Unbelievable
by Cylva
Summary: Diawali Dazai Osamu yang secara tidak sengaja terikat kontrak dengan seorang Nymhp air bernama Chuuya. Merubah skenario awal hidupnya sebagai seorang bangsawan yang biasa biasa saja. Ditambah fakta bahwa Chuuya membenci manusia terutama bangsawan, membuat segalanya tidak sesuai harapan. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan mereka? CHAPTER 16 UPDATE! /DaChuu auverse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Karena terlalu cinta pada dua makhluk ini, izinkanlah diri meminjamnya.

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

 **IIII-IIII**

"Wow." pemuda itu terpaku. Pada kulit putih dengan pipi kemerahan. Pada hidung mancung dan bibir penuh. Rambut oranye dan leher jenjang. Dada bidang yang terekspos pada tubuh mungil yang hanya terbalut selendang biru tua di pinggul hingga lututnya. "Rata." pikirnya nistah.

"Oh tidak!" Dazai menggeleng. Kembali dari acara terpesona nya mulai menekan diafragma orang itu.

Berkali kali namun pria yang tergeletak itu tidak sadar juga. Hingga Dazai memutuskan untuk memberi nafas buatan. Mengambil posisi yang benar, mendekatkan wajah, lalu "aku tak yakin harus melakukan ini." katanya menjeda.

Namun tetap dia lakukan. Matanya terpejam dan kedua pasang benda kenyal itu bertemu. Ingin Dazai hembuskan nafasnya tapi batal karena ia menarik kepalanya. Sesaat setelah ia merasa sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram lengan bajunya.

Matanya memperhatikan. Sepasang kelopak yang bergerak dan perlahan menampakkan manik biru. Sekali lagi, Dazai Osamu terpaku pada pandangan itu. Hingga-

"Menyingkir kau manusia sialan!" kalimat pertama yang pria itu ucap adalah pengusiran. Untuk Dazai tepatnya.

Dazai menyingkir dan pria itu bangkit duduk dengan sehatnya. Tanpa ada jejak kalau dia baru saja hampir mati tenggelam.

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan mu?" Dazai memprotes.

"Aku tidak merasa diselamatkan." respon pria itu tanpa dosa. "Dan apa itu tadi?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Apa? Oh, aku ingin memberi nafas buatan. Itu saja. " jawab Dazai dengan malas.

"Bagus. Bukan menyelamatkan kau malah memancing kutukan."

"Hah?!" bingung, lalu Dazai melanjutkan dengan entengnya "Seharusnya kau bersyukur yang menyelamatkanmu pria sebaik aku."

"Aku benar benar benci manusia sepertimu. Pergilah."

"Hei hei. Kenapa kau yang mengusirku? Sungai ini ada di tanahku. Kau tau? Aku, Dazai Osamu."

"Terutama bangsawan. Aaa ini benar benar hari paling buruk dalam setahun."

"Hhh." Dazai menghela nafas nelangsa. "Ini benar benar jauh dari harapan. Sungguh jaaaauuuhhhhh dari harapan."

"Kau gila."

"Dengarkan aku Tuan. 5 detik yang aku gunakan untuk mengejarmu, lalu 60 detik untuk mencarimu dalam air deras, dan 25 detik untuk membangunkanmu dari keadaan hampir mati. Ya, selama 90 detik itu aku membayangkan suara feminim yang berkata 'Oh, terima kasih Tuan. Anda baik sekali. Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk berterima kasih', " Dazai berlagak layaknya aktor pinggiran lengkap dengan pengaturan suara wanita, "..atau semacam nya." lanjutnya kembali nelangsa.

"Ya, aku dengar. Dan kau brengsek." pria itu membuang muka dengan sedikit raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Tapi—" Dazai kembali mendramatisir kejadian "Yang aku dapat adalah pengusiran dari seorang pria cantik. Walau aku pikir suaramu lumayan indah dan awalnya juga aku menganggapmu menawan— Huhh... Sayang sekali. Tau begini kubiarkan saja kau tenggelam tadi..." dan semakin sengsara.

"Oh sialan. Kau memperburuk keadaan. Tidak. Keberadaan mu memang buruk. Pergi sana. Dan jangan kembali ke sini. Setidaknya 2 hari ke depan." pria itu berkata dengan acuhnya. Lalu hendak melompat sebelum Dazai menarik lengannya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dazai menjegat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan." jawab pria itu sinis. Ingin melepas genggaman Dazai, namun sepertinya Dazai lebih kuat.

"Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan satu setengah menit berhargaku untuk mencoba mati lagi?"

"Jangan sentuh aku manusia sialan!" tangan itu melepaskan diri dari lengan si pria,atau pria itu yang memaksa tangan itu terlepas dengan membekap empunya dengan air. Air yang entah bagaimana bisa membentuk bola padat mengelilingi Dazai. Jenuh tanpa rongga untuk persediaan oksigen hingga yang di dalamnya sesak.

Dazai menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Mencoba menghancurkan bola air yang memenjarakannya dari dalam. Namun yang ia dapat hanya tatapan penuh emosi dari pria pirang di depannya. Hingga— "Hentikan Chuuya." sebuah suara datang dari balik batu dan menegur si pirang bermanik ruby.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh manusia itu." wanita pemilik suara itu memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya dari balik batu. Membuat Chuuya menghentikan perbuatannya, menghancurkan bola air itu, dan mengeluarkan Dazai yang hampir kehabisan nafas di dalamnya.

"Kau tak apa Dazai-kun?" wanita cantik bersuara lembut dan rambut rapi itu bertanya ramah pada Dazai yang tergeletak berusaha meraup udara dengan serakah. "Y—ya." jawabnya tersengal.

"Kau sudah mulai kering. Masuklah ke air Chuuya." wanita itu beralih lawan bicara.

"Ya, itu yang ingin aku lakukan dari tadi jika si sialan ini tidak menjegatku." kesal terpampang di wajah manis Chuuya. Pria itu masuk ke air. Menenggelamkan dirinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah barulah ia keluar kembali.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" Dazai yang sudah baikan tampak bingung.

Kedua pasang mata sewarna langit malam menatapnya. Yang satu dengan santai, satunya dengan niat membunuh.

"Tidak ada." yang dengan niat membunuh menjawab "Hanya kau dan aku dalam bahaya besar yang lebih baik mati sekarang dari pada dilanjutkan." dengan sinis.

"Hah?" sepertinya kalimat Chuuya membuat kebingungan Dazai semakin meningkat.

"Kau dan Chuuya hampir terikat kontrak." si wanita menengahi.

"Dan Nee-san mengucap namaku dengan mudahnya." gantian Chuuya menghela nafas nelangsa.

"Aa. Maaf. "

"Kontrak apa?"

"Dengan Nymph." Chuuya menjawab dengan baik.

"Nymph? Maksudmu peri yang ada di legenda itu?"

"Jangan samakan kami dengan makhluk itu. Tapi ya, sesukamu bagaimana mengartikannya." kata Chuuya datar. "Kau sudah melakukan 3 syarat untuk membuat kontrak denganku. Dan kau tahu? Lebih baik aku mati kekeringan dari pada menjadi pelayan manusia, apalagi bangsawan, apalagi yang seperti mu, apalagi kau."

"Oh.. begitukah? Tapi tenang. Aku juga lebih baik mati sesak nafas dari pada punya pelayan Nymph, apalagi yang pria, apalagi yang sepertimu, apalagi kau." Dazai membalas.

"Sialan kau." perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Chuuya.

"Lalu, berapa syarat lagi yang belum kupenuhi?" tanya Dazai tanpa dosa pada wanita yang dipanggi Chuuya 'Nee-san' karena sepertinya dia akan ada di bola air itu lagi jika bertanya pada Chuuya.

"Hanya satu. Sebut nama dan dia akan jadi milikmu."

"Nee-san-" Chuuya menggeram. "Itulah bahayanya. Kau mengerti Dazai?" Chuuya melihat Dazai. Kali ini dengan tatapan tegas, atau percaya, entahlah.

"Jangan khawatir, cuma 2 hari kan? Tadi kau bilang. Ngomong ngomong, apa saja syaratnya? " Dazai bertanya.

"Tidak banyak. Kesan pertama yang baik, sesuatu seperti ciuman, lalu menyebut nama sendiri, dan terakhir nama Nymph nya." kakak Chuuya menjelaskan.

"Ohh... Aku merasa bodoh sekarang." Dazai sweatdrop. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah bilang kau memancing kutukan, lalu mengusir mu. Belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bodoh? Mana aku tau kau itu makhluk ajaib yang bisa sihir tanpa menggunakan mana."

"Kau bahkan hampir membunuhku tadi."

"Bukankah kau yang hampir membunuhku di bola airmu tadi? Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Kami Nymph air." kakak Chuuya menyela. "Chuuya penjaga air terjun itu, dan aku penjaga sungai ini. Masih ada yang lain memang. Air menjadi sumber kehidupan kami. Kalau tubuh kami kering kami bisa mati. Dan sayangnya kau hampir membuat Chuuya kering tadi."

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf." nadanya menurun, Dazai bicara pada Chuuya.

"Ya,, tapi kalau membuat kontrak dengan manusia kami bisa berkeliaran bebas. Walau Chuuya tidak suka manusia sih." tambah wanita itu.

"Nee-san, kenapa kau berkata seperti mengharapkan kontrak itu?" Chuuya menggerutu pada kakaknya.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi." si wanita tenggelam. Menghilang, atau lebih tepat melarikan diri ke dalam air yang mengalir.

"Hey!" Chuuya ingin mencegah, tapi gagal dan dia pun merelakannya. "Jadi?" dia beralih menatap Dazai "bisakah kau pergi? dan tidak bercerita tentang ini pada siapapun."

"Kalau masalah rahasia sih gampang. Tapi aku enggan pergi. Sungguh." kata kata itu memancing emosi Chuuya naik lagi. "Ya sudahlah. Rasanya bahaya juga di sini." dan Dazai pun berbalik. Masuk ke hutan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Pagi yang cerah di mansion nya. Dazai Osamu bangun sebagai putra sulung keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat di negerinya seperti biasa. Kamar yang besar dengan jendela, tempat tidur, lemari, kamar mandi, dan meja hias yang besar pula.

Sejujurnya Dazai ingin lebih lama lagi berada di kamarnya. Membaca buku bagus atau tiduran saja sangat ia inginkan. Namun sebagai seorang bangsawan bergelar Marquess membuatnya harus menjadi pribadi yang baik dalam segala bidang, disiplin dalam segala bidang, dan menang dalam segala bidang.

Salahkan ayahnya yang seorang Duke memiliki dia sebagai anak pertama. Bagus memang. Dazai lebih memilih berkuda, memanah, berpedang, atau menjalankan taktik perluasan wilayah dibanding memotong kayu, menempa besi, atau memanggang roti di kota.

Tapi tetap saja pemuda dengan wajah menawan itu terkadang jenuh dan melarikan diri dari segala latihannya. Seperti kemarin misalnya. Ia lari dari pelajaran biola yang jika ditelusuri penyebabnya adalah pelatih yang tua dan cerewet. Sekali lagi Dazai menghembuskan nafas nelangsanya.

Dia memutuskan pergi ke kota. Hari ini jadwalnya tidak padat. Hanya ada latihan berkuda sore nanti. Ya, seharusnya lebih dari itu. Hanya saja dia memasukkan bubuk cabai ke teh pelatih pidato nya dan membuat Beliau terpaksa vacuum mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan. Dazai terkikik saat mengingat hal itu.

Kakinya menapak ke jembatan batu. Meniti di sungai kecil yang bahkan tidak terlihat mengalir. Ia jadi ingat kejadian di bawah air terjun dua hari lalu. Yah, hanya tinggal menunggu matahari sedikit bergerak ke sekitar 15 derajat di ufuk barat.

"Hampir 48 jam, lalu aku bisa melepas seluruh pemikiran tentang tanggung jawabku pada peri air— maksudnya nymph air itu."

Kota tampak ramai hari ini. Padahal seingat Dazai tidak ada peringatan hari besar atau kemenangan pertempuran yang terjadi. Mengingat dia sudah lama tidak ke kota, jadi dia menganggap ini hal yang baru baru ini terjadi, dan mengabaikannya.

Tujuannya adalah kedai berkayu coklat. Ia masuk, duduk, dan memesan, Pesanan datang, sebuah kepiting rebus bewarna merah kesukannya, yang dipandang dengan nafsu lalu akhirnya disantap dengan khidmat. Bukannya tidak ada yang seperti ini di rumah. Hanya saja, koki di rumah itu terlalu ribet dan melama lamakan proses pembuatan kalau Dazai minta menu ini untuk makan malam dengan alasan harus spekta.

Selesai dengan makanan favorit, Dazai berjalan menelusuri pinggiran danau. Untuk apa? Tentu melihat lihat danau dengan angsa putih yang berenang. Danau ini memang didedikasikan ayahnya untuk tempat wisata dan pameran es kala musim dingin. Dan lagi, di sini banyak wanita cantik yang sekedar jalan jalan dengan peliharaan atau berpiknik dengan teman, salah satu penarik minat Dazai.

Bertopang dagu pada sandaran danau dan matanya mendalami pemandangan indah di depannya. Sudah lewat tengah hari. Dan kutukan yang dibicarakan pria pirang beriris rubi hampir selesai. Senyum terukir di wajah tampan Dazai. Beberapa wanita yang melihat pun terpana, namun bukan tipe si pemuda.

"Hm?" seketika matanya menangkap kerumunan di dekat toko penjualan. Kau bisa menjual apapun di sana, dan dibayar dengan yang uang setara dengan barang itu. Salah satu kebijakan ayahnya. "Aneh. Apa toko itu selalu seramai ini? Tunggu. Ada apa di sana?" batinnya penasaran.

"Mereka bilang menangkap penyihir!" seorang pria tak dikenal menyeru temannya. Dan suara itu menghentak Dazai. Ia penasaran. Lalu berlari ke arah kerumunan.

Layaknya demonstran, Dazai harus menembus setidaknya 6 meter kerumunan manusia. "Ada apa ini?" katanya sambil terus menerobos lautan manusia.

"Mereka bilang itu penyihir air." seorang wanita seusia ibunya -namun lebih tampak tua- menjawab.

"Eh?" firasat Dazai memburuk. Ini hari kedua setelah ia bertemu orang itu. Rasa penasaran bercampur khawatir membuatnya berinisiatif melompat. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu terbilang tinggi, namun pria seperti goblin 2 meter di depannya terlalu bagus untuk jadi penghalang.

"Hey, Tenanglah Tuan!"

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang? Kami juga ingin melihat!"

"Aduh! Kau menginjak kakiku! "... seru beberapa orang yang protes, dan Dazai si pelaku mengacuhkan mereka. Manik topaz berhasil mendapat gambaran rambut pirang dan kulit putih dengan goresan-goresan merah, terikat rantai di tangan, kaki, leher, dan tubuhnya.

"Oh Tidak—" kembali Dazai menerobos. Persetan dengan si tuan goblin yang ada di depannya. Tapi 'pria itu' di sini mungkin karena kesalahannya.

Dia berhasil ke baris depan, berhasil mendahului si pria goblin. Ingin memanggil Chuuya, tapi dia bingung dengan apa. Dia tidak boleh mengucapkan namanya sampai matahari hampir terbenam nanti. Tapi—

"Kau tak mengerti?! Aku hampir mati! Siram aku dengan air!" sepasang mata biru laut memancarkan marah dan kebencian yang mendalam. Tapi Dazai Osamu dapat melihat sedikit permohonan tersirat di sana.

"Dia hampir kering! Siram dia!" Dazai bersuara, sedikit mentitah. Seluruh mata menuju pada pemuda dengan balutan perban yang tampak di leher dan tangannya.

"Kau.. Kau bilang kau akan menjaga rahasia." kecewa terasa di kalimat Chuuya.

"Ya. Dia tidak bercerita apapun. Kami yang melihat kalian kemarin. Dan sepertinya kalian tidak sadar. Hahaha. " seorang pria kekar lengkap dengan panah dan pisau, seorang pemburu, keluar dari toko dengan soknya.

"Sampai mana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Dazai dengan nada santai. Inilah yang dia pelajari selalu. Tidak takut, tidak menggertak, dan merancang siasat untuk menyelamatkan Nymph air.

"Mana bisa aku mendengar. Aku hanya melihat. Saat dia mengurungmu dalam bola air. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Hahaha.." pria itu tertawa lagi, diikuti kelompok yang terlihat seperti anak buahnya.

"Dia memang bodoh." Chuuya berbisik. "Aku tersinggung sungguh." jawab Dazai santai. Bukan kepada si pemburu yang mengatainya bodoh, tapi Chuuya yang menegaskan kebodohannya. ' _Kalau aku bodoh yang pintarnya gimana coba?!_ ' batinnya menjerit namun wajahnya tetap Poker Face.

"Lepaskan dia, atau siram dia, atau aku akan membelinya dengan uang yang kau inginkan? "

"Brengsek kalian memperlakukan ku seperti barang!"

"Berisik!" seorang pria menendang Chuuya. "ughh." lenguh kesakitan lolos dari mulutnya. Kondisinya kritis dan Dazai tahu itu.

Sebenarnya Dazai bisa pergi ke sana, menyerangnya di ulu hati mencuri pedangnya, memenggal kepalanya, untuk menakut nakuti anak buahnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menodai hukum yang dibuat ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, status Chuuya sekarang adalah barang tangkapan dan hanya bisa dibebaskan dengan uang atau persyaratan.

"Tenanglah, Nymph cerewet. Aku akan cari cara untuk membuatmu tetap hidup." sedikit dia merasa kasihan. Tapi dia tidak sebaik itu mau repot repot mengeluarkan uang untuk individu menyebalkan seperti Chuuya. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyiramnya dengan air? Dia hampir mati."

"Tadi kami mencoba, tapi dia menyerang kami. Benar benar makhluk buas."

"Begini saja. Akan aku bayar jika kalian membasahi tubuh kecilnya itu dengan air dari teko di sana." Dazai mencoba bernego saat Chuuya tergeletak lunglah. "Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jari tangannya. Mana ada yang mau membeli peri mati. Lagi pula, orang orang ini pasti ingin melihat bukti kalau dia itu penyihir air."

"Si–a.. lan uhh"

' _Tuhan.. walau sudah di ambang maut dia masih mengataiku. Tatapannya nyeremin Ya Tuhan, Osamu gemes!_ ' batin Dazai.

hening. Lalu— "Tidak." boss pemburu itu menolak usul Dazai. Dan si goblin yang di belakangnya membekap Dazai. Sempat terkejut. Dazai berlatih untuk melawan manusia dan penyihir, bukan manusia raksasa yang memeluknya erat hampir mematahkan tulangnya. Dan tawaran tadi hanya dia fikirkan selama sekian detik tanpa menyiapkan kartu as sebagai tameng agar berhasil.

"Bawa dia." perintah itu menggerakkan beberapa orang membawa Chuuya. Dengan menarik rantainya dan membiarkan lecet dan luka bertambah menghiasi kaki putih itu. Entahlah di masa sekaratnya nymph itu masih merasakan sakit atau tidak.

Suara rantai berbunyi membentur sesama rantai atau saat bergesek dengan batu jalan. ' _Sangat tidak manusiawi. Ya, memang dia bukan manusia._ ' pikir Dazai. Chuuya hanya makhluk penjaga air terjun yang hari harinya terusik karena Dazai. Dan sekarang dia hampir menemui malaikat maut.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan jalan. Rasa iba muncul di relung hati Dazai. Di tengah sesak nafas, ia tidak tega melihat si menyebalkan mati mengenaskan di depan matanya.

Kembali memperhatikan, setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari balik helaian oranye. Matanya sendu, ia pasrah, dan menangis.

Dazai terpaku. ' _Dia begitu mungil dengan tubuhnya. Konyol dengan tingkahnya. Dan tentu menyebalkan dengan perkataan kasarnya. Tapi saat ini ia menangis. Apa dia minta tolong padaku?_ ' batin Dazai.

"Chuuya."

Mata yang hampir tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Dengan sedikit nuansa kaget di sana. Ia menatap lurus pada Dazai yang masih menggantung sedikit membiru di dekapan si pria goblin. Seberkas cahaya muncul, si penarik rantai terhenti. Melihat luka luka yang begitu banyak tadi tertutup kembali. Tubuh molek yang tadinya sempat lebam kembali indah. Dan pakaian seadanya yang dikenakan pun kembali utuh dengan lebih modis.

Di kulit putih itu terlukis simbol simbol merah menyala. Mematahkan rantai. Sabitan air yang muncul dari tangannya menyerang para pemburu yang menangkapnya. Menjatuhkan senjata mereka secara paksa sebelum sempat mengenainya.

"Aku ingin melihat kebodohan si sialan itu pada kalian." Chuuya memakai sihirnya. Bola air seperti yang ia lakukan pada Dazai. Menahannya lebih lama. Sampai yang terpenjara di dalamnya hampir menuju ujung dunia. 5 menit mungkin, lalu Chuuya melepasnya hingga tahannya tidak diketahui hidup atau tidak. Dan dia tidak peduli itu.

"Kalian tau?" Chuuya memulai langkahnya. Menuju tempat Dazai berada. Sepertinya dia juga merasa kurang udara dalam situasi berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Aku benci manusia. Terutama yang seperti mereka dan orang ini."

Kali ini bola air itu ia perkecil hanya menyelubungi kepala si pria goblin. Semakin sesak membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Dazai yang juga semakin tersiksa.

"Jangan mengganggu kami. Kami lebih kuat dari kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin ternoda darah kotor dari manusia kotor seperti kalian."

Hingga 5 menit kemudian si pria goblin itu tumbang, dan menjatuhkan Dazai.

Dazai kalap. Matanya terpejam dan berusaha tenang untuk memasok oksigen dan memulihkan penglihatannya. Menangkap sosok cantik dengan senyum nistah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau... sengaja?" Dazai yang tergeletak bertutur pelan pada Chuuya.

Chuuya melihat mata Dazai. Tersenyum. "Sama sama."

 **IIII-IIII**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Nyoba suasana baru yah.. Kan boleh Dazai dan Chuuya ganti profesi/katasiapa?!

Jadi abaikanlah diri ini, dan lihatlah my partner, Seira yang mencetuskan ide fantasy ini.

Kelanjutannya mungkin- minggu depan? apa bulan depan? atau tahun depan? yah kita berharap saja secepatnya/ditendang.

Yang terakhir,, kami tetap mengharapkan respon kritik, komentar, saran, yang manis atau pedas pun boleh.. :'3

Thank's for reading,,

-See You~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Karena terlalu cinta pada dua makhluk ini, izinkanlah diri meminjamnya.

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

 **IIII-IIII**

Matahari mulai kembali ke persemayamannya merubah nuansa kota. Langit yang tadinya berdasar biru muda mulai berganti jingga, kepulan putih yang menari diantaranya setia bersih berarah lunglah ke utara.

Sekitaran danau mulai sepi karena para pengunjung sudah bubar kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Berbeda dengan sepasang pemuda yang tampak berbincang di salah satu tepinya. Satunya bersurai coklat terlihat duduk di rerumputan hijau, sedang yang satu dengan surai keoranyean tampak menenggelamkan setengah badannya di pinggiran danau.

Hah... Aku bahkan melewatkan latihan berkuda yang lumayan ku sukai hari ini. Karena pertemuan luar biasa dengan sesuatu absurd yang seharusnya hanya dongeng saja, bahkan hampir membunuhku 2 kali! Waah... benar-benar luar biasa! Luaarr biasa! Menakjubkan... Sungguh!" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama lengkap Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan dengan penekanan penuh di setiap ucapannya.

Dia melirik ke arah surai oranye disampingnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Haahh?! Kau pikir aku senang dengan hal ini, huh?! Asal kau tau saja pertemuan denganmu adalah sebuah kutukan dan lebih baik kau mati saja sana! balas Chuuya sengit dengan perempatan di dahi dan kontras merah di wajah.

"Mati ya..." ucap Dazai pelan.

"Hmm?" Chuuya termangu dengan suara Dazai.

Dazai menghela nafas, "Sekarang nymph cerewet, kita sudah sepenuhnya terikat kontrak. Itu berarti aku adalah tuan dan kau seorang pelayan ya kan?" berkata santai dan membuat Chuuya mulai meneteskan keringat di kulit pipinya. "Perintahku mutlak bagimu!" lanjut Dazai dengan seringai licik yang terlukis di wajahnya yang rupawan. Sukses membuat Chuuya semakin geram ingin mencabik cabik si manik coklat.

"Hmph, jangan terlalu percaya diri bangsawan busuk! Kontrak kita hanyalah faktor ketidak-sengajaan dan aku lebih baik kekeringan selama 1000 tahun dan menjilati jalanan ini ketimbang menjadi budakmu!" tekan Chuuya sambil membuang mukanya kesal.

"Yyaa... kau ini ngotot ya? Itu buruk bagi kesehatan dan bikin cepat tua, lho... Walau aku tidak tau bagaimana Nymph bisa tua sih- Yang lebih peting, aku penasaran, keras kepalamu atau kemauanku yang akan menang. Kau tahu? Aku selalu mendapat semua yang kumau dan karena kau milikku, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kukuku..." Dazai tersenyum penuh arti seraya memegang dagu Chuuya dan menghadapkannya pada wajahya.

Chuuya menepis tangan Dazai kasar dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Tanganmu itu membuat tubuhku terkontaminasi." ucapnya tajam dan menusuk. Dazai yang mulai terbiasa dengan tabiat Chuuya itu pun hanya tersenyum mendengar olokan yang ditujukan pada dirinya tersebut.

"Hei, nymph-ku sayang yang tidak punya etika!" panggil Dazai sedikit sinisme pada Chuuya disampingnya. Membuat persimpangan itu kembali muncul di dahi Chuuya mendengar panggilan untuk dirinya yang menurutnya tidak kunjung membaik sama sekali. "Aku punya keyakinan, bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan melakukan semua perintahku, selalu menyelamatkanku dari bahaya seperti yang kau lakukan saat goblin tadi mencengkeramku." katanya benar. Memancing semburat merah di pipi Chuuya yang punya arti lain dari sebelum sebelumnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan cepat pulang ke rumahmu! Ini hampir makan malam bukan? Cepat kembali sana!" suruh Chuuya seraya mengibaskan tangannya mengusir".

"Waahh... tidak kusangka kau bisa perhatian juga ya..." kagum Dazai dengan ekspresi yang tampak dibuat-buat.

"B-Bodoh! Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa padamu! Aku hanya tidak suka berlama-lama dengan manusia apalagi yang bangsawan sepertimu! Aku mengusirmu tau!" Chuuya membantah namun entah mengapa merasa gugup sendiri.

"Tidak usah beralasan. Padahal sikapmu tadi cukup manis lho... Yah, bukan berarti aku menyukainya sih"

Cihh!"

"Tapi sayang, keinginanmu itu tidak bisa terkabul. Ayo ikut aku sekarang." Dazai menarik lengan ramping Chuuya. Memaksa lembut dirinya agar keluar dari danau.

"H-hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Mau kemana, hah?!" protes Chuuya bersikeras tetap pada posisinya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, Dazai adalah manusia yang punya tenaga lebih dari Chuuya.

"Kau ikut pulang denganku. Tapi sebelum itu karena kau pelayanku, kau membutuhkan pakaian yang lebih pantas. Dan berhubung aku merasa tidak punya pakaian seukuranmu, kita akan berbelanja beberapa dulu. " Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya, membawanya ke kota.

Chuuya berusaha menarik diri dari Dazai, namun sekali lagi usahanya sia-sia dan akhirnya dia pasrah membiarkan Dazai menyeretnya sesuka hati.

"Ini yang terburuk!" desah Chuuya saat dirinya ditarik oleh Dazai menuju pusat pertokoan di kota.

 **IIII-IIII**

Mentari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar seorang putra sulung keluarga bangsawan terkemuka.

Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya yang mewah. Menghiraukan kicau kicau burung pertanda pagi, ia memilih mengeratkan selimut berwarna biru tua pada tubuhnya. Memang hari itu hawa dingin serasa menusuk-nusuk tulang. Seluruh makhluk merasakannya karena bulan ini masih bulan april, akhir dari musim dingin di seluruh kawasan negara berkepala raja itu.

Dazai berencana akan terus tenggelam dan menjelajahi dimensi mimpinya, hingga tiba-tiba—

" _ **BYUURR... !**_ "

Basah... Rambut, wajah, sebagian badan, dan selimut serta sebagian kecil tempat tidur. Air dingin itu sukses menjadi penyambut awal hari bagi sang tuan muda keluarga Ealvlan yang tersohor di seluruh negeri.

Empat persimpangan imajiner muncul di kepala coklat Dazai yang dengan jelas mengetahui dalang dari perbuatan hina tersebut.

"Cepatlah bangun! Dasar bangsawan pemalas sialan!" si dalang kejadian itu berkata sedemikian rupa, menambah kesan menyebalkan pada pagi Dazai yang seharusnya indah.

Dazai bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Yyah... Sambutan pagi hari yang luar biasa ya... Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini?" ucap Dazai seraya tersenyum ramah, namun nampak aura hitam yang mengelilingi pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku membangunkanmu, Tuan! itu tugas seorang PELAYAN bukan?" Chuuya yang sekarang telah mengenakan setelan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam berekor berdamping celana hitam dan dasi yang juga hitam berkata disertai penekanan pada kata pelayan dan dengan senyum tak kalah manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Huh, kupikir pakaian itu akan membuat otakmu berkembang sedikiiitt saja. Ternyata orang bodoh tetaplah menjadi orang bodoh sampai akhir ya..." balas Dazai pada Chuuya sambil menghela nafas.

"Terlebih lagi, pakaian itu membuatmu terlihat... emm, bagaimana ya... pendek? Yah memang kenyataan kau sudah pendek sih." tambahnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Apa katamu, brengsek?! Untung untung aku mau melakukan ini untuk sampah masyarakat sepertimu!" perkataan nistah yang sudah menjadi tabiatnya pada Dazai kembali muncul, kembali menghiasi pagi sang Marquess muda.

"Aku tidak pernah bergantung pada keberuntungan sejak lahir, semuanya berasal dari diriku sendiri. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang cepat atau lambat kau akan melakukan semua perintahku..." Dazai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Tapi, Chuuya... bukan berarti aku tidak akan berterimakasih atas perbuatanmu tadi, lho..." lanjutnya.

"Huh?" Chuuya memiringkan kepala dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

" _BAAAKKK!_ " sebuah bantal melesat dengan kecepatan 0,25 m/s dan mendarat dengan indah pada wajah cantik dengan kulit putih si pirang.

"Itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku." senyum manis terukir pada wajah tampan Dazai Osamu.

"Kau sialan...! kalau mau berperang, aku dengan senang hati meladenimu..." ucap Chuuya dengan barisan gigi rapi merapat di balik bibir yang tersenyum sedikit lebar. Di tangannya dia memengang vas bunga Renaissance sedang tangan satunya lagi memegang bantal yang tadi menabrak wajahnya. Kedua benda itu telah siap dilemparkan kepada Dazai yang berjarak 1 meter di depan matanya.

"HOORAAA!"

Kamar yang tadinya bernuansa elegan entah kenapa dipenuhi aura api. Kedua pasang mata saling tatap kian memancarkan kilatan permusuhan. Dan dengan semangat membara 45 seorang yang memegang bantal melesatkan lemparan penuh rasa coretsayangcoret kejijikan dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam pada lawannya.

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 yang berlokasi di kamar putra sulung keluarga bangsawan Ealvlan pada pagi hari yang damai dan tentram ini.

Hening menyelimuti ruang makan kediaman keluarga bangsawan bersimbol serigala bersayap elang. Seluruh penghuni yang kesemuanya merupakan pria menikmati santap sarapan mewah mereka dengan khidmat dan tenang. Tidak ada satupun dari keempatnya yang bersuara ataupun membuka pembicaraan. Merupakan sebuah aturan bahwa seorang bangsawan harus tetap bersikap elegan dan perfectionis dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam hal apapun.

"Tidak hadir saat makan malam dan terlambat 10 menit untuk sarapan. Sepertinya kau mulai tidak disiplin yaa, Osamu." ucap seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar 40 tahun memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti. Wajahnya tampan dengan helaian hitam dan setelan jas bersyal merah seperti iris matanya.

"Ya, hanya masalah kecil di atas. Jujur aku masih ingin tidur dan lebih terlambat lagi, jika Chuuya tidak membangunkanku dengan pelayanan terbaiknya." balasnya dengan sopan dan senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aa. Kau bercerita tentang jelata yang kau pungut dari jalanan dan menjadikannya pelayan pribadimu? Aku dengar kalian mengacaukan transaksi di toko penjualan. Apa itu benar?" tutur orang yang sama, yang merupakan kepala keluarga, atau ayah kandung dari Dazai.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku sudah membayar uang lebih dari cukup pada para pemburu itu." Dazai masih menjawab dengan santai sambil menyuapkan sarapan di hadapannya. Menjawab santai setiap pertanyaan atau lebih tepat gujatan tentang kelakuannya membawa Chuuya.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu yah tidak masalah." pria bermanik merah berbicara tanpa menatap Dazai. "Tapi, aku tidak menerimanya di rumah ini. Dia orang asing. Kau tak keberatan membuangnya?" sambungnya.

"Itu tidak bisa." Dazai menengguk air di gelas biru. "Perlu kalian tau, hubungan ku dan Chuuya tidak seperti hubungan tuan dan pelayan yang biasanya. Jadi.." Dazai bangkit dari duduknya. ".. jangan mengganggunya. Aku selesai, permisi." Dazai berbalik mulai berjalan menuju pintu berbingkai viridian.

Dazai sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan itu jika tidak ada sebuah pisau makan yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya dari belakang. Mengetahui hal itu, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanyanya kesamping untuk menghindar. Pisau itu menusuk keramik peach beberapa centi di depan kakinya, segores luka terukir di pipi kananya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar bersikap seperti ini ? Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sebagai putra sulung keluarga-" seorang pria pirang berkacamata mendebrak meja, membentak Dazai yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Aku tentu sadar kok, Kunikida-kun. Karena itu jangan pernah mencampuri hidupku, itu... sangat mengganggu." potong Dazai dingin tanpa membalikkan tubuh, bahkan wajahnya barang satu mili.

Dazai memungut pisau yang menancap tepat di depan kakinya itu dan dengan gerakan lembut melemparkanya kembali ke belakang. Pisau tersebut mendarat secara indah tepat di samping piring orang yang melemparnya tadi.

"Kukembalikan." melodi dingin dari suaranya, yang terakhir ia ucap sebelum keluar dari ruang makan, berbelok ke kanan, ke lokasi kamarnya.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Terima kasih, Yosano-san." ucap Dazai pada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berkacamata yang tengah mencari plester dari kotak p3k nya.

"Ini sudah tugas saya." jawabnya ramah seraya menempelkan plester tersebut ke pipi Dazai yang terluka. "Osamu-sama, maafkan saya jika ini lancang. Tapi, benar yang dikatakan Kunikida-sama dan Ougai-sama. Orang asing tak selayaknya ada di rumah ini. Ayah, saudara, sepupu Anda hanya menyayangi Anda dan menjauhkan Anda dari bahaya." lanjutnya setelah selesai menempelkan plester dan mengepak peralatannya. "Tolong fikirkan keselamatan Anda dan menjauhi hal hal mencurigakan. Saya permisi dulu" pamitnya sopan pada Dazai.

Suara pintu tertutup. Hembusan angin membawa sedikit harum mawar dari luar masuk ke kamar Dazai yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Sepi di ruangan itu.

"Hal itu aku yang akan memutuskannya..." ucapnya lirih.

 **IIII-IIII**

Dazai menyusuri halaman rumahnya, melewati kumpulan pohon dan bunga-bunga hias yang ditata rapi dan elok, menuju ke arah kolam besar di tengah hutan apel yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah pavilliun.

Dazai berdiri di tepi kolam yang jernih. Ia memandang ke dalam kolam selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dia menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya sambil berkata, "Hooiiii ! Chuuya... Cepat keluar sini.. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidur yaa? Padahal kau yang tadi menggebu-nggebu menyuruhku bangun tapi kau sendiri sekarang malah tidur lagi. Kau itu nymph atau apa, hahh?"

"BERIIISIIIIIIIKK!" sedikit air menyembur dari sana, tidak terlalu hebat sampai mengenai Dazai. "Apa maumu?" sesosok Chuuya keluar dari air dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Ini waktunya jadi pelayan. Sekarang temani aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan di kota." titah Dazai yang seenaknya pada Chuuya.

"Hahh? Memangnya di rumahmu itu tidak ada? Tinggal ambil saja di dalam, kan..."

"Ada sihh... tapi nanti kalau kulakukan jadinya tidak seru makanya aku menyuruhmu, kukukuh..." mimik jahil terpasang pada wajahnya.

"Sialan..." Chuuya membuang mukanya.

Dazai beralih hendak memetik buah apel di dekat lokasi mereka. Sementara Chuuya, keluar dari air berjalan ke arah pohon lain yang di bawahnya terdapat setumpuk pakaian kepunyaannya. Selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia melihat Dazai yang masih berada di atas pohon memakan apel hasil petikan. Bukan curian karena pohon ini masih milik keluarganya, begitu pun kolam tadi.

"Hey!" Chuuya memanggil Dazai yang setelah itu melihat Chuuya. Dan turun dari dahan tempat duduk sesaatnya.

"Kau terluka? Hah, manusia memang makhluk ceroboh dan sembrono ya. Bagaimana bisa masih pagi begini kau sudah dapat luka? Chuuya mengambil langkah mendekat pada Dazai.

"Seperti ini..." Dazai mengambil sebuah dart dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya nyaris ke pinggir pipi Chuuya menyebabkan setitik darah menetes di kulit putih naiad cantik itu.

"Kau..." geram Chuuya, dia mengusap darah itu dengan tangannya dan dalam sekejap luka yang disebabkan hilang seketika tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

"Heeh... Ternyata kau benar-benar bukan manusia ya... Sudah cepat ikut denganku!" Dazai menggeret Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Huh, aku tidak tahan lagi!" aku Chuuya menderita, yang entah kenapa masih menuruti perintah seenaknya dari Dazai.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai dan dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari, melewati gedung-gedung perumahan dan pertokoan, juga stan-stan jajanan ringan yang menggoda nafsu siapapun yang melihat.

"Kita berpisah disini. Kau carikan aku makanan di sana dan aku mau berkeliling sendiri. Terlalu lama bersamamu membuat alergiku kambuh." Dazai mengambil beberapa langkah maju, meninggalkan Chuuya sendirian di kota.

"Kalau memang begitu seharusnya tadi kau tidak memanggilku, bodoh! Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya." Kesal Chuuya yang bingung dengan perilaku Dazai itu.

Chuuya menyusuri stan-stan makanan di sana, mencari-cari apa yang bisa dibelinya untuk Tuan nya yang kelewat kurang ajar. Seorang pria berusia sekitar setengah abad, berpakaian sederhana, berbadan gemuk, dan dengan rambut hitam yang tengahnya sudah mulai botak dan beruban memanggilnya.

"Tuan, apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Chuuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan menghampirinya, "Ah, iya. Aku sedang mencari makanan untuk seorang pria idiot yang tidak ingin aku kenal."

"Ahahaha... kau lucu, Tuan. Baiklah baiklah, kau mau satu? Oh, jangan khawatirkan dagingnya. Diantar dari Gehinoma. Masih segar, baru sampai pagi tadi. Silahkan..." pria itu mulai menawarkan barbeque dagangannya kepada Chuuya.

"Gehinoma? Aa lembah itu yah." Chuuya memperhatikan tusukan-tusukan daging panggang yang berbaris rapi di panggangan. "Hmm.. Memang terlihat enak... Aku mau satu."

Chuuya mencari Dazai yang memisahkan diri darinya tadi dengan membawa setusuk daging panggang yang baru ia beli. Untung Dazai sudah memberitahunya sedikit banyak tentang kahidupan manusia sekarang. Tentang uang, sistem pemerintahan, atau tempat tempat yang maju di wilayahnya. Dan itulah penyebab Dazai tidur hampir pukul tiga dini hari.

Sebenarnya Chuuya sangat muak berada di kerumunan orang seperti ini, tentu saja karena dia sangat-sangat membenci manusia.

"Sialan... aku sangat benci kondisi seperti ini, menyesakkan! Dan lagi, dimana si kurang ajar itu? Main perintah seenaknya dan menghilang seenaknya. Aaaa! Aku sangat ingin memutilasinya!" Chuuya terus mengumpat sambil terus berjalan mencari jejak jejak seorang Dazai Osamu.

Di persimpangan gang dekat lampu jalan, akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dazai sedang berdiri di sana bersama seorang gadis bersurai auburn panjang dikepang dua. Di pergelangan tangan gadis itu tergantung sebuah keranjang bunga berukuran sedang berisi bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni.

"Ahh... keindahanmu begitu menyilaukanku, belladonna. Ayo kita bersama-sama pergi ke surga agar keabadian cinta kita tetap terjaga, My Lady..." rayuan gombal yang sangat didramatisir seperti -host club tak laku yang digerumuni pelanggan hanya karena tampan- itu keluar dari mulut bejatnya.

"Gombalan murahanmu itu membuatku mual, wahai bangsawan sampah." Chuuya menggeplak kepala Dazai yang terlihat jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oohh... kau sudah kembali." kata Dazai malas melihat Chuuya dengan sedikit mengelus lokasi geplakan Chuuya yang tidak terlalu sakit.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?"

"Tentu saja ekspresi senang karena melihat pelayan tercintanya kembali dengan selamat setelah melakukan tugas mulia." ironi Dazai kembali membuat Chuuya ingin meludah di wajah menyebalkannya.

"Anoo.. Saya permisi dulu tuan-tuan." Si gadis penjual bunga berlalu berlari kecil dari hadapan dua pemuda rupawan tersebut.

"Hati-hati yaa..." Dazai melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman manis pada si gadis, lalu beralih kepada Chuuya "Sekarang, kau bawa apa?"

"Ciih... ini!" Chuuya menyerahkan setusuk daging panggang itu dengan tidak hormat pada Dazai.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kau mau aku meledak dengan menyuruhku makan daging setelah kenyang sarapan." ceramah Dazai.

"Yang bodoh itu siapa, hahh?! Kalau kau memang kenyang lalu kenapa minta makan lagi?!"

"Sudah jangan protes, ulangi lagi sana! Carikan aku yang lain."

"Kau sialan...! Kau tidak tau lelahnya bolak-balik kesana kemari, haahh?!"

"Sebagai manusia? Tentu. Tapi entah dengan makhluk dongeng sepertimu..." senyum polos menghiasi wajah Dazai semakin menambah kekesalan jiwa raga Chuuya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana." Chuuya membuang barbeque nya.

"Aku Tuan mu loh? Dan kenapa kau menghambur hamburkan uang dengan membeli makanan itu lalu membuangnya?"

"Aku tidak menghamburkan uang seperti kalian. Dan aku juga tidak membuang makanan ini. Akan ada yang memakannya nanti." Chuuya mulai bersikap malas, lelah pada Dazai dengan segala keburukan yang membuatnya jijik.

"Tidak tidak! Kau tau debutmu kemarin membawa nuansa buruk pada warga? Mereka bisa bisa menganggap Nymph lain juga menyebalkan sepertimu." Chuuya menyimak perkataan Dazai, walau tidak menatapnya. Dazai tau Chuuya memperhatikan, jadi ia melanjutkan "Kalau mereka takut padamu, pada yang lain, mungkin mereka akan berbondong bondong menutup arus sungai. Kalau kering kalian mati kan? Aku baca di buku lama tentang kelemahan Nymph. Lalu-"

"Aaa! Sialan kau! Sudah hentikan! Jadi kau itu maunya apa?!

Dazai tersenyum menang. "Benar juga yaa... aku mau makanan yang ringan-ringan seperti buah atau cemilan yang manis... yaa, seperti itulah."

"Cihh... Kalau begitu tunggu di sini, awas kalau kau kelayapan lagi!"

"Baaaiiiiiikk..."

Dalam lima belas menit Chuuya telah kembali ke tempat Dazai, di tanganya menenteng kantung berisi tiga buah buah jeruk berwarna oranye cerah dan kelihatan sangat segar.

"Ini!" Chuuya melemparkan kantung itu pada Dazai.

"Aah! Setelah dipikir-pikir aku mau cemilan saja. Jadi, Chuuya tolong belikan ya..." ucap Dazai dengan nistahnya. "Dan beli yang agak banyak ya..." lanjutnya.

"Kau...! Hentikan semua ini, sialan!" geram Chuuya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Emosinya semakin memuncak ditandai dengan wajahnya yang semerah tulip.

"Tidak, Tidak.. Kau tidak berhak memutuskan itu. Soalnya... kau ini PELAYANku yang terikat KONTRAK." Seringai muncul di wajahnya saat menekankan kata pelayan dan kontrak .

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini sebelumnya, biarpun kontrak membuatku bebas berkeliaran tapi kenapa harus dengan bangsawan gila, apalagi dia ini?"

"Kekeke..." Dazai hanya tertawa jahat mendengarnya. "Jangan lupa kesan baiknya."

"Sial! Ini yang terakhir, ingat itu!" Chuuya pergi membeli apa yang dimau oleh Dazai dengan langkah kesal dan ngedumel sendiri sepanjang jalan. Setiap langkahnya penuh kutukan dan sumpah serapah pada Dazai Osamu dan nasib malangnya.

"Puas kau!" Chuuya melemparkan sekantung penuh camilan manis kepada Dazai yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Chuuya. Kau baik sekali ya... Osamu suka!" si manik Topaz berbinar. Dengan background bunga bunga nernuansa feminim yang menjijikkan menurut Chuuya.

"Ggeehh..."

"Baiklah, sekarang..." Dazai menggantung di situ seperti berfikir. Lalu melanjutkan "ayo pulang." berjalan ke ujung jembatan disusul Chuuya.

Mereka menyusuri kembali jalanan ramai di kota, sekali lagi melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang belum memudar. Tidak langsung pulang, Dazai malah menjahili Chuuya dengan berputar putar di kota yang luas. Setelah beberapa jam Chuuya sadar dan kembali mengeluarkan emosinya. Sebenarnya Dazai ingin memberitahu kalau niatanya untuk mengenalkan pada Chuuya tempat tempat di kota, dan sedikit berharap kalau pandangan Chuuya terhadap manusia berubah. Namun dia urung niat baiknya dan memilih melihat ekspresi marah Chuuya yang menurutnya menarik.

Hingga akhirnya Dazai menyudahi sikap jahil dan benar benar berjalan menuju rumah. Di jalan berbata sepi dengan bangunan dua lantai di sisi sisinya, Dazai berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Chuuya. Dari arah berlawanan, seorang pemuda dengan surai senada keping tembaga berpakaian putih beraksen biru dan sebilah pedang di pingganya, serta memakai sepatu boot hitam, menyenggol bahu Chuuya.

"Aah, aku mohon maaf." ucap pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa ap— Eh?" Chuuya membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya barusan, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dazai pada Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tadi aku merasa ada seseorang yang menabrakku."

"Kau bercanda? Tidak ada yang lewat dari tadi. Apa kelamaan di sekitar manusia membuatmu berhalusinasi?"

"Hmm, ya itu mungkin benar. Sudah jalan sana!"

 **IIII-IIII**

Senja mulai tampak, Dazai dan Chuuya masih dalam perjalanan dengan banyak perbincangan. Dan tentu sebagian perbincangan itu penuh dengan kekesalan masing masing terhadap nasibnya. Hingga sepasang mata Chuuya menangkap setempat keramaian di depan gereja di tengah jalan besar.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pada Dazai di sebelahnya.

"Penyaliban, untuk penyihir. Mau melihat?"

"Ramai sekali."

Tangan kanan Dazai meraih milik Chuuya. "Ku pegang. Kau tidak akan tersesat." Katanya meyakinkan. Lalu menarik Chuuya berjalan ke arah kerumunan. Berdesak, terhimpit, namun hatinya tenang karena kaitan erat di tangan kanannya.

Barisan paling depan. Chuuya sedikit kaget dengan gadis belia yang terikat di tiang salib yang di bawahnya penuh kayu bakar.

"Dia penyihir?" tanyanya ragu pada Dazai.

"Tidak terlihat begitu?"

"Seingatku tidak. Gadis ini bersih dan tidak punya tanda tanda menggunakan sihir. Tapi sudah beratus tahun sejak terakhir aku melihat penyihir. Mungkin mereka semakin pintar."

"Kau tau banyak yah Chuuya."

"Penyihir dan Nymph punya hubungan buruk. Mereka memburu kami untuk dijadikan budak atau bahan ramuan. Seharusnya itu ada di cerita lagenda kan?"

"Aku pikir sebaliknya. Itu yang banyak dibicarakan. Jadi karena itu kau tidak ingin menolongnya." pendapat Dazai terdengar seperti pertanyaan tersirat,

"Kenapa? Penyihir atau manusia, aku tidak peduli keduanya."

"Hmmm... Begitu yah?" Dazai menatap Chuuya dalam. Sedikit penasaran tentang alasan kenapa seorang nymph yang sepengetahuannya membantu manusia malah membenci sedemikian besar.

"Lihat, sepertinya sudah dimulai." Chuuya berkata.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian uskup keluar dari dalam gereja, diikuti beberapa pria muda yang mungkin adalah asistennya. Menggunakan simbol simbol yang dipercaya anti terhadap penyihir. Membacakan doa doa untuk pengusiran roh roh jahat. Lalu dibantu dua asisten nya menyiramkan minyak mulai dari dasar palang hingga pangkalnya. Membakar sebuah boneka jerami, dan membuangnya ke kumpulan kayu bakar itu.

Merah merambat mulai dari kaki. Tubuh ramping berbalut kain hitam yang terikat menggelinjang. Teriakan kesakitan bergema semakin kuat. Api membakarnya, menyisakan siluet dalam crimson menyala.

Tangannya mengerat pada tangan lain. Pemandangan ini tidak ingin ia lihat. "Ayo pergi." ajak Chuuya pada Dazai yang hanya menatap terpaku dan menurut.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hingga sampai di sebuah jembatan kecil si mungil berhenti, lalu membuka suara.

"Apa aku akan disalib seperti itu?" hening terasa. Dazai terdiam melihat Chuuya yang menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Tidak." jawabnya. "Kau bukan penyihir."

Dazai tau jawabannya bukanlah yang Naiad itu inginkan. Tapi dia juga kesulitan menafsirkan nya dengan kata kata. Sepasang Azure yang menatapnya dalam seperti memanggilnya. Menuntut untuk memberi jawaban yang dapat memuaskan hati si surai pirang kecoklatan.

Dazai berjalan menghampiri Chuuya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi berkulit putih yang seketika menyiratkan aksen merah muda pudar. Matanya melihat mata yang lebih rendah dari dirinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata

"Tenanglah. Kau adalah pelayanku. Kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Chuuya."

Chuuya menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka akan diberikan jawaban seperti itu. Ya. Jawaban yang ingin Chuuya dengar.

Dazai Osamu menarik tangannya yang tadi melekat di pipi Chuuya. Membentuk huruf v dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk di bawah dagunya. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki majikan seperti Dazai Osamu yang dapat diandalkan ini." Memasang raut keyakinan dan over percaya diri.

"Justru karena kau majikanku, aku jadi semakin khawatir." Chuuya menjawab dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya. Bukan karena malu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui kebahagiannya saat ini.

"Kau ini. Percayalah padaku. Kau percaya padaku?" sedikit keseriusan muncul di wajah Dazai.

Chuuya mengalihkan wajahnya sedikit ke sungai kecil di bawah sana. Mencoba memandang teratai merah yang bermekar indah. "Huh.. Jika kau sebegitu ingin mendapat kepercayaanku, ya sudah. Aku percaya saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Kini dengan percakapan yang dimulai oleh Dazai "Oh ya! Aku ingin mengajakmu!

"Mengajak? Ke mana?"

"Bertemu keluargaku."

"Hah? Buat apa? Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Chuuya... Kau hampir dua minggu tinggal di rumahku, tapi yang kau temui hanya aku saja. Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Oh, Osamu tersanjung!"

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu manusia lain selain dirimu. Karena kau tau? Dirimu saja sudah menambah dosa dan memotong umurku berkali kali, bagaimana pula ditambah yang lain."

"Jangan mengelak.. Kau harus ikut. Mungkin bulan depan mereka kembali. Aku tidak terima penolakan." perintah Dazai pada Chuuya. "Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu pada Hirotsu-san."

"Siapa?"

"Dia ilmuwan kami yang berjasa menghilangkan sedikit ingatan para saksi saat kita membuat kontrak di toko."

"Kapan?"

"Hehe.. Sebenarnya, pagi itu dia baru menyelesaikan ramuan yang bisa menghapus ingatan secara permanen. Aku meminjamnya lalu menggunakannya sedikit. Sejujurnya itu bukan pertama kali aku meminjam ramuannya."

"Oi oi.. Kenapa kau punya inisiatif mengambil ramuan itu? Dan kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang kejadian di toko kan? Kau menipuku? Sialan."

"Haha.. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka mendebatkan sesosok makhluk mitos dan berusaha menyerbu rumahku hanya untuk mencarimu.. Dan tolong, aku hanya meminjam bukan mengambil. Aku sudah mengembalikannya kok. Sungguh."

"Kau benar benar sialan! Yang buruk dari yang terburuk!"

* * *

 **IIII-IIII**

Di depan sebuah kereta kuda mewah di daerah perbukitan pinggir kota, pemuda berpakaian putih berada di sana. Bukan ilusi Chuuya karena itu benar benar dia. Nyata!

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kereta kuda dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, John. Bagaimana?" sambut seseorang di dalamnya. Sosoknya tidak terlalu terlihat karena terhalangi banyangan gorden jendela, namun terlihat dia memiliki surai pirang senada emas.

"Dia berpotensi" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil John itu.

"Heh, sesuai dugaanku." pria itu tersenyum menatap ke luar jendela "Tapi tampaknya dia memiliki sesuatu di dekatnya, mungkin dia melakukan kontrak atau hubungan semacam itu dengannya?"

"Ya, seorang pria kesepian yang pandai merayu." suara feminim muncul diiringi kedatangan sesosok gadis sekitar 18 atau 17 tahun bersurai auburn.

"Aaa.. Kau sudah kembali, Lucy? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pedagang bunga?" John bertanya meledek pada si gadis.

"Kau harus mencobanya sekali sekali, John." balas gadis itu lalu berhenti di pintu masuk kereta. Menundukkan kepala pada pria pirang di dalamnya.

"Masuklah Lucy. Aku butuh seluruh informasi yang kau dapat tentang kota ini." titahnya membuat si gadis masuk dan menutup pintu. "Hmhm" ia tertawa tertahan "Ini membuat semakin menarik. Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang lain yang lebih cocok selain dia. Pengamatannya sudah cukup, kita kembali sekarang"

Baik, Yang Mulia keduanya menjawab serentak. Diikuti aba aba oleh kusir yang memacu kuda kuda hitam.

 **IIII-IIII**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Hay hay hayy!

Berjumpa kembali dengan kami Ruubi dan Seira di sini. *lambai lambai*

Maaf karena chapter 2 nya telat hampir sebulan. *bungkuk bungkuk* Ada sedikit masalah berkenaan laptop, gehehe.. Sumimasen deshita ,

Alurnya serasa lamban gitu yah.. Biarlah yang penting Dazai Chuuya/eh

Chapter 3 mungkin minggu depan, atau kalau bisa beberapa hari lagi sih /kalau hp, laptop, atau komputer gak rusak lagi T_T

Jadi,,, tolong riview yahh.. Terimakasih

 _byebye~~ ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 3-**

 **IIII-IIII**

"Kenapa kau terus berada di air sementara punya kaki untuk berkeliling rumah?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di bawah pohon apel pada sesosok makhluk yang tengah berenang dalam danau kecil di depannya.

"Aku suka di sini. Itu saja." jawabnya. "Hey Dazai, danau ini dibuat sendiri?" yang dalam danau menjawab tanpa melihat si penanya.

"Tidak juga. Ayah bilang danau ini dari menara yang rubuh. Lalu terisi air dengan sendirinya." pria berambut coklat menggigit apel nya. "Kau lihat sesuatu di sana, Chuuya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ya. Bangunan megah yang lumayan hancur. Mau ke sana?" yang bernama Chuuya menawarkan.

"Bisa?"

"Lepas bajumu. Aku bisa membuat gelembung udara."

Dazai menurut. Menanggalkan kemeja teal dan boot hitam. Menyisakan jeans putih di kakinya dan balutan perban di sebagian tubuhnya "Begini cukup?"

"Aku hanya akan menutup kepala. Yang lainnya tidak."

"Hehh.. kau pelit sekali." Nafas derita dihembuskan. Dazai Osamu mulai membuka perban yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Menumpuknya di atas pakaiannya dan pakaian Chuuya. "Aku siap."

Dazai masuk ke dalam air, menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh dari kaki hingga pinggangnya. Ternyata danau ini cukup dalam. Saat sepenuhnya tubuh itu masuk ke dalam air, Chuuya menggenggam tangannya. Meniupkan udara ke dekat hidung mancung Dazai. Membentuk gelembung udara di kepalanya.

"Kau dengar aku?" tanya Chuuya lalu dijawab "Ya. Jelas sekali." oleh Dazai.

Chuuya yang hanya mengenakan celana denim pendek memegang tangan Dazai. Berkata "Gantian. Jangan lepaskan." dengan senyum percaya diri di wajahnya.

Sosok bersurai oranye kini menjadi panutan bagi Dazai. Bukan karena si bangsawan tidak bisa berenang, hanya saja gelembung itu akan hilang jika ia melepas tangan Chuuya. Lagi pula, danau yang kecil hampir seperti kolam ini cukup dalam. Keberadaan Nymph air menjadi pelindung baginya dari tekanan air yang semakin besar. Itu yang Chuuya katakan saat di perjalanan.

Mereka sampai di dasar. Kedua tangan itu tetap saling berpegang erat, tidak ada niat untuk terlepas. Tampak sebuah bagunan yang memang sudah hancur. Cat merah maroon yang mulai luntur dan dipenuhi lumut lumut air. Chuuya masih setia menjadi penuntun Dazai. Memasuki pintu besar yang sudah tertimbun batu setengahnya.

"Hanya ada tangga melingkar. Kau mau menunjukkan apa?" heran tampak jelas di wajah Dazai saat menelaah isi bekas menara itu.

"Ke sini." Chuuya menariknya. Sedikit mendaki tangga yang sudah berkarat. Hampir ke puncak, namun terhenti ke dinding bata senada olive. Mungkin merah jika diterangi dan dipoles ulang.

Manik coklat tampak seluruh, kelopaknya terbuka separuh. Takjub dengan lukisan pada batu.

"Cerita tentang Nymph." kata Chuuya.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" jemari Dazai mulai meraba. Mencoba membaca lukisan yang terlihat baru dibersihkan dari lumut.

"Tidak tahu. Mereka menceritakan tentang Nymph yang membantu manusia. Ini sudah lama sekali. Kini manusia bergantung pada kekuatan mereka sendiri, begitu pun bangsa kami yang menutup diri dari kalian."

"Heee..."

"Kemari. Ada lagi yang ingin aku perlihatkan." Chuuya beranjak. Berbalik dari hadapan batu batu kisah itu, tentu dengan Dazai yang masih bersamanya. Mereka berenang ke bawah.

"Ini atapnya?" tanya Dazai.

"Ya. Masuklah. Gelap memang."

Chuuya masuk, disusul Dazai. Benar gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari lubang tepat di atas. Namun itu cukup untuk menerangi. Memperlihatkan berbagai lukisan dalam bingkai kaca. Jam dinding yang posisinya tidak lagi rapih. Kursi kayu yang hanya tinggal sisa sisa. Dan rak buku kayu yang hampir tidak berbentuk.

"Lihatlah buku ini. Menggunakan aksara lama." Chuuya menawarkan.

Dazai membaliknya. "Ini aksara yang tidak lagi digunakan. Aku tidak mengerti." dan itu wajar bagi Chuuya, maupun Dazai.

"Ya. Tapi aku tau. Kau percaya tintanya tidak luntur walau terendam berpuluh tahun?"

"Kau bercanda."

"Mungkin memang menara ini rubuh saat kalian tinggal di sini. Tapi menara ini sudah dibuat beratus tahun sebelum itu. Kau tau kenapa menara ini rubuh?"

"Gempa."

"Gempa yang dibuat Driad, Nymph gunung. Mereka mengubur kastil ini untuk menyimpan sisa sisa dari sejarah kota."

"Oh.. Ya, memang daerah ini agak aneh sih. Kenapa ada danau di dataran tinggi, ternyata Nymph gunung mengubur kastilnya. Tunggu Kau bilang kastil?"

"Ya. Ini hanya menaranya. Kastilnya terkubur di bawah."

"Itu sebabnya kau betah di sini?"

"Lebih baik dibanding tempatku sebelumnya. Mau kembali?"

"Aku ingin membawa buku ini. Boleh?"

"Tidak bisa. Sihirnya hanya berfungsi di ruangan ini. Di luar dari sini, tintanya akan hilang."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali." Dazai menelaah sekeliling, hingga matanya terhenti pada lukisan warna sedikit jauh di sebelah kanannya. "Apa itu?" Ia berenang menarik tangan Chuuya.

Keduanya di hadapan lukisan. Cahaya dari lubang atap tepat menerangi kanvas berbingkai emas.

"Mereka berciuman?" Dazai bertanya. "Kenapa ada seniman yang melukis hal ini?" sambungnya.

"Mereka mengikat kontrak. Pemilik kastil dengan Nymph nya. Driad yang menjaga gunung ini." Chuuya menjelaskan. Mengenai lukisan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang saling berpagut bibir dengan pria bersurai pirang, terlihat tulus.

"Tidak seperti kita." Dazai membuka suara setelah sempat hening beberapa saat.

"Ya, benar. Hahaha" Chuuya tertawa. "Buruk sekali." sambungnya.

"Ayo kembali." Chuuya berenang mundur, seraya menarik tangan Dazai yang masih tidak bergerak, fokus pada lukisannya. "Hmm? ... Oi, Dazai."

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, ...aku ingin menciummu."

"HAH?!" entah kenapa tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Dazai yang otomatis memecah ruang oksigen yang sedari tadi ada di kepala Dazai. Membuat si pria tampan itu tampak gelagapan sulit bernafas. Kedua tangan ia pakai untuk menutup hidung agar tidak menghirup air.

"D-Dazai!" Chuuya panik. Bingung harus melakukan apa, karena tidak bisa membuat gelembung air di tempat dalam seperti ini. Terlalu mendesak untuk mencari cara. Jadi Chuuya mengambil alih bibir Dazai, mengecupnya membuat si pemilik tak kuasa menahan kaget.

Ia hanya berusaha menyuplai oksigen dari tubuhnya. Namun wajah dengan mata terpejam erat itu sangat manis saat dipadukan dengan kulit putih berkontras merah apel pada rupa cantik, membuat Dazai Osamu juga tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang baru saja diutarakannya.

Matanya terpejam merasakan bibir ranum menempel dengan miliknya. Tangan kiri ia letakkan di pipi Chuuya, menahan sebagian helai oranye lembut yang basah. Sementara tangan kanan digunakan memeluk Chuuya tepat di pinggulnya yang ramping.

Perlahan Chuuya juga menikmati pagutan itu. Dengan tangannya di dada Dazai dan satunya berada di pergelangan Dazai. Matanya yang terpejam malu mulai melesuh. Berusaha merasakan nyaman dalam ciuman mesranya dengan sang Tuan.

Sekian detik hingga pertemuan itu terhenti dan keduanya saling menarik diri. Iris sapphire yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka. Sama dengan iris topaz yang saat ini menatapnya dengan senyuman di wajah. Membuatnya semakin tersipu.

Kini Dazai sudah bisa menahan nafas yang ia dapat dari Chuuya, jadi ia berenang sendiri tanpa berpaut tangan dengan Chuuya seperti tadi. Sekali lagi ia tidak paham dengan mekanisme dalam tubuh Nymph airnya ini.

Cahaya mulai tampak dekat, mereka terus berenang hingga sampai ke permukaan. Chuuya keluar dari air dengan sehat dan masih merasa malu. Sementara Dazai langsung terbaring di tepi danau.

Ia bangkit. Melihat pelayannya yang tengah mengenakan pakaian, "Kau menciumku."

"A-aku hanya menyelamatkan mu. Aku memberimu nafas! Jangan salah!" tanpa menghadap tuannya, Chuuya membantah.

"Kau menikmatinya. Aku tau." dengan senyum penuh godaan terlukis di wajahnya.

"... " diam. Chuuya tak bisa menjawab. Dazai benar. Dia sempat menikmati ciuman itu di akhir.

"Itu manis." Dazai melanjutkan. "Bibir dan wajahmu yang memerah, itu manis."

"Sialan kau! Hentikan itu!"

"Ahahaha.. Anggap saja itu pengesahan kontrak kita. Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan dan Chuuya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kontrak yang kemarin itu tidak disengaja, kalau yang barusan memang keinginanku. Kau juga kan." Dazai berkata telak membuat Chuuya sekali lagi diam.

Hingga setelah keheningan di sekian detik, suara milik si mungil terdengar diikuti helaan dan berkata "Terserah kau saja."

Dazai mengenakan pakaiannya. Setelah menunggu dengan kesabaran, Chuuya mendapat perintah dari Dazai untuk mengikuti nya selama seharian. Mulai hari ini, besok, lusa, dan seterusnya.

Tentu dia menolak. Dia ingin tetap punya waktu bebas seperti sebelumnya. Menggeram, Chuuya merutuki keputusannya membawa Dazai ke dasar danau.

 **IIII-IIII**

Mereka duduk di perpustakaan. Chuuya yang belajar membaca menulis, dan Dazai yang di depannya mengajari dengan tampang penuh kenelangsaan. Sudah hampir seminggu Marquess muda itu menambah daftar kegiatannya sebagai guru baca tulis dan tata krama seorang Nymph air.

Sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri. Kadang Yosano-san, pengurusnya sejak kecil membantu Chuuya melakukan tugas mulianya sebagai pelayan. Walau si makhluk legenda terlalu bebal dan melanggar semua keharusan menghormati Tuannya.

Siraman air dan perang dengan Chuuya masih sering menjadi pembuka pagi Dazai Osamu. Itu yang paling ia tidak suka. Ingin sekali ia balas perbuatan bedebah itu, namun sayang sepuluh ribu sayang,, Chuuya selalu tidur di danau atau bak mandinya, jadi percuma saja menyiramnya dengan air. Ingin ia guyur si Nymph dengan minyak, namun menggunakan bbm dengan bijak termasuk kebijakan ayahnya. Dazai pundung.

"Aku muak." suara penuh penderitaan keluar dari mulut dengan bibir menggoda. Dengan sedikit roh imajiner melayang layang di atas kepala yang membantali meja.

"Kau sudah bagus kok. Setidaknya lebih bagus dari hari pertama." Dazai membolak balik sebuah notes. "Walaupun kau belajar lebih lama dariku. Kukuhkuh." jawaban yang membuat roh imajiner bertranformasi menjadi perempatan imajiner.

"Huh.. Sudah kan? Aku mau kembali."

"Ke danau? Tidak. Ikut aku." Dazai Osamu menarik tangan Chuuya. Entah kenapa ia selalu senang saat menggenggam tangan itu. Tidak ingin sosok itu menjauh, tidak ingin sosok itu tertinggal.

Hingga sekian anak tangga dan berpuluh keramik licin, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu.

"Mulai hari ini, mulai detik ini, kau tinggal di sini." kata pria itu membuka sebuah pintu kayu bercat keabuan.

Tampak sebuah ruang berukuran sedang dengan ranjang lima kaki berseprai toska. Di sebelahnya ada meja kayu berkaki besi dengan lampu berbentuk payung yang merapat ke jendela dua pintu berbingkai kayu coklat muda dengan helaian kain senada verditer. Lalu di sebrang ranjang ada lemari putih klasik yang saat dibuka berisi banyak pakaian pelayan. Di sudut sebelah jendela ada sofa coklat yang menyampingi sebuah rak buku.

"Kenapa?" yang lebih pendek heran.

"Kenapa apanya? Tentu saja karena kau pelayanku. Masa iya mau tidur di bak mandi terus?" kata Dazai sambil mengambil segantungan pakaian dari dalam lemari. "Ini, pakai ini. Yang itu buang saja."

Chuuya mengabaikan. Dia tidak pernah tidur di tempat tidur seumur hidupnya. Memang sesekali ia pernah berada di tempat tidur Dazai. Untuk sekedar membantu tuannya itu memasang perban perban konyol di tubuhnya. Tapi saat ia coba berbaring- asing.

Sepasang azure tua menelaah pada petakan hampa di dinding bata. Menatap sebrang dan melihat tirai coral dibalik balkon berkontras fula. "Itu kamarmu?" tanyanya terdengar menegaskan.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengambil ruang yang dekat dengan kamarku untukmu. Tapi hanya bisa dapat yang ini. Setidaknya aku bisa mengamatimu setiap hari. Diluar jam kerjamu maksudku. Kukuku." tawa Dazai lepas di akhir.

"Oh, ya! Kamar mandinya?"

"Di sana." jari telunjuk mengarah pada pintu dari kayu mahoni. Menggerakkan sepasang kaki menuju ke arah itu. Tangan Chuuya memutar knop, "bak mandi kayu."

"Ya.. itu baru datang tadi pagi. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang baik ini karena memesannya khusus untukmu." Dazai mengikut. Berhenti tepat di belakang Chuuya yang masih terperangah takjub.

Hingga Chuuya berbalik. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi pria yang lebih tinggi itu, yang seketika melebarkan pupil matanya. "Terima kasih, Dazai." kata Chuuya ringkas dengan kedua manik matanya menatap lurus pada Dazai. Mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajah majikannya itu.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Aku membawanya." sebuah suara menghentikan kericuhan di tengah permainan billiard yang sedang berlangsung. Semua orang tertegun. Baik yang bermain maupun yang sekedar menonton.

"A.. Ini orang yang kau bawa dari jalanan?" seorang berkacamata berkomentar setelah meletakkan tongkat billiard nya.

"Chuuya-kun kah?" yang bersurai hitam menghampiri dua sejoli belum sehati.

"Ya. Kenapa kau mengajakkku ke sini Dazai?" jawaban singkat, lalu beralih pada pria bersurai coklat kehitaman di sebelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku meminta Osamu untuk membawamu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Melihat orang yang bisa membuat putra kesayanganku luluh dan menjadi peduli hingga sempat melanggar hukum yang kubuat."

Sejujurnya Chuuya jijik dengan kalimat itu. Luluh apanya? Memang dia pikir Chuuya wanita manis yang berhasil merayu pangeran tampan dengan kebaikan hati seperti Cinderella apa? Ya dia mengakui Tuannya yang sekarang itu tampan, tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang manis. Tidak.

"Ayah jangan melebih lebihkan." Orang yang disebut namanya, Dazai Osamu ikut berkomentar. "Tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sudah selesai. Ayah sudah melihatnya kan? Dia pria, pendek, berambut jingga dan bermata biru. Walau wajahnya cantik, tapi rautnya sedikit tidak bersahabat, dan itu cukup. Aku akan membawanya kembali."

"Ayolah Dazai-san, sudah lama Anda tidak bergabung dengan kami. Ikutlah sekali sekali." seorang pria sekitar 50 tahun menawarkan tongkat billiard pada Dazai. Berharap Dazai menerimanya, namun ia malah melirik Chuuya yang balas melirik.

Setelah sekian detik akhirnya ia menjawab "Baiklah." dengan tersenyum yakin. Mengambil tongkat, berjalan ke meja hijau penuh bola warna warni di dalamnya.

Chuuya mengikut di samping Dazai, berbisik, "Aku ingin pergi." karena tidak betah dengan ruang penuh manusia berkasta bangsawan. Namun Tuannya merangkul tangannya, menggenggamnya lalu dengan suara pelan berkata "Kau milikku. Jangan pergi."

"Kau memberinya kamar di gedung biru? Lalu bak mandi? Untuk apa?" seorang pria berkacamata mendatangi Osamu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pria itu adiknya, Motojiro Kaiji de la Ealvlan —adik Dazai yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda— yang memiliki otak cerdas dalam akademik dan nonakademik. Penggila ilmu pengetahuan, namun perawakan yang buruk.

"Dia pelayanku, wajar kalau dia tinggal di rumah ini. Dan bak itu, aku rasa bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan."

"Yahh,, itu tidak masalah. Memang bukan hakku tentang rumah ini, tapi saranku lebih baik kau meletakkannya di kamarmu, dan mengawasinya seharian penuh." balas Kunikida Doppo de la Reis —anak dari adik Mori Ougai— pria kacamata berusia 20 tahun dengan pembawaan sopan. Rambut kuning dengan sedikit diikat di belakang. Penggila kedisplinan dan selalu membuat perencanaan —yang menurut Dazai konyol— sebelum bertindak.

"Tadinya mau begitu. Tapi—"

"Aku menolak." suara Chuuya memotong penjelasan majikannya.

"Memangnya kau siapa membantah perintah tuannmu?" kata Kaiji ketus.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas disekamarkan dengan Tuanku." Chuuya membuang muka. Membuat Dazai hampir terkekeh lucu atas jawaban itu. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Chuuya yang punya harga diri setinggi gedung Burj Khalifa di negara tetangga.

"Kau dengar itu? Sudahlah. Akhiri saja membahas hubungan kami. Kalian tidak perlu terganggu dengan hal itu." katanya tanpa dosa "Sekarang, bisakah seseorang memberi kami beberapa gelas minuman?" Dazai menyeru. Dilanjut mulai membidik bola bola berwarna warni di atas meja persegi besar.

 **IIII-IIII**

Lenguhan lepas dari rongga berbingkai merah ranum. Sedikit menggerakkan raga mungil yang terbaring menyamping di atas kasur berbungkus kelabu. Tangan putih berjari kurus meremas bantal empuk. Dengan kemeja yang terlepas dua kancingnya, makhluk itu mulai menampakkan manik biru.

"Sudah bangun?" suara familiar awal terdengar. Bayangan tegap berbalut perban berlatar jendela besar dibalik gorden coral. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan tumbang hanya karena segelas Krug. Payah sekali."

"Ngh.. Dazai..." yang terbaring menjawab. Berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya yang terlalu nyenyak.

"Kau tau, Chuuya?" yang hanya berbalut perban berjalan mendekat. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aroma sabun menguar dari tubuhnya. Tidak menyengat, namun juga tidak lembut.

"Berbeda." Chuuya menggeleng. Berusaha meraih puncak kesadarannya. "Anggurnya berbeda,, ...Aku butuh air." sambung nya.

Dazai menuang air dari teko keramik ke dalam gelas keramik bercorak sama. "Kau menyuruh Tuanmu? Hebat sekali." lalu menyodorkan air pada si pirang yang terduduk lenguh di kasur miliknya.

Chuuya menggapai nya, "Kau sendiri mau disuruh." diteguknya air itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Menyisakan setengahnya, lalu menyiramkan ke tubuhnya. Sebodo dengan pakaian yang terbuka sana sini dan kasur Dazai Osamu yang berantakan sana sini.

"Hei! Jangan basahi kasurku!"

"Sudah terlanjur."

"Aku baru memberimu kamar pribadi dua hari lalu. Jadi jangan merusuh di milikku." Dazai protes, memajukan sedikit bibir pucatnya. Sedikit imut namun tetap dengan ketampanannya. "Aku tadi mau bilang apa yah? Ah ya. Kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Wajah tidurmu menggoda imanku."

"Oh."

"Aku sempat menciummu semalam."

"Kau bercanda. Hentikan itu dasar mesum."

"Tidak, aku benar. Aku menciummu semalam. Saat kau sedang mabuk. Bahkan kau yang meminta lebih."

 _—deg—_ Chuuya memerah. Matanya terbuka. Kaget. "K-kau mesum!" bantal dilempar tepat ke wajah Dazai. Sudah diprediksi, jadi Dazai masih aman dengan wajah tampan menyebalkan dengan senyum terukir di sana.

"Ya, awalnya aku menurut. Aku sempat berniat menggerayangimu, tapi untung saja aku masih bisa menjaga akal sehat dan menahan nafsu." lanjut nya sengaja.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Mati kau!" Sekali lagi Chuuya memukuli pria itu dengan bantal. Namun entah kenapa pecinta kepiting rebus itu malah menggodanya semakin jauh.

Mengatakan hal hal erotis seperti "Jujur, aku membayangkan ini. Aku ingin melihatmu mengerang memanggil namaku dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit air mata di sudut mata biru indahmu. Dengan desahan dan tarikan di kerah bajuku. Lalu—"

"Cukup!"

Chuuya berpaling, ingin beranjak karena ia tahu wajahnya yang semerah tomat ini memalukan. Namun tidak diizinkan oleh si pemilik kamar. Dazai menahan tangan ramping Chuuya tepat di pergelangannya, tidak mengizinkan pelayannya pergi ke manapun.

Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan memapah dagu Chuuya. Melihat iris biru pada wajah putih merona manis, begitu pun iris biru berbalik menggali secercah coklat pada wajah menawan.

"Lepaskan Dazai sialan!" Chuuya berusaha meronta. Hendak menarik tangannya, namun sia sia.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pergi." nadanya menurun, mendekatkan wajah cantik pada wajahnya sendiri.

Chuuya tahu yang akan terjadi setelahnya namun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Tatapan dan sentuhan Dazai di sebagian tubuhnya membuatnya beku. Walau sensor dalam otak menyeru mundur, sayang kalbu dan tubuh melawan menurut. Lebih memilih untuk terikut.

Sekian mili hingga kedua bibir bertemu. Satunya terbuka satunya lagi rapat terkatup. Deru nafas terasa kian memburu. Sebelah tangan Chuuya menahan bahu Dazai Osamu. Matanya tertutup. Hingga akhirnya—

"Osamu-sama—!"

—semua terhenti.

Kedua insan yang hendak berkecup menjeda sebab seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan tidak elitnya membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk.

Dazai menarik dirinya, melepas pegangan pada dagu Chuuya namun tidak dengan tangannya.

"Yosano-san ada apa?"

Sedikit waktu yang dibutuhkan wanita itu untuk mencerna kejadian di depannya. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali tenang dan berkata "Dazai-sama, tunangan Anda, Nobuko-sama telah tiba. Ia menunggu di taman mawar." Lalu pergi dengan sopan setelah menunduk sedikit.

Dazai sepenuhnya menarik diri dari Chuuya. Mengenakan rompi yang ia gantung di sandaran kursi. Sementara Chuuya dilanda sedikit rasa seperti tertusuk jarum, entah di mana di bagian dadanya.

"Kau punya tunangan?" katanya menatap Dazai dengan sedikit raut kecewa tersirat di sana.

"Aku belum bilang?" jawab Dazai tanpa melihat Chuuya.

"Belum. Kau tidak bilang apapun tentang itu." Nadanya datar, tapi ia tahu sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti terbelah besi panas.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Akan kukenalkan pada wanita tunanganku." Dazai membuka pintu. Mengajak Chuuya yang sedari tadi masih di atas tempat tidur.

 **IIII-IIII**

Kamar Dazai ada di lantai 2 gedung cinnamon yang menghadap hutan apel. Dimana danau Chuuya berada di dalamnya. Sementara taman mawar ada di belakang mansion. Berukuran setengah kali hutan apel. Namun di dalamnya lebih bewarna dibanding hutan apel.

Didepan pintu besar, terdapat lima anak tangga yang menuju pada jalan setapak. Melewati gapura daun dihiasi mawar merah merekah. Hingga tiba di sebuah gazebo kecil bercat sian dengan atap merah bata beraksen emas.

Ditemani dengan wanita bersurai pirang berdiri di sampingnya, seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaun kuning-putih berenda berbincang penuh semangat dengat saudara sepupunya, Kunikida. _'Wah, akrab sekali'_ batin Dazai. Ingin ia biarkan saja mereka, jika Kunikida tidak melirik kedatangannya.

"Oi Dazai. Lama sekali." Kunikida menyapa.

"Yah, maaf. Lama menunggu?"

"Oh, Dazai-sama. Tidak.. Aku bersama Kunikida-kun. Rasanya baru sebentar." wanita jelita berkata dengan senyum tergambar di wajah.

"Begitu?" katanya menjawab lalu beralih meihat sepupunya, "Kunikida-kun, terimakasih sudah menemaninya."

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan." katanya berbalas senyum dengan wanita itu. "Karena kau telah disini, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sasaki." suara gentle dari si kacamata bersurai pirang terucap. Disusul "Ya, sampai jumpa Kunikida-kun." dari wanita yang tersenyum mengakhirinya.

Dazai masuk ke gazebo, duduk di kursi putih dengan Chuuya berdiri di luar. Tidak ada niatan untuk masuk sebenarnya. Jika saja Tuannya tidak menyuruhnya naik ke dalam bangunan kecil itu untuk sekedar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Chuuya, ini tunanganku. Sasaki Nobuko van Belwick dan pelayannya Ichiyou Higuchi. Nobuko-san, perkenalkan ini pelayanku. Namanya Chuuya."

Wanita yang dipanggil Nobuko-san oleh Dazai itu menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Chuuya di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu anda, Chuuya-san. Kunikida-sama tadi bercerita tentang anda lho..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang diceritakan Kunikida-kun?" ucap Dazai yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sasaki dan meneguk cangkir tehnya.

"Ah, tidak banyak. Hanya kalau dia rakyat jelata yang kau pungut karena kasihan." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh.. Begitu kah?" Dazai melirik Chuuya yang tidak menatapnya. "Sudahi saja bicara tentangnya. Sekarang beritahu aku, bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu Anda?"

 **IIII-IIII**

Awan hitam mulai menggantikan awan putih di persinggahannya. Langit mengeluarkan luapan emosi pada apapun di bawahnya. Di kamar berukuran lima kali enam meter. Sesosok pria bergelut dengan buku pada sofa berwarna hijau lumut.

"Chuuya, ambilkan jaketku. Sedikit dingin di sini."

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau ada di sini. Di kamarku. Kembali ke habitatmu, Dazai sialan." Chuuya melemparkan sweater hitam pada Dazai yang tergantung di kursi baca.

"Sesukaku. Ini kamarmu, tapi masih dalam rumahku. Dan aku Tuanmu kalau kau lupa."

"Hah!" Chuuya berpaling dari Dazai yang duduk di sofa putih di sudut ruangan, dekat rak buku bersenta enam. "Jangan berisik, dan jangan minta apapun."

"Kenapa berkata begitu? Seharusnya kau melayaniku kan? Me-la-ya-ni-ku Chuuya. Melayaniku." Dazai berulang kali menekan kata 'melayaniku' namun sia sia karena setelah itu Chuuya membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Dazai menatap sisa sisa bayangan Chuuya pada pintu maoni yang tertutup, _'Biasa'_ batin Dazai. Chuuya-nya hanya ingin menikmati bak mandi yang Dazai berikan. Jadi, dia tetap melanjutkan membaca buku di sofa tersebut.

Hingga hampir tiba waktu makan malam, Dazai mulai gelisah. _'Tidak biasa'_ dia pikir. Karena walau Chuuya sangat bebal, dia tetap mengikuti aturan. Tapi bukan sifat Dazai yang memaksa. Lagi pula, keberadaan Chuuya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan saat Nobuko datang. Sudah cukup menjadikan Chuuya sebagai bahan pembicaraan.

Dazai pergi ke kamarnya. Membersihkan diri di bak berisi air hangat yang disiapkan Naomi —salah satu maid— bukan Chuuya. Sekitar lima belas menit, lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut turun karena basah. Mempesona.

"Chuuya?" ia terkejut melihat Chuuya yang meletakkan pakaian di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?" heran Chuuya.

"Eh,, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang makan malam." Dazai menghampiri Chuuya. Mengenakan kimono mandi lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, membuat Chuuya sedikit bergeser ke tengah.

"Begini begini aku tau aturan." kata Chuuya.

Dazai lalu melepaskan setengah kimono mandi yang menutup badannya. "Bantu aku."

Chuuya mengelap punggung kokoh itu dengan handuk. Mulai membantu melilitkan perban perban di leher Tuannya. Hening sejenak saat perban perban itu dililitkan. Setelah selesai Chuuya membiarkan Dazai bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan ke cermin di peja hias. Chuuya bertanya "Perempuan itu masih di sini?"

"Nobuko-san? Ya. Dia akan pulang lusa, mungkin." Mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Kemeja panjang biru, jeans hitam, dan rompi hitam beraksen biru pada kerahnya. "Kenapa? Kau membencinya?"

"Tentu. Dia manusia."

"Yahh, kau tau aku tidak begitu pikun melupakan hal itu." Dazai memelas. "Tapi tadi kau bersikap aneh, Chuuya."

"Tidak."

"Ya, seperti marah?" Dazai berfikir, lalu mencoba jahil. "Aa! Kau cemburu pada Nobuko-san?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Chuuya menutup pintu lemari, sedikit kasar. Membelakangi Dazai yang tatapannya berubah heran.

"Kau marah aku tidak memberitahu kalau aku punya tunangan?"

"Mau kau bawa kemana pembicaraan ini Dazai?" Chuuya masih menghadap lemari tiga pintu itu. "Aku disini bukan untuk mencemburuimu! Kau punya tunangan, kau punya istri, kau punya anak, tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

Dazai terpaku. Sedikit terpukul dengan yang Chuuya katakan. Chuuya tidak menatapnya, ia tidak tau ekspresi apa yang tergambar pada wajah itu. Tapi satu, Dazai tau Chuuya berbohong.

 **IIII-IIII**

Hening menyertai mereka, bahkan saat tiba di meja makan besar.

"Kau sudah pulang Ranpo-kun?" Dazai bertanya, melihat adik kesayangannya sudah duduk manis di kursi.

"Ya, tadi sore." Ranpo, si sweetest Ealvlan yang kelewat cerdas sekitar 16 tahun, masih bersekolah di Azhrail sekolah elit kota pendidikan Cairpa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Dazai-san." sapa Atsushi, lelaki sepantaran Ranpo yang juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama, namun lebih mengandalkan hati dan kemampuan dibanding pengetahuan.

"Ah, Atsushi-kun. Lama tak bertemu." Dazai tersenyum. "Sepertinya kalian sehat."

"Ya, kau juga. Dan pelayanmu—" Ranpo menjeda suaranya "Aku tau kau pasti mengambil orang diluar kaum bermartabat sebagai pelayanmu."

"Jangan bahas dia, membosankan." cela Kunikida yang datang bersama Nobuko dan Higuchi.

Chuuya melihatnya, bertambah risih dengan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Oh ya, aku lupa.." Kunikida duduk di bangkunya. "Kaiji pergi ke kantor pemerintahan, bersama Mori-san."

"Oh, begitu." kata Dazai, menyadari bahwa kata kata itu ditujukan khusus untuknya.

Hidangan datang. Diantar beberapa maid yang mendorong troli perak. Meletakkan piring piring bertudung saji pada meja bertaplak kain biru. Membuka tudung tudung saji, dan menuangkan teh ke beberapa gelas.

Para bangsawan mulai makan. Hening, hingga Nobuko membuka obrolan "Aku rasa, suasana ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku datang." lalu meneguk tehnya, "...walau ada orang baru."

Senyuman manis yang ia lempar pada Chuuya tidak diindahkan. Chuuya tidak bisa bersifat ramah lebih dari diam berdiri tanpa merespon apa apa. Dazai yang sempat melirik senyuman itu juga tidak bicara.

"Bertambah seorang pelayan tidak akan merubah suatu hal, Sasaki-san." kata Ranpo lalu menyuapkan sesuap sup ke rongga mulut mungilnya.

"Kau benar, Ranpo-kun. Saat aku membawa Higuchi pertama kali,, sekitar delapan tahun lalu-"

"sembilan."

"Ya, sembilan tahun lalu,, tidak terlalu berbeda yah."

Suara hujan masih terdengar walau rumah itu ditemboki beton setebal lima inchi. Sayup sayup guguran daun tampak pada jendela kaca di salah satu sisinya.

"Waktu itu, Higuchi-san bernyanyi bagus sekali." Atsushi menyambung. "Aku masih ingat."

"Aa,, itu tantangan dari Dazai-sama." Nobuko tertawa manis. "Dan Higuchi benar benar menganggapnya serius. Lucu sekali."

"T-Tolong hentikan itu, Sasaki-sama. Memalukan." yang diceritakan menyela sopan, dengan sedikit semburat merah pada wajah bertirai pirang.

"Aa! Oh ya, Chuuya-san. Kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Higuchi setelah selesai dengan tawanya.

"Tidak." jawab Chuuya singkat.

"Sedikit saja?"

"Tidak bisa." Chuuya sedikit kesal. Semakin lama, ia semakin tidak menyukai wanita ini. Dazai merasakannya. Seperti ada kontak batin di perasaannya kalau Chuuya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sedikit kilat terdengar menyambar. Namun tidak diindahkan karena hawa hangat di ruangan lebih dominan dibanding dingin mencekam di luar.

"Dazai-sama, apa Chuuya-san memang tidak bisa bernyanyi?"

 _'Tuhan, Chuuya ingin menggilas wanita ini!'_ Chuuya membatin. _  
_

Dazai melirik Chuuya. Hanya melihat matanya yang menyiratkan tatapan benci, Dazai tau kalau Chuuya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Boleh aku minta hidangan penutup?" Ranpo mencela. "Aku ingin segera tidur."

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa maid kembali datang dengan hidangan penutup. Lima gelas coklat parfait dengan wafer dan potongan pulm di atasnya.

"Aku mau kembali." Dazai bangkit dari bangkunya. "Ranpo-kun, ambil saja bagianku kalau kau mau. Selamat malam." ia pergi. Tau kalau kelaukannya akan meninggalkan sedikit kesan jelek pada saudara dan tamunya. Tapi sayang, Dazai tidak terlalu memprioritaskan hal itu sekarang.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Haah. Hari yang buruk." Dazai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk. Menutup matanya dengan tangan, dan setelah beberapa saat mengintip dan melihat Chuuya di dekat jendela. Sedang melihat lihat, mungkin.

Ia bangkit, duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Aku tau kau merasa seperti itu, Chuuya."

"Kau percaya kalau setiap hariku seperti itu? Walau ini yang terparah."

"Aku tidak berfikir begitu? Kau merasa senang di beberapa hal saat bersamaku. Aku tau." Dazai menopang dagunya di lutut. Tersenyum menggoda pada Chuuya yang melirik dari sudut matanya.

Chuuya berjalan menghampiri tuannya. "Aku tidak suka wanita itu."

"Aku tau. Kau tidak suka manusia. Aku tau." Dazai menepuk nepuk bagian ranjang di sebelahnya. Mengkode agar Chuuya duduk di sana.

"Kau tau?" lanjutnya. "Kami ditunangkan sejak aku berumur 8 tahun. Tapi sehari pun aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman saat bersamanya."

"Hmm.."

"Jangan seperti itu.. Dengarkan dulu curhatku ini." Dazai memelas, mencoba bermanja pada Chuuya yang hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Sedikit rumit. Walau yang ditunangkan aku, tapi Nobuko-san lebih menyukai Kunikida-kun, aku pikir juga sebaliknya." Dazai menghela nafas "Aku merasa terkacangi."

"Aa,, ternyata si kacamata lebih laku darimu yah. Aku maklum."

"Non, non.." Dazai menggerakkan telunjuknya. "Wanita itu punya persepsi buruk tersendiri pada Ealvlan. Tapi jangan khawatir. Sebagai Tuan yang baik, aku tidak akan marah atas perkataanmu barusan. Malah aku yang maklum kalau kata kata itu ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kuhkuhkuh.." Dazai tertawa jahil.

"Kau sialan." perempatan muncul di dahi Chuuya.

"Benar? Aku benar. Tentu saja." Dazai mulai mendramatisir, ia meraih tangan Chuuya, lalu memagut dagu si Naiad dengan tangan satunya. Menatap samudra yang hanya dimiliki Chuuya, "Tenanglah Chuuya ku sayang, Dazai Osamu-sama ini akan selalu di sisimu."

Chuuya memerah. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Dan kata kata itu, memalukan. Ia sesegera mungkin menarik tangannya, lalu memukul Dazai. Namun dengan cepat si surai coklat menghindar.

"Kau bodoh! Untuk apa bicara hal memalukan seperti itu?!" Chuuya meraih kerah baju Dazai. Menggoyangkan tubuh si tuan ke dapan ke belakang, dan marah marah tidak jelas dengan wajah merah dan perempatan di dahi.

"Ahahaha..." Dazai tertawa lepas. "Itu kau, yang tadi bukan."

 _—deg—_ Chuuya berhenti. "Apanya?"

"Kau yang biasa, maksudku." Dazai menuntun tangan Chuuya lepas dari kerah bajunya. "Yang malu dan marah seperti itu, itu Chuuya ku."

"..." Chuuya diam. Saling tatap dengan pria di depannya yang tengah tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu. Sungguh.."

Dazai merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Sementara Chuuya duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya, Chuuya. Kau benar benar tidak bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Dazai melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Namun hanya dijawab diam oleh Chuuya. Berpikir kalau Chuuya hanya malu mengakuinya, Dazai merangkak di atas tempat tidur. Memposisikan kepalanya dengan rapih pada bantal empuk. Melihat Chuuya.

"Ohh, kau malu mengakuinya?" godanya. Hening beberapa saat, ia masih melihat Chuuya yang menunduk.

"Ibuku..." Chuuya membuka suara, "Ibuku seorang Veela."

"Apa?" Dazai terperangah, bangkit duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kau tau Veela? Mungkin kalian sebut Nymph penjaga udara, tapi tidak seperti itu." Dazai mendalaminya. Terkejut membuatnya fokus memperhatikan Chuuya yang sendu. "Mungkin hujan di luar ini juga salah satu akibat emosi ku, entahlah."

"Ayahku Naiad, dan ibuku Veela. Kau tau? Persilangan. Darah kotor, atau semacamnya. Haha." Chuuya tertawa paksa, memperlihatkan kesedihan mendalam. "Nymph di air terjun dan sungai sejujurnya tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Karena aku setengah Veela, mereka menganggapku orang asing. Mereka dibuat para dewa, Sedangkan aku dilahirkan. Mereka membenciku. Tapi tidak dengan Kouyo nee-san, dia baik sekali padaku. Hanya dia."

Dazai terperangah. Sungguh, ini bukan jawaban yang diharapkan. Ia tidak mengira pertanyaan isengnya memunculkan cerita tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Oh,, jangan mengasihani ku, Dazai." Tangannya menopang kepala, lalu turun ke sebelah kakinya yang masih bersila. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak bernyanyi?"

"Suaraku adalah anugrah, atau kutukan. Mungkin kisah kisah menceritakan kalau suara ini bisa membuatmu lupa dunia atau semacamnya, tapi tidak begitu. Yah, mungkin juga seperti itu, tidak jauh beda. Hanya, itu bisa membuatmu bahkan melupakanku dan memuaskan dirimu sendiri. Benar benar kutukan."

"Kau tau kenapa aku membenci manusia? Mereka membunuh ibuku, karena nyanyian. Ingin sekali aku balas dendam sebagai Veela. Tapi sialan, sifat asli Nymph air yang melayani manusia masih melekat padaku. Bukan berarti aku menolak sebagai Nymph air, tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak punya tempat bahkan di langit atau di air. Sukur sukur Kouyo nee-san dan tetua mau menerimaku. Tapi aku tau, jauh di dalam hati mereka ingin aku pergi walau alasannya agar aku tidak mendapat diskriminasi atau semacamnya dari Naiad lain. Dan beruntung itu terkabul. Bagus sekali bukan?"

"Aaa buruk sekali. Sangat buruk sekali, aku." segaris senyum tampak di bibir Chuuya. Dan sekali lagi, Dazai tau kalau itu bohong. "Tidak bisa di air, tidak bisa di langit, bahkan tidak bisa di tempat manusia. Benar benar sialan."

Hingga ia terkejut atas tubuh hangat yang tiba tiba mendekapnya. Pelukan itu datang dari samping. Merangkul surai oranye dalam dada yang terasa bidang.

"Ap—"

"Chuuya ku yang malang." Dazai mengelus lembut helaian halus itu. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Cerita? Kenapa aku harus? Memang kau bisa apa kalau aku beritahu? Dan lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau. Aku tau kau mau menangis atau semacamnya. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku akan menyadarkan dirimu yang bodoh ini kalau aku menjadi tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada."

Dazai mengelus lagi kepala Chuuya. Menyisir helai helai itu dengan jari jarinya. Mengecupi lembut kening dan rambutnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari pelukannya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali pria itu selalu tau apa yang Chuuya inginkan.

"Kau berbohong, Dazai. Semua manusia berkata kebohongan. Bahkan lukisan itu, kau tau akhirnya? Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan Driadnya untuk memperluas wilayahnya. Setelah itu—"

"Tidak. Aku bersamamu. Selalu bersamamu. Dan aku tidak punya keinginan memperluas wilayah atau meraup uang."

"Itu sekarang. Nanti? Lepaskan aku!" Chuuya mendorong Dazai. Lepas dari rengkuhan yang ia anggap fana itu.

"Tidak akan." Dazai menjegat lengan atas Chuuya. Menatap dalam manik azure yang berkaca kaca. Lalu dengan suara lembut, "Chuuya, kau bilang kau akan percaya padaku? Percayalah. Cobalah."

Chuuya mengendurkan tenaganya, dengan kelopak sayu dan gemetar samar terasa di tubuhnya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Perlahan." Dazai melepas cengkraman lembutnya. Beralih lalu memapah kedua pipi Chuuya untuk menghadapnya. "Percaya padaku secara perlahan. Dan jangan pernah berpikir tidak punya tempat. Aku disini, untukmu. Untuk Chuuya ku."

Akhirnya, setetes air jatuh dari manik biru yang perlahan tertutup. Suaranya tertahan dan wajahnya memerah. Selalu memerah tiap emosinya tidak stabil. Dan saat itu selalu membuat Dazai menggebu gebu ingin memeluknya, entah sebab apa.

Dan kali ini, hal itu terjadi. Dazai membiarkan Chuuya menggunakan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran. Dadanya menjadi tempat untuk isak tangis pelayan kesayangannya ini.

Aaa,, Ini Chuuya. Ini Chuuya nya. Chuuya nya yang bebal, keras kepala, dan berhati baja sedang terisak di pelukannya.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Jelaskan padaku apa maksud 5 ribu kata ini. *speechless*

Sebenarnya, apa yah.. ini mengalir begitu saja. Padahal mau di bagi dua, tapi gak jadi karena terlalu malas /dibuang

Intinya yaahh,,, nikmati sajalah :'v

Dan terima kasih buat readers yang kami cintai~~~ *muaach*

Untuk chapter ini, mohon riview nya lagi yah... ^^

Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Dan,, akan ada sedikit glosarium di ujung ujung nanti.. hehe

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

 **IIII-IIII**

Awal musim panas yang sejuk di mansion Keluarga Ealvlan. Angin berhembus di dataran tinggi, membawa serta harum anggur yang baru di panen di sekitar kota. Menyegarkan.

Hawa kantuk adalah sesuatu yang sulit ditahan di suasana damai seperti ini. Tak elak, _marquess_ Ealvlan pun sudah sejak tadi terbenam dalam tidur siang yang terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Tepi danau yang belakangan menjadi tempat kesukaannya menggantikan air terjun ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau lembut yang sangat nyaman. Kicau burung dan suara jangkrik menjadi nyanyian indah yang diiringi riak riak tenang air danau. Dia ingin di sini selamanya jika saja—

"Bangun dasar pemalas!" —Chuuya menghancurkan kedamaian fananya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari kerjaan yang berguna saja, Dazai?" lanjutnya seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Misalnya, jalan jalan atau berlatih pedang."

"Chuuya, kau sialan." Dazai memajukan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, ayo jalan jalan." Dazai bangkit berdiri. Setia dengan cemberut imutnya, lalu ia berjalan melewati Chuuya dengan raut kesal manja tampak di wajah tampan imutnya.

Dazai membawa Chuuya ke air mancur besar di dekat taman mawar, air mancur tersebut berdiameter kira-kira dua puluh meter dan sangat indah sekali. Tingginya sekitar dua belas inchi, berukiran biru dengan dasar tosca. Di tepi tepi lingkarannya ada delapan patung ikan yang meliuk memancurkan air dari mulutnya. Lalu yang paling indah adalah patung ditengah kolam air itu. Seorang wanita cantik yang terus menuangkan air dari guci emas. Undine, sebutan untuk wanita itu.

Chuuya memandang takjub kolam itu. Sudah empat bulan lebih ia tinggal di mansion Ealvlan, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat kolam air mancur yang indah itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagus bukan air mancur kami?"

"Ya, indah sekali."

Saat Chuuya terpaku pada patung wanita itu, Dazai terpaut pada tatapan berbinar di sepasang samudra milik Chuuya. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari lukisan Tuhan pada wajah Chuuya-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Dazai, sedang apa dia?" Chuuya beralih menunjuk pada pemuda yang duduk di seberang sisi.

"Tidak tau."

Dazai beserta Chuuya mendekat pada pemuda yang merupakan adik laki-lakinya itu diikuti Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Hei! kau sedang apa Ranpo ?" sapanya saat sudah berada di samping Ranpo.

"Oh, Osamu nii-sama... aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan kelereng ini" Ranpo mengulurkan botol kaca yang didalamnya terdapat kelereng

"Kelereng?" batin Chuuya heran.

"Berikan padaku" Dazai mengambil botol itu dari Ranpo dan membenturkannya pada pagar tembok air mancur lalu mengambil kelereng itu. Dazai menyerahkan kelereng itu pada Ranpo.

"Ini, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, nii-sama... kau memang hebat!"

 _'Apanya yang hebat dari itu?'_ batin Chuuya.

"Ranpo, kudengar kau ikut campur dengan urusan kepolisisan lagi ya?"

"Ya pagi ini aku dipanggil, baru saja pulang.. Mereka itu sangat tidak berguna dan memakan waktu lama untuk menangani satu kasus saja, ditambah aku sedang bosan. Untung saja Inspektur itu mentraktirku."

"Ahaha.. Kalau begitu lakukan dengan cara yang baik ya... Kau selalu saja memancing emosi mereka."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu, Osamu nii-sama."

 _'Haah... mereka benar-benar saudara...'_ batin Chuuya lagi.

"Oh ya, Nii-sama... Kau tau tadi ayah menerima surat dari kerajaan? Dia tampak terkejut sekali."

"Surat dari kerajaan?"

"Yah, keluarga kita memang memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan raja yang sekarang, jadi kupikir wajar saja... Tapi melihat ekspresinya itu, sepertinya ini bukan hal sepele. Ditambah tadi aku dengar dia bilang' jangan sampai Osamu tau tentang ini', begitu."

Dazai terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, pikirannya menerawang apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini antara keluarganya dengan kerajaan.

"Yah, aku pastinya akan membantu jika ini menjadi gawat." Mata sipit itu beralih pada Chuuya yang berdiri di belakang Dazai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini nymph air kan? Tenang saja aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa kok." lanjutnya

"Oi Dazai! Kenapa dia bisa tau, hah? Kau tidak bilang ke dia ya kan?" Chuuya panik.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, sungguh... Yang lebih penting, ikut aku sini." Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya. Membawanya ke gedung utama.

 **IIII-IIII**

"John, apa kita sudah mendapat respon dari Lord EalvLan?" seorang berpakaian mewah dan rapi menyesap teh yang disuguhkan di hadapannya oleh seorang pria tegap, berseragam serba putih dan memiliki surai senada koin emas.

"Tampaknya mereka tidak akan setuju dengan permintaan kita, Yang Mulia." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan memaksa mereka seperti rencana."

"Sesuai perintah Anda." Pria yang dipanggil John itu membungkukkan badannya hormat pada pria bergelar Raja itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman."

Sang raja didampingi pelayan pribadinya menyusuri pekarangan taman kerajaan yang luasnya mungkin setara dengan 5 kali luas keseluruhan mansion Ealvlan. Daun-daun pepohonan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga menari beriringangan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kenapa Anda sangat menginginkan anak itu ?" suasana hening tersebut dipecah oleh tanya yang keluar dari mulut sang pelayan pribadi yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Hmm, dia itu anjingku yang berharga, John."

"Anjing?"

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Anjing Penjaga Raja?" sang Raja gantian bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Raja pendiri dikabarkan memiliki pesuruh di luar orang kerajaan yang diberi tugas-tugas penting, seperti memperluas wilayah atau masalah-masalah semacam itu yang dilakukan secara rahasia. Tapi itu semua hanyalah omong kosong saja."

"Itulah kenyataanya, John. Raja Albert Middleford von Ormstein mempunyai seorang bangsawan yang digunakan sebagai bidaknya yaitu seorang Earl Vinsmoke, Charles Vinsmoke. Karena itulah kerajaan ini berhasil menaklukan puluhan negara dibawahnya dan juga disegani banyak organisasi manapun. Bahkan para sesungut dunia bawah itu pun tidak berani meletakkan tangannya di kerajaan ini. Semua itu berkat sepak terjang menakjubkan dari Earl Vinsmoke yang mulai disebut sebagai 'Anjing Penjaga Raja'. Tentu akan lebih mudah jika yang mengawasi adalah rakyat itu sendiri bukan?"

"Jadi Anda akan membangkitkan sang 'Anjing Penjaga Raja' itu untuk lebih memperkuat kekuasaan Anda, begitu? Anda gampang dimengerti ya, seperti kebanyakan cerita-cerita murahan."

"Itu tidak menjadi masalah, bukan? lagipula aku Rajanya. Dan kita membutuhkan dia untuk tujuan kita."

"Jika ada kekurangan dari Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan yaitu dia belum menjadi kepala keluarga." lanjutnya seraya memetik setangkai bunga mawar Prancis di hadapannya. "Yah,, itu bukan masalah juga. Selama dia memiliki bakat dan kepamoran, itu cukup. Hanya saja, Ealvlan adalah anjing yang tidak jinak."

"Soal itu adalah perkara mudah, Yang Mulia Raja Francis Fiztgerald von Ormstein" sang pelayan, John berlutut hormat di hadapan sang raja.

"Heeh, nama itu sangat cocok untukku." raja menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seperti kemenangan saat mendengarnya

 **IIII-IIII**

"Oi Dazai! kau mau kemana sih?" Chuuya bertanya setengah berteriak kepada Dazai yang berjalan cepat di depannya. "Dan kenapa adikmu-"

"Dari dulu Ranpo selalu begitu, bakatnya adalah mengetahui hal yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Dan tidak mengetahui, yang orang lain ketahui."

"Huh? bakat macam apa itu...?" Chuuya semakin merasa kalau semua bangsawan itu tidak ada yang normal sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu Chuuya. Masalah sekarang adalah surat itu. Surat itu menggangguku dan apa maksudnya aku tidak boleh tau?"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"..."

"Dazai? OOIII!"

"..."

Yang ditanya hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengindahkan makhluk yang tidak sabar di belakangnya. Chuuya yang merasa kesal dikacangin sedari tadi mengambil langkah beberapa ke belakang, berlari, lalu melompat, meluncurkan dirinya pada Dazai dengan posisi kaki mendarat pada kepala mulus sang tuan muda. Dazai tersungkur beberapa meter di depan akibat ulah laknat tersebut.

"Aduuh du duh! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar!" Dazai mengelus bagian kepala bekas tendangan dari pria manis di belakang sana yang masih menyisakan luka mendalam pada dirinya.

"Kau...! Semenjak mendengar tentang surat itu, kau menjadi sangat gelisah! Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Chuuya tidak menghiraukan keluhan Dazai tadi dan langsung to the point ke pertanyaanya.

"Yyah, hubungan keluarga kami tidak begitu baik dengan orang-orang kaya di istana itu." Dazai menegakkkan dirinya kembali serta merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit lusut karena jatuh.

"Sepertinya aku ini sering cerita padamu yah," dia melanjutkan "Raja yang sekarang, Francis Fiztgerald von Ormstein adalah raja yang akan berbuat apapun untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya selama yang dia bisa, bahkan pengorbanan rakyat pun akan dia lakukan. Kekuatan, ilmu alam, sihir, teknologi, dan pengembangan, ia gunakan kekayaan yg dimilikinya untuk merebut itu semua hingga menjadi miliknya. Ku dengar dia juga melakakukan ritual dan sihir hitam untuk tujuan tertentu. Karena itu walau kami salah satu bangsawan terkemuka, ayah memilih menjauh dari kerajaan ketimbang mengabdi padanya."

"Dan surat itu?" tanya Chuuya setelah Dazai selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Ya, entah kenapa firasatku buruk sekali..."

Dazai melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Chuuya di belakangnya hingga mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu jade besar yang tampak sangat kokoh dan kuat. Dazai membuka pintu itu, menampakkan ruangan besar. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan banyak buku dan kertas diatasnya. Di belakangnya terpampang jendela besar mengarah ke balkon, di kedua sisi ruangan terdapat rak-rak besar berisi deretan buku, lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang simetris di dinding, dan juga sebuah perapian di dekat sofa.

"Chuuya, cari amplop yang bersegel merah dan memiliki lambang dua singa." Dazai memberikan titah tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri pada pencarian yang ia lakukan di meja kerja sang ayah. Entah kenapa terlihat sangat serius kali ini.

Chuuya yang merasa Dazai tidak main-main segera mengikuti perintahnya dan mencari di sisi yang berbeda dengannya. Hampir 1 jam sudah terlewati mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrak-abrik ruang kerja tersebut untuk menemukan sepucuk surat yang kemungkinan besar sudah ditiadakan oleh empunya.

"Suratnya tidak ada di perapian kalau mau mencarinya disana." sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua pasang insan yang sibuk pada kegiatan mereka tersebut. Seorang pemuda pemilik surai sewarna arang pekat bersandar di salah satu sisi pintu dengan bersedekap tangan.

"Heeh, padahal kalau ada bekasnya disini aku akan bisa membacanya dengan ramuan 'tidak ada yang terlewatkan' yang baru dikembangkan Hirotsu-san ini tapi ternyata memang tidak disini ya..." Dazai yang sedang memeriksa perapian dengan ketelitiannya itu mengangkat sebuah tabung kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru tosca bening yang entah kapan dia ambil dari ruang penelitian Hirotsu-san lagi.

"Kau lagi-lagi..." Chuuya merasa tindakan semena-mena Dazai ini tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Jadi, Ranpo kau tau sesuatu kan? Dan kau akan memberitahukan pada nii-sama mu ini."

"Bagaimana yah—" Ranpo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan membelikan kismis dari Nowrigea untukmu."

"Raja ingin menjadikanmu ksatrianya."

"Hah?" dengan kekompakan, Dazai dan Chuuya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tau raja pertama yang menjadikan seorang bangsawan sebagai ajudan andalan? Raja Francis ingin mewujudkan lagenda itu dengan memilihmu."

"Kau bercanda? Kerajaan punya banyak orang orang hebat dan Raja memilih orang seperti dia?" Chuuya menunjuk Dazai dengan ekspresi -masa-iya-.

"Lalu, untuk apa dia tiba tiba menginginkan seorang ajudan?" Dazai bertanya serius setelah —dengan berat hati— mengikhlaskan sinisme Chuuya.

"Mungkin— aku jenius tapi aku bukan sejarawan yang baik— Kotak Pandora."

"Pandora?" Chuuya bingung, berusaha mengingat ingat sesuatu bernama Pandora di memorinya.

"Kotak sihir yang mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas." Dazai membantu nya.

"Oh, Pandora yang itu." Chuuya menangkap ingatan tentang kotak itu. Sebuah kotak terkutuk yang seharusnya dihancurkan saja. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Raja menginginkan kotak itu, namun kotak itu dijaga makhluk mengerikan. Ada yang bilang seekor naga, ada yang bilang penyihir bernama Hacate, ada juga yang bilang Leviathan."

"Naga? Kau bilang Naga?!"

"Dan Hacate? Bagaimana bisa muncul nama laknat itu?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ada rumor bahwa Kerajaan sudah lama mencari informasi tentang kotak itu. Dan mereka diam diam melatih penyihir dan prajurit berbakat yang bisa dijadikan pion untuk mendapatkan Pandora. Sering disebut Leonidas, langsung di bawah komando Raja sendiri."

"Tuhan, ini benar benar diluar pemahaman ku!" Chuuya menggeram kesal namun masih menyimak penjelasan Ranpo. Sesekali ia melirik Dazai yang memancarkan tatapan gelap serius yang agak menakutkan.

"Setahun lalu, atau lebih tepatnya musim panas tahun lalu, pasukan rahasia berjumlah besar diarahkan ke Pegunungan Aplen yang menurut informasi adalah tempat naga itu membuat sarang. Namun mereka salah, dan beberapa berakhir tewas akibat melawan segerombolan Chimera. Kau tau Chimera?"

"Makhluk berkepala singa, bersayap elang, berbadan banteng, dan berekor ular." Dazai mendesis, kali ini Chuuya yang terlihat shock.

"Ya. Lalu mereka pulang dengan kekecewaan. Dan tepat pada awal musim dingin, dimana beberapa hewan sedang berhibernasi. Pasukan yang lebih besar lagi, Leopoldville, diturunkan ke Lembah Rockdix, lembah yang lebih mirip jurang. Menakutkan. Dan yang mereka liat adalah sarang naga. Naga bersisik merah cerah dengan mata biru. Menurut cerita, ada semacam goresan berbentuk pentagram di kepalanya. Namun saat mereka berusaha mencari tahu dimana letak Pandoranya, seluruh pasukannya terbunuh. Kau tau Kak? Terbunuh. Bukan sekarat atau semacamnya, mereka terbunuh!"

"Orang orang bodoh. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu mencari gara gara dengan naga yang— yang seperti itu." Chuuya mendengus, Ranpo melihatnya.

"Ya kau benar, mereka bodoh. Tapi itu pencapaian yang luar biasa kau tau?"

"Pencapaian?"

"Seseorang mengirimkan sebuah kertas dengan burung. Kertas itu berisikan gambaran kasar lukisan yang mungkin dari batu. Tidak mudah terbaca, maksudku— siapapun orang itu, dia membuatnya di sela sela pembantaian sepihak sang naga, kalian mengerti?" Chuuya dan Dazai hanya mengangguk kompak.

"Sedikit cerita tentang itu." Lalu ia melanjutkan "Yang bisa menggunakan Pandora hanyalah ahli sihir. Maksudku ahli sihir bukan orang yang jago sihir, namun seseorang —atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu— yang bisa menggunakan sihir dari lahir."

"T-tunggu Ranpo. Maksudmu—"

Iris zamrud Ranpo menatap manik safir Chuuya, "Orang orang seperti mu mungkin bisa dijadikan pion yang hebat."

 **IIII-IIII**

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Chuuya menatap Dazai yang terbaring seperti tanpa arwah di kasurnya. Lelaki itu merebahkan tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri, lalu matanya memandang langit langit kamar yang diukir sedemikian rupa dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Dazai?" Chuuya memanggil lagi namun yang dipanggil hanya menggeram menutup matanya.

"Chuuya..", Dazai menjawab "Kau melihat ayah atau saudaraku?" atau malah balik bertanya.

"Ayahmu tidak. Saudara mu —Kaiji— ada di lab, dan Kunikida bersama sepupumu yang satunya sedang latihan memanah."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperhatian itu pada keluargaku." kata Dazai, lalu berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku rasa kita harus bersiap."

"Bersiap? Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang mau jadi babu kerajaan? Tidaklah. Tapi 'dia' mungkin akan mengancamku dengan keluarga ini. Aku percaya kalau Ayah sangat mengerti hal itu dan sudah siap kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya. Walau menyebalkan, tapi hanya mereka yang kupunya."

"Bisa kau jelaskan hubungan antara mereka dengan pertanyaanku?" Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti sementara tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Chuuya, Oh Chuuya... Kenapa kepintaranmu tidak meningkat barang sedikit saja selama kau tinggal disini?" Dazai menghela nafas malas yang berhasil membuat perempatan khas di dahi Chuuya.

"Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan mereka. Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku bukan orang yang peduli dengan keluarga, kan? Tidak salah, tapi masalah ini terlalu serius. Yaaa pokoknya, intinya,, aku ingin sebisa mungkin menghalangi atau bahkan menghancurkan keinginan Francis untuk mendapatkan kotak itu."

Dazai terlalu memperinci hal hal yang tidak ingin Chuuya dengar, namun ia masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keluargamu, dan kau tau itu." Chuuya membuang mukanya.

"Dengar.." Dazai mendekati Chuuya, lalu menepuk kedua bahu pria pendek itu dengan tangannya. Menatap matanya dalam seakan ini adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Dengar Chuuya. Kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menjadi ajudan orang itu. Kotak itu terlalu berbahaya jika berada di tangan orang licik seperdi Francis. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk merekrutku. Dan saat dia mendapatkanku, perintah pertamanya adalah mencari seseorang seperti dirimu, dan saat dia tau kalau pelayanku adalah orang yang dicarinya—" kalimatnya menggantung dan raut wajahnya melembut. Dan setelah helaan nafas singkat Dazai melanjutkan "—aku tidak ingin kau menjadi alat baginya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku apa?"

"Membantuku. Mungkin kita akan melawan seluruh pasukan kerajaan, tapi karena terlalu mustahil. Mungkin kita akan mencari kotak itu dan mendapatkannya sebelum Francis."

"HAH?!" Chuuya terlonjak kaget. "Kau bodoh atau super bodoh atau apa sih?! Kau tidak dengar kata adikmu?! Kotak itu dijaga makhluk makhluk berbahaya!" Chuuya meracau, disaksikan Dazai yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan gemas.

"Aku beri tahu ya, TUAN Dazai!" Chuuya menekan kata 'tuan'. "Kalau misalnya kotak itu benar dijaga oleh naga, begitu mata naga itu melihatmu, kau bahkan tidak bisa memilih mau jadi barbeque atau keripik!"

"Aku tidak tau kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegitunya, Chuuya." Dazai tertawa kecil. Membuat emosi Chuuya menurun digantikan rona merah di pipinya.

"B-BUKAN BODOH!" jawab Naiad itu gugup. Lalu menyilangkan tangannya dengan tubuh menyampingi Dazai yang berdiri stay cool dengan senyum tipis. "K-kalau kau mau mati aku tidak peduli, tapi jangan ajak aku!" lanjutnya.

"Justru karena aku tidak mau mati makanya aku mengajakmu kan, Chuuya?"

"Aku tidak jamin dengan membawaku kau selamat."

 _..."Setidaknya aku mati di sisimu."_ suara Dazai merendah, nyaris atau memang tidak didengar Chuuya.

"Apa?" Chuuya menyanggah kalimat abstrak Dazai.

"Yaaa.. Setidaknya aku bisa mengajakmu mati bersamaku. Haha.." tawa jahilnya lepas.

"Tidak akan! Hidup bersamamu saja sudah membuatku menderita, bagaimana lagi mati bersamamu? Tidak bisa kubayangkan!"

"Ayolah Chuuya.. Jangan pesimis begitu, biasanya kan kau yang menggebu gebu."

Chuuya melirik dari sudut matanya. Menatap Dazai dengan tatapan mengintrupsi. "Kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kapan aku menggebu gebu?"

"Oh,, haruskah aku jawab? Em.. Misalnya saat ikut latihan berkuda atau latihan berpedang. Saat kita berburu di hutan atau pergi ke Pulau Dork untuk belajar tentang Mercusuar dan kelautan."

"Aku tidak menggebu gebu."

"Kau menggebu gebu."

"Aku tidak menggebu gebu! Dan itu hanya latihan Dazai!"

"Ayolah Chuuya.. Tuanmu ini lebih hebat dan berpengalaman dari yang kau duga."

"Terlalu berbahaya. Aku bertaruh kau belum pernah melihat naga, Leviathan, dan —yang terburuk— Hacate yang sesungguhnya. Yang benar benar nyata. Dan akan kuingatkan kalau kau lupa, seluruh pasukan khusus Francis yang terlatih dibumi hanguskan, dan kita cuma berdua."

"Yaaa,," Dazai menaikkan bahunya tanda pembenaran. "Tapi tenanglah, aku sudah menyusun beberapa rencana di kepalaku. Hanya tinggal usaha yang besar agar rencana itu berjalan mulus dan kita mendapatkan kotak itu."

"Berhentilah membual."

"Aku tidak membual. Percaya padaku."

Chuuya menaikkan alisnya tanda ragu. Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti ruangan dan setelah itu, ia menghembuskan nafas pasrahnya, "Terserah kau saja."

Dazai tersenyum menang.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hehe,, agak gimana gitu yah chapter ini..

Terlalu fantasy, /emang fantasy oi!

Dan untuk glosarium nya:

Pegunungan Aplen : ini cuma anagram dari Alpen kok :'v

Nowrigea : ini juga cuma anagram dari Norwegia kok... :'v

Lembah Rockdix : ini fiksi,, cuma my imajin~

Undine : peri air dalam Mitologi Eropa. Biasanya di danau atau sungai jernih. Dan suaranya bagus.

Leviathan : monster laut yang sering dibilang penguasa lautan.

Chimera : Makhluk mitologi Yunani. Satu hewan cuma kepalanya tiga: singa, kambing, ular. Cuma aku meng-elit-kan dikit deh.. Oh, dia mengeluarkan napas api.

Naiad : Nymph air. Cewe sama cowo namanya beda sih, tapi pakai Naiad aja lebih umum.

Leonidas : Raja Sparta (kota di Yunani), sekaligus jendralnya paling kuat, yang (katanya) membuat tembok pake mayat mayat musuh.

Leopoldville : kalau searching di gugel, pasti muncul Republik Kongo. Leopoldville itu yang nyuruh Belgia sama AS buat misi Dragon Rogue yang (katanya) operasi paling bersejarah. :'v

Pandora : menurut mitologi Yunani, dia ini cewe pertama yang diciptakan dewa. Dan kalian pasti udah sering dengar kisah kotak Pandora kan.. :'v

Veela : Nymph yang menjaga udara. Identik dengan badai, hujan, atau semacamnya. Dia cantik, suaranya bagus juga.

Kok glosariumnya rada panjang yah? Jadi kayak fiksi ilmiah apa gitu,, tapi yah gitu deh.

Kalau kalian merasa ini mengganggu, kasih tau aja yakk _

.

Udah deh.. Terimakasih udah nunggu, udah baca, dan udah review..

See you~~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 5-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

Gunung gunung terkadang diselingi rumah rumah kecil yang terlewat sekilas dari luar jendela seperti putaran film bewarna yang disajikan oleh alam pada makhluk kecil ini. Mata birunya terus menerawang berbagai objek pandangan alami maupun buatan dari sepetak rongga segiempat berbingkai coklat.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak pernah naik kereta." sebuah suara mengisi kekosongan di ruangan dua kali dua meter. "Kau terlihat seperti anak playgroup yang ikut darmawisata."

"Huh?!" jawab si iris biru dengan perempatan imajiner di surai sinoper gelapnya. "Ini mengagumkan, Dazai. Kau tau?"

"Begitu?" Dazai tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan melembut. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak juga, aku bisa bertahan berhari hari tanpa makan. Kalau kau mau makan, aku yang akan pergi memesan."

"Hoo... Chuuya, kau jadi semakin penurut yah.." raut jahil menghiasi wajah tampan.

"Hemmm..." Chuuya mendengus, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku pelayanmu kan."

Sedikit tertegun hingga akhirnya pria bersurai incarnadine itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tentang itu.." kata Dazai, "Mulai dari sekarang, kau tidak perlu bertindak sebagai pelayan kecuali aku meminta."

"Hah?" Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah rekanku. Mungkin ada beberapa saat kita harus bertindak sebagai tuan dan pelayan lagi, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cukup jadi dirimu yang biasa, dan tidak perlu terlalu mengurusiku. Yahh, aku mungkin butuh bantuan untuk memakai perban, jadi kau harus membantuku.. "

Sedikit hening di ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar deruman pompa pada roda roda besi yang membawa kereta mereka, diselingi bunyi bunyi mesin uap menyahut dari gerbong mesin di depan.

"Kenapa begitu?" Chuuya bertanya memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku senang kau bertanya." Kata Dazai dengan air muka menenangkan yang dipastikan membuat wanita ber-kyaaa-kyaaa ria jika melihatnya. Lalu ia menjelaskan,

"Nama lengkapku Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan, namun hanya sedikit orang yang tau, bahkan mengenali wajahku. Banyak penduduk lebih mengenal Marquess Ealvlan, bukan Dazai Osamu. Jadi Dazai Osamu saat ini hanyalah rakyat biasa. Bukankah aneh jika rakyat biasa memiliki pelayan?"

"Oohhh..." Chuuya mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku, atau pakaian mu terlalu mewah untuk seorang rakyat biasa?"

"Ah! Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti. Tapi,, berhubung tadi kita agak telat, hehe —" Dazai tertawa renyah, "aku lupa membawanya."

"Sudah kuduga." Chuuya menghela nafas maklum.

"Tapi tenang! Kita akan beli begitu sampai di Braus. Disana kota perdagangan kau tau? Dan, ayo ke gerbong makan, Chuuya."

 **IIII-IIII**

Panas menyengat di awal musim panas. Kota ini terletak di pesisir, dan aroma laut langsung tercium khas begitu dua sejoli hampir sehati itu menginjakkan kaki di luar gerbang stasiun.

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang ke sini." Dazai memulai berjalan ke arah ruko ruko besar di hadapannya.

"Untuk belanja?" Chuuya bertanya seraya mengikuti langkah rekan sementaranya.

"Berdagang." jawab Dazai. "Kemari, aku ingat ada toko pakaian di ujung jalan sana."

Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit bercerita topik mengenai toko toko yang Chuuya tanyakan. Kota ini sangat berbeda dengan kota rumahnya Dazai di Nathea yang merupakan inti pemerintahan. Melihat Braus, jika kalian punya banyak koin emas, aku sarankan kalian tidak berhemat dan beli segala hal yang diinginkan.

Sang Naiad terpukau bukan main. Mereka tiba disini pada sore hari dan bangunan bangunan tinggi ini membiaskan cahaya senja dengan sangat indah. Mode mode pakaian orang bermacam macam, bentuk bentuk flora dan fauna yang tumbuh dan berlalu lalang juga sangat menakjubkan.

"Di sini." langkah Dazai berhenti pada sebuah bangunan berbentuk diametris bercat denim putih.

Mereka berdua masuk dan langsung disuguhi banyak pakaian di hanger hanger yang bergantung pada troli besi. Ada juga beberapa manekin yang mengenakan busana busana formal.

Sesosok wanita berpakaian pelayan mendatangi mereka, menanyakan mode seperti apa yang diinginkan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memilih dan bertransaksi. Dalam dua puluh menit, keduanya telah mengenakan pakaian yang sangat berbeda dari pertama kali mereka datang.

Dazai mengenakan kemeja peach dengan liris liris halus, rompi kecoklatan, dan jeans senada goldengray. Sedangkan Chuuya mengenakan kemeja putih, rompi hitam legam yang tertutup cardigan gantung dengan gulungan coklat di lengan tiga per empat, tak lupa jeans hitam serupa rompinya.

"Ini yang terakhir." Dazai memakaikan fedora hitam dengan balutan pita oranye ke kepala Chuuya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Sayang kalau kulit putihmu terbakar sinar matahari." jawab Dazai merapikan pakaian rekannya. "Dan, ini membuatmu sedikit lebih tinggi, bukan? Kukuh…." lanjutnya mengejek membuat Chuuya refleks kesal dan menendang kakinya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Gelap mulai menyelimuti kota pesisir. Di balik jendela peninapan, Dazai menceritakan rencananya pada Chuuya. Untuk sementara mereka tinggal di sebuah motel standar.

"Jadi begini." kata Dazai mulai menjelaskan. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa ramuan, senjata, dan kalau bisa beberapa budak."

"Kau bisa minta Hirotsu-san membuat ramuan bukan?"

"Niat awalnya begitu, tapi aku urungkan karena yang akan kubeli adalah beberapa ramuan biasa yang akan sangat merepotkan jika dibuat sendiri. Aku juga sudah memesan beberapa ramuan langka yang -mungkin kita butuhkan- agar dibuat Hirotsu-san."

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya Ayah mengizinkan ku dengan mudah untuk pergi dari rumah."

Chuuya masih mendengarkan. Ia tau yang akan mereka lakukan lebih buruk dari terjun ke jurang.

"Bagaimana dengan budak? Apa mereka memang menjual budak di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. Tentu saja. Di setiap kota besar pasti ada jual beli budak, terutama di kota kota besar. Dan Braus salah satu aset Kerajaan walau di luar wilayah ayahku. Karena itu, sedikit sulit bergerak bebas di sini." Dazai menghela nafas. "Lalu yang terpenting adalah informasi. Leopoldville menemukan naga, namun belum dapat dikonfirmasi apa Pandora bersama naga itu atau tidak. Kita sangat butuh informasi!"

"Bagaimana mencarinya? Dari buku? Atau kau mau bertanya langsung pada para pedagang tentang lokasi Kotak Pandora?"

"Keduanya! Keduanya, Chuuya." Dazai meneguk air dari gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Sekarang, istirahatlah. Besok kita punya banyak kerjaan."

Dazai mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tiga kaki berseprai putih polos. Ia menghadap ke jendela dan membelakangi Chuuya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Omong omong, kamar itu berukuran empat kali tiga meter dengan dua ranjang dan satu kamar mandi.

"Dazai?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau tidur di bak mandi."

"Jangan. Demi keselamatanmu, Chuuya."

"Firasat ku buruk." Chuuya berbicara pelan. Membuat Dazai terpanggil hingga membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menghadap Chuuya.

"Tidur sini kalau kau takut." Ia menepuk nepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya. Membuat pipi Chuuya memerah malu. Nymph itu mendengus lalu membuang mukanya. Secara cepat masuk ke dalam selimut nya. Meninggalkan Dazai yang di wajahnya tersirat -loh-gak-mempan?-

Detik jam saku yang dibiarkan terbuka terdengar cukup keras mengisi kosongnya malam. Terkadang beberapa langkah kaki terdengar berjalan di koridor. Belum lagi obrolan obrolan para burung hantu dan makhluk makhluk malam. Membuat Chuuya tidak bisa fokus dalam tidurnya.

Sepasang safirnya tampak menatap langit langit kayu kamar persinggahan mereka. Terkadang melirik sesosok Dazai yang pulas menjelajahi mimpinya.

Tik tok tik tok.. Detik jam merunyamkan suasana. Rasa cemas melingkupi Chuuya. Dilanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang terasa semakin mendekati pintu itu. Chuuya bangkit dari posisi tidur nya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur mengingat perkataan Dazai saat di kereta tadi.

 _'Di Braus itu, selain tempat utama ekspor impor, juga tempat utama pertukaran informasi. Dan tetap saja penyihir adalah sesuatu yang dianggap jahat. Apalagi makhluk lagenda sepertimu. Sebisa mungkin jangan gunakan sihir yah Chuuya. Kalau kau merasa dalam bahaya, katakan padaku. Percaya padaku.'_

Kembali ke ruangan ini. Setitik keringat jatuh di pipi berkulit putih karena langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dimakan rasa cemas, takut, dan khawatir, Chuuya turun dari kasurnya. Berlari ke arah Dazai dan masuk ke selimutnya.

Meringkuk dalam selimut yang sama dengan Dazai, semakin merapatkan punggungnya pada dada sang tuan. Perlahan mendengar deritan knop pintu yang bergerak. Ia mencapai puncak kekhawatiran nya. Hendak memanggil Dazai namun enyah karena sebuah suara dari bawah terdengar.

"Tuan, itu bukan kamar Anda. Kamar Anda ada di ujung sebelah kiri."

"Benarkah? Tapi nomor di pintu ini sesuai yang resepsionis beritahu."

"Oh, maafkan kami Tuan. Tapi plat nomor itu sudah berkarat dan membuat angka 3 seperti 8."

"Ya ampun. Kau benar. Ahaha.. Maafkan aku, aku harap yang ada di dalam tidak terganggu. Terima kasih."

"Tidak, maafkan kami."

Lalu percakapan itu berlalu. Membuat Chuuya menghembuskan nafas lega panjang. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengumpat _'sialan.'_

Chuuya masih dalam kondisi memulihkan hatinya yang sempat goyah. Seketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya tepat di pinggul lalu sebuah dengusan di perpangkalan lehernya.

"D-Dazai?!" kagetnya berusaha memutar tubuh menghadap Dazai di belakangnya.

"Emmm..." sang pelaku pemelukan dan pendengusan hanya bergumam kecil pertanda dia sedang mengingau.

Darah naik ke kepala, wajah putihnya mulai tercemar merah yang menjalar sampai telinga. Sedikit mendorong dorong kepala Dazai yang semakin lama semakin menekan tubuhnya. Seraya mencoba melepas dekapan erat tangan Dazai di pinggul rampingnya. Namun gagal. Usaha sia sia itu hanya menjadi tontonan menggemaskan bagi mata siapa saja yang melihat.

"Dazai, lepaskan aku! Kau sialan!"

"Tidak." suaranya rendah, matanya tertutup. Dazai menikmati aroma Chuuya yang selalu segar.

"Leepass.." Chuuya masih setia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Dazai. Apalagi hembusan nafas hangat di kulit lehernya membuatnya geli tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak tenang saja, dan membiarkanku memelukmu sepanjang malam?" kata Dazai. "Dan kau sedang resah? Aku tau. Tenanglah."

"Tidak! Aku tidak resah. Aku baik—"

"Kau resah makanya kau ada di sini. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menggunakan sihir. Jadi sekarang percayalah padaku."

"Dalam hal ini?!" Chuuya mengintrupsi. "Kau gila.."

"Hmm..." Lalu tidak ada suara lagi setelah gumaman itu.

Chuuya spechless melirik Dazai yang mengurungnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Nafas Dazai masih berhembus di tengkuknya. Hingga akhirnya dalam beberapa menit, ia ikut terbawa mimpi.

Dan malam itu, Dazai tau kalau saat tertidur adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk 'menjahili' Chuuya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri dari persinggahannya. Mengubah suasana langit gelap menjadi jingga cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang menari beriringan. Chuuya terbangun dari tidurnya bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah sinar menerpa wajahnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, menjadikan dia makhluk imut serupa anak kecil yang terbangun dari tidur. Beberapa menit ia berusaha mengumpulkan rohnya hinggaterbangung secara utuh. Sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat itu adalah Dazai Osamu yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Oh Dazai, kau bangun cepat ya..." sedikit rasa heran Chuuya saat melihat seorang Dazai Osamu yang biasanya harus dibangunkan terlebih dulu kini sudah siap dan rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau juga cepat bersiaplah, kita akan mencari informasi dan kalau bisa pergi ke lembah itu sekarang juga."

"Heeh, kau bersemangat sekali yaa..." Chuuya turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi nymph air itu untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan bersiap-siapnya dan dalam setengah jam mereka berdua sudah keluar dari motel menuju ke jalanan Braus yang sempat mereka lalui saat pertama kali datang ke kota tersebut. —Niatnya begitu jika saja Chuuya tidak menyadari sebuah bekas kecupan merah di sekitar lehernya.

"DAZAI!" teriaknya penuh emosi. "Apa ini?!"

"A- ya... Itu... Hehe..." Dazai tertawa garing penuh dosa. "Kau tau semalam aku.." sedikit jeda di perkataannya "...kelepasan?"

"HAH?!" kulit putih itu memerah, antara malu dan marah. Manis sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Tenang tenang Chuuya! Tenang oke.. Itu hanya sedikit..—" Dazai sekali lagi berhenti mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan kissmark yang ia lukis pada kulit leher Chuuya yang putih semalam. "—sedikit, ciuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." jawabnya ragu.

Dan benar kata kata itu hanya membuat Chuuya semakin geram. Dazai mundur beberapa langkah. Mencoba mencari jarak aman dari amukan Chuuya. Karena dia tau, marah Chuuya yang sekarang akan membuat seluruh Nathea melakukan upacara berkabung besar di pemakaman khusus besok.

"K-KAUU!" aura pembunuh menguar dari sosok kecil itu. Membuat bayangan Shinigami yang dapat ditangkap mata Dazai.

"T-tunggu Chuuyaa! T-tunggu! Kenapa kau begitu marah? Kau bisa menghilangkannya dengan sihir kan?" koreksi Dazai kilat. Namun itu membuat Chuuya kembali tenang. Manik birunya menatap Dazai menyelidik. Hingga di penghujung hening itu, Chuuya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Ini salahku tidak memberitahumu."

"Eh?"

"Luka langsung dari Tuanku tidak bisa disembuhkan, diobati, atau dihilangkan, bahkan dirawat dengan sihir. Hanya luka langsung, maksudku fisik." Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin. "Bagaimana menutupnya?" Chuuya menyentuh titik merah itu.

Sementara Chuuya memandangi tanda itu, Dazai sibuk membongkar bongkar isi kopernya. Mengambil sebuah benda seperti pita kulit, lalu memberinya pada Chuuya.

"Ini. Aku pakaikan." Dazai memasangkan kalung seperi tali pinggang itu pada leher jenjang Chuuya. "Merasa tercekik?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas gelengan lembut dari Chuuya.

Chuuya hanya memandangi bayangan dirinya dan Dazai pada cermin. Lalu melihat lengan Dazai merangkul pundaknya dan membenamkan wajah tampannya pada rambut Chuuya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku semalam. Jangan marah padaku, Chuuya." Ia berbisik lembut, penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah Dazai." jawab Chuuya tak kalah lembut, namun masih dengan nada acuh tak acuh khasnya. "Jangan terlalu pikirkan hal kecil ini. Kita punya masalah yang jauh lebih besar bukan?"

Sekejap Dazai terpaku mendengar kata kata itu. Chuuya adalah orang yang menghargai diri dan kehormatannya lebih dari apapun. Dia adalah orang yang menjaga kesucian dan rahasianya. Namun saat ini, dia mengeyampingkan hal itu demi sebuah perburuan kotak pandora? Dazai takjub.

"Kau ingin bergegas? Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, dan ayo sarapan di bawah." kata Chuuya mengakhiri.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Kita harus tahu cara menghadapi naga atau apapun itu yang menjaga Pandora. Chuuya, kau tau cara mengatasinya?"

"Heem... kalau tidak salah naga itu menyemburkan api bukan? Jadi, walau tidak bisa menjatuhkannya mungkin aku bisa mengatasi hal itu sedikit dan karena aku juga memiliki darah veela aku juga bisa mengendalikan udara."

"Itu akan membantu, aku pernah membaca tentang makhluk itu di buku-buku mitologi kuno jadi aku tahu spesifikasi dan kelemahannya. Baiklah, untuk sekarang ayo kita cari beberapa senjata dan ramuan yang dapat berguna. Ah! Dan juga budak."

Mereka berjalan beriringan— bukan. Chuuya berada beberapa langkah di belakang Dazai seperti biasa, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka dan toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di sisi-sisi jalan seperti barisan kuda balap. Saat seperti ini mengingatkan mereka pada hari pertama mereka berdua pergi ke pasar kota di Nathea, kota tempat kediaman Dazai berada yang juga merupakan pusat pemerintahan di wilayah Dazai.

"Kau mau beli berapa banyak senjata?" tanya Chuuya disela langkahnya.

"Tidak banyak yang penting efektif, dan yang akan kita beli bukan senjata biasa melainkan senjata sihir." Dazai memalingkan wajahnya menoleh pada Chuuya di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang dapat menyihir siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Chuuya tampaknya tidak tahu menahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Dazai.

"Senjata yang diadaptasi dari kekuatan sihir, itu adalah senjata modifikasi yang membuat penggunanya akan mampu memakai kekuatan sihir. Penyihir atau bukan, manusia atau siluman. Sekedar tambahan pengetahuanmu Chuuya, senjata itu dikembangkan beberapa abad lalu saat pertengahan kepemimpinan raja pertama. Tapi hanya sebatas keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan tertentu yang menggunakannya hingga saat raja ke sembilan berkuasa, mulai dilakukan peredarannya di masyarakat." Jelas Dazai

"Heeh..."

"Chuuya, hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu? Sebenarnya kapasitas otakmu itu berapa sih?" ejek Dazai dengan ekspresi konyol yang benar-benar merendahkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Berisik!" Chuuya melayangkan sikutnya kepinggang Dazai namun sayang sang lawan berhasil menghindar beberapa centi ke kiri disertai tawa laknat kemenangan khas nya.

"Walau ini kota perdagangan masih cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan senjata sihir dan jumlahnya juga terbatas, tapi bukan Dazai Osamu namanya kalau tidak bisa menemukan tempat untuk mendapatkannya. Kau tau kan aku selalu mendapat apa yang kumau, kukukuh..." raut wajah sombong nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan tersebut.

"Oh." Chuuya sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah rekan sekaligus majikan —sekaligus pasanganya— ini.

"Tapi apa kau punya cukup uang untuk membeli semua itu, hah Dazai?"

"Hoho! Seorang Marquess Ealvlan ini kekurangan uang, apa kata dunia? hahaha..." makin lama sepertinya tingkat kepercayaan dirinya makin meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Haaah..."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bercat kelabu yang merupakan toko pandai besi dengan papan nama bertuliskan ' _Diedrerick_ ' di depan tokonya. Dazai membuka pintu kayu berukuran sedang, memperlihatkan pemandangan ber lusin-lusin senjata mulai dari pedang, panah, tombak, kapak, semua tertata rapi di dalam ruangan itu. Adapula yang digantung di dinding atau di dalam balok balok kaca. Beberapa orang sedang memilah milah senjata yang mungkin akan dibelinya, dan beberapa karyawan sedang menempa besi di sudut ruangan membuat nuansa rapih bercampur kusam di ruangan luas ini.

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi dan berbadan gemuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria itu berwajah tegas dan keras dengan kumis hitam tebal yang dimilikinya.

"Selamat datang di toko kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya pria itu lebih ramah dari kesan yang didapat dari penampilannya.

"Ah, kami membutuhkan beberapa senjata sihir. Boleh kami melihat-lihat?"

"Akan saya antar ke sana. Silahkan lewat sini." pria itu mengantar Dazai dan Chuuya ke bagian dalam toko dimana senjata senjata sihir disimpan. Dia membuka sebuah pintu besi yang lumayan berat dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke dalam.

Dalam ruangan itu senjata-senjata tertata lebih rapi dan jumlahnya lebih sedikit dibanding dengan ruangan sebelumnya, seperempat mungkin.

"Waah, aku dapat merasakan sihir yang hebat dari senjata-senjata ini..." ucap Chuuya yang terpengarah kagum pada hasil karya manusia ini.

"Ahaha, tentu saja semua senjata disini berkualitas. Baiklah Chuuya aku mau lihat beberapa pistol disana itu ya."

Dazai berpindah melihat-lihat deretan senapan di ruangan itu, sedangkan Chuuya terpaku pada sebuah pedang tipis seperti rapier dengan pelindung dan pegangan berwarna tosca berornamen dan sarung pedang merah.

Dazai menarik sebuah pistol tangan dengan warna kelabu dan pegangan hitam dari tempatnya, ada sebuah ukiran seperti bintang di salah satu sisi pistol tersebut. Dazai memperhatikan pistol itu dengan cermat seraya menimang-nimangnya.

"Anda memiliki mata yang bagus, Tuan. Itu adalah Grand Chariot yang dapat melucurkan laser bekecepatan meteor dan menembus penghalang sekeras apapun. Dengan sekali tembakan semua berakhir." Pemilik toko yang sedari tadi bersandar pada kusen pintu menghampiri Dazai yang berada beberapa meter di dekatnya. "Pelurunya dibuat dengan mekanisme sihir, bersumber dari materi sekitar. Seperti mesin daur ulang yang berbahaya."

"Heeh, bagus juga. Aku akan mengambilnya." Dazai menyiratkan senyum tertarik. "Chuuya, apa kau sudah menemukan senjata yang bagus ?" Dazai berpaling pada Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak merasa terlalu membutuhkan senjata, tapi pedang apa ini?" Chuuya menunjuk pedang yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"Namanya Lighting Blaze, pedang rapier yang memiliki kecepatan setara dengan kecepatan tembakan Grand Chariot dan berelemen petir ungu. Walau terlihat tipis begitu, pedang ini memiliki daya hancur besar lho." jelas si pemilik toko. "Ada sebuah lagenda mengatakan, Raja Pertama menggunakan pedang itu untuk memenggal kesembilan kepala Hydra. Jadi, aku sarankan kau berhati hati dengan pedang itu."

"Hydra?" Chuuya bertanya. _'aa makhluk itu yah_ ' lalu menjawab di batinnya sendiri. "Memang pedang ini terasa berat..." Chuuya menimang-nimang pedang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya... baiklah, paman kami ambil dua ini."

Mereka melangkah keluar dari toko dengan membawa senjata yang baru mereka beli. Dan beberapa meter perjalanan, Dazai sepertinya terlihat lebih lesu semenjak keluar dari toko dan Chuuya mengetahui alasan dibalik hilangnya semangat dari rekannya itu.

"Tadi sudah kuperingatkan kan, bodoh!" Chuuya merutuki Dazai yang sedang berjalan terombang-ambing di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau harganya sampai seperti itu... Dan karena sejata sihir itu itu barang langka kita tidak bisa menawarnya... haah..." Dazai menghembuskan nafas kesengsaraannya itu dengan pasrah.

"Dengan sisa uang kita, apa akan cukup untuk mendapatkan beberapa ramuan dan budak oi Dazai? belum lagi perbekalan kita"

"Untuk masalah ramuan, sepertinya aku bisa sedikit mengatasinya..." ucap Dazai bangkit dari kegalauannya dengan senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Hmm ?"

 **IIII-IIII**

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam ramuan, mulai dari ramuan obat biasa sampai ramuan racun. Di dalam toko itu berjajar puluhan rak-rak berisi ramuan cair dengan bermacam warnanya.

"Oi Dazai, disini terlihat mahal semua. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, percaya padaku ya..." Dazai mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk meyakinkan Chuuya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannnya setelah itu.

Dazai mengambil langkah maju menuju ke meja penjaga toko yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri saat ini. Penjaga itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Dazai dengan ramah seperti pelayan yang melayani pelanggan pada umumnya.

"Permisi, saya membutuhkan beberapa ramuan seperti ini dan mungkin beberapa obat-obatan." ucapnya tak kalah ramah.

Chuuya memperhatikan percakapan mereka dan menunggu Dazai di dekat jendela yang berada di salah satu ruangan tersebut. Sepasang manik biru dibalik bulu mata lentik menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh kota Braus lewat jendela toko yang terletak di tempat tinggi itu.

Jalanan tampak sangat hidup dengan keramaian dan kesibukannya. Pelabuhan penuh dengan pendatang dari kota lain untuk sekedar singgah atau melakukan urusan bisnis mereka. Biru terbentang menjadi lapisan atas dan bawah di depan sana. Awan putih dan sinar lembut mataharilah yang menjadi sekatnya. Chuuya menyukainya.

"Semoga tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi." gumamnya

Dazai kembali dengan sekantung ramuan dan juga beberapa obat-obatan di tangannya. Dia menghampiri Chuuya yang duduk di samping jendela dan hendak mengagetkannya, namun sayang keburu disadari oleh makhluk berdarah campuran Naiad dan Veela itu.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari toko lalu kembali ke motel untuk meletakkan barang bawaan yang sangat tidak mungkin di bawa seharian. Setelah itu, Dazai berbaring sebentar di kasurnya untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot ototnya yang pegal. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit, mereka kembali melanjutan untuk pergi ke tempat terakhir, yaitu Kantor Perbudakan.

Di sepanjang jalan Dazai tidak lupa mencari informasi tentang Lembah Rockdix, naga yang menjaga lembah itu, kotak pandora, dan beberapa makhluk lain yang diceritakan oleh Ranpo , baik melalui orang-orang sekitar atau dari buku-buku di perpustakaan kota. Setiap detail-detail yang penting ia rekam baik-baik dalam kepalanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau melakukan transaksi tadi?"

"Ah itu! kau lihat di pojok kiri atas papan nama toko tadi ada lambang keluarga kita?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ya ampun Chuuya sayang... kau harus lebih memperhatikan sekitarmu ya, itu bisa berguna."

"Ya ya.."

"Itu berarti toko itu adalah salah satu milik Ealvlan yang menyuplai berbagai ramuan ke Nathea. Agak sulit karena pekerja baru itu tidak mengenaliku. Kesal juga. Tapi ada gunanya aku membawa benda ini." Dazai menunjukkan sebuah jam saku yang dirogohnya dari saku celanya ke hadapan Chuuya.

"Apa itu tanda milik kerajaan? Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya ?" heran Chuuya.

"Kau berpikir begitu? Ternyata kau bisa mengingat nya juga yah... Yap ini milik kerajaan. Kau tau lambang Ealvlan dan Kerajaan tidak jauh beda? Singa jantan kembar yang mendirikan pedang. Hanya berbeda di sekelilingnya saja. Lambang kerajaan dikelilingi mawar, Ealvlan tidak. Dan beruntung sekali pekerja baru itu punya rabun dekat haha.." Dazai tertawa lepas.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Omong omong, jam saku ini aku pinjam dari kamar Kunikida-kun. Walau begitu, dia salah satu aktivis istana loh.. " senyum licik namun rupawan terlukis pada wajah Dazai Osamu.

"Heem, rencana licik rendahan seperti biasa." dengus Chuuya.

"Tapi berkat itu kita bisa menghemat uang kita untuk transaksi budak."

"Kenapa kau membawa simbol kerajaan bukan keluarga mu?"

"Ohh.. pertanyaan bagus.. Ternyata Chuuya ku sudah lebih pintar yah.." Dazai mengelus elus topi fedora Chuuya. membuat Chuuya melempar raut kesal dan tatapan permusuhan pada Dazai. "Karena... kalau aku mati, aku tidak ingin mati sebagai Ealvlan."

"Hah?"

Naikan alis itu hanya dibalas senyum oleh Dazai.

 **IIII-IIII**

Tempat selanjutnya —atau lebih tepat tempat terakhir— adalah gedung besar bercat pudar dengan pagar tinggi menjulang yang diujungnya dilekatkan serpihan serpihan kaca. Dazai memasuki gerbang besi, lalu disusul Chuuya yang sedari tadi masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mereka pergi ke meja resepsionis, dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sejenak Dazai melirik kanan dan kiri, sekali lagi— tidak ada siapapun disana. Kecuali seorang pria setengah abad yang sedang mengusap usapkan kain lapnya pada kaca kaca lukisan di dinding.

"Permisi Pak," Dazai menghampiri pria itu. "Apa Anda tau di mana resepsionis nya?"

Pria itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Mencoba menatap Dazai lekat seakan kacamata itu tidak membantu matanya yang sudah rabun senja. "Kau ingin membeli budak? Kalau begitu kau salah hari, anak muda." katanya dengan nada khas orang tua.

"Maksudnya?" Chuuya menyambung.

"Kereta yang membawa budak dari Cirillia belum sampai. Hilang di sekitar sungai Levix tadi pagi. Dan orang orang membantu kepolisian mencari kereta itu."

"Hah?" Dazai dan Chuuya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam jarang kesempatan kompak kaget.

"Yaa... Kereta itu terdiri dari empat gerbong. Gerbong mesin, masinis, barang, dan penumpang yang tidak lain adalah budaknya."

Dazai terdiam, dan dalam sekejap tatapannya berubah. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Tuan. Kami permisi dulu."

Dazai keluar dari bangunan itu, diikuti Chuuya. Mereka menuju sebuah rental kuda tak jauh dari sana. Sedikit hening, hingga saat tiba di sebuah jejeran kandang, Chuuya membuka suara.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mencari kereta itu. Mungkin tersesat atau jatuh ke sungai."

"Tunggu tunggu. Aku melihat jelas nama Sungai Levix saat kita ke sini kemarin, Dazai. Dan sejauh ingatan ku, tidak ada rel apapun di sana, kecuali yang kita lewati. Dan sungai itu tidak dalam. Pasti akan terlihat kalau ada benda sebesar kereta yang jatuh bukan?"

"Ya.. Aku tidak meragukan itu Chuuya." kata Dazai pada Chuuya. "Tapi ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal. Dan aku rasa aku tau tentang itu. Sungai dan perbukitan itu sedikit akrab denganku."

Setelah bertransaksi, Dazai mengambil satu kuda bewarna coklat. Satu kuda karena mereka harus menggunakan uang sehemat mungkin untuk membeli budak nanti.

Chuuya duduk di depan sedangkan Dazai dibelakangnya memacu kuda yang berlari kencang itu. "Kenapa kau bilang sungai itu akrab denganmu?" tanya Chuuya pada Dazai yang fokus menatap ke depan.

"Saat aku belajar berdagang, aku tinggal bersama seorang petani di daerah Levix. Jadi aku sering main ke sana."

Hanya lima belas menit, mereka sudah menemukan segerumun orang orang berpakaian rapi dan tidak rapi sedang memeriksa wilayah yang Dazai yakin adalah tempat hilangnya kereta.

Yang berpakaian rapi adalah polisi atau petugas stasiun kereta. Dan yang berpakaian tidak rapi adalah para petani sekitar. Dazai mencoba mencari informasi dengan salah seorang petugas polisi. Di saat seperti ini mereka tidak akan mencoba merahasiakan apapun, dan Dazai tau itu.

"Kereta berangkat dari Cirillia dua hari lalu sekitar pukul delapan malam. Menurut jadwal, seharusnya kereta itu akan sampai pada pukul dua dini hari tadi. Namun kereta dari Nemir yang seharusnya sampai setelahnya malah tiba duluan."

Begitu menurut penuturan salah seorang Inspektur polisi. Ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengenal Dazai sebagai Marquess Ealvlan, jadi mudah bagi Dazai untuk mengorek informasi darinya.

"Kereta itu sempat berhenti di Versia untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Dan di sana ada dua orang penduduk asli yang minta menumpang sampai ke Braus."

"Apa saja yang dibawa kereta itu?"

"Selain bahan bakar dan dua orang masinis, ada barang barang, sekitar tiga puluh budak, dan dua orang penumpang Versia itu. Kalau Tuan minta daftar barang barang itu, aku tidak bisa memberikannya." Inspektur itu mengambil notes kecil dari saku jas nya. Membukanya, lalu memberinya pada Dazai. "Tapi aku bisa meminjamkannya." Ia tersenyum penuh wibawa.

Dazai melihat daftar barang barang itu. Sebagian besar adalah makanan yang biasa dikirim. Sebagian lagi adalah pakaian pakaian pesanan pedagang Braus. Lalu beberapa dokumen dokumen, paket peket, dan surat surat.

"Terimakasih Inspektur. Aku akan membantu pencarian ini sebisaku." Dazai tersenyum lalu pergi. Sedikit menjauh dari keramaian.

"Aku tidak merasakan sihir. Tapi suasana ini, seperti baru terjadi ledakan besar. Udaranya sedikit berbeda."

"Ledakan?"

"Tapi mungkin, itu tempat yang jauh." Chuuya memperhatikan sekeliling. Lalu matanya berhenti pada potongan besi sekitar dua inchi dalam semak semak di sampingnya.

"Hey, Dazai." Dazai menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Besi apa ini menurut mu?" ia menyodorkan besi itu pada Dazai.

Dazai melihat potongan besi itu dengan seksama. "Ini hanya deduksi sementara—" katanya pada Chuuya lalu beralih ke seorang pekerja di dekatnya. "Apa di sekitar sini ada gua?"

Pekerja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau gua tidak, tapi kau lihat turunan di sana?" pria itu menunjuk sebuah lembah yang lumayan curam. "Jika kau berjalan menuruninya, kau akan melihat sebuah bekas pertambangan."

"Terimakasih Pak. Bisakah kau ikut bersamaku untuk memastikan sesuatu?"

Jalannya sangat berbatu, namun susunan batu batu ini terasa tidak alami. Gelap mulai menyelimuti dan gonggongan anjing penjaga kebun mulai terdengar gemanya. Sekitar lima orang asing ditambah Dazai dan Chuuya berjalan menuruni lembah itu.

Dari dua puluh lebih manusia yang turun melakukan pencarian, hanya lima orang —tiga polisi dan dua pekerja— yang mau ikut ide konyol Dazai untuk mengecek bekas tambang itu.

Mereka sampai pada dasar bukit. Tampak sebuah gua yang ditutupi dengan papan papan panjang tanda dilarang masuk.

"Tidak ada apa apa di sini, Dazai-san." kata Inspektur kenalan Dazai yang ikut pada rombongan kecil itu.

"Ya.. Mungkin Anda salah, Tuan." seorang pekerja menimpal.

"Ya.. tidak ada apa apa, tidak mungkin." gumam Dazai dengan sedikit bingung tersirat di matanya.

"Aku rasa, sudah cukup pencarian hari ini." Inspektur melihat arlojinya. "Kita harus pulang. Aku dengar goblin berkeliaran pada malam hari."

Satu persatu dari lima orang itu berbalik arah hendak kembali ke atas. Begitu pun Dazai yang mulai melangkah. Jika saja Chuuya tidak menahan sebagian kecil lengan jasnya.

"Ada apa, Chuuya?"

"Disana." telunjuk Chuuya mengarah ke dalam tambang. "Aku merasakan sihir dari dalam sana."

"Hm?"

"Ada orang di sana. Dazai! Ada sesuatu di sana!"

"Tidak Chuuya. Tidak ada bekas sesuatu keluar masuk dari sana."

"Ada! Sesuatu! Percayalah padaku!" Chuuya melihat Dazai dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ya.. Aku percaya." Dazai tersenyum lembut. "Inspektur."

"Bantu aku membuka papan papan ini!" Inspektur itu memberi perintah.

Lima orang, dibantu Dazai mulai menanggalkan satu satu papan yang menghalangi lubang masuk ke tambang. Saat empat papan sudah terlepas, seorang pekerja melihat piringan logam di dalamnya.

"Ada sesuatu di sana!" katanya.

"Cepat panggil yang lain ke sini!" Dazai memerintah pekerja itu. Sementara Chuuya hanya melihat. Merasakan sihir yang menguar hebat dari dalam. Ia sedikit takut sebenarnya, tapi mungkin ini titik terang keberadaan kereta itu. Jadi dia mengeyampingkan rasa takutnya.

Dan benar saja, saat seluruh papan itu dilepas. Mereka disuguhi pemandangan bangkai kereta yang sudah reok dan tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Demi Tuhan!" kata seorang polisi yang baru tiba.

"Kita menemukan kereta nya." jawab Inspektur itu dengan bahagia juga sedih.

 _'Ugggh...'_

"Siapa di sana?!" Chuuya berteriak. Menimbulkan sensasi bingung tersendiri pada yang lain. "Keluar!"

"Chuuya?" heran Dazai.

Dan sekali lagi hal mengejutkan terjadi. Sesosok lelaki dengan penuh luka —dan sihir yang hanya dirasakan Chuuya— keluar dari dalam tambang dengan menggendong seorang lagi di punggungnya.

Beberapa orang —bukan Dazai atau Chuuya pastinya— langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki sekitar 17 tahun itu. Anak muda itu langsung tumbang begitu sampai di luar. Begitupun seorang anak lagi di punggungnya dengan kondisi tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Aku tidak apa. Tolong dia." jawab anak itu dengan suara serak dan dalam.

Sebagian besar orang langsung mengevakuasi mayat mayat dari dalam bangkai kereta, sedang beberapa lagi memberi pertolongan pada dua anak yang tidak lain adalah budak itu.

Mereka memberi air mineral, sepotong roti, dan pakaian hangat. Lalu mengintrogasinya. Sebenarnya tidak layak seorang budak mendapat pelayanan seperti ini, namun ini diperlukan untuk informasi tragedi yang sangat membingungkan ini.

Chuuya menatap anak itu fokus. Rambut hitam beraksen putih di ujungnya. Kulit sawo matang dengan mata hitam yang sangat kelam. Suara dalam penuh keputus asaan. Namun sihir yang menguar memancarkan sedikit harapan dibalik permusuhan. Itulah kenapa Chuuya tidak langsung melumatkan anak ini.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke, namanya. Menurut ceritanya, orang orang Versia itu mencari sebuah dokumen penting. Entah apa. Mereka membongkar segala hal, bertanya pada masinis, namun mereka tidak mendapatkannya. Setibanya di hulu sungai, mereka menghubungi temannya dengan sihir telepati.

Sampai di bukit ini, kereta sedikit melambat dan kedua orang Versia itu melompat. Masinis lalu melajukan kereta dengan kecepatan normal. Setelah beberapa saat, masinis bilang kereta sudah keluar jalur. Dia tidak bisa mengerem kereta karena jalannya menurun tajam.

"Ada tiga puluh lebih yang sepertiku di dalam sana. Dan mereka hanya bisa memeluk lutut masing masing. Berdoa pada Tuhannya masing masing, tanpa sedikit pun harapan akan ada yang menolong atau bahkan mengingat nama mereka sebagai korban!" kata Akutagawa dengan penuh emosi.

Lalu di akhir, kereta itu menabrak ujung tambang dan meledak. Akutagawa memeluk adiknya dengan erat. —Tentu tidak ia jelaskan kalau kenyataannya adalah dia membuat borg dengan sihirnya, sebagai perlindungan—

"Setelah ledakan itu, yang tersisa hanyalah mayat yang saling tumpuk. Terpanggang dan berbau matang. Darah di mana mana dan abu menghalangi pandangan. Lalu aku membawa Gin keluar dari gerbong dengan sebuah lubang kecil."

"Luka luka itu kenapa?" Dazai bertanya.

Akutagawa melihat mata coklat Dazai yang dalam. Tegas, dan memiliki maksud tertentu. Tatapan yang menyelidik sampai ke akar akarnya. Sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman karena seperti seluruh rahasianya dipaksa keluar oleh Dazai.

"Goblin. Lusinan goblin. Mereka sudah mati."

"Bagaimana cara mengalihkan keretanya?" tanya Inspektur.

"Rel buatan." Dazai memberi potongan besi itu pada inspektur. "Membuat di malam hari tidak sulit, begitupun membongkar nya lagi. Begitu juga dengan penghalang pintu masuk ke tambang."

Penjelasan Dazai berakhir dilanjutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria tegap yang diduga sebagai pemilik kantor perbudakan. Ia menanyakan balasan yang dapat ia beri untuk Dazai setelah menemukan kereta itu.

"Aku ingin Anda memberikan dua anak ini untukku." dan permintaan itu diterima dengan mudah oleh pemilik kantor.

 **IIII-IIII**

Keempatnya duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja dengan makanan sederhana diatasnya. 4 porsi sup hangat, 4 gelas air putih, dan 4 iris roti di tengah-tengah meja. Keempatnya menyantap makan malam sederhana mereka dengan sedikit kekakuan. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka mulai membuka percakapan.

"Akutagawa kan? Dengan kemampuan itu kalian pasti sangat membantu kami."

"Langsung saja... Jadi, kau mau kami melakukan apa?" sela seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sedikit warna putih di ujung rambutnya, Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

"Kau tidak sabaran ya, _Stray Dog_..." seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Dazai. Hanya dibalas diam oleh Akutagawa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong yang pendek disini adalah Chuuya, rekan ku yang berharga." Dazai memperkenalkan Chuuya dengan cara yang sangat tidak mengenakkan dan pastinya tidak disukai oleh surai keoranyean itu.

Dazai kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dengan perangai wibawa yang biasa melekat pada diri bangsawan-bangsawan pada umumnya. Tak lupa senyuman lembut yang dapat membuat siapapun hanyut, kian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Aku adalah Dazai Osamu... Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan" senyuman belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"E-Ealvlan?! Tidak mungkin! Apa yang dilakukan bangsawan sepertimu di tempat kumuh ini?" Akutagawa hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri mengetahui pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Marquess Ealvlan.

"Memang tidak terlihat seperti itu. Tapi percaya atau tidak, dia memang salah satu bangsawan terkemuka di negeri ini. Walau hal ini memang benar-benar seperti lelucon." Chuuya menimpali dengan kata-kata menyakitkan ciri khas nya.

"Aah, Chuuya... itu tadi terlalu kejam." Dazai kini sudah kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi makannya.

"Kau tau? Lelaki bodoh ini mau pergi ke Lembah Rockdix untuk mengambil Kotak Pandora."

"Apa?!" Ryunosuke dan Gin kompak.

"Ya benar! Kami mau ke Lembah Rockdix dan melewati segala macam marabahaya apapun untuk melakukan tugas mulia, yaitu mengambil Kotak Pandora." ucap Dazai dengan sedikit sentuhan dramatisir.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Gin bertanya.

"Kuku... akan ku ceritakan."

Dazai bercerita dengan dramatisnya. Membuat Chuuya hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan di setiap kalimat Dazai, dan tidak jarang ia melempar tatapan najis pada Dazai.

"Hmm begitu, kuperingatkan satu hal... aku mungkin hanya menghambat kalian saja lho."

"Yahh... mMungkin kau akan berguna, iya kan penyihir?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Akutagawa terlonjak dan hampir menelan sendoknya sendiri. Sementara Chuuya menunjukkan cengirannya melihat reaksi Akutagawa.

"Bagaimana-?!" seru Akutagawa

"Itu tidak penting, pokoknya kalian harus membantu kami dan besok pagi kita akan bersiap" ucap Chuuya "dan setelah makan, aku akan merawat luka kalian." lalu ia segera mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

 **IIII-IIII**

Pagi cerah di Braus. Kilauan air laut sejak awal menjadi hal yang Chuuya sukai di kota pelabuhan ini. Kicauan camar menjadi melodi yang terngiang di kepalanya setelah deruman air terjun rumahnya dulu.

"Chuuya-san." sebuah suara menghentikan lamunanannya. "Kenapa kau bisa merasakan sihir ku, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun darimu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Kau penasaran Akutagawa?" Chuuya tersenyum geli.

"Ya.. sedikit."

"Karena aku berbeda denganmu."

"Berbeda?"

"Kau akan tau seiring perjalanan kita nanti. Untuk sekarang, cobalah bersabar dengan kelakuan buruk si Dazai sialan itu." Chuuya menepuk bahu Akutagawa, lalu berjalan ke tempat Dazai mengepak barang barangnya.

 _*sementara itu*_

"Ada apa Dazai-san?" tanya dari sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Dazai.

"Aku sedikit bingung." Dazai menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Cairpa dan Lembah Rockdix ada di jalur yang berbeda. Tapi jika aku bandingkan seluruh informasi, Cairpa lebih sering muncul dibanding Rockdix. Menurutmu bagaimana Gin-kun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak pintar dalam hal ini. Tapi walaupun Lembah Rockdix yang lebih meyakinkan, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Cairpa disebut sebut bukan? Dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya memeriksa keadaan."

"Begitu kah? Yaaa... Tadi aku juga berpikir begitu." Dazai menyimpan catatannya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke Cairpa!"

 **IIII-IIII**

"Emm, baiklah. Kita akan segera berangkat ke kota pendidikan, Cairpa. Harap para penumpang yang terhormat, memeriksa barang bawaannya masing masing." ucap Dazai layaknya seorang pendamping darmawisata yang kemudian mendapat sikutan di ulu hati dari Chuuya tersayangnya.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bilik dalam kereta dengan posisi Chuuya berdampingan dengan Dazai, lalu berhadapan dengan Akutagawa dan Gin. Chuuya masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan saat terakhir dia naik kereta bersama Dazai, melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam pada manik sapphire melalui bingkai persegi.

"Menurut informasi abstrak," Dazai berbicara. "Cairpa memiliki lebih banyak informasi tentang Kotak Pandora. Kabarnya di sana juga ada pemburu harta karun yang hampir menemukan kotak Pandora. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita ke sana."

"Dan perlu diingat sebagai suatu kewajiban, di sana kita juga tidak boleh lengah. Kita harus mendapat informasi sedetail mungkin dan menyusun rencana agar jatuhnya korban bisa dihindari. Beruntung disana adalah kota tempat Ranpo bersekolah, kita bisa menggali informasi darinya."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan saat tiba di sana?" Gin bertanya.

"Tergantung keadaan. Ranpo akan memberitahu keberadaan pemburu harta itu, dan kita akan mengintrogasinya. Intinya, kita hanya akan mencari informasi di sana." jelas Dazai. "Ngomong ngomong, sepertinya kalian sudah terlatih dalam hal ini. Mau menjelaskan?" tanyanya pada Akutagawa bersaudara di depannya.

"Hhh." Akutagawa menghela nafas. Lalu mulai bercerita. "Kehidupan yang berat. Tapi intinya, selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, kami bekerja sebagai tentara bayaran. Dan, aku setengah penyihir."

"Walau aku tidak memiliki potensi sihir, tapi kau bisa mengandalkanku dalam pertarungan jarak dekat maupun jauh." ucap Gin yakin.

Dazai mengangguk takjub. "Wahh wahh... Tidak kusangka mendapat pasukan yang seperti ini."

"Boleh aku bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapat kotak pandora?" Akutagawa bertanya.

Membuat suasana hening sesaat. Manik incarnadine itu menggelap. Sementara sepasang iris sapphire melirik sedikit penasaran. Hingga akhirnya Dazai menjawa,

"Menghancurkannya."

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Nathea : anagram Athena

Braus : anagram Barus. Kota Barus, bukan kapur barus. :'v

Hydra : pasti kalian kenal makhluk ini seperti ular kepala banyak yang dibunuh Heracles/Hercules kan. :'3

Diedrerick : ngayal

Grand Chariot : tentu saja cuma khayalan.

Lighting Blaze : sayang sekali, ini juga khayalan.

Cirillia : kalian benar benar berharap ini bukan dari khayalan?

Sungai Levix : oh tolong, ini khayalan juga! :'v

.

Jadi, jika kalian bertanya kenapa gak apdet minggu seperti biasa,, jawabannya adalah karena wifi di rumah sedang gangguan, dan kuota hp tidak memungkinkan untuk tetring. T_T

Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, nikmatilah enam ribu kata ini.. :'v

Terimakasih masih setia baca, review, dan nungguin ff absurd ini.

Minta krisarnya lagi yah...

See You~~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 6-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

Mereka tiba di kota Cairpa pada keesokan harinya setelah melanjutkan perjalanan kereta dengan kapal feri kecil, karena Cairpa adalah kota kepulauan di pulau Cairpa.

Dikenal sebagai pusat ilmu pengetahuan dan sejarahnya, Cairpa memang tidak seramai Braus dengan segala perdagangan dan para pendatangnya karena kebanyakan di Cairpa adalah gedung-gedung pendidikan, seperti sekolah, laboratorium-laboratorium besar, dan pusat organisasi pendidikan lain. Di kota itu juga terdapat gedung divisi penelitian milik kerajaan. Jadi, wajar kalau kita melihat begitu banyak siswa dengan berbagai seragam sekolah mereka berlalu-lalang disana.

"Hahh... nostalgia sekali ya dulu aku juga pernah memakai setelan ini"

Dazai berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah gedung sekolah dengan setelan kemeja putih, dasi merah bergaris-garis putih, rompi gelap yang dikancingkan rapi, dengan balutan almamater biru tua berlambang gedung sekolah itu yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing. Tidak lupa celana hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak dan sepatu hitam. Yaa... itu adalah seragam sekolah dari Akademi Azhair, sekolah tempat Ranpo mengenyam pendidikan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Dazai yang memakai seragam sekolah itu, 3 orang yang lain juga mengenakannya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti murid.

"Oi Dazai! Apa maksudnya ini? Dari mana kau dapat semua pakaian ini?"

"Chuuya,, kau terlalu banyak komplain. Begini yah, kita akan menghemat waktu kalau kita bertanya pada Ranpo tapi yang boleh masuk ke sini hanya siswa saja. Dan kalau kau mau tau, aku dapat seragam ini dari salah seorang staf wanita yang bekerja disini, hehe..."

"Dasar!"

"Oh ya, Akutagawa-kun, kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil seragam perempuan untuk Gin?"

"Ya tentu saja karena dia perempuan kan." Akutagawa menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Haa?" Dazai dan Chuuya dibuat cengok oleh jawabannya.

"Dia adalah adik perempuanku, Akutagawa Gin." ulangnya pada mereka berdua.

"HHHAAAaa?!" Dazai dan Chuuya kaget berjamaah.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjang yang terurai hingga punggungnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan kerah berenda berhias dasi merah. Kemeja itu dibalut rompi senada almamater kakaknya yang dikancingk dengan rapih. Rok mini hitam kotak-kotak yang berpotensi mengumbar kaki putih berbungkus stocking hitam panjang.

"Maaf menunggu lama... Aku tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini..." ucapnya dengan suara feminim yang semakin membuat Dazai dan Chuuya terlonjak kaget.

"D-dia... Benar-benar perempuan..." ucap Chuuya yang masih belum bangun dari shock yang melanda.

"Huum... G-Gin-chan..." balas Dazai yang juga sama terkejutnya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, "Eheem... baiklah, sekarang ayo kita temui Ranpo." Dazai sudah kembali ke dirinya yang berwibawa.

Tujuan mereka adalah Akademi Azhair yang merupakan Akademi berbagai jenjang terbesar di negara itu. Hanya bangsawan bangsawan yang bisa sekolah di sini. Termasuk Ranpo dan Atsushi.

Sedikit sulit masuk ke dalam karena penjagaannya sangat ketat, namun dengan keahlian menyusup Gin, mereka berempat tiba di taman belakang dengan selamat sehat wal afiat jasmani dan rohani.

Mereka menyusuri koridor gedung akademi dengan Dazai yang memimpin. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah menemukan Ranpo. Hingga kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan pemuda bersurai silver di persimpangan.

"D-Dazai-san ! apa yang-"

"Ssstt..." Dazai mengacungkan jari di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Atsushi-kun, kau tau dimana Ranpo ?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah, Ranpo-san pasti ada di atap seperti biasa. Akan ku antar kalian kesana." Dibimbing Atsushi mereka berempat berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Aku dengar kabar tentang panggilan kerajaan untuk Dazai-san dari Kakakku. Dan yang kau lakukan sangat berbahaya."

"Kau mencuri dengar Atsushi-kun? Nakal sekali." Dazai terkekeh menawan. "Tapi itu baik, akan mudah meminta bantuanmu nanti."

"Heeehh?! Tidak Dazai-san aku hanya—" sebuah tepukan pada bahu membuat Atsushi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Sebisamu saja, Atsushi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati lebih dulu dari si gila ini."

"Chuuyaaaaa..." Dazai memelas manja.

"Terima kasih Chuuya-san. Itu sedikit menenangkan." Lalu Atsushi memutar knop pintu. "Ranpo-san!"

Atsushi memanggil sesosok siluet yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai sandaran sedangkan satu kakinya ia topangkan pada kakinya yang lain. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, akan terlihat tumpukan camilan di sampingnya.

"Ya Atsushi?" sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan Atsushi.

"Ranpo-kun, kau bolos pelajaran?" Dazai menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuk dirinya itu.

"Ah! Nii-sama kau sudah datang." lanjutnya melihat Dazai beserta _antek anteknya_ di belakang Atsushi.

"Anu... Ranpo-san kau tampak tak terkejut dengan semua ini..."

"Yah, semenjak aku tahu ada petunjuk tentang kotak itu, nii-sama pasti akan kesini... menemuiku."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari adikku, Edogawa Ranpo. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sebelum itu nii-sama, siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Ah! mereka yang akan membantu petualanganku nanti. Akutagawa Ryunosuke-kun dan adik perempuannya, Gin-chan"

"Begitu, kau sepertinya mendapat banyak bidak berguna ya..." balasnya seraya berdiri tegak.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah adik kandung pria ini, Edogawa Ranpo de la Ealvlan dan ini sepupu kami, Nakajima Atsushi de la Reis"

"Senang bertemu kalian semua." Atsushi membungkukkan badannya sopan pada mereka.

"Jadi, nii-sama... kau tau kan ada jalan disini yang menghubungkan langsung ke lembah Rockdix?"

"Kudengar begitu."

"Jalan itu berupa terowongan bawah tanah yang pintu masuknya yang terkunci..."

"Kalau begitu tinggal hancurkan saja pintunya." sela Akutagawa.

"Sayang sekali, kalau semudah itu dihancurkan sudah dilakukan sejak dulu. Pintu itu diberi mantra pengikat yang hanya bisa dilepas dengan kuncinya."

"Jadi, dimana kuncinya?" tanya Chuuya

"Kuncinya dijaga oleh seorang pria bernama tuan Minoura yang tinggal di suatu tempat di sudut kota ini. Aku sudah membuatkan denah rumah orang itu kalau kalian membutuhkannya." Ranpo menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dirogohnya dari saku seragamnya kepada Dazai.

"Terima kasih."

"Dia akan memberikan kunci dan memberitahukan lokasi terowongannya jika kalian bisa membujuknya, mungkin... Dia orang yang keras kepala jadi hati-hati ya..."

"Eerr... Ranpo-san... kapan kau melakukan semua ini ?" Atsushi tidak habis pikir dengan kemampuan temannya satu ini.

"Heheh, aku bisa melihat dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi, Atsushi." Ranpo tersenyum. "Oh ya,, aku belum mendengar kabar Kerajaan ada di sini."

"Begitu kah?" Dazai melihat lihat peta itu. Seperti biasa, adiknya selalu tidak mahir dalam apapun.

"Yahh, untuk sekarang kita dapatkan saja kunci ini dulu. Akutagawa-kun dan Gin-chan kalian bisa pergi ke sana kan? Chuuya, kau tetap disini bersamaku membahas rencana kita"

"Itu hal mudah." saut Akutagawa.

"Cih! Main perintah seenaknya saja kau ini!" biarpun mendengus seperti itu, Chuuya tetap melakukan seperti kata Dazai.

Akutagawa dan Gin mengangguk mengerti. Tertera bahwa mereka adalah mantan pasukan yang tidak pernah mengeluh pada tugasnya.

"Ah.. Tentu, kau juga harus menemani mereka, A-tsu-shi-ku-n!" Dazai tersenyum. Senyum licik yang membuat Atsushi yang hendak berbalik pergi terhenti seraya mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Jangan bercanda Dazai-san! Dia orang biasa dan hanya akan menghambat!"

"Tidak apa-apa Akutagawa-kun, kau dengar kata Ranpo tadi kan? kita harus melakukan negosiasi yang baik, Atsushi-kun bisa membantu kita untuk itu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya, iya kan?"

"Gehh! Kalau dia tidak mau menyerahkannya, aku akan memaksanya!"

"Aku tau kau pernah jadi tentara bayaran dan kemampuan memaksamu tidak diragukan. Tapi, ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kekerasan." suara Dazai kali ini lebih dalam dibanding kalimat terakhirnya.

"Untuk keselamatanmu sebaikanya kau bisa membatasi diri Akutagawa. Gegabah sedikit saja, dan kerajaan bisa mencium jejak kita hanya dengan sedikit berita." Chuuya menimpali

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kami masih membutuhkan mu untuk mencari kotak itu!" lanjutnya tegas dengan ekspersi –ini- serius- miliknya.

"Hhh... baiklah..."

"Dan Gin-chan, boleh aku minta tolong untuk 'mengurus' dua bocah ini?" Dazai berbicara pada Gin di saat yang sama Akutagawa dan Atsushi sedang melayangkan tatapan permusuhan.

Gin mengangguk paham lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti Akutagawa dan Atsushi, tidak lupa dengan membawa serta denah yang diberikan Ranpo. Kini tinggal Dazai, Chuuya, dan Ranpo yang berada di atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut dan wajah ketiga makhluk rupawan nan mempesona ini.

"Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Bye bye nii-sama~ dan juga... emm..."

"Chuuya." saut Chuuya melihat Ranpo kesulitan mengingat namanya, atau bahkan mungkin tidak tau.

"Ah ya itu..." kemudian Ranpo menghilang dibalik tangga menuju lantai di bawahnya.

"Tadi Atsushi, lalu Akutagawa. Tidak biasanya Chuuya ku mengkhawatirkan orang lain terlebih manusia seperti itu... aku jadi cemburu." ucap Dazai ketika punggung Ranpo sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"B-bodoh! Kita harus memiliki orang sebanyak mungkin kan! Aku hanya tidak mau repot kalau mereka terbunuh atau tertangkap!"

"Hmmm... Begitu..."

 **IIII-IIII**

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan kota Cairpa, ketiga insan terlihat sedang berputar-putar tidak jelas sedari tadi. Yang satu kelihatan memerhatikan denah dengan sangat serius sementara kedua lainnya mengikuti di belakang dengan ekspresi tidak sabar.

"Oi, sialan... sebenarnya kau mau membawa kita ke mana?" bentak Akutagawa pada Atsushi yang terlihat keingungan karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar dan kembali ke lokasi awal.

"Atsushi-san apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Gin yang tahu Atsushi sedang kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin-chan. Aku hanya memikirkan—"

"Memikirkan bagaimana cara membaca peta itu dengan benar?" sela Akutagawa sengit.

"Diam kau!" balas atsushi membentak.

"Hmph! Tadi kau dengan pedenya mengajukan diri menuntun jalan, apa kau hanya omong besar saja hah?!"

"Kau sendiri dengan tabiat seperti ini apa kau bisa membantu Dazai-san? Aku yakin kau hanya menghambatnya saja"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ngajak ribut ya?!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

Keduanya mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan saling serang satu sama lain. Pukulan, tendangan, dan dan tarikan di kerah baju saling dilayangkan hingga akhirnya menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat di daerah itu. Aktivitas mereka ini pasti akan terus berlanjut jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh Gin yang dengan keibuannya melayangkan pukulan pada mereka berdua. Sontak Akutagawa dan Atsushi terkapar beberapa meter dari tanah tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kau Gin!" bentak Akutagawa tidak terima.

"Nii-san yang apa-apaan! Ini adalah tugas yang sangat penting tapi kau malah membuang-buang waktu dan membuat keributan disini. Kita bahkan belum mendapat satu pun informasi!"

"Bilang itu pada si bodoh yang membuat kita berputar-putar di sini!"

"Ggeeh!" Atsushi menggeram mendeteksi sarkasme yang ditujukan padanya.

"Sudah sudah Nii-san juga salah! Sekarang, kalian harus belajar mengakrabkan diri dan bekerja sama!"

"Cih! Bekerja sama dengan makhluk kasar dan tidak punya aturan ini?! Lebih baik aku dimakan harimau saja sana !"

"Kalau begitu dengan senang hati akan kumasukkan kau ke mulut mereka!"

"Ehem... Nii-san, Atsushi-san aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan ini hampir tengah hari, kita harus cepat."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pasrah menerima keadaan walau masih tampak raut ketidak setujuan yang sangat pada wajah tampan keduanya.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang kesulitan ya... Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" seorang pria terlihat sepantaran dengan Dazai dan Chuuya, memiliki surai sewarna langit malam dan manik senada ruby. Lelaki itu memakai semacam jaket hitam dengan kerah berbulu putih, kemeja putih, dan sebuah topi musim dingin berbulu. Penampilan aneh di musim panas seperti ini.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Atsushi.

"Ah! Aku hanya seorang pengelana biasa. Namaku Fyodor." jawab lelaki itu.

"Fyodor.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumya, kapan yaa..." Atsushi tampak mengingat-ngingat kapan dan dimana dia pernah mendengar nama orang itu.

"Oh benarkah? Namaku ini lumayan pasaran juga ya, ahahaha..."

"Hei tuan pengelana! Kau sangat mengenal daerah ini kan?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu sih, tapi aku cukup tau beberapa tempat di kota ini"

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan pada kami lokasi ini." Akutagawa menyerabut kertas yang dipegang oleh Atsushi dan memberikannya pada Fydor.

"Hoi! Sopanlah sedikit!" Atsushi menyikut pelan lengan Akutagawa.

"Berisik!"

"Ah! Ini kan rumah tuan Minoura, kebetulan aku pernah ke sana untuk suatu urusan jadi aku bisa mengantar kalian ke sana."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

 **IIII-IIII**

Pemandangan sangat indah di sini. Tidak seramai dan sericuh Braus, tapi manik Sapphire itu setia menikmatinya. Dazai dan Chuuya masih berada di atap sekolah berteman angin hangat yang berhembus dan terik matahari yang hampir menandakan puncak musim panas.

"Dazai, kita akan menunggu disini?"

"Waktu di Braus aku sempat mengirim surat pada Ranpo bahwa dari kabar yang kudengar ada seorang pemburu harta karun yang hampir menemukan kotak pandora di Cairpa. Dia mungkin mengetahui maksudku dan akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang itu. Kita akan menunggunya disini"

"Kau benar-benar mempersiapkan segalanya rupanya."

"Tentu. Sudah kukatakan aku ini Tuanmu yang hebat bukan?"

"Terserah."

 **IIII-IIII**

"Kita sudah sampai!" mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil bergaya kuno dengan dinding tanpa cat dan terlihat berumur ratusan tahun. Rumah itu berada di ujung tebing yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota Cairpa.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian beruntung. Aku mau menemui seseorang sekarang, jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih banyak, Fyodor-san." seru Atsushi diikuti Fyodor yang beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Atsushi mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari dalam sama sekali.

"Permisi! Ada orang di dalam? Permisi! Minoura-san?" teriaknya.

"Tidak ada jawaban." Atsushi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada Akutagawa dan Gin tanda tidak mendapat apapun. "Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"Minggir!" Akutagawa menyerobot ke depan Atsushi dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah dengan sangat brutal.

"Hooii! Jika kau ada di dalam, jawablah! Cepat keluar!" Akutagawa berteriak-teriak di depan pintu seperti dalam misi penggerebekan rumah bandar narkoba, membuat Atsushi ber-haduh-ria sambil memegang kening melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki berat seseorang dari dalam, disusul oleh pintu yang terbuka sangat kasar. Seseorang pria yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dan raut wajah kesal muncul di balik pintu.

"Hheeh, berisik! Apa maumu, bocah?!"

"Maaf mengganggu anda, tuan. Kami-"

"Kami mau pergi ke lembah Rockdix secepatnya. Jadi, cepat berikan kunci pintu terowongannya!" Akutagawa langsung menyela perkataan Atsushi.

"Kauu!" bentak Atsuhi.

"Lembah Rockdix? Jadi, kalian orang yang mencoba mendapatkan kotak pandora lagi ya..."

"Lagi?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, ada seseorang yang meminta kunci padaku untuk ke lembah itu dan dia hampir menemukan kotak itu, entah apa yang terjadi..." jelas pria itu. "Tapi kuharap kalian sudah tau kalau aku tidak akan semurah itu memberikan kalian kunci itu. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir,, apa maksud kalian ke sana?"

"Mencegah kerajaan menemukan kotak pandora dengan mendapatkannya duluan dan menghancurkannya." jelas Akutagawa.

Lelaki setengah abad itu menatap dan meneliti iris hitam Akutagawa dengan sangat dalam, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan barang setitikpun. Mata kelam itu memancarkan kejujuran dan keteguhan yang sangat pekat.

"Hmm, tindakan kalian mulia ya... Memang sangat berbahaya jika raja itu mendapatkannya dan lebih baik kotak itu tidak ada sejak awal. Aku adalah orang yang sudah menjaga jalan rahasia ke lembah Rockdix sejak ratusan tahun lalu di tempat ini. Kalau aku bisa menghancurkannya pasti sejak dulu sudah kuhancurkan. Bagaimana kalian akan melakukannya ?"

"Soal itu kami akan bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi perlu, jaman sekarang tidak ada yg gratis kalian tau kan."

"Oh, Pak Tua.. Bisakah kau langsung mengatakan apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan kuncimu!" Akutagawa bertanya, atau lebih tepat memaksa.

"Maaf, tuan tapi kami tidak membawa uang cukup untuk diberikan kepada anda" jawab Atsushi sopan.

"Kalian bisa mencarikanku harta karun kalau begitu."

"Jangan bercanda! Kami tidak punya waktu banyak untuk melayanimu! Kami harus segera menemukan kotak pandora!" bentak Akutagawa.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu, bocah! Permisi." Minoura hendak menutup pintu sebelum ditahan oleh Atsushi.

"Baiklah, Minoura-san kami akan melakukan apa saja untukmu."

"Apa saja?"

"Iya, tentu. Apa saja.." ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi sepertinya orang di sebelahmu itu tidak setuju." mereka berdua menoleh pada Akutagawa yang wajahnya terlihat masam seperti selesai memakan jeruk mentah.

"Tidak kok! Anda hanya belum mengenalnya saja. Dia ini sangat pemalu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya tapi sebenarnya dia ini sangat senang sekali saat orang lain membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia paling bersemangat dalam hal itu, ya kan Akutagawa!" Atsushi merangkul hangat Akutagawa dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat gembira –atau-mungkin-dipaksakan-

"Diam kau! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Akutagawa melepaskan diri dari Atsushi beberpa meter dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Tuh kan! Dia malu-malu, tuan!"

"Aku tidak malu-malu!"

Gin yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Hmm... Baiklah baiklah.. Begini," pria itu mulai bicara. "kalian tau pesisir Lorux?" ketiganya menggeleng.

"Di selatan Cairpa, ada sebuah tanjung yang jadi markas bajak laut. Aku ingin kalian —jika tetap nekat— melewati hutan lebat, daerah berbatu dengan tebing tebing curam, lalu menghadapi segerombol bajak laut yang dipimpin Circe sang penyihir. Aku tidak pernah ke sana, tapi aku tau ada sebuah piramida kecil yang menyimpan sebelah mata Dretarastra. Aku ingin kalian mendapatkan mata itu untuk melengkapi koleksiku. Karena aku hanya memiliki salah satu matanya disini."

"Tunggu. Circe penyihir pantai itu?" Akutagawa bertanya

"Ya... Karena itu kalian berhati hatilah.. Banyak serigala dan singa peliharaan Circe di sana."

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali dan membawakan anda harta itu"

"Ya.." jawab pria itu dari ambang pintunya. Akutagawa mulai membalikkan badan, disusul Atsushi, dan—

"Kau benar benar mengharapkan kami kembali dengan selamat Tuan?" Gin yang sedari tadi diam tiba tiba menjeda bertanya. Membuat kedua lelaki sangat tidak akur itu berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak nona." jawab pria itu. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir ada orang yang bisa melewati kematian untuk mencari kematian lain." lalu ia masuk ke rumahnya sambil bergumam _'orang orang gila yang membuang usia mereka untuk kotak terkutuk. Pandora huh?'_

 **IIII-IIII**

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkahkan kaki masing-masing ke dalam hutan yang sangat lebat, dalam, dan sudah pasti menyeramkan. Yang memimpin adalah Atsushi, Gin menyusul dibelakangnya lalu Akutagawa. Sedikit sulit mencari pintu masuk hutan belantara ini karena ditutupi pagar pagar berduri yang celahnya hanya bisa dilewati kucing atau sejenisnya.

Beberapa orang ditanyai di perjalanan, ada yang menjawab dengan baik, ada juga yang dengan sialannya memberi informasi palsu dan membuat mereka hanya berputar putar tidak jelas di perbatasan. Hingga akhirnya seorang nenek tua pencabut jamur yang terbilang akrab dengan hutan itu menuntun mereka hingga masuk ke hutan.

Sangat tidak cocok dengan Cairpa. Bangunan bangunan besar berganti pohon pohon besar. Suara suara kereta kuda dan kesibukan berganti desiran ranting dan gemuruh dari dalam hutan. Menyeramkan.

"Uhh, disini gelap sekali ya..." Atsushi berjalan dengan merinding dan memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Ini belum apa-apa dibanding lembah Rockdix nanti, dasar payah!"

"Apa katamu?!"

 _"Aah sudah sudah... Tenang Atsushi! Kalau kau meladeni orang tidak waras ini tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Hanya akan memotong usia. Ya.. tidak berguna._ " gumam Atsushi menenangkan dirinya sendiri sembari mengelus-elus dada.

"Hoi, kau ngajak berantem lagi?"

"Perhatikan langkahmu dengan baik Akutagawa, nanti kau bisa tergelincir."

"Tch."

"Jadi intinya, kita hanya harus menembus hutan ini, lalu—"

Gin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah suara teriakan mengaung dari kedalaman hutan.

Akutagawa berlari mengejar sumber suara. Lalu Gin dan Atsushi mengikutinya. Sedikit akar akar pohon menghambat, namun ketiganya sudah terlatih untuk kejar kejaran dalam hutan.

"Suaranya dari sana!" Atsushi menunjuk sebuah pohon berbatang raksasa yang sangat rimbun. Mereka menuju pohon itu, lalu berhenti di salah satu sisinya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." kata Akutagawa.

Atsushi berusaha mengelilingi pohon itu, namun ia tidak menemukan apa apa— sebelum matanya menangkap sepasang lembaran berkilau di balik lubang kecil pada pohon itu. Ia menarik lembaran itu, dan membuat dirinya dan kedua temannya terkejut bukan main.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" kata si pemilik lembaran atau tepatnya sayap yang dipegang Atsushi.

"Ini—"

"Elf." Akutagawa memotong kalimat Atsushi dan membuat si manik ametis sedikit kesal.

Atsushi menurunkan makhluk berukuran lima inchi itu, dan dia kembali ke dalam lubangnya dengan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah makhluk kecil. Kami tidak menyakiti. Kami hanya terkejut mendengar teriakan tadi. Itu kau?" tanya Atsushi lembut. Makhluk itu mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Akutagawa bertanya.

"..." Elf cantik berambut hitam legam itu diam.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu." timpal Gin.

"Ada serigala. Serigala milik Circe. Dia datang. Memporak porandakan rumah kami. Dan mengambil Lentera Biru."

Ketiganya saling bertatap, memperhatikan sekeliling mengingat yang elf itu katakan adalah 'kami'. Dan benar saja. Pohon pohon yang mirip, lubang yang mirip, bekas cakaran yang mirip, dan sisa sisa pembantaian yang mirip.

"Apa itu Lentera Biru?" Atsushi membuka pertanyaan.

"Lentera yang membuat Elf tetap bisa hidup di segala musim." jawab Akutagawa. "Itu saja kau tidak tau? Sebenarnya sekolah elit yang kau masuki itu untuk apa hah?"

"Materi sekolah tidak pernah membahas ini kau tau?! Kami membahas ilmu pengetahuan!"

"Pengetahuan yah pengetahuan! Tapi sadari duniamu hidup sekarang! Kau bodoh yah?"

"Apa katamu?! Sialan kau! AAAAaaa! Aku tidak tahan dengan ini" Atsushi nestapa.

"Kau pikir aku sudi melakukan misi yang sama denganmu?!"

"Kau pikir aku betah menghirup udara yang sama dengan mu?!"

"Satu satunya alasan kau di sini adalah perintah Dazai-san!"

"Ya karena seorang bebal yang selalu kasar!"

"Apa?! Sialan! Mau kuhajar?!"

"KALIAN!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Gin menggeplak surai hitam dan putih itu.

 **IIII-IIII**

Perjalanan dimulai. Ketiga manusia dan seorang Elf itu melewati berbagai medan —atau tidak juga— yang ada di rute. Menurut Kyoka —nama si Elf— peliharaan Circe jarang masuk ke hutan, namun karena keadaan negara yang diiringi berita angin tentang pencarian Pandora, Circe ingin ikut dalam pencarian itu dan mengambil Lentera Biru untuk pelindung. Karena benda sihir itu memungkinkan orang di sekitarnya hidup di cuaca, daerah, dan keadaan apapun.

"Jadi, setelah bukit ini, kita akan menemukan markas bajak laut itu." Kyoka menunjukkan seraya terbang di dekat Atsushi.

"Apa yang membuat bajak laut tunduk pada penyihir? Tidak masuk akal."

"Kau ini benar benar bodoh yah." Akutagawa berdesis, membuat Atsushi yang disindirnya menggeram kesal. "Circe itu tidak seperti penyihir biasa. Dia mengubah manusia menjadi binatang dan peliharaan dengan mudahnya. Membuat bajak laut di sana menjadi bidak bukan hal yang sulit."

"Heeee..." Atsushi menatap Akutagawa paham. "Kenapa kau tau begitu banyak tentang hal itu, Akutagawa? Kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau masuk sekolah yang lebih baik dari Azhair kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat mata kelam melirik menyelidik. "Tentu saja karena aku penyihir."

"HAHH?!" **/** "Sungguh?!" **/** "Kak?!"

Ketiganya kaget. Terutama Atsushi yang membatu sempurna.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Akutagawa heran, namun masih dengan teflon-face nya. "Kau tidak berpikir alasan Dazai-san menyuruhku membantunya?"

"Pe-pe-nyihi-r?!" panik membuat si manik ungu kuning langsung berteleport tujuh meter ke belakang.

Akutagawa sedikit geli, namun tidak tampak di wajahnya. "Karena itu, kalau kau macam macam akan ku kutuk kau jadi kucing." katanya dengan nada mengancam lalu lanjut berjalan. Meninggalkan Atsushi yang terpaku dengan keringat dingin disana.

"Atsushi-san." Gin menghampiri, membuat Atsushi kembali refleks mengambil kuda kuda bertarung. "Kakakku penyihir, tapi dia bukan orang jahat."

"Tetap saja dia menyeramkan! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini bersama makhluk ituu?!" Atsushi nelangsa.

"Itu karena Dazai-san yang memintamu kan?"

"Ah... " sedikit jeda, "kau benar." kata Atsushi. "Kau penyihir juga?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Walau kami bersaudara, tapi yang bisa menggunakan sihit hanya kakakku. Dan sungguh, dia bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa percaya padanya."

Atsushi menatap Gin yang jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya, adalah orang berhati lembut namun kuat di luar. Sedangkan Akutagawa, luar dalam sama sama bebal. Tak akan berguna mencari cari kebaikan si surai hitam dengan aura suram itu.

"Hoi! Ayo cepat dasar lamban!" sebuah teriakan menyebalkan dari depan sana. Membuat Atsushi protes, "Iya iya! Bawel! Kami datang!"

 **IIII-IIII**

Pasir pantai yang putih berbatu tampak dari atas sebuak pohon tempat ketiga manusia dan satu Elf itu memantau. Benar benar sebuah permukiman kumuh orang orang jahat.

Tampak beberapa kerangkeng besi, puluhan kapal kapal dengan peti peti yang berjejer diangkut pria pria bertubuh besar. Mungkin para bajak laut baru pulang dari kegiatan mencari nafkah mereka.

"Jadi, kita harus mengambil bola mata Dretarastra—"

"—dan Lentera Biru." Atsushi menyalip kalimat Akutagawa karena di lubuk hati yang paling dalam Tuan Muda Reis ini, dia tau Akutagawa tidak punya niat untuk menyelamatkan Elf dan benda suci mereka.

"Kalian ambil saja Lentera itu, dan selamatkan Elf yang ditahan. Aku bisa mengurus mata itu sendiri."

"Kau bercanda! Akutagawa? Aku tau kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh ini!"

"Apa katamu?! Ngajak berantem?!"

"Kau yang memancing kan?!"

"Dengar ya Tuan Muda, aku penyihir dan Circe penyihir, hanya aku yang sebanding dengannya. Mungkin dengan Elf itu bisa, tapi kalian memerlukannya untuk mencari letak Lentera Biru." Akutagawa dengan suara rendah indahnya menjelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran —yang dipaksakan— pada Atsushi.

"Gin hebat dalam pertarungan, dan aku juga tidak meragukanmu dalam hal itu. Jadi,, lakukan saja yang aku katakan. Kita berkumpul di pohon ini dalam enam puluh menit. Lewat dari situ, kita bertemu di kota. Kalian siap?"

Gin memasang raut yakin karena dia percaya pada kakaknya. Sementara Kyoka, sedikit cemas namun tersirat keberanian di pancaran mata indahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Atsushi yang tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

 _'Tapi bukan berarti aku khawatir pada Akutagawa. Tentu bukan. Untuk apa? Dia hanya khawatir kalau Akutagawa kalah dengan Circe dan penyihir itu menyerang kami. Tamatlah misi dan nyawaku kalau seperti itu.'_ pikirnya.

"Dan mulai!"

 **IIII-IIII**

Awan putih melaju lembut dalam bentangan langit biru cerah. Celah celahnya menyisakan ruang agar cahaya raja siang dapat bertemu dengan sang tanah. Di atap sebuah bangunan tinggi, dua orang pemuda tengah memandang angkasa jernih khas musim panas.

"Damai sekali." sela si rambut oranye membuyarkan keheningan yang sedari tadi jadi pengisi siang mereka.

"Yaa.. " jawab si rambut coklat hitam singkat.

"Orang yang kau panggil itu, masih lama?"

"Tidak juga. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Ngomong ngomong Chuuya, bekas kemarin sudah hilang?"

"Bekas?"

"Jangan pura pura bodoh Chuuya sayang. Bekas ciuman yang di leher mu."

"Ohhh!" seketika kontras merah pudar merambah di pipi Chuuya. "Tidak tau. Aku tidak memperhatikannya."

Dazai berjalan mendekati Chuuya, lalu duduk di sampingnya."Aku lihat." seraya melepaskan kalung di leher jenjang putih nan mulus sang Naiad. "Masih ada."

"Berapa lama itu akan hilang? Aku tidak terlihat aneh memakai kalung ini kan?"

"Tidak aneh. Tapi aku tidak tau kapan itu akan hilang. Sejujurnya,, aku tidak berencana membiarkannya hilang."

"Maksud— D-Dazai—?!" tanyanya berhenti berganti kaget saat sebuah benda kenyal terasa menempel pada lehernya.

"D-Da— hentika—an!" tangannya meronta berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Dazai Osamu yang merapat ke bahunya. Membenamkan kepala di lehernya. Dan menjegat sebelah tangannya di paha.

"Ughh." sakit terasa saat Dazai mulai menggigit sejumput kecil daging pada lehernya. "Engh.." dengan lidah yang pasti adalah milih Dazai menjilat sedikit dari kulit halus itu.

"Da— ehmm..." setelah gigitan terakhir itu, Dazai melepas pagutannya. Menarik tubuhnya dengan senyuman jahil mempesona yang biasa.

"Ayolah Chuuya.. Ini hanya kissmark. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Aku khawatir akan kebablasan lagi karena mendengarnya."

"Kau sialan." Chuuya membuang muka. Reaksi yang berbeda dari yang Dazai prediksi kemarin.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Dazai nekat dan Chuuya tidak mengamuk, itu karena Chuuya mengizinkan. Terbukti karena ia tidak menolak saat penjejakan itu berlangsung karena untuk Chuuya, serangan langsung akan lebih efektif dibanding yang sembunyi sembunyi, dan Dazai sangat mengerti itu.

"Haha." Dazai tertawa lembut. Sedikit membiarkan kontras merah kecil di wajah tampannya. "Anggap itu pertanda kau adalah milikku."

"Hhah! Aku bukan—"

"Kau milikku, Chuuya. Milikku." Dazai menyapu pipi Chuuya. Membuat sapphire itu jatuh tepat pada topaz miliknya. "Tapi jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu, dan aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan dirimu." kata kata itu ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan di dekat pelipis Chuuya. Membuat si manis menutupkan sebelah matanya.

Sejujurnya, adegan itu ingin terus dilanjutkan namun dibatalkan karena suara knop pintu pertanda ada orang ketiga yang mengganggu.

"Aku terlambat?" kata sesosok pria yang tersebutlah sebagai orang ketiga yang berjalan santai dari arah pintu.

"Sedikit, Fyodor." Dazai menyambut dengan senyuman hangat. "Namun lebih baik kalau kau lebih terlambat lagi." sambungnya ironi.

"Ahaha... Dazai. Banyak hal yang aku lakukan termasuk membantu beberapa anak yang tersesat mencari rumah Minoura."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu aku akan pura pura tidak mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku tadi."

Chuuya hanya memperhatikan kedua makhluk di depannya ini. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit kesamaan di antara mereka. Seperti, rasa ingin selalu menang atau rencana rencana licik yang sangat tidak makhlukiawi(?).

"Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung ke bisnis, tapi sebaiknya aku perkenalkan —walau malas— rekanku, Chuuya." kata Dazai melirik Chuuya yang masih setia menyimak. "Chuuya, ini orang yang —sebenarnya tidak kuharapkan— akan membantu kita, Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Matanya ruby bernuansa sapphire gelap indah itu menatap Chuuya dalam. Sesuatu di dalam sana seperti membongkar dan menguak inti dalam jiwa Chuuya. Senyum yang terpahat lembut pada wajah tampan yang menyuguhkan sebuah ketenangan sebelum badai. Chuuya sedikit tidak menyukainya.

"Kau rekannya? Hebat juga kau bersedia membantu orang ini dalam mencari kematian."

"Aku tidak bersedia. Ini hanya terpaksa." Chuuya menghela nafas. "Apa yang bisa kau bantu?"

"Ya yaaa... Sebelum itu, mari kita cari tempat berbincang yang bagus."

Lalu, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian ketiganya sudah berada di sebuah kafe sederhana dengan dekorasi kayu dan lukisan klasik. Memilih tempat duduk dengan dua pasang bangku yang berhadapan di pojok ruang, mereka mulai berdiskusi.

"Jadi?" Fyodor membuka suara setelah selesai memesan makanan. "Apa yang membuatmu bersedia membantu Dazai Osamu ini?"

"Tidak ada." Chuuya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Aku hanya ingin kotak itu."

"hmmm.."

Sedikit senyap hingga beberapa menit kemudian seorang maid membawa nampan berisikan makanan makanan lezat. Teh merah dan pie untuk Fyodor, pancake dengan seteko mini madu dan lemon tea untuk Dazai, dan segelas rum dingin beserta macaroni untuk Chuuya.

"Aku tidak memesan ini." Dazai mengintrupsi.

"Aku yang memesannya."

"Kenapa kau memberiku rum?" Chuuya ikut protes.

"Aku hanya memesan acak. Kau bisa tukar denganku kalau mau."

"Tidak usah."

"Bagus. Sekarang, kita kembali ke misi." Fyodor menyesap tehnya. "Kenapa kerajaan mengincarmu saat ini tentu karena keinginan memiliki Pandora. Namun, aku ingin tau alasan Francis menginginkan kotak itu sekarang. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Perang. Dengan Airus."

Kalimat Dazai itu sukses membuat Fyodor menelan pie tanpa mengunyahnya. "Kau serius?"

"Ya... Airus itu negara besar yang hebat. Baik militer, pertanian, perdagangan, transportasi, pendidikan, bahkan itu negara yang menyambut baik penyihir."

"Rajamu gila." Chuuya berkomentar. "Hacate, dewi penyihir, lahir di Airus dan kerajaan Elf berpusat di sana. Kalau menyerangnya, seluruh elf dan penyihir akan membumihanguskan negri ini."

"Benarkah?" Fyodor dan Dazai bertanya kompak, membuat Chuuya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian tidak tau?" keduanya menggeleng, sama sama shock, sama sama mencocokkan kenyataan dan kisah kisah, lalu sama sama menghembuskan nafas.

"Ohhh.. Itu sebabnya ada sekolah penyihir di sana.." Fyodor berdeduksi.

"Pasukan penyihir yang menjadi budak mencari alat untuk menghancurkan kiblatnya sendiri. Ironis." Dazai mendramatis.

"Kalau Hacate yang menjaga Pandora, aku bertaruh kalian akan berkata 'lebih baik melawan lusinan naga' atau semacamnya." Chuuya meneguk rum merah traktiran Fyodor.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, satu dari enam makhluk ini menjaga Pandora." Dazai mengeluarkan notenya. Di dalamnya terdapat daftar tempat yang memungkinkan menyimpan Pandora, kabar tentang Leopoldville, dan penjaga kotak terkutuk.

"Lilith, Dragon, Hecate, Kraken, Hades— tunggu. Hades?!"

"Yap.."

"Dazai, Dazai... Kenapa kau menulis nama ini? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau sumber yang mengatakan Hades ini sudah gila?"

"Tadinya."

"Pimpinan Centaurus tidak akan berbohong. Sesepuh Satyr juga mengatakan anjing kepala tiga yang menunjukkan Cerberus peliharaan Hades."

"Centaur? Kau serius Chuuya?"

Chuuya mengangguk.

"Apapun kecuali Dewa sialan itu!" Fyodor nelangsa. "Dan satu lagi—" Fyodor kembali membaca. "—sialan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Tidak.. Hanya yang terakhir, sedikit—"

"Alkonost?"

"Tidak. Lupakan. Sekarang giliranku." Fyodor memulai ceritanya. "Kalian tau aku pencari harta karun?" Chuuya menggeleng, dan Dazai mengangguk. _'tidak kompak'_ batin Fyodor.

"Selama aku mencari harta, aku juga mencari informasi tentang harta terbaik dan terburuk di dunia. Kotak Pandora. Bukannya sombong,, hanya infoku lebih banyak dari kalian —jangan mendengus Chuuya—, tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah mendapati nama Hades dan Alkonost di sana. Sejujurnya aku penasaran bagaimana cara kalian berbincang dengan Centaur atau Satyr atau apa itu."

"Pembukamu terlalu banyak, Fyodor." Dazai kesal, pria dengan topi bulu dan surai ungu gelap di depannya terlalu bertele tele.

"Oh yah? Terimakasih peringatanmu!" Fyodor tersenyum tidak ikhlas. "Jadi, setelah pencarianku, aku dapat mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa siapapun penjaganya, benda itu memang berada di Rockdix tepatnya di ruang harta Raja Solomon."

"Solomon yahh.. Tidak heran." Chuuya kembali meneguk rumnya.

"Ya.. Lalu,, masalahnya, aku tidak tau di mana Ruang Harta Solomon."

"Kau bilang di Rockdix?"

"Kau belum melihat Rockdix Chuuya? Luasnya lebih dari dua kali pulau ini. Dan disana ada ratusan reruntuhan yang salah satu di antaranya adalah ruangan yang kita cari. Kalau sendiri, mungkin aku akan menemukan ruangan itu dua puluh tahun lagi. Itupun kalau aku belum mati kelaparan. Karena itu, sebaiknya kita mencari petunjuk ruangan itu sebelum ke sana."

"Satu hal, " Chuuya bicara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mendapatkan kotak itu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maksudku, kami ingin menghancurkannya. Lalu kau—"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin kotak itu menjadi milik Francis."

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Lorux : Ituloh,, anagram kota Luxor di Mesir.

Azhair di Cairpa: kalian pasti tau Universitas Al-Azhar di Kairo kan.

Dretarastra : raja Hastinapura di kisah Mahabarata, dia buta sebenarnya.

Airus : seperti biasa, anagram. Rusia.

Hecate : dewi penyihir Yunani.

Circe : Menurut kisah Odyssey dari Homer, Circe itu penyihir yang tinggal di pulau Aeaea(?). Sesuai cerita, dia emang hobi mengubah pendatang jadi singa atau serigala.

Lilith : ibu dari semua monster yang katanya istri pertama Adam. Tapi karena Adam ditikung Eve (Hawa), jadinya sama Lucifer (Iblis) deh..

Alkonost : makhluk mitologi Slovia, cewe cantik setengah burung gitu.

Selain itu ada Hydra, Kraken, Dragon, Elf, kalian pasti sudah tau..

.

Jadi,, ini ff rada telat dan rada gaje yah. Emang yah..

Untuk chapter depan, mungkin sedikit lebih telat lagi karena,, selain tugas menumpuk, nyari ide action itu susah vruuh... T_T

Dan tidak lupa salam beriring terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian.. *kiss*

Jangan lupa review review lagi yahh... Dan baca terus yah..

See You~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo AKUT secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata. Dan tambahan, plotnya mungkin sedikit membingungkan. :'v

Untuk chapter ini, mari kita fokus pada Shin Soukoku tercinta, oke? xD

.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 7-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

Goresan lembayung mulai membercaki pantai putih. Dengan gemuruh ombak yang semakin meninggi, teriakan teriakan turut mencemari sang melodi.

Sesosok helaian hitam tengah bersembunyi. Mengendap di pilar pilar kayu yang kokoh pada sebuah bagunan besar yang kumuh.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin bertemu Circe." katanya "Tapi sudah setengah jam lebih aku berkeliling namun tidak menemukan piramida tempat mata itu."

Akutagawa melirik jam saku tembaganya. Mengingat janji dengan rekan seperjalanan sementara nya untuk berkumpul di bawah pohon raksasa dalam enam puluh menit. Dan enam puluh menit itu sudah terpakai setengahnya tanpa ada kemajuan dalam pencarian si mantan tentara bayaran itu.

"Gin dan anak itu bagaimana yah?" ia bertanya pada udara pengap di sekitarnya.

Akutagawa memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia ingat ada sebuah balkon yang menonjol di bagian pinggir tebing. Sebelum ia berdiri, terdengar derap langkah kaki ringan yang semakin mendekat.

"Hmmm... Tadi Odasaku bilang baru merompak sebuah kapal bangsawan. Kira kira ada pakaian bagus tidak yah?" Suara perempuan yang lembut.

Sedikit sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan kulit putih sedang duduk di tempat tidur bulat berkelambu ungu. Akutagawa kenal wanita itu. Keinginan nya untuk tidak bertemu Circe sepertinya tidak direstui Sang Dewa.

"Sialan." Akutagawa berada di depan pintu ruangan besar yang mewah. Seperti bagian dunia lain dari markas bajak laut ini. Ia hendak pergi mengendap dengan sedikit sihir ilusi, jika saja manik hitam legam itu tidak mendapati sebuah limas kaca kecil di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak buruk." wanita, atau lebih tepat Circe, sedang memilah gaun gaun dari dalam sebuah peti kubus. Ia berada di atas tempat tidur yang langsung menghadap ke ambang pintu yang tidak tertutup. Di atas sentanya berjejer berbagai kotak kotak kecil. Seperti bola salju, boneka kayu, buku buku mantra, dan limas kaca.

Limas kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat mata coklat Dretarastra yang menjadi tujuan Akutagawa masuk ke sarang bajak laut ini.

"Sialan." batinnya lagi.

 **IIII-IIII**

Hampir lima belas menit sejak meraka berpisah dengan si penyihir, Akutagawa. Atsushi memantau keadaan dan berusaha mencari di mana celah agar bisa masuk ke pagar sihir Circe. Bagi Akutagawa mungkin ini hal mudah karena dia penyihir. Tapi tidak dengan Atsushi dan Gin.

"Jika aku berada di tempat paling dekat dengan Lentera Biru, aku bisa membuat kita masuk tanpa dideteksi penghalang sihir ini." Kyoka berbicara.

"Kenapa Akutagawa tidak membawa masuk kita duluan lalu berpencar?" Atsushi menggeram kesal.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan Lentera Biru itu, Kyoka?" Gin tidak mengindahkan protes Atsushi rupanya.

"Sedikit. Mungkin lebih ke depan."

Mereka berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat semula. Hingga ke titik ini, Gin sudah menghabisi kurang lebih lima orang penjaga. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak, gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli.

"Di sini. Aku merasakannya." Kyoka berhenti pada sebuah tumpukan peti.

"Tidak terlalu banyak orang. Kurasa kita bisa lanjut." Atsushi berargumen.

"Ya ayo."

Kyoka menyentuh kekkai yang dapat diketahui bewarna merah karena pembiasan sinar matahari itu dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat warna merah itu secara perlahan memudar hingga menjadi kuning berbentuk oval yang memanjang ke atas

"Hanya ini yang aku bisa. Lentera nya cukup jauh dari sini. Dan ayo cepat, mantraku tidak bertahan lama." serunya melewati oval kuning itu, diikuti Gin lalu Atsushi.

Dan benar, hanya lima detik setelah Atsushi berhasil lewat, kuning itu sudah kembali berubah merah. "Sihir yang berguna." gumamnya. "Ayo!"

Mereka mulai mengendap ngendap. Berjalan, merayap, melompat, dan menunduk dari balik balik peti kayu agar tidak dilihat oleh orang orang bertubuh besar yang tengah membereskan peti peti itu.

"Bagaimana Kyoka-chan?" Atsushi bertanya pelan agar tidak membangunkan serigala serigala penjaga yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Di sana. Di dalam tenda itu."

Atsushi melihat telunjuk Kyoka mengacu pada sebuah tenda celadon, dan refleks meneguk ludah sendiri saat sepasang ametis nya menangkap sesosok harimau putih tengah tidur di depannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kita akan mengambil Lentera yang dijaga harimau putih."

"Aku tidak akan bilang karena kau sudah tau." Kyoka menjawab kalimat Atsushi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan menjaga Kyoka, biar aku yang mengambilnya." Gin menengahi, memberi saran penuh keberanian yang tanpa ia sadari membuat Atsushi membatin:

 _'Masa iya aku kalah sama cewe!'_ saat ia mengingat kata 'adik perempuan' yang Akutagawa ucap beberapa waktu lalu saat di perjalanan.

"Ahh... Tidak usah Gin-san. Biar aku saja.. Aku tidak enak memberi pekerjaan berbahaya pada wanita. Aaa! T-tapi bukan berarti aku meremehkanmu! Bukan bukan!"

"Keluargaku!" kegugupan Atsushi disela oleh Kyoka.

Manik biru Elf itu melihat kaumnya dalam sebuah jeruji besi kecil di atas sebuah batu rata.

"Mereka masih hidup! Aaa Syukurlahh..." raut matanya berubah haru. "Atsushi-kun, aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka."

Gin dan Atsushi melihat bersama.

"Aku mengerti." pria itu tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil lentera nya, Gin-san, Kyoka-chan, selamatkan Elf nya."

"Aku mengerti. Hati hati." lalu Gin pergi menyusup di balik geranda besi yang tergeletak, diikuti Kyoka dan membiarkan Atsushi melakukan sesukanya.

Atsushi berlari melewati titik buta para pria berbadan tegap menuju sebuah tenda kecil dimana Lentera Biru berada di dalamnya. Sampai di dekat tenda itu, ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah kayu kayu. Mulut kecilnya berkomat kamit entah merapalkan doa, mantra, atau wasiat, mungkin juga sumpah serapah pada dirinya yang sok kuat.

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur, Atsushi meyakinkan diri lalu mulai melangkah di belakang harimau putih perkasa yang tengah bermimpi entah apa.

Tak jauh dari sana, Gin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tidak seperti Atsushi yang melangkah dengan hati hati tanpa menyentuh sehelai benang pun dari para bajak laut, Gin melakukan misinya seperti dalam pengalaman menyusupnya. Membekap beberapa orang yang menghalangi, lalu menjatuhkannya. Dan semua itu tanpa suara. Benar benar seorang profesional.

"Akan mencurigakan jika tiba tiba jeruji itu kosong. Apa ada sihir yang bisa membuat duplikat diri atau semacamnya?"

"Ada." Kyoka menjawab pertanyaan Gin. "Tapi hanya beberapa Elf yang bisa. Walau aku salah satunya, dan itu sedikit sulit. Aku harus terus berada dekat dengan duplikatnya."

"Jadi bagaimana? Maaf, aku tidak pintar menyusun rencana."

"Aku akan menjaga duplikat nya. Gin-san, tolong antarkan teman temanku ke tempat aman. Setelah itu bantu Atsushi-kun dan Akutagawa-san."

"Bukannya itu terlalu berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak mudah dilihat manusia. Walau serigala itu mungkin saja melihatku, aku bisa bersembunyi."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Kyoka mengangguk, lalu terbang sembunyi sembunyi hingga sampai ke jarak paling dekat dengan jeruji. Gin memperhatikan itu. Terlihat raut harapan pada seluruh Elf, namun menjadi serius saat Kyoka tampak menjelaskan.

Kyoka memantrai jeruji agar menampilkan ilusi bahwa masih ada Elf di dalamnya. Lalu ia membuka kunci dan membiarkan satu persatu Elf keluar menuju ke arah Gin. Hingga meninggalkan Kyoka sendiri di dekat jeruji itu.

Hal itu dilakukan sangat perlahan seperti Atsushi yang secara hati hati melangkah di belakang harimau putih, masuk ke dalam tenda, lalu mengambil Lentera Biru bercahaya di dalamnya. Benar benar sebuah benda indah yang sangat cocok dijadikan lampu tidur. Sayang sekali kalau seni ini menjadi kartu as dalam perburuan harta.

"Cahayanya terlalu terang untuk dibiarkan. Bagaimana sekarang?" pikirnya seraya melihat sekeliling namun nihil. Tidak ada apa apa di sana yang bisa menutupi cahaya biru itu, kecuali almamater biru tua miliknya. Jadi Atsushi melepaskan almamater itu, kemudian ia membungkus Lentera itu dengannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, aku hanya harus melewati harimau itu sekali lagi, bertemu dengan Kyoka-chan dan selesai!" katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas penderitaan. Sedetik sebelum Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar sebuah suara percakapan dari luar tenda.

"Hey Yu, bagaimana Lentera Elf itu?"

"Kapten Oda! Ada di dalam, Kapten! Benar benar indah.. Sungguh!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ambilkan untukku karena Circe menginginkannya."

"Baik!"

Atsushi meneguk ludahnya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tapi Kapten,," suara terakhir melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak kesal memberi semua pencarian kita pada si Penyihir itu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kapten Oda sepertinya tengah berpikir. Karena Atsushi tidak mendengar apapun jawabannya.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Untuk saat ini lakukan saja tugasmu. Sekarang, ambil Lentera itu dan berikan padaku. Aku akan mengecek Elfnya."

"Baiklah."

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki —yang sepertinya milik sang kapten— menjauh. Disusul lagi oleh langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kali ini adalah milik lelaki bernama Yu itu.

"Aaa... Sialan!" Atsushi merutuki. Namun ia bukan Tuan Muda bodoh yang penakut. Ia adalah Earl Reis! Seluruh latihan fisik dan keterampilannya digunakan untuk ini.

Karena itu, Atsushi meletakkan kembali Lentera itu di atas tumpukan peti seperti sebelumnya, lalu bersembunyi di balik meja. Dan tentu saat Yu masuk ia hanya melihat ruangan kosong dengan tumpukan peti dan Lentera indah di atasnya.

Ia melangkah mendekat, mengambil Lentera itu, lalu melihatnya sebentar. "Lucu menjadi bajak laut sekaligus budak." katanya lalu berbalik dan melangkah hendak keluar.

Ya hendak keluar karena seketika ia dicekat oleh sebuah tali pinggang tepat di lehernya. Membuatnya sontak menjatuhkan lentera dan mencengkram tali. Ia melirik Atsushi yang merupakan oknum penyiksaan itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara dan kehabisan nafas lalu jatuh terkulai.

"Masih hidup." Kata Atsushi setelah mengecek nadi di tangan Yu. Si surai putih lalu memakai kembali tali pinggangnya, membungkus lentera itu dengan almamater, dan mengintip keluar waspada kalau kalau si harimau manis yang tidur terbangun.

"Hufh.. Untung saja." batinnya kemudian keluar dari tenda. Ia mengendap endap seperti tadi. Kali ini dengan keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya. Hingga ia berada sekitar lima meter dari harimau itu, Atsushi mulai berlari. "Aku harus cepat bertemu Kyoka-chan, dan Akutagawa yang bodoh itu."

Mungkin Atsushi tidak sadar kalau Akutagawa berada di bilik tepat di atasnya. Melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengendap endap. Karena harimau, serigala, dan bajak laut tidak semenakutkan sihir yang membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi anjing liar dalam sekejap.

Untuk itu, Akutagawa tetap setia menunggu. Walau ini bukan gayanya, tapi dia bukan orang bodoh yang mau menghadapi seluruh perompak sendirian.

"Lentera Birunya belum sampai yah? Kenapa Odasaku lama sekali?" wanita itu bergumam kembali lalu berjalan ke arahnya, Akutagawa menteskan keringat khawatir di pelipis berkulit pucatnya.

Pria tujuh belas tahun itu refleks melompat dari pagar balkon. Menggantung dengan tumpuan tangannya. Sangat berbahaya karena beresiko terlihat orang orang di bawah. Tapi ia lebih mimilih untuk menghindari terlihat oleh sang penyihir.

Circe melewati balkon tanpa curiga. Membuat Akutagawa kembali memanjat ke atas balkon dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia langsung bergerak cepat saat menyadari kamar itu tidak dijaga sihir apapun. Kakinya berlari ke tempat tidur lalu meraih limas kaca dan berlari lagi keluar— atau tidak. Iris hitamnya terpaku pada bola salju di atas senta itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengambilnya, lalu enyah dari sana.

Sementara itu, Odasaku tengah menunggu Yu yang ia perintah membawa Lentera Biru padanya. Tentu ia tidak tau kalau si pemuda plontos itu tengah terkapar dan Lenteranya telah dicuri— atau lebih tempat diambil oleh Atsushi.

Atsushi mencari Kyoka. Gin selesai mengantar Elf dan dalam perjalanan kembali. Sama juga Akutagawa tengah menuruni tangga tangga besi berkarat untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berpapasan dengan Circe.

Odasaku yang mulai tidak sabar berinisiatif menyuruh seorang anak buahnya, Sakura, untuk melihat dan menendang Yu yang menggunakan waktu dengan tidak wajar hanya untuk mengambil sebuah benda. Gadis itu menurut.

Saat itu juga, Gin tiba di dekat Kyoka. Memberi isyarat kalau mereka harus segera pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Atsushi-kun belum sampai." itu yang dapat terbaca dari bibir sang Elf.

"Odasaku!" suara wanita menghentikan percakapan. Membuat Gin langsung bersembunyi.

"Ya Nona?" Oda menjawab panggilan yang tidak lain adalah Sang Penyihir, Circe.

"Bagaimana Lenteranya? Aku belum lihat." kata wanita itu.

"Ya.. Aku menyuruh anak buahku mengambilnya dari tenda. Aku sedang sibuk di sini."

"Begitukah?" Circe merapikan rambutnya. Melihat lihat laut dan tidak menyadari bahwa Lentera besarta Atsushi yang membawanya telah berkumpul dengan Gin. Karena itu jeruji yang ada dua meter darinya kehilangan sihir dan menampakkan isi yang kosong.

"KAPTEN!" panggilan itu membuat Kyoka yang tengah menuju Gin dan Atsushi terhenti. Begitu pun Odasaku dan Circe yang kompak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Odasaku bertanya.

"Yu pingsan! Lenteranya hilang!"

"Aku akan melemparmu ke laut kalau ini adalah lelucon!" Circe mengancam.

"Tidak! Sungguh!"

"Memang. Aku merasakan sedikit pergerakan sihir tadi. Tapi sangat samar." Circe berkomentar. "Dan lihat. Apa jeruji ini tadi kosong?" lanjutnya saat menangkap sebuah penjara besi kecil yang pintunya bergoyang terbuka.

"Aaa.. Sialan. Kita kecolongan." Odasaku bergumam. "Cepat cari penyusup dan Lentera itu!" perintahnya pada seluruh orang di sana.

"Ayo cepat!" Atsushi yang mendengar teriakan itu melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat.

Namun mereka berhenti saat seekor serigala hitam menghadang di depan, dan di belakang. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk ditangani jika saja tidak ada auman yang memancing seluruh serigala ke titik itu. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengangkat tangan, dan menyerah.

"Anak anak?" Circe terheran, lalu dengan tidak feminimnya menyayat lengan Odasaku dengan pisau kecil yang ada di sabuk pinggangnya. Membuat pria itu menggeram kesakitan. "Bodoh sekali membiarkan anak anak masuk! Tapi sudahlah. Apa yang kau jadikan penjaga Lentera itu hah?!"

"H-Harimau.. putih."

"Bawakan padaku!" perintah Circe langsung dilakukan oleh seorang pria lain.

Tak jauh dari sana, Akutagawa melihat kesal. "Bodoh bodoh..." namun ia hanya melihat. Memilih waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan membawa ketiga orang yang disebutnya bodoh itu keluar dari sini.

Harimau itu kemudian muncul. Berjalan ke arah Circe yang melihatnya tajam. Seluruh mata tertuju pada hal itu. Kemudian dengan sedikit mantra, ia membuat harimau besar itu terbang, lalu membantingnya ke atas tumpukan kayu hingga beberapa kayu itu patah.

"Tidak berguna. Sangat tidak berguna!" sepertinya dia naik pitam. Terbukti saat harimau putih tengah terbaring kesakitan, Circe membuat tali sihir tipis melilit leher binatang yang dulunya manusia itu.

Tali itu perlahan mengencang. Membuat harimau sulit untuk bernafas. Sangat menyesakkan hanya menonton dan membiarkan hewan gagah itu berguling dan mencakar cakar lehernya sendiri dengan mulut terbuka yang mulai berbuih.

Siapapun di sana pasti akan terharu dan takut. Tak ada yang bergerak. Hingga Atsushi melemparkan pisau milik Gin hingga menggores sedikit pipi Circe. Membuat penyihir itu terkejut dan menghilangkan sihirnya. Sedikit menolong si harimau.

"MAKHLUK KEJAM!" teriaknya Atsushi.

"Bocahh—!" Circe menggeram. Membuat wajah cantiknya tak kalah menyeramkan dari Atsushi.

"Odasaku-san! Aku yang mengambil Lentera itu! Dan aku tau. Kalian semua tidak sudi kan bekerja pada wanita jalang ini?!"

"Diam kau bocah! Cepat tangkap dia! Bekap! Aku akan menyiksanya!" Circe bertitah. Namun sepertinya, sedikit kata Atsushi mulai menjernihkan pikiran dan meluruskan insting bajak laut yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Ohh... kalian ingin memberontak? Baiklah ini yang akan terjadi kalau kalian melakukannya."

Circe kembali menyihir harimau itu.

"Hentikan!" kata Atsushi.

Seluruh orang memasang raut yang sama. Kengerian. Terutama saat lingkaran di leher harimau putih itu berubah menjadi cakram tajam yang perlahan mengecil. Harimau itu mengaum sekuat suaranya yang ada. Sedikit air mata tampak di tepi mata indahnya. Melihat ke Kapten Oda.

Dan akhirnya, cakram itu mengecil sempurna memenggal leher sang harimau. Darah memuncrat ke sekitarnya. Membuat atmosfer keputus asaan yang sangat terasa dari semua orang kecuali Circe sendiri. Harimau itu hanya tinggal bangkai yang menggelapar tak bernyawa.

"Nah.. Sekarang. Giliranmu bocah. Kau akan menggantikan posisi harimau itu."

Circe menyihir Atsushi. Membuat sedikit perubahan pada kaki dan tangannya. Atsushi meronta. Berusaha mengatur pikirannya yang perlahan dihilangkan sihir itu.

Wajah tampan imutnya mulai terlukis loreng loreng hitam. Ekor putih panjang dan telinga berbulu mulai tumbuh di tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dan berteriak. Mata ungu kekuningannya berubah gelap. Cahaya harapan yang selalu terpancar hampir memudar sepenuhnya.

Sepersekian detik setelah teriakannya berubah menjadi auman nyaring, Circe terlempar beberapa meter dari posisinya semula. Dia adalah Akutagawa. Dengan bayangan hitam dari punggungnya yang menyambar seperti kilat. Membuat sihir perubahan Atsushi terhenti pada fase manusia setengah harimau.

"Mungkin pilihan salah meninggalkan kamarmu tanpa pengawasan, Circe." Akutagawa berjalan ke arahnya. Membuat beberapa orang sulit memahami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Gin, awasi si manusia harimau itu. Aku tidak tau kalau dia terbangun akan jadi apa." Gin mengangguk.

"Kau bocah brengsek! Berani beraninya kau menyerangkuu! Kalian tangkap dia!"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Sudah cukup." Suara Odasaku yang tenang menengahi. "Dengarkan aku. Aku berhenti melayani penyihir ini. Satu satunya alasan aku masih berkerja untukmu adalah karena kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti anak buahku. Namun kau melanggarnya. Aku tidak akan berkerja untukmu lagi."

"Hah?! Kau bercanda?" Circe bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Tangkap dia!"

"Tidak!" seorang menjawab. "Satu satunya alasan kami bekerja di sini adalah karena Kapten. Kalau Kapten memberontak, tentu kami ikut bersamanya. Bajak Laut bukan orang orang barbar. Dan Bajak Laut bukan boneka penyihir. Kau menganggap remeh kami!"

"Kalian semua sialan!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Akutagawa berbicara. "Jika mereka ingin membunuhmu, aku akan membantu mereka. Jika mereka ingin membantumu, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Serigala serigala langsung berdiri melindungi Circe. Dan lainnya mengepung yang selain Circe. Hingga terjadi pertarungan antara para bajak laut, Gin, dan Akutagawa melawan serigala, singa, dan hewan hewan buas yang berusaha melindungi Circe.

Akutagawa tidak ingin repot repot bertarung walau itu salah satu keahliannya. Tapi ia lebih memilih menghabisi Circe yang dijaga sekitar lima serigala. Sihir, kaki, tangan, seluruh miliknya ia gunakan hingga akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan Circe.

Ini adalah hal yang terpaksa ia lakukan. Pertarungan sangat sengit. Dengan bayangan hitam Akutagawa dan senjata senjata sihir yang terus dikeluarkan Circe. Wanita ini bukan lawan yang bisa Akutagawa kalahkan saat ini.

Luka dan lebam ia terima di seluruh tubuh. Walau tidak parah, tapi itu menjadi hambatan untuk bergerak. Dan dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengobati luka luka itu. Pertarungan mereka diakhiri dengan hal yang mengejutkan. Karena alasan Akutagawa mendekati Circe hanya untuk menjebaknya.

Akutagawa seketika menyimpan sihirnya. Hanya melawan dengan kaki dan tangannya. Setelah dekat, ia mengeluarkan bola salju yang ia curi dari kantong almamaternya. Menarik kunci di sisinya, lalu melemparkannya pada Circe saat wanita itu menggunakan sihir terhebatnya.

Benar. Seluruh sihirnya terserap ke dalam bola itu. Membuat seluruh senjata yang ia buat ikut ke dalam. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu berteriak namun tidak ada gunanya karena untuk apa dia berteriak saat tidak satu orangpun ada di pihaknya?

Akutagawa langsung mengambil bola dengan kaca tebal itu, lalu menguncinya kembali. Biarkan Circe terjebak selamanya di dalam sana.

Bahunya berbalik. Melihat banyak mayat hewan terbaring di sana. Beberapa manusia terluka, bahkan tewas. Berjalan layaknya pejuang yang baru turun dari medan perang. Disambut tatapan kagum dan heran dari seluruh pasang mata.

"Bagaimana Circe nya?!" Odasaku bertanya.

"Disini." Akutagawa menyerahkan bola salju itu pada Odasaku. Tampak sesosok Circe kecil yang mengetuk ngetuk kaca dan mamberontak minta dikeluarkan. "Aku tidak butuh dia. Tapi kusarankan kau melemparnya ke laut."

Beberapa bajak laut yang sehat tampak berkumpul melihat. Memainkan dan mengejek seakan Circe di sana adalah badut paling konyol di dunia. Namun tentu Akutagawa tidak termasuk dari kerumunan itu. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah batu dan melihat lukanya.

Gin dan Kyoka masih merawat beberapa orang yang terluka. Jadi Akutagawa hanya bisa merawat lukanya sendiri. Tanpa sihir karena ia terlalu tidak bertenaga untuk mengeluarkan sihir lagi.

"Perlu kubantu?" seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Tidak. Pergi ke yang lain."

"Ayolah sobat. Kau menyegel Circe dalam bola mungil. Kau menyelamatkan kami!" pria itu menepuk bahu Akutagawa. Membuat empunya meringis melempar tatapan marah.

"Oh maaf." kata pria itu. "Sini ku lihat. Ngomong ngomong, namaku Kosuke."

Akutagawa memberikan tangannya. Menunjukkan luka sobek yang membujur lebar sekitar lima senti.

"Waaah!"

Saat Kosuke hendak membersihkan luka, tiba tiba Akutagawa mendorongnya. Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat tanpa ia sadari. Atsushi yang setengah harimau sudah memenjarakan Akutagawa tepat dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sihir yang ini tidak bisa tersegel yah.." Akutagawa mendengus. Melihat Atsushi dengan tatapan layaknya harimau lapar di atasnya.

Akutagawa meninju pipinya. Lalu dibalas gigitan pada pangkal leher yang membuat Akutagawa berteriak kesakitan.

"Sialan kau Jinko!" Akutagawa mendorong Atsushi. Kini posisinya menjadi Akutagawa yang berada dibatas. Menahan tangan dengan tangan dan kaki dengan kaki. Atsushi di bawah hanya meronta serupa hewan buas.

"Sadarlah Atsushi!" teriak Akutagawa. "Kembali ke dirimu yang bodoh dan menyebalkan!"

Sedikit samar namun tampak secercah cahaya yang sekilas memancar dari matanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya! Bunuh saja!" seorang bajak laut bersuara.

"Tidak! Cobalah menyadarkannya. Pasti bisa."

"Tapi Kapten—"

"Dia masih setengah harimau."

Akutagawa masih diam menahan pergerakan Atsushi disamping ia harus menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memindahkan tangan kanannya meremas kerah baju Atsushi.

"Kau sadarlah bodoh sialan!" Namun Atsushi hanya menggeram seperti hewan.

"Atsushi-kun!" Kyoka mencoba namun nihil. "Atsushi-san!" begitu pun Gin.

Atsushi menggerakkan tangannya mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan Akutagawa yang terluka. Dan tentu ia berhasil membuat berbagai cakaran pada tubuh tegap pria tampan di depannya.

"Dengarkan aku Jinko!" suara Akutagawa mendalam. Membuat Atsushi sedikit —hanya sedikit— lebih tenang.

"Kau adalah Nakajima Atsushi. Bukan binatang liar!" Atsushi sedikit tersentak.

"Kau bangsawan menyebalkan yang sok pintar dan sok baik padahal lemah!" Sedikit demi sedikit Atsushi terlihat sadar.

"Kembali jadi dirimu, dan aku akan—" kalimatnya terhenti. "—pokoknya cepat sadar bodoh! Kita harus kembali ke tempat Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san!"

Mata ungu itu melayu. "Da-Dazai—sa—n.." ucapnya terbata bata.

"Yaa! Kita harus mencari Pandora!"

Atsushi menunduk. "Pandora—?" Tampaknya itu kata terakhir sebelum ia kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Akutagawa?" tanya nya begitu melihat Akutagawa adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau terluka parah seperti itu? Kenapa mereka melihat kita? Kenapa kita dalam posisi ini? Dan kenapa—"

kalimat Atsushi terhenti saat tubuh Akutagawa tumbang ke arahnya. Efek lelah, kekurangan darah, dan tenaga yang minim membuat Akutagawa tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak jatuh dan terlelap di sini, dengan Atsushi sebagai tumpuannya.

"Kenapa kau pingsan di atasku?" wajahnya memerah.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Hei, Akutagawa kenapa kau pingsan di atasku ? Hei!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang-" Atsushi menghentikan ucapannya memandang sekeliling, mayat-mayat terkapar berserakan, beberapa orang dengan luka sayatan dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya, darah bertumpahan dimana-mana, dan tidak adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Circe disana.

Atsushi terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut, iris ungu-kuningnya beralih memandang sosok tak berdaya yang terbaring di atas tubuhnya. Atsushi menyentuh lembut kepala Akutagawa sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang dapat menenangkan hati terkeras sekalipun.

"Kau sudah berkerja keras..."

Akutagawa dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di kapal bajak laut Odasaku. Seluruh tubuh bagian atas beserta kedua lengannya tertutup balutan perban, tidak lupa bagian keningnya juga. Tentu saja dia mempunyai luka terparah diantara yang lain dan sekarang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Atsushi, Gin, beserta Kyouka menemaninya di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengantar Kyouka dan keluarganya kembali ke hutan setelah Nii-san pulih." suara Gin memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Eem..." Atsushi mengangguk. Dia memandang Akutagawa dengan sendu.

"Tapi kenapa ya aku tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi setelah terpenggalnya harimau itu..."

"Soal itu..." Gin menunduk, merasa agak ragu memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Atsushi.

"Kau diubah menjadi harimau oleh Circe dan mulai tidak terkendali. Akutagawa-san bahkan setelah terluka begitu parah karena pertarungan dengan Circe menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk menahanmu, luka gigitan di lehernya itu disebabkan olehmu, Atsushi-kun." Kyouka membuka suara menceritakan kepada Atsushi.

Atsushi tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kyouka tersebut.

"Kyouka..."

"Tidak apa, Gin-san. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini."

Atsushi menunduk dalam dan meremas lututnya frustasi.

"Jadi... aku yang sudah memperparah keadaannya... karena salahku... Akutagawa..." Atsushi sesegukan dengan air mata yang hampir tak terbendung. Ya, baru hampir...

"Atsushi-san..." Gin agak iba melihat keadaan rekan seperjalanannya itu.

"Atsushi-kun, jangan terlalu terpuruk begitu ini bukanlah salahmu sepenuhnya. Tidak ada dari kita di sini yang menyalahkanmu atas hal itu." hibur Kyouka.

"Tapi... bukannya membantu aku malah menambah buruk keadaan... seharusnya dari awal aku tidak berada di sini saja!"

Sebuah tangan mendarat mulus di kepala tuan muda Reis itu, geplakan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat si penerima terlonjak dari kursinya dan merintih kesakitan setelahnya.

"A-Akutagawa! Kau sudah siuman?"

"Kau itu sudah cukup menyebalkan, jangan menambah dengan bersikap seperti bayi dan rengekan yang memuakkan itu!"

"Tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi, sekarang kita harus fokus dalam misi kita. Kita tidak boleh mengecawakan Dazai-san dan yang lain."

Atsushi masih terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Akutagawa dengan kepala yang juga masih tertunduk.

"Haah... dengar ya dasar sialan! Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi jika tidak ada kau keluarga elf itu mungkin tidak akan dapat menghirup udara lagi dan Circe sudah mengarungi lembah Rockdix dengan lentera biru di tangan mereka. Jadi, intinya kau sudah menyelematkan banyak nyawa dan mungkin saja meningkatkan persentasi kesuksesan misi kita ini, kau tahu?!"

"Akutagawa..."

"Itu benar, Atsushi-san. " ucap Gin.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan keluargaku..." tambah Kyouka.

Akutagawa beranjak untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mendekati Atsushi yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari tempatnya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Atsushi atau bahkan mencengkeramnya dan matanya menatap serius pada surai silver di hadapannya. Sejenak Akutagawa menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kau... kau adalah seorang Earl Reis, apa aku salah? Apa kau dengan mudahnya kalah dengan situasi semacam ini? Kemana mental dan sifat keras kepalamu tadi, hah?! Atau penilaianku padamu terlalu jauh... Apa kau memang hanyalah pengecut lemah yang hanya sok pintar saja? Itukah sikap seorang bangsawan? Sepertinya bangsawan Reis memang pengecut semua... Dasar menyedihkan! Tidak berguna!"

"Apa katamu?! Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Atsushi dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk memandang Akutagawa, panas sekali telinganya mendengar cemoohan barusan.

"Kalian berdua..." Kyouka yang merasakan atmosfer mengerikan itu hendak mencoba menghentikan mereka berdua, kalau tidak ditahan oleh Gin.

"Tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya seranya menggeleng pelan.

"Berani kau menghina nama keluargaku sekali lagi, ini akan menjadi detik terakhir kau melihat warna dunia..." ancam Atsushi.

"Heeh, aku penasaran kau bisa melakukannya... Orang sepertimu...?" tatapan Akutagawa benar-benar merendahkan lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Sialan, akan kubuktikan padamu nanti! Aku tidak akan mundur dari misi ini, aku akan bertahan sampai akhir! Dan akan kubuat kau menarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Akutagawa!"

"Aku ragu kau akan melakukannya. Yah, soalnya kau itu... bodoh bodoh kau bodoh! Pengecut! Otak udang payah!" background seram yang menyelimuti pertengkaran mereka tadi lenyap bersamaan ejekan konyol dan kekanakan dari Akutagawa, lengkap dengan juluran lidahnya yang membuat beberapa simpangan muncul di kepala Atsushi.

Gin dan Kyouka yang menonton hal tersebut hanya bisa memunculkan tetesan keringat imajiner di kepala mereka.

"Akutagawa-san... bisa seperti itu juga ya..." heran Kyouka.

"Emm ya... Jarang sekali aku melihat karakter Nii-san yang itu..."

"Ggehh... sialan, kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan mundur! Aku akan melakukannya, Akutagawa! Lihat saja kau nanti ya!" setelah mengucapkannya Atsushi berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan dengan langkah kaki kesal dan dengusan di setiap langkahnya, tidak lupa juga sumpah serapah yang ditujukannya pada Akutagawa dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa (?).

Tanpa disadari siapapun, bahkan Atsushi sendiri, Akutagawa tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya memandang punggung yang mulai menjauh itu.

 **IIII-IIII.**

Air mulai pasang, dan hanya tinggal garis garis senja di ujung samudera. Kicau camar terasa menyeru untuk kaumnya agar pulang ke sarang. Atsushi masih dengan tenang menikmati angin laut yang berhembus lembut.

"Oi. Ayo siap siap." suara rendah yang mengganggu kegiatan santai sederhananya.

"Yaya.." culasnya menjawab.

"Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Odasaku-san, kau sudah baikan?" Atsushi meramah tamahi Sang Kapten.

"Lukaku hanya sayatan dan beberapa cakaran. Dicuci saja bisa hilang." katanya seraya menunjuk perban di tangannya.

"Kami akan kembali secepatnya." Akutagawa memotong.

"Begitu yah,.. Tapi hutan itu berbahaya saat gelap."

"Memang, lebih baik kalau pulang besok fajar," Gin yang tiba tiba muncul ikut berkomentar. "Tapi kami sudah ditunggu." ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Odasaku tampak memberi isyarat hingga empat orang anak buahnya datang. "Bawalah mereka untuk pengawal."

"Tapi—"

"Bawa saja. Kami bukan apa apa dibanding yang kalian lakukan tadi." seorang anak buahnya, Shinji, memenggal kalimat Atsushi.

"Kalian membuat kami kembali menyadari kehormatan bajak laut!" Yu yang sudah sadar tertawa lebar.

"Kehormatan bajak laut? Kau tidak punya kosakata lain, Katsumi? Haha.." tampak kedua anak buah itu saling mengejek. "Tapi benar. Kalian membantu kami memberontak."

"Dan mengalahkan penyihir nistah itu." Kosuke menepuk kembali bahu Akutagawa, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Akutagawa melempar tatapan kesal.

"Kami berhutan pada kalian." Odasaku tersenyum.

 **IIII-IIII**

Hampir dua puluh menit kelompok itu menyusuri hutan. Ditemani terangnya bulan dan obor. Diiringi suara burung hantu dan gemuruh malam. Semuanya khusyuk memerhatikan langkah masing masing agar tidak tersandung. Tak lupa melirik teman yang lain agar tidak terpisah dari rombongan kecil itu.

"Ah,, sampai sini saja. Selanjutnya kami bisa sendiri." Atsushi berkata pada lima bajak laut yang jadi teman perjalanan sementara nya.

"Benarkah? Hutan ini masih dalam lohh.." Kosuke mengintrupsi.

"Teman kami sudah menunggu di sana. Sekarang tidak apa." sambung Gin.

Para bajak laut beradu pandang.

"Kalian juga masih punya banyak kerjaan di sana kan?" ucap Kyoka.

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu. Hati hati yah.." Katsumi pergi, diikuti para bajak laut yang lain.

Semakin sepi di sini. Ocehan beberapa bajak laut yang tadi menjadi hiburan kini telah hilang. Terkadang percakapan bernuansa permusuhan dikibarkan oleh si surai hitam dan si surai putih, namun terkadang mereka hanya berjalan dalam keheningan.

Hingga akhirnya tiba pada lingkaran pohon besar dengan bekas bekas cakaran yang masih sama. Haru para Elf menyambut kembali anggota dan benda pusaka terdengar ria.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-kun, Akutagawa-san, dan juga Gin-san" Kyouka membungkukkan badannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin ikut membantu kalian, tapi Elf tidak bisa hidup lama diluar wilayahnya tanpa Lentera Biru."

"Tidak usah. Kau juga sudah membantu menyembuhkan banyak korban tadi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Gin menjawab ramah.

"Kalau butuh pertolongan sesuatu, katakan saja. Kami akan membantu." seorang Elf tua yang diduga sebagai tetuah ikut berkomentar.

"Ahaha, iya Kek." Atsushi tertawa riang. "Jaga diri ya, sampai jumpa..." Atsushi melambaikan tangannya seraya berlalu dari sana bersama dua lainnya.

"Haah, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menyerahkan mata Destrarata ini kepada Minoura-san dan kembali..."

"Terlalu cepat untuk tenang, bodoh! Pada malam seperti ini hutan ini akan jadi lebih berbahaya." tegur Akutagawa.

"Hemm... iya iya aku tahu!"

Gin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 pemuda akrab yang tidak akur di depannya itu.

Di keheningan hutan tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerasak semak-semak, seperti ada seseuatu yang melewatinya. Atsushi, Akutagawa, dan Gin terlonjak oleh suara itu. Sedikit keringat dingin mengucur melalui pelipis mereka.

Suaranya semakin dekat dan dekat membuat mereka was-was memasang ancang-ancang. Dalam gerakan kilat sesuatu itu terlihat menerjang belakang mereka. Serentak mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati hal yang mengejutkan.

"Gin!"

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Sepertinya tidak ada glosarium di sini, karena kita hanya fokus ke action kali yah..

Yah sudahlah.

Maafkan kami yang ngaret hampir dua minggu. Tak lain tak bukan karena uts laknat yang belum kuketahui apa gunanya.

Jadi yah,, terimalah Shin Soukoku yang kurang hot ini.. *tears*

Terimakasih masih setia baca, dan lagi,, review yahh.. :'3

See You.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Masih Shin Soukoku, tapi udah ada Soukoku nya. Langsung aja baca.. :'3

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 8-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

"Gin!" refleks Akutagawa berteriak melihat seorang pria setinggi 6 kaki dengan taring tajam yang dimilikinya dan memakai coat hitam dengan kerah yang dinaikkan. Pria tersebut mendekap Gin di tangannya.

"Aargh..." Gin merintih dengan suara tercekik dan memukul-mukul tangan yang mencengkeramnya.

"Hmm... aku mencium bau darah yang sangat lezat dan ternyata berasal dari kalian semua ya. Kebetulan aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan darah manusia..." pria itu menjilat bibir atasnya seperti orang yang dihidangkan berbagai makanan nikmat di hadapannya.

"Akan kuhisap sampai habis." lanjutnya dengan cengiran yang mengekspos taring tajamnya.

"Sialan kau! Lepaskan Gin!"

"V-Vam... pire..." Atsushi mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Kau juga tahu dia itu apa?" heran Akutagawa melihat Atsushi yang biasanya tidak tahu menahu makhluk-makhluk mitos semacam ini.

"Ya... karena vampire mengambil peran besar dalam peradaban manusia di masa lalu, kami juga mempelajari tentang mereka tapi kupikir bangsa vampire sudah mulai punah sejak 400 tahun lalu..." jelas Atsushi.

"Yah, waktu itu kami para vampire sangatlah kaya ya... Kami mendominasi segalanya dan manusia hanyalah ternak bagi kami, tapi kemudian bangsa manusia jadi semakin berkembang dan kami tersisihkan ke pelosok-pelosok, jauh dari peradaban... Dilupakan itu menyakitkan kau tahu?!"

"Tapi yang lalu biarlah lalu... Sekarang akan kunikmati darah manis kalian semua, mulai dari nona yang satu ini." sang vampire mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Gin, menyisihkan surai panjang gadis itu dan bersiap menancapkan taringnya pada leher jenjang Gin.

Jarak vampire itu dengan Gin hanya tinggal sepersekian mili saja sampai tiba-tiba sebuah banyangan hitam menerjang ke arah mereka, membuat sang vampire melemparkan Gin yang didekapnya dan menghindari serangan itu. Serangan itu berasal dari Akutagawa yang terlihat sangat murka sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Heeh, ada pengguna sihir disini ya..."

"Enyah kau!"

"Aku tidak keberatan bermain-main denganmu kok, setelah itu aku akan menghabisimu..."

Akutagawa melesat ke arah vampire itu, melayangkan tinjuan, tendangan, dan sihirnya dengan sangat brutal. Tentu saja sang vampire dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hmm, tidak buruk untuk manusia seusiamu." ucapnya dengan terus menghindari serangan Akutagawa.

"Sial sial sial!" umpat Akutagawa sambil terus melemparkan tebasan hitam yang dibuatnya melalui sihir dari segala arah kepada sang vampire.

"Nii-san! Hentikan! Lukamu akan terbuka lagi!" Gin yang melihat darah mulai merembes dari perban Akutagawa memperingatkan kakaknya yang tidak memberi respon apapun untuknya.

"Akutagawa, stooop! Berhenti!" Atsushi ikut berteriak.

"Anak muda, kalau kemampuanmu cuma segitu itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk sekedar mengagetkanku"

 _ **'SLAAASSHHH!'**_

Sang vampire mengayunkan tangannya dengan gerakan menebas ke arah Akutagawa, menyebabkan tanah terbelah dan pohon-pohon di sekitar tumbang. Serangan itu meleset sedikit sehingga Akutagawa selamat, namun dahsyatnya membuat luka sayatan dalam pada tubuhnya, dan luka yang sebelumnya telah diobati kembali melebar. Akutagawa meringis sebab hal itu.

"Nii-san!"

"Akutagawa !"

"Aahh! Aku tak mengenainya ya... Yah, kekuatanku menurun karena lama tak mencicipi darah manusia. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku..."

"Dia bilang... ini bukan kekuatan penuhnya... monster macam apa dia ini?!" Atsushi menelan ludahnya sendiri menyaksikan pemandangan tanah terbelah itu.

"Rashoumon... tenmon agito!" beberapa bayangan hitam dengan kepala berbentuk serigala menerjang menuju vampire. Aura kemerahan mulai menguak keluar dari Akutagawa.

Sang vampire mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan dalam sekejap menebas semua monster hitam Akutagawa. Dalam sekejap kemudian dia sudah berada di depan Akutagawa dan sudah mendaratkan tebasan pada surai hitam ini, jika saja refleks tidak membuatnya minggir beberapa meter ke samping.

Dia berhasil menyelematkan nyawanya untuk sementara ini, ya hanya sementara karena saat menghindar barusan akar pohon yang dengan laknatnya nimbrung disitu membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh. Ini menjadi kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk vampire menyerangnya kembali.

"Sialan..." umpatnya dan karena percuma saja menghindar sekarang dengan posisi dan timing seperti ini, Akutagawa memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Beberapa detik terlewati dan Akutagawa tidak merasakan apa-apa setelahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan yang membuatnya sontak terkejut adalah Atsushi yang berdiri di depannya dan menggantikan tempatnya terkena serangan vampire. Atsushi memuntahkan darah segar akibat tebasan tepat di dada yang diterimanya.

"K-kau..." Akutagawa masih membatu menatap Atsushi yang roboh di hadapannya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Atsushi-san!" Gin berlari ke arah mereka dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya hendak memenggal leher dari vampire.

"G-Gin... san... j-jangan... ke...ma..ri. Ha—aaakhh!" ucap Atsushi dengan terpenggal-penggal akibat luka cukup parah yang dimilikinya diikuti muntahan darah yang kedua.

Namun sangat disayangkan gerakan Gin kalah cepat dengan vampire yang sudah menampik pisau tersebut sejauh 20 meter sebelum menggores lehernya.

"Heeh... kau berani juga ya gadis kecil... kuhargai keberanianmu itu" tangannya bergerak menyentuh Gin hingga tiba-tiba-

Segerombol jarum-jarum hitam muncul dari bawah menembus-nembus tubuh vampire dan mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat darahnya berjatuhan seperti rintikkan gerimis.

"Rashoumon Sawarabi..." Akutagawa yang merupakan oknum perbuatan tersebut merapalkan mantra sihirnya.

"Menjauh dari adik dan temanku, tikus penghisap darah"

"Ahahaha! Sudah lama aku tidak terkena serangan seperti ini, kau menarik anak muda! Dan juga..." vampire itu melepaskan diri dari jeratan Akutagawa dan berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Aku bukan tikus tapi kelelawar." lanjutnya.

"Berisik!" Akutagawa kembali memasang ancang-ancang dan bersiap menyerang.

"Maju."

Segala serangan sudah diberikannya, tangan, kaki, dan sihir telah ia pergunakan semuanya namun belum ada satupun yang bisa menjatuhkan vampire yang terus beregenerasi dengan baik.

Kekuatan sihirnya mulai menipis dan dia sampai pada batasnya, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dimana-mana mungkin dia akan tumbang jika terkena serangan lagi saat ini. Dia pun sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melancarkan tinjuan atau tendangan. Gin juga turut membantu namun apalah daya seorang manusia biasa melawan seorang yang mampu membelah tanah seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sampai batasmu."

"Diam! Hanya luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan..." Akutagawa jatuh terduduk, kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopangnya lagi.

Vampire berjalan santai mendekati Akutagawa hendak mengakhiri semuanya. Atsushi memperhatikannya, berharap bisa membantu juga namun mustahil dia bergerak setelah mendapat serangan langsung seperti tadi.

"Kita... tidak akan bisa menang." pasrahnya.

"Rashoumon..."

"Ooh! Kau masih bisa bergerak, luar biasa!" vampire itu bertepuk tangan melihat keteguhan atau mungkin keras kepala Akutagawa.

"Goku Mon Agito!" monster hitam yang sangat besar keluar dan bersiap menerkam vampire di depannya dengan taring-taring tajam yang dimilikinya.

"Hmm, kuhargai usahamu sejauh ini tapi... kau tidak bisa menang. Biar kutebak, kau sudah tidak bertarung sepenuh kemampuan sejak awal." dengan gerakan kilat vampire menghindari terkamannya dan pedangnya menebas sihir Akutagawa menyisakan hutan sekitar porak poranda bak habis diterjang puting beliung akibat pertarungan mereka.

"Yahh aku tidak terlalu penasaran kenapa sih. Karena tetap saja kau akan jadi makan malamku."

Akutagawa terkapar kelelahan setelahnya, vampire menopangkan sebelah kakinya pada kepala Akutagawa dan mencengkeram leher Gin yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aarghh..." Gin merasa tercekik akibat perbuatan sang vampire dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sekarang waktunya menikmati..." vampire itu sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menancapkan taringnya pada leher jenjang Gin dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"B-Berhenti... Hentikan sekarang juga sialan!" Akutagawa mencoba melawan dan menyelematkan adiknya itu namun sayang tubuhnya sudah kelelahan dan menerima cukup banyak luka.

"Nii-sa-an.. La.. ri— Ce-pa— Aaakkh!"

' _Kalau saja ada satu cara saja melarikan diri'_ batin Atsushi yang juga terkulai tak berdaya menyaksikan Gin yang sangat menderita dan Akutagawa yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Dia memutar otaknya keras mencari cara agar bisa kembali hidup-hidup dari monster penghisap darah itu. Atsushi hampir saja menyerah dan putus asa ketika akhirnya sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Itu dia! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?!'_ batinnya berseru senang mendapati sebuah gagasan.

Sang vampire telah menyelesaikan acara santap malamnya itu. Dia melemparkan Gin yang telah pucat kehabisan darah itu secara sembarangan seperti orang yang sedang melempar sampah saja. Dia kemudian beralih ke Akutagawa yang diinjaknya dan menarik rambutnya.

"Haah, darah manusia memang tidak ada bandingannya. Sekarang giliranmu..."

"Kurang ajar... Beraninya kau membunuh Gin!" Akutagawa menatap nanar Gin yang terbaring lemah tak jauh darinya itu.

"Tenang saja kau akan segera menyusul tuan puterimu itu, tapi tidak sekarang karena aku sudah kekenyangan jadi aku akan membawa kalian berdua sebagai tawananku."

"KU BUNUH KAU TIKUS!" Akutagawa menggeram berteriak. Seluruh suaranya berisi kebencian, tidak ada hal lain.

"Ggehh!"

Atsushi menguatkan diri untuk bangkit dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan dia vampire bajingan!" teriaknya.

"Heeh, sekarang kau yang mau bermain-main denganku"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akutagawa tak habis pikir dengan perilaku makhluk nekat yang merupakan rekan seperjuangannya itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuladeni." vampire mengayunkan pedangnya pada Atsushi yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya. Ayunan pedangnya berhasil mengenai Atsushi dan menghempaskan dedaunan di sekitarnya. Luka sayatan banyak terukir di lengannya karena atsushi menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya tadi.

"Kau menahannya? Tidak buruk." ucap sang vampire.

Atsushi menarik sebuah prisma segi enam yang dikalungkan dengan tali di lehernya. Prisma itu sekecil kayu manis, terbuat dari kaca berwarna hitam pekat, dibagian alasnya terdapat sebuah lubang kunci. Atsushi memutar prisma itu seperti membuka tutup botol.

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanya vampire.

"Heheh... ini adalah kelemahanmu, vampire. Cahaya!"prisma itu memancarkan cahaya yang sangat indah. Kecil namun menyilaukan persis seperti sinar mentari hanya saja, terdapat bayangan seperti foto di cahaya cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Vampire yang merasakan silaunya sinar itu menutup matanya dengan tangan sehingga membuat Akutagawa terjatuh. Vampire mundur beberapa langkah dan merasakan sakit juga panas yang sangat dari benda itu. dia jatuh berlutut serta mengerang kesakitan karena pancarannya. Atsushi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Akutagawa dan berlari menjauh sebisa mungkin.

"Tunggu! Hei! Bagaimana dengan Gin?! Kita harus kembali!" seru Akutagawa yang ditarik oleh Atsushi berlari, Atsushi menghiraukannya.

"Hei! Tunggu ku bilang!"

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat vampire tadi, Atsushi berhenti dengan terengah-engah dan mengatur nafasnya. Membuang ludah yang bercampur dengan cairan merah, menekan perutnya agar tidak memencarkan darah.

"Itu bisa melumpuhkannya untuk sementara, tapi setidaknya sekarang kita aman." ucapnya setelah mengembalikan nafasnya.

"Akutagawa, aku juga sangat menyesalinya tapi... Gin-san tidak dapat diselamatkan. Kau tahu itu kan ?" Atsushi berbicara dengan nada yang lembut seraya memegang bahu Akutagawa.

Akutagawa menunduk diam mendengarnya, tersirat bahwa dia sangat sedih akan hal itu. Sedikit, lalu dia berjalan ke sebuah pohon jati. Meninju batang tebal dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Andai saja aku lebih kuat dari ini, aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dan tidak harus membuatmu tertebas pedang saat itu."

"Haha, aku sangat lemah kan... Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untukku. Untuk apa aku memiliki sihir ini?" lanjut Akutagawa dengan tertawa hambar.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang lemah, karena mengetahui hal itu manusia mencoba berkembang tiap harinya agar mereka bisa mengatasi kelemahan pada diri mereka. Karena tahu tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, manusia berkumpul dengan manusia lain untuk menutupi kelemahan mereka masing-masing. Lihat? wajar saja kalau kau lemah lagipula kau ini manusia kan, karena itu dari pada melarikan diri dari kelemahan lebih baik kita terima dan hadapi saja bukan?"

"Kau waktu itu bilang padaku _'jangan kalah dengan situasi semacam ini'_ iya kan? Kata-kata itu juga berlaku untukmu. Jangan pernah kau berpikir kalau kau bertarung sendirian, aku juga disini..."

Akutagawa tertegun mendengar perkataan Atsushi itu.

"Kalau mau menangis menangislah, itu wajar. Luapkan saja emosimu Akutagawa, sampai kau baikan dan bisa kembali besok, atau saat kau baikan." Atsushi melukis sebuah senyum manis tulus khasnya.

"Kau..." Akutagawa melihat senyum itu, "Heem, seperti aku akan menangis di depan orang sepertimu saja!"

Romantika Atsushi hancur seketika.

"Heeh... padahal aku menyemangatimu! Bodoh!"

"Hmm, tapi terima kasih... Atsushi..." Akutagawa tersenyum lembut membuat Atsushi tertegun melihatnya dan ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar Akutagawa memanggil namanya.

Sedikit rona kemerahan muncul pada wajah Atsushi, dia segera berbalik dan melangkah duluan.

"Ayo kita harus bergegas!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat darimana prisma itu?"

"Ah! itu adalah pemberian ayahku saat aku ulang tahun ke-6 dulu, itu sangat indah dan aku menyukainya. Prisma itu adalah peninggalan ayahku dan selalu kubawa-bawa kemanapun, aku tidak menyangka akan berguna di sini."

"Peninggalan?"

"Ya, ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat kebakaran mansion kami oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka pada Reis. Hanya aku dan kakakku yang selamat dari insiden itu, waktu itu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ayahku yang terbakar oleh api..."

"... maaf... aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak bermaksud mengolok keluargamu waktu itu." Akutagawa sedikit iba mendengarnya.

"Ah! Tidak apa tidak apa, waktu itu kau juga bilang kan _'yang lalu biarlah lalu'_ begitu."

"Heeh, ingatanmu tajam ya." Akutagawa berbicara, melangkah, namun berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke belakang. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Memejamkan matanya. Lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Atsushi.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Mereka lama sekali yah."

"Sabarlah Chuuya. Minoura tidak akan memberi kunci cuma cuma."

"Yaa,," Chuuya menjawab pernyataan Fyodor dengan helaan.

Sedikit jeda sebelum Dazai membuka suara.

"Kau khawatir?"

"T-tidak." Si surai oranye tertegun. "Hanya mereka lama sekali."

"Ya,, Tidurlah sekarang. Kita berangkat besok pagi, ketika fajar, mereka akan tiba beberapa waktu lagi."

Dazai menyampirkan jaket di pundak Chuuya. Menutup kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakan sang Naiad. Ia patuh,, lalu berbaring di atas sofa cream panjang kepunyaan Fyodor.

Memang, setelah berbincang di cafe, ketiganya langsung mencari informasi. Fyodor yang baik memberi usul untuk menetap di rumahnya. Pasangan tuan-pelayan itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Chuuya sudah memberi Akutagawa benda sihir yang berfungsi sebagai petunjuk keberadaan.

Sudah larut saat mereka tiba di gubuk sederhana Sang Dostoyevsky muda. Makan malam dilakukan di kedai di luar, jadi ketiganya bisa langsung beristirahat.

"Kenapa Dazai sangat memerhatikanmu, Chuuya?"

Fyodor yang duduk di sofa satunya berbicara.

"Tidak tau."

"Kenapa kau sangat patuh padanya?"

"Suatu hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu."

"Begitu? Apa itu hal besar?"

"Yaa.. Entahlah. Terkadang iya, terkadang juga tidak."

"Apa itu salah satu alasan kau menggunakan kalung itu di leher mu?" Fyodor menggoda.

"B-Bukan! Sama sekali! Bukan!" Sungguh wajah yang memerah itu tidak bisa berbohong.

Fyodor tertawa manis.

"Selain itu,, boleh aku gantian bertanya, Fyodor?"

"Tentu." pria itu tersenyum.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Dazai?"

"Teman lama, atau —lebih tepat— rival lama. Dia mengirimiku surat ajakan berburu Pandora. Mana bisa aku menolak."

"Dasar pemburu harta." Chuuya tertawa.

"Jangan mengejek hobiku Chuuya. Kau tau, awalnya berburu harta hanya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup, tapi kelamaan jadi ketagihan."

"Kau ini."

"Belum tidur?" Dazai yang keluar dari kamar mandi memotong tawa Fyodor dan Chuuya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Chuuya merapikan selimutnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan anak anak itu? Tidak kusangka Chuuya ku sebegitu perhatiannya."

"Tidak! Kau sialan!" Chuuya melempar bantal tepat ke arah Dazai, dan tentu saja sukses ditangkap olehnya.

Dazai dengan cengiran kurang ajar menawan yang biasa berjalan ke arah Chuuya. Memberi kembali bantal yang dilempar padanya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tenanglah Chuuya. Percaya pada Akutagawa dan—"

Kalimat Dazai terpotong oleh ketukan pintu. Fyodor dengan sigap membuka pintu tersebut. Membuat kedua orang di depan yang tak lain adalah Akutagawa dan Atsushi masuk.

"Tuhan! Kalian terluka parah!" Chuuya melompat dari sofanya. Berlari ke arah Akutagawa yang terhuyung huyung penuh darah, menopangnya duduk di sofa panjang tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Gin?" Dazai bertanya. Hanya dijawab gelengan dan tatapan sendu oleh Atsushi.

"..." Dazai diam. Ia tau arti isyarat itu. Hanya memejamkan mata sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah Akutagawa yang terengah engah di tempat duduknya.

Fyodor yang memang adalah orang peka segera memberi air hangat dan handuk pada Atsushi. Karena tampaknya, luka Atsushi tidak separah Akutagawa yang harus disembuhkan dengan sihir.

"Sudah kuduga dia bisa sihir." Chuuya melirik Fyodor yang berargumen. Mengabaikan dan fokus menyembuhkan luka di perut si surai hitam kelam.

"Dazai-san, kuncinya—"

"Kerja bagus." Dazai menerima dengan baik kunci, atau lebih tepat sepasang kubus biru dari Atsushi. "Akutagawa-kun, kuharap kau tidak dendam padaku atas Gin."

Akutagawa menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau kalah hanya karena ini. Kita masih punya misi."

"Hoo... Kau sudah pintar sekarang." Dazai menepuk pucuk kepala si penyihir lembut. Senyum tipis yang mengundang rasa percaya diri Pemilik Rashomon itu.

"Selesai. Hanya tinggal sakitnya tapi besok pasti hilang. Tidurlah." Chuuya menyudahi tugas mulianya. Membantu Akutagawa berbaring di sofa yang seharusnya jadi singgasananya malam ini. Tapi sudahlah, Chuuya ikhlas dan mengalah pada yang lebih muda.

"Atsushi. Kemari, aku sembuhkan lukamu."

"E-eh? Tidak perlu. Ini hanya luka ringan."

Tanpa aba aba, Chuuya membuka kancing almamater dan kemeja Atsushi. Menampakkan sayatan lebar tepat di tengah perutnya.

"Ya, luka ringan. Sekarang, duduklah!" titah Chuuya yang hanya dituruti Atsushi. Sementara Dazai dan Fyodor hanya tersenyum garing dengan keringat imajiner menetes di kepalanya.

"Fyodor, bisa kau ambilkan air dingin?" Fyodor langsung melaksanakan permintaan Chuuya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Chuuya." tangan penuh perban mengelus lembut rambut sinoper. "Akan repot kalau besok kau kelelahan."

"Makanya izinkan aku tidur di bak mandi."

"Oh... Itu pantang. Ah,, terimakasih Fyodor. Tak kusangka kau punya potensi jadi pesuruh."

Jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Dazai.

"Kau tidak mandi Fyodor?"

"Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan?"

"Ahahaha,, Jangan rendah diri sobat!" Dazai merangkul Fyodor. "Terimakasih atas usahamu menyediakan barang barang!" senyumnya menyebalkan.

"Oh, jangan sungkan! Karena aku sangat membencimu, sobat!" helaan nafas sebelum si surai biru gelap menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah itu, Chuuya selesai menyembuhkan luka Atsushi. Membuat Earl Reis itu terlelap dengan pulas di atas futon yang seharusnya jadi tempat tidur Dazai.

Naiad itu memasukkan tangannya dalam air, merasakannya seakan air itu adalah surga dunia. Sementara sepasang manik topaz di sana hanya terpaku melihatnya.

"Aaahh... Melelahkan.." Chuuya meregangkan otot ototnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Sudah ku peringatkan tadi. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Dimana?"

Matanya menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk Dazai dengan isyarat mata dan mulutnya.

"Tempatnya Fyodor? Aku tidak sekurang ajar dirimu, Dazai."

"Tidak apa." sang tuan rumah tiba tiba muncul dengan pakaian informal. Rambut basah yang masih berusaha ia lap dengan handuk. "Kalian berdua tidurlah disitu. Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Kau lihat? Sobatku ini sangat baik."

"Yah, pada Chuuya, tentu. Jika dia tidak ada, aku akan menyuruhmu tidur di atas meja makan, Dazai."

"Terimakasih." keduanya berbalasan seringai syaithon. Membuat Chuuya ber-speechless ria.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Dazai aku sesak."

Chuuya protes karena sejak tiga puluh menit lalu ia tidak bisa tidur karena Dazai terus memperlakukannya seperti bantal guling.

"Chuuya, tinggal tidur saja susah yah."

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau kau memelukku terus, bodoh!"

"Saat di Braus kau bisa tidur kan?"

"Berbeda!" Chuuya mendengus. Lalu matanya beralih pada Atsushi di sebelahnya. "Sudah kuduga, lebih baik aku ikut tadi."

"Jangan.. Aku ingin melatih mereka. Kalau kau ikut yang menemaniku di sini siapa?"

"Kau kan bersama Fyodor. Manja sekali. Lihat ulahmu ini—" Chuuya menghela nafas.

"Entahlah Dazai. Tidak bisa kubayangkan saat kau punya anak. Mungkin anakmu akan mati sebelum dia tau siapa aku."

"Ohhh,,, Chuuya.. Tidak kusangka kau ada di masa depanku." iris incarnadine itu berbinar.

"Hah? Tentu saja. Kau tidak lupa kita masih punya kontrak bodoh kan?" Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aa.. Itu yah." Dazai memutar matanya malas. "Tapi tidak apa. Kau kan bersamaku."

"Aku pelayanmu, bukan pengurus anak anakmu. Jangan salah gunakan hakmu Dazai sialan."

"Aku jadi tidak senang dengan status pelayanmu."

Chuuya semakin bingung.

"Dari pada jadi pelayanku, kenapa kau tidak jadi istriku saja?"

"H-HAH?!" Chuuya memerah.

"Mengurus anak anak dan rumah tangga. Hihi." Dazai menggodanya. "Menjadi Lady Ealvlan. Ah, yahh.. Kau cocok menjadi Lady. Tuhan! Percayalah aku membayangkan Chuuya memakai gaun. Sangat can—"

Tamparan di pipi sukses menjadi pengganti ciuman selamat tidur dari Chuuya. Kini si pelaku sudah berteleport di futon sebelah bersama Atsushi yang sudah bermimpi pulas.

"Chuuya?" Dazai meringis melihat punggung Chuuya nya di samping adik sepupunya. Tapi ketahuilah, dia tidak menyesal sudah menggoda Chuuya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Seperti biasa, matahari terbit dengan kehangatannya. Sekelompok pemuda sudah keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil dengan tas yang lengkap dibawa setiap orang.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut Atsushi?"

"Yaa... Mungkin aku lebih berguna di sini ketimbang di sekolah." Atsushi tersenyum pada Chuuya yang bertanya.

"Semoga saja."

"Sialan kau Akutagawa!"

Sementara beberapa langkah di depan, Dazai tengah berbincang dengan Fyodor.

"Dia menamparmu? Bagus sekali."

"Hentikan itu sobatku,, kau memperburuk keadaan hatiku ini..." Dazai bergalau ria.

"Ya ya.. Lupakan masalah percintaanmu, dan fokuslah pada puisi itu."

Ya puisi. Semua petunjuk yang mereka kumpulkan kemarin mengarah pada sebuah bait yang ditulis dengan aksara lama yang hanya dimengerti Chuuya, seperti ini bunyinya:

 _Demeter menuang padinya_

 _Cygnus menangis_

 _Tiang tumbang terpecah_

 _Merah merekah mewarna mawar_

 _Dibalik perisai Ares yang gagah_

 _Disembah bentangan sayap_

 _Gadis menangis_

 _Menyerah melawan Merlin_

"Beri aku inspirasi!" Dazai gegana.

"Nanti juga akan tau sendiri kalau kita sudah sampai." Chuuya berpendapat. Dia berjalan mendekat hingga berhenti di samping Dazai.

"Mungkin ini lokasi nya?"

"Demeter menuang padi? Kau bercanda Chuuya."

"Menurutku, Demeter menuang padi itu maksudnya musim panen, lalu Cygnus menangis,," Chuuya berpikir, "mungkin tempatnya penuh dengan angsa?"

"Lalu yang selanjutnya?"

"Itu tugasmu memikirkannya Tuan.." Chuuya menepuk bahu Dazai. Memberi senyum menantang.

"Humph!" Dazai menggembungkan pipinya, memajukan sedikit bibirnya, membuat kesan imut di wajah tampannya.

"Gerbangnya di sana, di tebing itu."

"Hmm.. Iya iya.. cetakan di sini untuk tempat kubusnya yah?" Dazai meraba raba sebuah meja batu penuh ukiran mantra di dekat tebing.

"Ah, Chuuya hati hati." Fyodor meraih tangan Chuuya. "Itu Datura, racun nya berbahaya. Jangan sampai tersentuh."

"Terimakasih."

Dazai hanya melihat sekilas. Lalu kembali pada meja batu.

"Nah,, kita akan segera menuju ke Rockdix. Kuharap kalian membuang perasaan takut karena petualangan ini akan segera berakhir." tangannya meletakkan kedua kubus kunci itu pada lubang di sana. Lalu kakinya melangkah mundur melihat benda itu bergetar.

Dalam sekejap, muncul semacam portal biru di atas meja itu.

"Setauku jalannya terowongan?" Atsushi berkomentar.

"Saat memasuki portal sihir memang seperti terowongan." jawab Akutagawa. Untunglah kali ini dia tidak mengejek menyebalkan.

Dazai melangkah pertama, hendak melompat ke dalam portal itu, namun tiba tiba saja portal itu menghilang.

Diikuti Dazai yang terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Itu adalah makhluk sejenis kera yang besar. Memukul Dazai kuat dengan lengan berbulunya.

"Dazai!" Chuuya langsung berlari ke arah sang Tuan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya melihat darah mengalir di atas kelopak mata topaz.

"Yeti sialan." Dazai membuang ludahnya ke samping. "Chuuya tetap di dekatku."

Sekeliling mereka sudah dikepung oleh berlusin pasukan Yeti. Baik Fyodor, Akutagawa, maupun Atsushi sudah dalam posisi bersiaga dengan senjata masing masing. Begitupun Chuuya yang siap menarik Lighting Blaze dari sarungnya kapan saja Yeti itu menyerang.

"Wahh wahh... Tak kusangka kalian bisa secepat ini pergi ke Rockdix." sesosok pria pirang dengan perangai menawan muncul dari balik sebuah pohon.

"Francis..." Fyodor mendengus.

"Hai Tuan Fyodor. Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, sepertinya kau menikmati hidupmu sekarang yah.." yang disebut Francis tertawa kalem.

"Lalu,, Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan,," ia beralih pada Dazai yang sudah bisa berdiri. "Yang ku harapkan dari kandidat ajudanku."

"Oh yah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Apa kau tidak tau aku terus memata mataimu?"

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku tau kau terus memata mataiku?" Dazai melempar seringai liciknya. "Setidaknya sampai semalam kau berhenti."

Francis sedikit tertegun, lalu tersenyum. "Memang kau yang paling pantas jadi ajudanku, Dazai Osamu! Sayang sekali kau punya darah Ealvlan di nadimu."

"Siapapun dia, dia tidak akan pernah jadi anjingmu!" bantahan Chuuya menegur semua mata. Termasuk Dazai tentu.

"Ohh,, siapa ini? Emm... Oh ya! Pelayanmu—" Francis tampak mengingat ingat, "—Chuuya. Atau semacamnya. Budak yang kau pungut dari toko penjualan ayahmu."

"Kalau tidak salah, yang rambut hitam di sana juga budak kan. Loh? Kemana satu lagi? Ahh, sudahlah. Dan Earl Reis, aku tidak menyangka akan ada di sini."

Matanya lalu memandang Fyodor, kemudian tersenyum acuh.

"Baiklah.. Aku punya urusan di lembah Rockdix. Jadi, ku harap Yeti Yeti ku bisa menghibur kalian disini."

Sesaat setelah itu, seluruh yeti mulai menyerang bersamaan. Sementara Francis dengan beberapa anak buah setianya sudah berada di meja batu. Berusaha membuka kembali portal.

"Akutagawa! Portalnya!" Chuuya berteriak di sela sela pertarungan nya.

Akutagawa berlari ke arah meja batu. Dibantu Fyodor yang membersihkan yeti yang menghalangi jalannya. Rashomon sudah diarahkan ke gelombang Francis, namun sayang pelindung sihir yang mereka gunakan terlalu sulit ditembus.

Akhirnya, Francis dan pasukannya berhasil menggunakan portal itu. Salah satu yeti segera menghancurkan kedua kubus sesuai perintah awal sang raja.

Tak sedikit pukulan dan cakaran barbar yeti diterima, bahkan Atsushi hampir sampai pada batasnya sementara belasan raksasa berbulu itu masih tegak berdiri di hadapannya.

Tiba di saat ini, Atsushi berada di balik punggung Akutagawa. Dilindungi Rashomon yang dibuat dengan sisa sisa kekuatan.

"Hei," Akutagawa terkejut. "Kenapa kau menjadi setengah harimau?"

"Hah?" Atsushi ikut terkejut saat melihat tangannya sudah berubah seperti kucing raksasa. Ekor nya sudah bergoyang imut, dan telinganya— "APA APAAN INI?!"

Atsushi shock.

"Apapun! Itu tidak penting! Kalahkan makhluk itu sebisamu!"

Tentu saja Atsushi setuju lalu maju dengan transformasi barunya. Sangat membantu.

Sementara Chuuya sudah menebas lebih dari sepuluh yeti dengan pedangnya. Duetnya dengan Dazai membuat pekerjaan menjadi mudah. Karena saat Chuuya bertarung jarak dekat, Dazai akan membantu dari jarak jauh dengan Grand Chariot nya.

Terkadang Fyodor dengan pistolnya juga membantu. Dan keakuratan Fyodor dalam menembak, sejujurnya lebih baik dari Dazai.

Hingga yeti terakhir, berhasil dijatuhkan Chuuya dengan tendangan tepat di otak belakang.

"Aa.. Melelahkan." Dazai merenggangkan otot ototnya.

"Kau sialan! Peluru mu banyak yang hampir mengenai ku bodoh!" Chuuya protes layaknya wanita yang terlalu lama menunggu kekasihnya dalam sebuah janji kencan.

"Hehh.. Kalau kena peluru kan bisa sembuh.."

"Sembuh sembuh! Tapi tetap saja sakit bodoh! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" suara tinggi itu dibarengi dengan wajah merah kesal dan cemberut imut.

"Ya yahh,, tapi kan tidak kena.. Chuuya tenang—"

"Dazai—!"

Kembali. Terjadi dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. Dazai langsung terjatuh setelah Chuuya mendorongnya untuk menghindar dari serangan Yeti yang —entah kenapa masih bisa— bangkit. Akibatnya, Chuuya terlempar ke dalam semak semak tumbuhan Datura, dan yeti itu berhasil ditembak oleh Fyodor.

"CHUUYA!" Dazai langsung berlari ke arah semak semak itu. Mengabaikan racun yang bisa saja mengenainya saat dia membawa Chuuya keluar dari sana.

"Chuuya! Chuuya!" ia panik melihat banyaknya goresan duri pada kulit putih itu. Darah mengalir dengan pelan dari puluhan luka kecil.

"Dia kritis! Racun Datura menyebar cepat." Fyodor berkata.

Sementara Akutagawa berusaha menyembuhkan sedikit luka pada Chuuya, dan Atsushi —yang masih setengah harimau— berusaha menegukkan air pada Naiad itu.

"Kau.. terluka—" Chuuya menggerakkan tangannya. Meraih tangan berbalut perban yang menetap di pipinya.

"Ya ya.. Tidak parah. Jangan pikirkan." ucap Dazai. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Fyodor?!"

"Satu satunya penawar Datura adalah Snowdrop, atau kau lebih mengenalnya Moly."

"Chuuya-san, jangan gunakan sihir!" Akutagawa mencela penjelasan Fyodor.

Tampak Chuuya tengah berusaha menyembuhkan luka goresan duri di kedua tangan Dazai.

"Chuuya! Hentikan! Jangan memperparah keadaanmu!" Dazai menarik tangannya, namun untuk kali ini dia terlambat karena Chuuya sudah selesai menyembuhkan luka luka itu.

"A-aku baik."

Ia terkulai dalam rengkuhan Dazai. Begitu lemah. Begitu sekarat. Begitu menyedihkan. Begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Fyodor.."

Fyodor mengernyit saat namanya dipanggil.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan Snowdrop?"

Dazai bertanya dengan tatapan paling kelam yang pernah terlihat.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Datura : Dapat dari kisah Odyssey,, yang katanya racun di rumah Circe. Kalo di dunia nyata, bentuk buahnya kayak durian.

Moly : Dari Odyssey juga. Di dunia nyata diasumsikan sebagai Snowdrop. Penawarnya Datura deh..

Yeti : udah tau dong yakk.. :'v

Dan jika kalian tanya apa itu Odyssey.. itu puisi karangan Homer tentang Odysseus, yang perang Troya apalah itu deh.

Selebihnya (kalo ada yang khilaf) searching ae lah.. /hoi!

Untuk prismanya Atsushi, itu ide my partner, terus aku terusin jadi mirip ituloh yang di DC/MK. Memories apa gitu.. itulah..

Lalu, senjatanya Dazai dan Chuuya,, ku harap kalian mengingat lebih baik dariku tentang perjalanan ke Braus.. haha ..

Dan,, terimakasih masih setia membaca ff ini.. Aku terharu tiap liat comen kalian. Antara bahagia, dan nistah.. :'v

Sekali lagi,, saran? kritik? review?

See You ^^


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, soft lime (?), AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela. Dan ada sedikit fluff? lime? soft? gimana kalian bilangnya, kalau kalian shipper Soukoku garis keras, pasti kalian menyukainya.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 9-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

"Fyodor.. Dimana aku bisa menemukan Snowdrop?"

"Di sini tidak ada. Hanya tumbuh di tanah subur yang penuh sihir."

"Dimana?!" Dazai berteriak. Baru kali ini, ini yang pertama kali ia membiarkan dirinya dimakan emosi. Membuat ketiga pasang mata yang lain terkejut. "Kumohon,,.."

"Di Pulau Cyonale. Sarang Alkonost. Sehari perjalanan dengan kapal menuju selatan."

"Aku pergi. Terimakasih Fyodor." Dazai menggendong Chuuya yang masih terlelap dengan nafas yang lemah.

"Tu—"

"Dazai-san!" Akutagawa memotong kata Fyodor. "Kau pergi dan meninggalkan kami di sini?!"

"Dengar Akutagawa, aku punya hal yang lebih penting dibanding Kotak Pandora, Francis, perang dengan Airus, Leopoldville, ataupun kehancuran dunia. Kalian pergilah dengan Fyodor. Atau kembali, pulang ke rumah, atau semacamnya, terserah. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Aku tidak punya rumah, Dazai-san..." suara Akutagawa memberat. "Satu satunya yang ku miliki adalah Gin, dan misimu ini membuat Gin terbunuh!" Akutagawa mulai berteriak.

"Dazai, aku akan membawa Chuuya. Kau bisa pergi—"

"Tidak." kalimat Fyodor, untuk kesekian kalinya dipotong oleh seseorang. Dan kali ini adalah Dazai yang tidak setuju dengan saran itu.

"Aku yang akan membawa Chuuya. Kau tidak bisa Fyodor. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak tau dia."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu bodoh!"

Fyodor menarik kerah kemeja Dazai. Menatap manik coklat hampa itu dalam, lalu melepasnya kembali.

"Dengar Dazai. Ini bukan dirimu, sama sekali bukan dirimu. Kau takut, aku tau itu. Kau tidak pernah merasa kehilangan. Dan saat kau mulai merasakannya, kau kacau."

"Kau tau apa?!"

"Aku tau!" Fyodor membentak. "Kau tidak tau rasanya kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargamu dalam semalam kan? Aku tau! Astushi tau! Akutagawa tau!"

Yah, Atsushi kehilangan orang tuanya dalam satu malam berapi yang merah menyala, meninggalkannya, kakaknya, dan gelar kebangsawanannya. Sementara Akutagawa kehilangan satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Gin, di malam gelap gulita kemarin.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Dazai. Aku tau kau menyayanginya." _/'aku juga' /_ "Lagi pula aku punya semacam hubungan dengan Alkonost." Fyodor meyakinkan.

"Tapi ini—"

"Ini urusan kami sejak kau datang bersamanya mengumpulkan kami." Fyodor menepuk bahu Dazai. "Sekarang, ayo! Kita tidak punya waktu berdrama drama di sini sementara Chuuya sedang sekarat. Cepatlah."

Akutagawa mengikuti di belakang Fyodor yang memimpin.

"Dazai-san. Ayo." Atsushi tersenyum lembut. Senyum polos, jernih, bersih, dan tulus seperti biasa. Lalu Dazai mengikutinya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Terik mulai mengisi. Mereka dalam sebuah kapal sedang yang memuat lima orang. Angin tidak berhembus membuat kapal mereka hanya terombang ambing di permukaan laut lepas.

"Kau bisa membuangku dan mengambil Pandora. Kenapa kau merepotkan dirimu?"

Chuuya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu sadar berkomentar.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Chuuya. Dan kenapa kalimat itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut mungilmu setelah melewati masa kritis?"

"Tidak tau." Chuuya merapatkan wajahnya pada dada Dazai. Memang dia sedang terbaring di pangkuan Dazai saat ini.

Mata birunya mencoba melihat sekeliling. Hanya biru dan biru.

"Kita terjebak."

"Begitulah." Dazai mengelus rambut oranye lembut. "Jangan khawatir, sobat baikku Fyodor akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Dia nampak kesulitan."

Tampak Fyodor dan Atsushi berusaha mendayung kapal mereka sementara Akutagawa dengan sihirnya meringankan rasa sakit Chuuya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka, Dazai?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Aku bersama Akutagawa di sini. Kau masih menganggapnya makhluk hidup kan?"

"Ya,, tapi Chuuya—"

"Aku sudah baikan. Hanya perlu air. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Selatan, ke sarang Alkonost. Pulau Cyonale. Jangan lakukan hal gila Chuuya."

Chuuya tidak menggubris larangan Dazai. Malah ia mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Menampilkan tato tato merah di tangan dan sebagian wajahnya.

Tiba tiba saja angin bertiup dengan kencang mengembangkan layar dan membawa kapal mereka ke selatan. Baik Fyodor maupun Dazai, Atsushi maupun Akutagawa, semuanya tercengang.

"Jangan marah Dazai, ini hanya sihir angin biasa."

"Kau gila? Kau bodoh, ya bodoh memang. Tapi tidak kusangka kau sebodoh ini." Dazai marah marah tidak jelas.

"Aku akan tetap hidup selama terus dekat denganmu. Kumohon jangan marah padaku." Chuuya meremas lengan baju Dazai, kembali merapatkan wajahnya pada dada Dazai. Menahan sakit yang hanya ia rasakan sendiri.

Seharusnya mereka tiba di pulau ini saat dini hari. Namun berkat angin Chuuya, mereka tiba saat malam gelap. Mereka bermalam di pantai sesuai saran Fyodor.

Pulau ini, benar benar indah dan belum terjamah. Pohon berbagai warna, gunung berapi, pasir putih, laut jernih, serta aroma mewangi.

"Apa kita aman di sini Fyodor-san?" Atsushi bertanya sedikit mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ya. Kau lihat pohon biru di sana?" Fyodor menunjuk sebuah barisan pohon bewarna biru. Tidak masuk akal, tapi memang seperti itu adanya. "Dibalik sana adalah wilayah Alkonost. Jadi kita aman di sini."

"Ohh.. Syukurlah." Atsushi mengelus dadanya.

Seharusnya mereka sedang bertempur dengan Leopoldville, atau penjaga Pandora, atau mungkin menjelajah istana Solomon untuk mencari keberadaan Pandora.

Tapi di sinilah mereka saat ini. Chuuya yang terbaring bersandar dengan batang pohon. Dazai dan Atsushi berusaha membuat sup dengan bahan bahan yang di dapat dari sekitar hutan. Akutagawa berusaha mengutip ranting ranting pohon sebagai kayu bakar. Dan Fyodor sedang mengobrak abrik kapal mereka.

Perbincangan tentu terjadi, dan diantara itu Chuuya juga ikut didalamnya dengan suara parau, sekedar mengatakan 'bodoh' atau 'sialan' atau 'mati kau idiot' pada Tuannya di sana.

"Dazai tidak punya mantel yah?"

Dan ditengah percakapan itu, Fyodor menghampirinya. Menyelimuti Chuuya dengan mantel kepunyaannya.

"Terimakasih. Dia tidak bawa. Ini musim panas kau ingat?"

"Oh yah.. Aku lupa."

"Kenapa kau memakai mantel Fyodor? Itu aneh. Orang orang bisa menganggapmu penculik."

"Itu anggapan yang kejam Chuuya. Em.. Sebenarnya, awalnya cuma gaya gayaan, lama lama jadi kebiasaan."

"Semua jadi kebiasaan buatmu yah. Haha.."

Fyodor menaikkan bahunya, tersenyum.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Alkonost?" Chuuya bertanya kembali.

"Yahh.. Masalah lama sih,, sedikit tidak menyenangkan tapi itu mempererat hubungan kami."

"Dalam arti positif kan?"

"Tentu."

Dazai melihat percakapan itu dari sudut matanya. Chuuya dengan ringannya berbicara dengan Fyodor, begitupun Fyodor yang menjawab dengan akrabnya. Namun Marquess Ealvlan itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Sedikit lebih lama percakapan itu berlanjut, hingga Dazai datang membawa semangkuk sup untuk Fyodor, dan semangkuk lagi untuk Chuuya.

"Terimakasih." Fyodor menerima sup itu dengan baik, lalu pergi.

"Kenapa pergi?" Dazai bertanya.

"Aku mau menemani Akutagawa. Aku makan nanti setelah supnya dingin." sahut Fyodor. "Hey Atsushi, kau belum mau makan kan? Kalau begitu siapkan beberapa matras untuk tidur."

"Baik Fyodor-san."

"Dia seperti kapten." ucap Chuuya.

"Tentu saja. Percaya atau tidak, dia punya darah kerajaan di tubuhnya." Dazai menyuapkan sup itu pada Chuuya. Tentu setelah ia meniup niupkan dahulu agar Chuuya tidak kepanasan.

"Benarkah." Chuuya menerima suapan itu. "Kau punya teman yang baik Dazai."

"Yaa.. Sangat baik. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak mungkin. Lidahku hambar."

"Perlu kusuap dari mulut ke mulut?"

"Bodoh!" kulit pucat Chuuya merona merah. Naiad itu membuang wajahnya. "Nanti racunnya menular."

"Ohh... Karena itu? Kalau begitu, saat kau lebih sehat, tidak keberatan kan?"

"Hentikan itu Dazai sialan!"

"Tapi Fyodor bilang racunnya tidak menular kok."

"Tidak."

Dazai memakan sesendok, sendok yang sama dengan yang Chuuya gunakan. Mengunyahnya hingga halus. Lalu meletakkan mangkuk itu. Memagut dagu Chuuya dengan tangannya.

Chuuya tidak melawan, dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak kuasa menahan malu saat wajah Dazai begitu dekat. Dengan tangan kanannya ia memegang bahu Dazai.

Masih malu malu membuka mulutnya, dan seketika terasa bibir kenyal milik Dazai ada di sana. Terbuka, dan mengisinya dengan sup hangat yang mulai terasa manis.

Sedikit lama agar Chuuya bisa menelan seluruh sup itu. Dan tetesan yang lolos dari rongga bibirnya, dijilat oleh Dazai.

Setelah itu, Dazai menjauhkan wajahnya. Memandang Chuuya yang tersipu, wajahnya merah padam. Chuuya sangat malu. Jika ini termasuk ciuman, Chuuya tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Ahaha.. Kau manis sekali Chuuya.." Dazai mencium lembut kening Chuuya "Ini, makanlah lagi agar kau merasa hangat."

Dazai kembali menyuapi Chuuya. Terkadang mengelap tepi tepi bibir itu dengan jarinya.

"Dazai-san!"

Atsushi tiba tiba muncul.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada!"

"Apanya?"

"Matrasnya hanya ada tiga."

"Aa.. ohhh.." Dazai menghela nafasnya. "Tenanglah Atsushi-kun. Matras itu cukup besar untuk dua orang."

Atsushi menyimak.

"Aku bisa tidur dengan Dazai, kau dengan Akutagawa, lalu Chuuya sendiri."

"T-tunggu Fyodor-san! Kenapa aku dengan anak ini?!" Akutagawa shock.

"Aku bersamamu saja Fyodor-san! Kumohon! Asal jangan dengan Akutagawa!" Atsushi memohon mohon tidak jelas.

Fyodor dan Chuuya heran, sementara Dazai menyiratkan -sudah-kuduga- dengan keringat imajiner di pelipisnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka memulai percakapan ringan seputar gosip tentang kerajaan. Hingga di akhir materi itu, Atsushi bertanya,

"Chuuya-san, tadi aku berubah menjadi manusia harimau kenapa bisa?"

"Manusia harimau?"

"Ya.. seperti saat diubah oleh Circe." Akutagawa menambahkan.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fyodor. "Kalau tidak keberatan."

Akutagawa mulai menceritakan hal hal mulai dari persyaratan Minoura, elf Kyoka, Lentera Biru, Circe, bajak laut, Atsushi yang diubah jadi harimau, hingga kematian Gin di tangan vampir terkutuk.

"Ohh.. Kau tau Akutagawa? Sihir tidak bisa dimusnahkan, sihir hanya berubah. Menjadi senjata, alat, manipulasi, pelacak, bahkan kutukan."

Chuuya menjelaskan dengan baik walau suaranya tidak lagi kasar seperti biasa.

"Menurutku, sihir yang saat itu ada di tubuh Atsushi pindah padamu. Jadi saat kau mengeluarkan sihir dan menyentuhnya, secara tidak sadar kau menggunakan mana milik Circe dan Atsushi kembali menjadi makhluk itu."

Akutagawa mengangguk paham. Dazai tidak terlalu peduli, jadi dia hanya sibuk menggunakan imajinasi dan kecerdasannya mengartikan puisi kemarin. Sementara Atsushi—

"Jangan pasang tampang bodoh itu, akan ketahuan kalau kau ini bodoh sekali." Akutagawa yang menegaskannya.

"Singkatnya, bentuk manusia harimau Atsushi hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh Akutagawa, begitu?"

Chuuya mengangguk, membenarkan simpulan Fyodor.

"Itu akan bagus untuk pertarungan. Kalian bisa jadi tim yang hebat." Dazai tiba tiba ikut berkomentar.

"Dengan orang ini?!"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Najiss!"

"Di saat seperti ini, dan dalam kelompok kecil ini, kita tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Tapi Dazai-san—"

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kita akan gantian berjaga mulai dari aku." Dazai mentitah. "Katakan kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Ya." Chuuya lalu menutup diri dengan mantel Fyodor.

Angin malam berhempus pelan menerpa surai kecoklatan yang masih terjaga sementara empat yang lain terlihat lelap tertidur, membuatnya sedikit merapatkan pelukannya pada kedua lengannya sendiri.

Iris Dazai terus mengawasi keadaan sekelilingi dengan khidmat, sesekali dia terlihat seperti sedang melamun, sesekali juga ia menatap sesosok mungil yang terbaring sendirian di sampingnya itu.

"Hey, Chuuya... kau sudah tidur?"

"Berisik! Sudah bodoh!"

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu kau tidak akan bisa menjawabku kan?"

"Huh!"

"Hei, Chuuya temani aku ngobrol disini ya..."

"Kau mau ngobrol apa?"

"Entahlah.." jawab Dazai sambil tersenyum polos.

"Dasar!"

Retakan kayu bakar berderak. Api yang hangat dengan sebuah kilau crimson menjadi suatu objek keindahan tersendiri di malam yang terlihat seperti tirai abu abu ini.

"Dazai, kenapa kau segitunya ingin menyelamatkanku? Padahal aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu, hanya orang yang kebetulan saja bertemu dan masuk ke hidupmu..."

"Begitukah pendapatmu? Kau tidak mau jadi yang berharga untukku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tidak alasan aku jadi seperti itu... "

"Sebelum kau sadar kau sudah jadi istimewa bagiku."

Chuuya sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Dazai barusan, manik sapphire miliknya menatap dalam topaz Dazai di hadapannya.

"Gombal!" akhirnya kata itu yang terucap setelah sepersekian detik terdiam bersamaan dilanjutkan Chuuya yang memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain.

Dazai hanya tersenyum hangat membalas cemoohan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil yang sangat disukainya.

"Yah, kau harusnya bersyukur mendapat perhatian dari orang hebat macam aku ini, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke hatiku lho!" percaya diri luar biasa yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Marquess Ealvlan itu memicu tetesan air imajiner di dahi Chuuya —yah walaupun itu memang benar.

"Apa kau sedang mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa memalingkan badannya.

"Kalau kau menganggapnya begitu boleh saja.."

"Hemph, bodoh!"

"Tapi ini mungkin yang pertama kali ya... Aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain sampai segitunya, rasanya seperti jantungku meledak saja haha!" Dazai menunjukkan tawa ceria tulus yang selama ini mungkin belum pernah ia tunjukkan, selain tawa jahil tentunya.

Seketika semburat merah menguar merubah kulit pucat itu semerah tomat masak, terutama saat mendengar kata ' _yang pertama kali_ ' dari mulut Dazai. Chuuya berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat senormal mungkin sambil memegangi dadanya, mungkin Dazai juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hhh! Kau pikir aku senang diistimewakan oleh makhluk biadab seperti mu haahh?! Kau mungkin lupa kalau aku masih sangat sangat membenci manusia terutama kau!"

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan hal ini, bodoh! Mau bagaimana lagi, ini diluar kendaliku! tidak ku percaya cinta pertamaku sangat diluar bayangan!"

"Cinta pertama..." Chuuya menggumam pelan mengulang perkataan Dazai.

Wajah Dazai ikut memerah mendengar perkataannya sendiri, tapi syukurlah ia masih bisa menjaga sikap 'stay cool' miliknya.

"Ya, dengan nymph bodoh, kurang ajar, dan nekat sepertimu!"

"Hahh?! Itukah yang kau katakan pada penyelamatmu?!" Chuuya melayangkan geplakan pada kepala berharga sang Marquess Ealvlan yang sepertinya cukup keras hingga dapat menimbulkan suara yang sedemikian rupa.

"Sakiiitt..." ringisnya seraya mengelus bekas geplakan super dari sang naiad pujaan hati.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Chuuya, dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini pun kekuatanmu masih sangat hebat. Kerja bagus!" ucap Dazai seraya mengacungkan jempolnya disertai kedipan mata.

"Cihh! Itu sindiran kah?"

"Ahahaha." gelak Dazai lepas dengan menawannya, " Tapi sakit sekali.."

Canda tawa menghiasi malam mereka, yah tidak bisa disebut canda tawa juga sebenarnya karena percakapan diantara mereka sebagian besar berisi olok-olok dan cemooh yang dilemparkan satu sama lain dan kadang diselilingi tawa jahanam Dazai Osamu. Yahh... memang seperti itulah hubungan antara mereka selama ini terjalin.

Melalui ekor matanya Fyodor memerhatikan dua sosok tersebut, dia hanya tersenyum dengan lekukan alis bernuansa sedih, dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Pagi hari mulai menyongsong, kelima orang yang semalam berkemah disana mulai merapikan peralatan mereka dan bersiap menjelajah pulau mencari snowdrop.

"Yosh, semuanya tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Fyodor sudah seperti guru pendamping saat kegiatan studytour.

"Tidak ada!" jawab keempat yang lain serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memasuki sarang alkonost kuharap kalian sudah siap!"

"Anuu, Fyodor-san..." Atsushi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melakukan interupsi.

"Ya, ada apa Atsushi?"

"Apa akan baik-baik saja pergi ke wilayah alkonost saat ini? Maksudku Chuuya-san sedang terluka sekarang dan alkonost itu—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun aku sangat malas melakukannya mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuannya."

Atsushi sedikit bingung dengan 'nya' yang dimaksud oleh Fyodor tapi dia memilih untuk mengikuti saja dan tidak bertanya lebih.

"Pengecut tetaplah pengecut sampai akhir." sengit Akutagawa di pagi hari yang indah dan tentram itu.

"Jangan memancingku di pagi yang CERAH ini, Akutagawa!" balasnya dengan penekanan pada kata _'cerah'_.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Kau!"

Mereka kembali memulai kegiatan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasan, merusak suasana tentram damai di sana. Mirip sekali dengan pasangan yang satunya itu.

Fyodor yang sepertinya mulai belajar membiasakan diri dengan perilaku rekan-rekannya itu hanya ber-haah- ria melihatnya.

Pandangannya beralih pada Dazai yang membopong Chuuya di punggungnya, memastikan bahwa mereka sudah siap sedia. Tapi Dazai terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, dia tampak sangat lesu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Oi Dazai, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chuuya yang menyadari keadaan tuannya itu. Tampak sedikit raut khawatir pada wajah pucatnya.

"Kau tidak enak badan, Dazai? Haruskah kau tinggal disini menunggu kami?" Fyodor memegang bahu kawan lamanya itu.

Dazai mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan kantong mata ungu di bawah matanya dan kelelahan yang sangat terlihat.

"Heeh, jangan berlagak perhatian padaku Fyodor sialan..."

 ** _*flashback_ _on_ _*_**

"Fyodor! Hey Fyodor! Saatnya gantian jaga, bangunlah!" Dazai mengguncang tubuh Fyodor namun sepertinya Fyodor enggan bangkit dari kenyamanan matrasnya.

"Eehhmm... Dazai kah? Ini kan belum pagi... hoaam... Jangan terburu-buru..." ucapnya setengah mengigau.

"Memang belum pagi dasar bodoh! Ayo sekarang kau yang jaga!"

"Hoaamh... Nanti saja ya... Aku masih mau tidur... Aku lelaaah... heemm—"

"Kau ini! Aku juga sudah ngantuk, perjanjiannya kan setelah aku itu kau. Ayo banguun!"

"Eerrhmm... Nanti saja Dazai ! haahh..."

"Kau sudah tidur cukup lama! Sekarang gantian, ayo banguuuun!" Dazai menarik kerah kemeja Fyodor untuk menyadarkannya agar bangun sehingga dirinya bisa beristirahat. Dia sudah berjaga selama 6 jam penuh dan Chuuya pun sudah terlelap menjelajah alam mimpi.

Akhirnya Fyodor bangkit duduk dengan mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Hah, akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

"Dazai, maaf aku terlalu lelah untuk berjaga malam ini. Sepertinya Akutagawa dan Atsushi juga begitu, mereka habis melaksanakan misi dari mu itu. Jadi, aku mengandalkanmu." Fyodor menepuk pelan bahu Dazai tanda mempercayakan hal ini padanya dan meneruskan tidurnya yag terpenggal tadi.

Dibalik lengannya yang menutupi wajah tampannya, sedikit terlihat kalau dia tersenyum jahil atas perbuatannya itu sementara—

"Dasar sialan...!" Dazai menggeram sambil meng-kretek-kretek-kan jarinya di depan wajahnya.

 ** _*flashback off*_**

"Kau pasti sengaja kan." ucapanya dengan tatapan sengit pada surai hitam yang memasang tampang tanpa dosa ini.

"Ahaha... Itu hanya latihan kecil saja kau tahu, untuk ketahanan ehem"

"Cihh, ketahanan apanya... dan kenapa aku saja?!"

"Yah, semenjak kau keluar dari kediamanmu yang nyaman itu aku ingin membuatmu mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga." cengiran licik terukir pada wajah rupawan miliknya.

"Huumm, aku adalah tipe yang lebih menggunakan akal daripada keringat dan aku sudah bekerja keras menggunakannya selama perjalanan sampai kesini!"

"Kalau itu saja tidak akan menarik kan... Dazai Osamu."

Perempat imajiner muncul di dahi Dazai mendengarnya.

"Ahaha..." Chuuya tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat keadaan tuannya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Chuuya?"

"Hahaha, dia mengerjaimu Dazai. Sangat langka melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu, andai aku bisa melihat wajahmu saat itu. Itu pasti lebih berharga dari lukisan seharga berpeti peti emas. Hahahah..."

"Oh ya? Seperti kau tau harganya saja.."

Chuuya tidak menghiraukan omongan Dazai itu dan masih sibuk dengan tawanya yang parau, sedangkan Fyodor tetap dengan cengiran yang dipamerkannya pada sobat lamanya itu.

"Kukuku..."

"Hahh, sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Kita harus segera menemukan snowdrop!" kemudian dia berjalan mendahui Fyodor.

"Aku bukan tipe yang lupa berterima kasih, ingat itu Fyodor!" Dazai berbalik dan mengacungkan jarinya pada Fyodor, dengan senyuman khasnya tentu.

"Heeh, aku menantikannya."

Fyodor tentu akan bergerak menyusul Dazai kalau saja dia tidak meyadari bahwa dua makhluk yang lain masih belum menyelesaikan acara rutinnya itu. Fyodor pundung melihatnya.

"Hentikan itu, kalian berdua..." dia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan—

 **' _DOAAKK!'_**

—bunyi tengkorak yang beradu keras satu sama lain terdengar horor. Fyodor baru saja mengadu kepala Akutagawa dan Atsushi.

Keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang berputar-putar karena pusing akibat ulah si iris ruby barusan, mungkin mereka dapat melihat banyak bintang berevolusi dengan kepala mereka sebagai pusatnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap Fyodor yang kemudian mendahului mereka menyusul Dazai dan Chuuya, meninggalkan duo hitam-putih yang masih mengelus jidat masing-masing.

Mereka menyusuri hamparan pepohonan biru yang lebat, pemandangan yang dibuat oleh serumpunan pohon biru itu sangatlah unik membuat mereka merasa memasuki dimensi lain dunia.

Suasana di antara mereka sangatlah hening tanpa ada satupun percakapan atau sekedar melempar cemoohan yang biasa mereka lakukan antar pasangan masing-masing, mungkin dikarenakan ketegangan akan bertemu alkonost. Yang terdengar di sana hanyalah suara langkah kaki, hembusan nafas masing-masing, dan suara serangga-serangga hutan.

Diantara keheningan itu, terdengar kepakan sayap yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Mereka berlima serentak mendongak, seekor burung seukuran manusia dewasa melintas tepat diatas kepala mereka. Burung itu mendarat beberapa meter di depan mereka, jika dilihat lebih dekat burung itu memiliki kepala seorang wanita dengan surai hitam panjang dan wajah jelita. Dia adalah alkonost.

"Wah wah mental kalian cukup kuat ya, masuk sarang alkonost seperti ini..." ucapnya. "Kalian sudah siap resikonya bukan?"

Mereka sudah memasang ancang-ancang dan sang alkonost juga akan menerjang, kalau saja Dazai tidak maju ke depan dan membuat semuanya terhenti.

"Alknonost-san, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Kami juga sudah lelah disini."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak serius mau melakukan itu kan?" lanjutnya diiringi cengiran khas nya. "Alkonost akan bernyanyi untuk menangkap mangsa, sangat jarang mereka bertarung."

Alkonost itu tersenyum lembut, namut tersirat kelicikan dan sesuatu yang menakutkan di balik rupa menawan itu.

"Lihat saja.."

Alkonost itu mengepak sayapnya, memicu angin berputar kencang di sekitar mereka.

"Hentikan, Christie."

"Ah! Pangeran Fyodor!" Alkonost itu berhenti. Kemudian membalas dengan senyum manis menghias wajah cantiknya.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai hai hai..

Kuharap kalian tidak merindukan glosarium karena —sepertinya— tidak ada glosarium juga di sini.

Ahaha,, aku apdet secapat yang kubisa, sobat.. dan aku juga tau, apdetku tak secepat respon kalian... maafkan dirikuhhh-

hayoo hayooo,, shipper nya Fyoda atau Fyoya? kita punya banyak di sini,,... /halah

Untuk sekian kalinya aku buat Chuuya sekarat, tidak lebih untuk kelangsungan cerita.. :'v

Dan,, kuharap kalian tidak bosan membaca keabsurdan ini...

Lalu,, review? review?

See You.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 10-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

"Pangeran!" seru wanita burung itu melihat Fyodor.

"... eh?" yang lain mematung tercengang mendengar panggilannya untuk Fyodor itu, tapi sepertinya hanya Dazai saja yang terlihat tidak terkejut.

"Jangan meledekku dengan sebutan itu sekarang, Agatha Christie-san!" balasnya dingin dengan penekanan pada kata '-san'.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, lagipula pangeran tetaplah pangeran kan?"

"Haahh..." helaan nafas berat menjadi jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau jangan menganggu mereka dulu untuk saat ini kami sedang kritis sekarang." Fyodor lalu melirik Chuuya yang dibopong Dazai di pundaknya. "Lagi pula... pria disana itu tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya" dibalas senyuman menawan dari Dazai Osamu.

"Hahh, membosankan... padahal aku ingin bermain-main dulu." sang alkonost, Agatha Christie nelangsa.

"Sayang sekali ya." jawab Dazai.

Agatha Christie menatap wajah Dazai begitu lekat dengan ekspresi -seperti-pernah-lihat- lalu mengambil langkah mendekat pada pemuda jangkung itu dan membelai wajahnya dengan tangan serupa sayap burung yang dimilikinya.

"Kau..." manik berkilau milik alkonost meneliti setiap detail wajah Dazai seperti tidak ingin melewatkan satu hal pun. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan dalam hingga Dazai merasa sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu, tapi dia tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Christie-san?"

"Ah! Kau anak yang beberapa kali kulihat di istana kan? Bersama Pangeran Fyodor!"

"Eeeh?" sepertinya tiga yang lain semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Kenapa dia memanggilmu pangeran, Fyodor?!" Chuuya yang tidak tahan membuka suaranya.

"Nanti saja Chuuya, sekarang kita harus menemukan snowdrop dulu." Chuuya menurut saja dengan Dazai, toh memang itu prioritas mereka datang ke pulau ini.

"Jadi begitulah, Christie bisakah kau membawa kami ke tempat snowdrop tumbuh?"

"Kalau itu Pangeran, aku tidak bisa menolaknya kan."

"Cih..."

"Tidak ada jaminan kalau wanita ini akan benar-benar mengantarkan kita ke snowdrop."

Mereka sudah akan melangkah mengikuti Christie, jika tidak suara Dazai menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Lagipula kau adalah alkonost, aku pernah membaca alkonost adalah makhluk yang licik. Aku benar kan?" lanjutnya.

"Heeh, kau pintar ya...Tapi tidak ada keuntuntungannya aku melakukan itu kan? Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengkhianati Pangeran."

"Entahlah, dilihat dari sikapmu yang ingin bermain-main tadi itu mungkin saja. Dan itu sekitar satu dekade lalu, mungkin saja kesetiaanmu sudah lebur dengan sifat asli alkonost." seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Heeh... jadi kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku mau ada jaminan kalau kau tidak mempermainkan kami."

"Apa?"

"Fyodor" dia merangkul Fyodor di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya hanya dia yang kau pedulikan ya kan? Jadi dia akan kujadikan jaminan."

"Kau bilang mungkin aku akan berkhianat?"

"Dan aku juga bilang _'mungkin'_ ".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Da-" perkataan Fyodor terpotong seiring dengan peluru Grand Chariot yang menembus perutnya dari belakang. Darah segar ia muntahkan, kekuatan Grand Chariot saja sudah sangat kuat dan dengan jarak sedekat itu sungguh sangat parah.

Fyodor terjatuh lemas dengan nafasnya terengah-engah, darah masih deras mengalir yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat perawatan intensif, kalau saja Dazai lebih serius sedikit dia bisa saja membunuh Fyodor. Dia berhasil mengejutkan semua orang disana oleh tindakannya itu, terutama Christie yang langsung memangku kepala Fyodor.

"Pangeran! Bertahanlah!" raut kekhawatiran dan panik luar biasa sangat jelas tertera di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya emosi.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Ayo ambil snowdrop."

"Kau gila ! kita harus merawat Pangeran dulu!"

"Kalau dia sembuh duluan, tidak ada artinya aku melakukan ini. Kita sembuhkan dulu Chuuya baru setelah itu Fyodor. Chuuya yang akan menyembuhkannya. Jadi, jangan lakukan yang macam-macam, ingat keselamatan Fyodor di tanganku."

"Kurang ajar..."

"Kenapa menembaknya?" Chuuya meremas bahu Dazai. Suara paraunya memunculkan senyum kecil di wajah si Ealvlan.

"Hmm? Tenang saja.. Saat kau sembuh, kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan?" Setelah itu Dazai beralih pada Christie. "Lalu? Dimana Snowdropnya?"

"Di bukit. Di tengah perkampungan kami."

"Baguss.. Ayo ayo,, kita punya dua pasien yang harus segera dirawat intensif di sini. Dan, aku tau Alkonost tidak punya sihir penyembuhan yang baik, jadi Akutagawa-kun, bisa tolong beri umur yang lebih panjang untuk temanku Fyodor?"

Akutagawa mengangguk. Mengeluarkan Rashomon yang langsung melilit tubuh Fyodor. Tidak disangka memang iblis hitam penghancur itu juga bisa digunakan sebagai perban lembut yang menyalurkan sihir, memberi sedikit kesembuhan pada sosok tegap sang pangeran itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan ligat. Mencapai markas Alkonost dimana ribuan burung wanita tengah bernyanyi riang dengan suara merdunya.

"Jangan didengar!" Chuuya langsung menutup kuping Dazai. Begitu pun Atsushi yang dengan mandiri melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Nyanyian ini sepertiku, kalian bisa bisa jadi budak mereka."

"Ohh.. Bahaya kalau begitu."

Lalu sosok baru muncul. Alkonost wanita berambut coklat dengan bulu biru yang menawan.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Tamu. Margaret, aku ingin mengambil beberapa moly."

"Hey Christie!" Alkonost bernama Margaret itu menjegat Christie. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tiba tiba pergi, lalu tiba tiba kembali membawa orang asing, dan tiba tiba meminta moly? Dan ini? Darah kotor?! Dua pula!"

Akutagawa menggeram, sementara Dazai merasakan cengkaram di punggungnya. Dan Atsushi, masih berusaha mengerti keadaan ini.

"Yaaa.. Aku tau!" Christie menghela nafas setelah berteriak singkat. "Aku mohon. Mereka tamu. Jamu mereka dengan baik. Margaret.."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu... Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab yah."

Christie mengangguk. Lalu memandu sekelompok pemburu Pandora di belakangnya menuju sebuah kapal berukuran besar.

"Hasil rampasan?" tanya Dazai.

Christie menggedikkan bahunya. Lalu mereka masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan sebuah tempat tidur kecil.

"Baringkan dia. Racun Datura akan memakan dia seutuhnya dua puluh empat jam setelah terkena. Kapan dia kena racun?"

"Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi semalam."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya punya beberapa menit. Aku akan ambil beberapa moly— ah kalian menyebutnya Snowdrop— tunggu disini. Dan kau, ayo ke kamar sebelah. Pangeran Fyodor juga butuh perawatan."

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Dazai dan Chuuya.

"Ngantuk?"

Chuuya memberi anggukan atas pertanyaan Dazai. "Panas." sambungnya.

"Mau aku bukakan bajumu?"

"Bodoh!"

"Ahaha.."

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Atsushi datang dengan tiga tangkai bunga putih kecil di genggamannya.

"Dazai-san, ini Snowdrop nya.. Christie-san bilang, minum air yang ada di batangnya, lalu biji kuning di tengah itu dimakan."

"Hee... Memang batang sekecil ini punya air seberapa banyak?" Dazai lalu mematahkan batang hijau dan memang mengeluarkan air yang langsung diteguk oleh Chuuya, lalu menyuapkan biji bunga itu. "Kau bisa menelannya Chuuya?"

"Ya.." Chuuya menerima suapan itu, menelannya, dan mengulangnya hingga ketiga tangkai bunga itu habis.

"Apa ini cukup? Chuuya ku terkena banyak datura kau tau?" Dazai berbicara pada Christie yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Cukup. Darah campuran —walau menjijikkan— punya kemampuan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa. Bocah rambut hitam itu juga. Sekarang, sembuhkan Pangeran Fyodor!"

"Hee.. Mana mungkin.. Chuuya baru sembuh loh.. Dia masih harus istirahat, kan?"

"Kau ini." Chuuya menghela nafasnya. "Dimana Fyodor?"

"Di kamar sebelah." jawab Christie.

Chuuya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit sempoyongan dan mungkin akan jatuh kalau tidak ditahan Atsushi.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa.. Tugas seorang pelayan membereskan masalah yang dibuat Tuannya."

Dazai tertegun.

"Bisa kau papah aku Atsushi?"

Di ruangan yang mirip, Fyodor terbaring seperti ditelan oleh kesakitan. Grand Chariot bukan sembarang pistol, sebuah keajaiban tubuh manusia yang ditembak sedekat itu tidak hancur lebur.

"Fyodor yang malang." ucap Christie kalut.

Chuuya memulai penyembuhannya. Tepat di luka Fyodor, di bagian punggung, dekat dengan ginjal, darah masih mengucur deras dari sana.

"Akutagawa, kerja bagus." ucapnya di sela sela kefokusan tugas mulia itu. "Dan Dazai. Kau sialan sekali memang.." lalu Dazai tersenyum hingga tak tampak lagi iris matanya.

"Ughhh.." Fyodor bergumam. "Chu-ya?"

"Ya.. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hangat." Fyodor dengan susah payah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chuuya yang biasanya tertutup sarung tangan hitam itu. "Terima kasih.." sambungnya dengan senyum.

"Heee... Aku saja tidak pernah ditanya seperti itu oleh Chuuya.. Irinya~"

"Tidak sudi. Kau diam saja."

Dazai memajukan bibirnya imut setelah mendengar kalimat indah Chuuya.

"Selesai— ahh,, belum sih.."

"Kenapa belum?!" sahut Christie.

"Sihirku masih dalam pemulihan. Aku sudah menutup luka dalamnya. Tinggal di bagian kulit dan tahap akhirnya saja. Akutagawa juga bisa melakukan itu. Dan sekarang, aku— lelah."

Lalu Chuuya oleng ke samping, jatuh terlelap ke dekapan Dazai.

"Hhh.. Dasar keras kepala." Dazai menatap dalam wajah tidur itu, lalu kembali ke dunianya, "Aku bawa Chuuya dulu. Dan, kita akan berangkat saat Fyodor sudah sembuh total." Dazai beserta Chuuya menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

"Pangeran?"

"Aku sudah baikan. Hanya perlu istirahat. Kalian bisa pergi.."

Christie menurut, dan Atsushi memilih mengikut Christie merapikan beberapa pakaian Fyodor yang terkena darah karena dia tidak ingin dikatakan tidak berguna oleh Akutagawa yang berusaha menyembuhkan si Dostoyevsky.

"Christie-san?"

"Hm?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Fyodor-san? Dan kenapa memanggilnya Pangeran? Lalu Chuuya-san? Maksudnya campuran itu?" Atsushi dengan cepat nya menanyakan seluruh kebingungan nya pada Christie.

"Kau begitu penasaran?"

Atsushi mengangguk mantap.

"Yahh,, Aku rasa tidak apa bercerita. Lagipula kalian teman seperjalanan sekarang. Jadi begini—"

 ** _*flashback on*_**

"Hei, Christie ada berapa banyak hal menarik di luar istana ini?" Fyodor sembilan tahun berjalan-jalan di pinggir kolam ditemani Christie di belakangnya.

"Itu tergantung anggapan masing-masing, Pangeran."

"Begitu. Kalau aku keluar istana kira-kira seberapa banyak hal menarik yang kudapat ya? ahaha..."

"Apa Pangeran merasa bosan di sini?"

"Hmm ya tidak juga, aku suka semua pembelajaran dan fasilitas yang kudapat disini. Semua hal yang kupelajari sangatlah menarik, aku menyukai hari-hari dimana aku menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik. Dan mungkin suatu saat aku akan lebih baik dari ayah, aku harap..."

"Pangeran, anda sudah melebihi harapan ayah anda, Yang Mulia Herman."

"Ahaha, Terima kasih. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau mungkin ada hal yang terjadi disini-"

"Fyodor-kun!"

"Paman Francis!" Fyodor berlari menuju Francis yang langsung mendapat tepukan lembut di pucuk surai violet dari adik ayahnya itu.

"Paman sudah kembali?"

"Ya, kelompok pemberontak itu sangat merepotkan dan kelompok mereka semakin menjamur saja akhir-akhir ini."

"Paman, ada yang bilang bahwa ada orang dalam istana ini yang mengatur gerakan pemberontakan dan menyebar fitnah buruk ayah di masyarakat. Apa itu benar?"

"Hmm, aku yang bertugas mengurusi para pemberontak itu tapi aku belum tahu mengenai hal itu. mungkin itu hanya kabar burung saja, Fyodor-kun dan juga tidak ada satupun gosip buruk tentang Yang Mulia."

"Yah, kupikir juga begitu. Paman paman dengar..."

Fyodor terlihat sangat akrab bercerita dan bersenda gurau dengan pria bermartabat itu. Dia menceritakan semua pengalamanya, mulai dari kakinya yang keseleo saat latihan anggar sampai bagaimana persaingannya dengan Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan yang membuatnya selalu bersemangat. Senyuman polos yang masih naif dengan kejahatan dunia senantiasa menghiasi obrolan hangat mereka.

"Hmm, jadi Dazai-kun ini adalah temanmu yang dimaksud Yang Mulia pemicu mu semakin berkembang itu ya?"

"Dia bukan temanku! Dia itu rivalku! Rival!" Fyodor menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh imut.

"Ahahaha, baiklah baiklah rival ya..."

"Tapi, Fyodor kami tentunya tidak akan kalah kan?" Francis mengelus pelan rambut Fyodor.

"Tentu.. Aku akan berdiri di puncak dan melihat dengan bangga dari atasnya! Pasti !" Fyodor mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagu. Iris ruby nya menatap lurus dengan senyum mantap tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Kau punya semangat yang bagus, Fyodor. Aku yakin kau akan jadi raja yang lebih baik dari ayahmu."

Tawa menjadi balasan pujian yang dilontarkan padanya itu dan mereka kembali bersenda gurau. Hingga salah satu butler kerajaan, sekaligus pelayan pribadi Fyodor dengan setelan serba putih menghampiri mereka, .

"Pangeran, pembelajaran anda akan kembali dimulai. Tolong segera kembali ke dalam." ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah. Paman, aku masih ingin lebih lama tapi aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Tidak apa, kembangkanlah kemampuanmu sebaik mungkin dan suatu saat mungkin kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku."

"Tentu paman!"

Fyodor masuk ke dalam istana diikuti oleh pelayan tadi sementara Christie juga ikut berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Francis sendiri di gazebo pinggir kolam. Dia berdiri disana memperhatikan punggung kecil yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

"Nikmatilah kebahagiaanmu selagi bisa, domba kecilku yang manis. Karena tidak ada yang tau kapankah seseorang menancapkan pisaunya pada kalian dan saat menyadarinya... semua sudah terlambat..." seringai iblis terukir pada wajahnya dan diapun berbalik pergi dari sana.

Di sisi lain istana, ruangan oval tempat pribadi Sang raja, Yang Mulia Herman M. von Ormstein, pria gagah nan bijaksana itu terlihat sangat depresi di meja kerjanya..

"Kita sudah terjebak..." desahnya pelan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Christie yang juga berada di sana.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, semua prajurit dan sekutu sudah diarahkan melawan kita. Semua yang di istana ini sudah dihasut olehnya, semua sudah menjadi musuh kita Christie..."

Alkonost itu menatap prihatin. Dia adalah makhluk yang akan menyerahkan jantungnya untuk Raja dan Pangeran. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa saat ini. Kebencian pada diri sendiri menutup rasa sedih dan kasihannya.

"Setidaknya, bawalah lari Fyodor... Anak itu terlalu berharga untuk berakhir disini"

"Anda yakin, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, tapi jangan beritahu hal ini dulu padanya. Bersikaplah seperti tidak ada apa-apa dan jangan biarkan dia melihat mayatku nanti. Aku ingin dia melanjutkan hidupnya walau sudah tidak di istana ini lagi. Aku tau dia akan berhasil bertahan di luar sana, dia adalah anak yang seperti itu..."

"Anda yakin, Yang Mulia? Tapi aku bisa, setidaknya membawa Anda dan Pangeran dari sini, ke mansion Ealvlan—"

"Christie... Mereka menginginkan aku mati. Aku selamat hari ini, tapi tidak esok hari. Dan aku tidak ingin melibatka Ealvlan yang masih setia padaku." setitik air mata menetes dari matanya, tangannya mengepal sangat kuat di meja. "Bawalah Fyodor menjauh. Dia masa depan yang bisa memimpin negri ini."

Christie terdiam. Terpaku akan pengorbanan seorang Raja. Dia tidak ingin melawan, karenanya ia menjawab "Saya mengerti."

Sementara itu di ruangan lain Francis terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Kita bergerak malam ini, bunuh semua orang yang melawan tanpa bersisa sedikit pun." katanya.

"Baik!" jawab sisi yang lain.

"Malam ini akan jadi malam terindah, iya kan Herman-nii sama..." senyuman terukir di wajah liciknya.

"Sangat bagus sekali, Pangeran. Anda luar biasa seperti biasa!" ucap seorang pria berkacamata besar sambil melihat kertas-kertas yang merupakan hasil pekejaan Fyodor di kamar sang putra mahkota itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Ango." balasnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa besok, Pangeran!" pria yang dipanggil 'Ango' itu berlalu dari hadapannya, disusul dengan masuknya butler tadi ke ruangan.

"Pangeran, ada surat untuk Anda." ucapnya menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan segel lambang Ealvlan pada pembukanya.

"Hmm, Dazai kah?" Fyodor menerima pisau kecil dari pelayan itu untuk membuka segelnya .

 _Hai, Fyodor! Kabarmu baik hari ini? Kuharap tidak..._

 _Sepertinya kita harus menunda pertandingan kita kali ini._

 _Aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sekolah dan sekarang sedang mengerjakannya._

 _Nanti malam keluarga kami juga akan mengadakan pertemuan di kediaman Belwick._

 _Menyebalkan memang karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kekalahanmu kali ini, haha!_

 _Jangan kesepian tanpaku ya..._

 _Sampai jumpa Your Majesty pfft...!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi pesan singkat Marquess Ealvlan itu.

"Cih, dia mengatakan seolah aku berulang kali kalah darinya saja... dan siapa juga yang kesepian tanpanya..."

Fyodor melemparkan surat itu sembarang, menyandarkan diri di sofa besar dekat jendela.

"Aku mau istirahat, tidak ada jadwal sampai setelah makan malam nanti kan."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Bulan sudah tinggi di langit sana, pergerakan misterius sedang terjadi di istana. Sepertinya rencana Francis sudah dimulai. Para penjaga yang masih setia dengan raja mereka berjaga dengan was was di ruangan Raja dan Pangeran, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan putra mahkota muda yang lelap tertidur di ranjang nyamannya itu.

Tapi, sepertinya penjagaan mereka sia sia karena taktik Francis lebih hebat dan dalam sekejap semua penjaga yang tidak lebih dari setengah pasukan Francis tewas berlumuran darah. Yang Mulia Raja terkapar dengan kepala yang diinjak oleh Francis. Christie yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menuju kamar Fyodor, di perjalanan dia melewati mayat-mayat bersimbah darah berserakan namun mengabaikan semua itu karena rasa cemas yang besar pada Fyodor.

Sesampainya di pintu kamar Fyodor dia melihat 5 penjaga yang berjaga disana masih sehat wal afiat, hal itu sedikit melegakannya.

"Bagaimana Pangeran?"

"Pangeran masih aman di dalam, dia sedang tidur sekarang." jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Baguslah, aku akan membawa Pangeran pergi selagi masih ada kesempatan"

"Hati-hatilah, Christie!"

"Aku tau." Christie mendekati ranjang Fyodor dan menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh kecil itu.

"Pangeran! Bangun Pangeran!"

"Emm... Christie ya... Ada apa?" Fyodor mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Ayo ikut saya Pangeran, kita harus cepat pergi."

"Kenapa? Ada acara mendadak?"

"Akan saya jelaskan nanti, sekarang kita harus bergegas!"

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!" suara teriakan mengerikan terdengar di luar pintu kamar itu.

"Apa itu?!" Fyodor yang hanya mengenakan piyama berlari turun dari ranjangnya menuju pintu untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan teriakan itu.

"Jangan kesana!" Christie segera berlari mengejar Fyodor.

Sesampainya di sana dia terkejut bukan main melihat para mayat penjaga berserakan di depan pintu nya dengan luka-luka tusukan di dada.

"Ap-apa yang... terjadi?"

"Dimana ayah...?" dia berlari di lorong menuju ke ruangan ayahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Christie mencoba mengejarnya namun saat di persimpangan lorong dia kehilangan Fyodor, belum lagi beberapa prajurit Francis yang mulai merantainya.

Fyodor berlarian mencari-cari ayahnya, dia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dan rasa takutnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dalam kegelapan, dia dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah istana dan dirantai di kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Kalian berani melakukan hal ini padaku, kurang ajar!"

"Diamlah, bocah!" pria itu menampar Fyodor keras sekali, membuat kulit lembut pipi itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Fyodor meringis kecil sebab itu, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan tidak lama sosok Francis muncul dengan senyuman mengembang. Fyodor yang melihatnya berseru meminta tolong.

"Paman! Tolong aku dari sini!" serunya dengan air mata di pelupuknya.

Francis mendekati Fyodor dan mengelusnya lembut, terpancar kehangatan dari matanya. Tentu saja, itu akting.

"Keponakanku yang manis, kau pasti sangat menderitakan? Tapi maaf, pamanmu ini tidak bisa menolongmu."

"Eh?" Fyodor tersentak.

Francis berbalik membelakangi Fyodor dan berbicara pada pria tadi.

"Aku berniat menghinanya dengan menjadikan budakku selamanya, tapi untuk sekarang kau boleh menyiksanya semaumu." setelah itu dia menghilang dibalik lorong.

Pria itu menyiksa Fyodor dengan cambukan, sayatan, dan pukulan, tendangan dan lainnya terus ditimpahkan pada tubuh mungil itu. Belum lagi garam yang ditaburkannya pada setiap luka yang diterimanya, Fyodor kecil berteriak kesakitan dan air matanya yang tak dapat dibendung lagi karena sakit yang sangat.

"Teriakanmu sangat indah, bocah. Sekarang aku ingin tau reaksimu saat besi panas ini menyentuh kulitmu, hahaha!" pria itu menempelkan besi panas pada Fyodor yang dibaringkan pada sebuah meja, dan tidak hanya sekali saja puluhan kali besi panas itu menyentuh punggung putih anak malang itu. Jeritan kesakitan tak terelakkan dari Fyodor.

Pria itu keluar, meninggalkan Fyodor yang meringkuk tak berdaya di atas meja. Berderak air matanya, bercampur darah segar mewarnai kulit yang putihnya sudah bernoda biram.

Tak lama sosok Christie masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa bulunya rontok hingga menampakkan kulit pucat di dalamnya, ditambah lebam di pipi dan pincang di kaki, dan membawa pergi Fyodor dari sana.

Ia berusaha terbang sebaik mungkin dengan sayap yang terluka sana sini. Sekedar berhenti di hutan untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa mengobati luka Fyodor. Semampunya lagi ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk terus merawat luka luka mengenaskan itu. Hingga di pagi yang cerah mereka sampai di titik yang cukup jauh dari istana dan turun di sebuah tebing yang tidak terlalu curam. Christie menyelimuti Fyodor dengan selimut kecil yang dibawanya.

"Pangeran, kenapa jadi begini?" air mata menetes menjatuhi wajah Fyodor akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya.

"Anda sudah sadar?"

"Ch-Christie... sakit sekali... dimana ini?"

"Kita jauh dari istana sekarang, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali kesana lagi."

"... Aku tau..."

"Christie, dimana ayah?"

Christie terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Maaf, Pangeran..."

"Kenapa hanya aku?!"

"Yang Mulia memerintahkanku untuk memba—"

"KENAPA HANYA AKU?!"

Fyodor berteriak. Bernada pedih yang menohok tepat di hati Christie.

"Pangeran, aku—"

"—hanya menjalankan perintah?" Fyodor tersenyum pahit. "Kalau begitu perintahku, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tapi—"

"Pergi dari hadapanku!"

 _ ***flashback off***_

"—menyedihkan bukan?"

"Aku tidak menyangka Fyodor-san adalah Pangeran itu. Di sekolah memang kami belajar tentang kudeta. Namun versinya berbeda, dan nama anggota kerajaan tidak pernah diberitahu."

"Tahunnya juga kan? Seharusnya sebelas tahun lalu, jadi beratus ratus. Ahaha.." Christie tertawa manis.

 **IIII-IIII**

Masih di hari yang sama. Masih di tempat yang sama. Dan masih di setiap rasa yang sama. Dazai Osamu duduk memandang Chuuya yang tertidur dengan dengkuran lembut. Lucu.

Heran memang.

Padahal di awal Dazai tidak menyukai satu inchi pun dari Naiad nya ini. Yah, terlepas dari wajah mempesona itu, sifat sesukanya dan omongan kasarnya sangat tidak Dazai sukai.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dia bahkan menembak temannya sendiri sebagai jaminan untuk kesembuhan seorang Chuuya. Tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Hoaaamm.." Chuuya menguap dengan tidak indahnya, seperti biasa. "Aku butuh air."

Dazai memberi segelas air yang tentu bukan air laut. "Sudah enakan?"

Chuuya mengangguk seraya meminum air itu. "Haaa... Ini yang terbaik!"

Hening menutupi ruangan yang hanya terisi suara deburan ombak. Nyanyian nyanyian Alkonost samar terdengar indah dan menyihir. Di sana lah Chuuya menggenggam tangan Dazai, menatapnya lurus, dan berkata,

"Dazai, jangan terlalu menyukaiku."

Dazai Osamu tertegun.

"Chuuya? Apa kau melarangku menyukaimu? Mengigau?"

"Bukan bodoh!"

Lalu Chuuya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memikirkannya. Semua yang kau berikan padaku, kita tidak tau kenapa—"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau istimewa untukku Chuuya."

"Kata kata itu Dazai. Kau lupa aku seorang Nymhp? Nymph makhluk yang menggoda. Dan aku tidak tau semua perasaan yang kau punya itu karena hal yang disebut 'cinta' atau karena aku seorang Nymhp."

Dazai menyimak baik. Dengan sendu Onyx nya menatap sang pelayan.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin secara tidak sadar aku menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi perasaanmu, untuk menyukai ku. Aku tidak tau. Kita tidak tau."

"Memang aku percaya padamu. Tapi ini dan itu hal yang berbeda. Entah dimana, tapi berbeda. Kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri? Tapi sungguh Dazai! Aku tidak ingin kau menyukaiku karena sihir."

"Chuuya Chuuya.. Kau banyak omong yah.."

"Huh?"

"Dengarkan aku. Aku adalah aku, dan aku adalah tuanmu. Aku punya hak untuk meneruskan perasaanku, dan Chuuya tidak berhak menyuruhku berhenti. Tapi aku senang dengan kalimat terakhirmu. Seperti, kau ingin aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa sihir. Sebegitunya Chuuya menginginkan ku? Ahaha.."

Chuuya bersemu. "Sialan kau Dazai!" mencoba memukul namun tangannya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan, tentu ditahan oleh Dazai.

"Bukan sihir. Aku tau ini bukan sihir. Karena jika sihir, bisa saja aku menyerangmu tiap malam untuk memenuhi nafsuku. Begini begini aku terhitung lelaki yang masih ingin dimanja, kau tau?"

Semu itu menyala lebih ketika Dazai mengucap kata 'menyerang' dan 'dimanja'.

"Tapi cinta bukan hanya tentang itu. Aku menyayangi dan aku melindungi. Aku tidak akan melukai Chuuya hanya untuk hal seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin menakuti dan membuatmu mengingat kisah pahit ibumu. Walau aku selalu ingin lebih dari kecupan kecupan itu, tapi aku tidak berniat melakukannya tanpa tau perasaan Chuuya... Bukan sihir kan?"

Chuuya tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Dazai dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum tulus di depannya. Raut wajah yang —menurut Chuuya— hanya Dazai beri padanya. Hatinya senang setengah mati mendengar itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencerna kenapa. Tapi Chuuya tau, Dazai sangat tulus saat ini.

"Kau bodoh!"

Walau itu yang ia katakan diiringi dengan kembali berbaring menghadapkan punggungnya pada Dazai yang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan, bangsawan bodoh!"

"Aku menjawab keraguan Chuuya, dan itu yang diberikan padaku? Manis sekali.."

"Tidak sudi aku berterima kasih!"

"Aku tidak minta terimakasih. Akan menyenangkan kalau dihadiahi pelukan atau ciuman, atau—"

Dazai terhenti saat mendapati Chuuya mengecupnya tepat di bibir. Tertegun. Hanya pertemuan singkat , lalu Chuuya menarik dirinya. Melihat Dazai yang masih terpaku, sementara Chuuya dengan mulut culas dan alis yang berkerut itu mengisi wajah merona.

"Oh Chuuya! Kau sudah paham sekarang! Tapi, apa hanya itu?"

"Hah?!"

"Tega sekali kau menggantungku di sana saat aku menahan hasrat menerjangmu saat ini."

"Kau sialan! Bodoh! Bego! Pergi kau sana!" Chuuya kalap. Kalimat Dazai memancing darahnya naik ke kepala dan tanpa kendali membuat wajah cantik itu memerah lebih.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Tidak ada apa apa di sini karena kita lebih fokus pada Fyodor si kunyuk cakep di sana~

Apa kalian ada saran? kritik? komentar? argumen? apa gitu?

Sejujurnya kami aga' bingung dengan klimaks nya.. pfft :'v

jadi jika ada saran dan kesan,, dengan penuh hormat kami harap kalian mau memberi nya.. :'v

Jadi,, sudah dulu yakk..

See You~ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 11-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

"Hey, jangan di sana. Sakit!"

"Chuuya, jangan berisik..."

"Aaakh Dazai. Pelan kubilang. Pelan bodoh!"

"Aku sudah sangat hati hati.. Makanya Chuuya jangan bergerak dulu."

"Hati hati apanya? Kalau hati hati tidak akan ah— sakit. Aduhh ketarik! Pelan bodoh! Rambutku terjambak!"

"Aku sudah pelan! Tapi gimana lagi? Rambutmu susah lepas dari kancing kemejaku."

"Aduhh duh... Kau menarik rambutku bodoh!"

"Chuuya.. Jangan bergerak dulu. Semakin sulit jadinya.."

"Kalian sedang apa sih?"

"Fyodor?" pemuda beriris biru menyebut nama sosok jangkung bermantel dengan kerah bulu yang muncul dari balik sebuah pohon. "Kau sudah sehat?"

Fyodor tersenyum kecil.

"Kebetulan kau muncul. Bantu aku melepas rambut Chuuya dari kancing ini." Dazai menunjuk kancing lengan kemejanya. "Sulit melakukannya dengan tangan satu."

Fyodor menatap malas, seakan menimbang nimbang apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi kala ia melakukannya. Namun akhirnya memenuhi permintaan si maniak perban itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kancing Dazai lolos dari belitan helai helai oranye Chuuya.

"Aku tertolong. Terimakasih." ucap Chuuya merapikan rambut dan topinya.

"Yaa.. terimakasih teman.." sambung Dazai. "Dan sedih melihatmu sehat kembali, Fyodor."

"Yaa tentu. Terimakasih membuatku hampir bertemu Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."

"Ahh.. kau jangan seperti itu!" Dazai merangkul si surai gelap. "Anggap itu sebagai tanda terimakasih dariku. Jangan marahh.. Kau kan baik. Ya kan Chuuya?." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya manja.

"Sebodo.." Chuuya memutar manik birunya.

"Dan Fyodor temanku.. Aku masih membutuhkan mu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau mengerti?" Dazai menyelipkan kepalanya di bawah telinga Fyodor yang tertutup helaian biru gelap. Membuat Chuuya yang melihat refleks menaikkan sebelah alisnya jijik.

"Dasar manja." Fyodor mendengus.

"Ahaha.. Seperti kau tidak kenal aku saja."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naiad itu memotong tawa Marquesse Ealvlan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Menyisakan dua lelaki yang terlihat lebih dari akrab, satu dengan senyum kemenangan, satunya lagi hanya dengan senyuman kecil menawan.

"Biar ku katakan. Kau membuatnya marah." kata yang tersenyum menawan, tak lain adalah sang pangeran.

"Hihi.. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chuuya seperti itu sejak ia tau aku punya tunangan. Cemburunya itu unik."

"Pede sekali kau bilang itu cemburu, kalau cuma jijik bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja dia cemburu. Karena aku bilang begitu, dan dia milikku."

"Dazai?"

"Hm?"

"Mungkin kapan kapan, Aku akan mencium Chuuya untuk membuatmu cemburu."

Dan sekejap kemudian, sebuah pisau kecil berada di kulit leher Fyodor.

"Lalu kau akan merasakan Grand Chariot menembus jantungmu, tanpa Chuuya yang akan mengobati." Tanpa sinar dimata, Dazai menekan tepi pisau itu ke leher Fyodor seraya tersenyum menantang.

"Wahh.. Berharga sekali rupanya." Fyodor melepas ancaman Dazai. Membebaskan diri dari rangkulan yang sewaktu kecil sering ia rasakan itu. "Tenanglah, aku masih menghargaimu sebagai temanku. Aku tidak akan seperti itu karena aku tau dia sangat istimewa dibanding aku atau keluargamu."

Dazai membuang pandangannya.

"Nahh.. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau susul dia dan nikmati pesta yang diberikan alkonost alkonost ini?" si pemburu harta menyambung kembali.

"Ahh.. Yaa.. Tentu." Sedikit jeda hingga Dazai meninju dada Fyodor dengan tinjuan kecil tanda bersahabat diikuti bisikan "Terimakasih.." lalu pergi dengan seruan "Chuuuyaaaaa!~~~" manja biasanya. Dan tentu hanya disambut decihan kesal oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tidak seburuk kelihatannya, Alkonost yang licik ternyata juga punya sisi baik. Seperti pada malam yang cerah ini, mereka menyajikan berbagai buah, anggur, dan manisan aneh untuk tamu tamu tampan mereka.

Mengepak, menari, bernyanyi, sangat menghibur dan sangat menyihir. Jika tidak ada seorang ahli sihir seperti Chuuya di sana, mungkin para ikemen kita sudah menjadi koleksi burung burung fantastis ini.

Ya Chuuya. Sembuh dari sekarat nya dengan cepat, yang diharapkan dari seorang nymph blasteran. Menyelimuti teman seperjuangannya dengan sihir unik agar tidak tenggelam dalam menggodanya suara Alkonost.

 _Today again a little snow falls_

 _On sorrow already spoiled_

 _Today again even the wind blows_

 _Through sorrow already spoiled_

Nyanyian Alkonost tersambung sambung menjadi sebuah harmoni yang indah. Akapela yang luar biasa dipadu petikan harpa dan gesekan cello oleh Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Permainan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak tau Fyodor bisa main cello." Dazai menghampiri Chuuya dan Christie yang duduk di sebuah batang kelapa dengan segelas wine di tangan masing masing.

"Mungkin dia belajar setelah keluar istana?" jawab Chuuya yang sudah mendengar kisah itu dari Atsushi beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku malah bingung bagaimana bisa makhluk bersayap memetik harpa."

"Ah Chuuya! Kita sepemikiran!" Dazai tersenyum laknat.

"Hmhm.." Christie tertawa manis. "Sudahlah sudahlah.. Dazai-sama, aku berterima kasih telah membawa Pangeran ke sini. Senang melihatnya lagi. Aku akan mencoba tidak marah karena menembaknya.."

"Tentu Christie-san." Dazai kembali tersenyum lebar. Senang karena prediksi yang ia buat untuk kesekian kalinya benar.

"Chuuya kau tau dimana Akutagawa dan Atsushi?" sambungnya.

"Sedang berlatih. Kolaborasi baru mereka."

"Aaaa... Semangat anak muda. Benar benar.. Mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok." Dazai mengangguk ngangguk dengan senyum seorang ayah yang —menurut Chuuya— menjijikkan.

 _Sorrow already spoiled_

 _Is for example a fox's hide_

"Aku bingung, lagu ini punya arti yang sedih kan? Kenapa dinyanyikan untuk kami?" Dazai bertanya setelah bait terakhir disenandungkan.

"Tentang lagenda." Chuuya memahat senyum yang tidak manis, namun menawan. "Semua makhluk yang pandai bernyanyi tau lagu ini... ...Tapi manusia sekarang sepertinya tidak."

"Kalau begitu Chuuya tau dong? Kenapa tidak ikut nyanyi? Aku ingin—"

"Cih! Tidak!" Chuuya memotong kalimat Dazai dengan decihan khasnya.

"Ayolah... Akan baik baik saja selama kau melindungi kami dengan sihir."

Chuuya menatap Dazai curiga. Menurunkan lekuk bibirnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _On sorrow already spoiled_

 _A little snow falls and it shrinks_

Christie bernyanyi, melirik ke Chuuya dengan tatapan menantang. Chuuya menghela nafasnya panjang. Menutup sebelah mata seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengikut,,

 _Sorrow already spoiled_

 _Never hopes nor wishes anything_

Suara yang indah dengan melodi yang memukau. Terasa seluruh perasaan di nada nada yang ia ucap dengan terpaksa itu. Dazai hanya bisa membatu melihat Chuuya nya begitu mempesona.

 _Sorrow already spoiled_

 _In languor dreams of death_

 _Pitifully i fear_

 _Sorrow already spoiled_

Gelombang ombak terdengar menderu, melengkapi instrumen yang bermain beradu. Cahaya bintang yang redup, walau tertelan nyala unggun yang membakar kayu, tetap memperindah lagu ini. Setidaknya itu yang Dazai rasakan saat mendengar Chuuya bernyanyi lagu sedih ini.

 _Dusk and there's nothing I can do_

 _Against sorrow already spoiled._

Chuuya membuka matanya yang tertutup sejak bait pertama yang ia nyanyikan tadi. Azurenya tampak sendu dengan kulit putih yang berkilau akibat terpaan cahaya api. Sementara Dazai, masih terpaku melihatnya walau Chuuya tidak lagi bersuara.

"Kenapa melihat seperti itu? Risihhh!"

Apel yang Chuuya lempar sukses mengecup kening Dazai Osamu.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Mereka berpesta dan kau mengajakkku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?"

"Diam kau Jinko. Kau yang memberi usul pergi ke pantai kan?"

"Yaaa... Tapi bukan yang di sini. Akan lebih baik kalau di tempat kita pertama tiba."

"Jauh.. Sudah jangan banyak protes. Mendekat kemari."

"Yang kemarin itu tidak sengaja, kalau yang ini sakit aku tidak mau."

"Sudah kemari saja kau harimau sialan!"

"Ya yaaa Akutagawa bawel!"

Atsushi berjalan mendekati Akutagawa. Sedikit cemas tentang apa yang akan terjadi dalam acara 'percobaan kekuatan baru' yang mereka miliki.

Memang Atsushi yang mengajak untuk mencoba berubah menjadi harimau itu, tapi sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin. Apakah akan baik seperti saat mereka melawan pasukan yeti, atau akan seperti pertama kali dimana dia mengamuk dan hampir membunuh Akutagawa.

"Kau cemas?"

Kebenaran yang diutarakan dengan pertanyaan oleh Akutagawa membuat Atsushi menteskan setitik keringat di pelipisnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku sedang dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang. Kalau pun kau mengamuk, aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Jangan menahan diri, itu akan mengubahmu menjadi monster. Kau paham?"

"Hmm..."

Melihat Akutagawa begitu dekat tidak pernah menjadi apa apa. Tapi sekarang, tidak tau mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ingin melakukan hal berbahaya? Entahlah.

Akutagawa dengan tangan kurus pucatnya menepikan rambut perak yang menutup mata ametis itu. Membuat Atsushi secara tidak sadar menambah kecepatan detak jantungnya.

"Percaya padaku."

Lalu Akutagawa mengeluarkan sihir nya perlahan. Atsushi menutup matanya, merasakan begitu banyak kekuatan mengalir di tubuhnya. Lingkar lingkar cahaya tampak membelitnya diiringi perubahan pada kaki, tangan, dan kepala.

Akutagawa mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Perlahan mata Atsushi terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang kemilau kuning penuh keganasan. Dengan cepat menerkam Akutagawa yang terjatuh ke belakang. Memberi cakaran pada bahu si surai gelap.

Dengan sigap Akutagawa menarik sihirnya. Mengubah Atsushi kembali menjadi lelaki tulen seperti biasa. Atsushi terkulai dan terjatuh ke arah Akutagawa yang terduduk di halusnya pasir pantai.

"Kau tak apa?" Akutagawa bertanya.

Atsushi perlahan membuka matanya, "Kau terluka? Aku menyerangmu?!" tanyanya histeris melihat darah merembes dari bahu Sang Rashomon.

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Tapi benar kan? Sudah kuduga yang lalu hanya kebetulan! Kita hentikan saja!"

"Hah?! Kau ngomong apa? Kau yang ngajak latihan lalu kau bilang berhenti? Seenaknya saja! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Akutagawa!"

Akutagawa tersentak. Lalu segaris senyum yang tidak disadari Atsushi terukir tipis di sana, _'naif'_ pikirnya.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri. Kau lakukan saja tugasmu. Makanya percaya padaku, dan pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Ayolah Reis! Kita punya misi berbahaya, dan kau harus punya sesuatu yang menjelaskan kau layak dalam misi ini. Carilah cara agar kau berguna untuk orang orang di sana itu! Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan mu yang hebat itu, Atsushi!"

Nakajima Atsushi menaikkan alisnya. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu mengatakan dengan yakin, "Aku siap!"

Akutagawa tersenyum, "Bagus."

Lalu mereka mulai lagi, sihir, lingkaran cahaya, dan perubahan.

Atsushi berteriak, kadang mengaum, sementara Akutagawa hanya menggertakkan giginya. Mulai dari sini adalah tugas Atsushi yang harus berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak kalah dari harimau itu.

"Akutagawa?"

Kata yang pertama ia ucap menjelaskan kalau ia memenangkan pertaruhan itu.

"Ya. Kerja bagus!"

Sebuah tepukan lembut di pucuk surai perak, membuat empunya tersenyum manis bercampur bangga.

 **IIII-IIII**

Fajar tiba, deburan ombak masih khas terdengar dekat. Suara suara merdu Alkonost mengisi tak beda kicau burung di pagi hari. Dan masih di pulau eksotis itu, di sebuah kamar kecil, Chuuya melaksanakan tugas mulianya sebagai pelayan.

Merapikan kerah baju tuannya, Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan yang kurang ajar.

"Chuuya, walau kecil, kau membantu sekali yah."

Merasa fokusnya terganggu, dengan khasnya Chuuya menekan dasi itu hampir mencekik Dazai. "Kau jangan berisik, sialan."

"Humpph..." Dazai menggembungkan pipinya manja. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Chuuya, "—pendek."

Setelahnya Chuuya menendang kaki Osamu mantap.

Selesai dengan persiapan diri, kelima pemuda yang dipandu seorang Alkonost itu menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah langsung ke pantai tempat kapal mereka berada.

"Terimakasih Christie." Fyodor membuka suara begitu mereka tiba di tepi pantai itu.

"Aku senang Pangeran memaafkan dan mempercayaiku lagi. Aku harap aku bisa membantu kalian—"

"Tidak usah. Senang memang ada tenaga tambahan, tapi kau harus menjaga teman teman mu,, yahh— siapa tau kami gagal dan Francis memulai perang. Mengingat daerah ini wilayah netral, besar kemungkinan dia akan mengambilnya. Jadi kau harus bisa melindungi mereka, mengerti?"

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Tidak perlu mengantar kami, kau bisa pergi."

Christie membungkuk hormat, "Aku doakan keberhasilan kalian." lalu Alkonost itu terbang kembali ke sarangnya.

Fyodor menyaksikan Christie hingga burung biru itu hilang dari pandangan, "Lalu, akan butuh sehari sampai ke Rockdix dengan kapal."

"Waktu yang cukup bagi Francis untuk mengambil Pandora itu." sambung Dazai.

"Oh.. Ini kesalahan ku hingga kita terlambat seperti ini, biarkan aku membayarnya."

"Chuuya?"

 _Oh, aquaintances_

Chuuya bernyanyi. Di hadapan laut yang mencerminkan birunya langit.

 _Grantors of dark disgrace_

 _Do not wake me again_

Lagu berirama lembut dengan suara indah bergema yang membuat Fyodor dan Atsushi terkesima. Ya, hanya terkesima karena sihir Akutagawa berhasil melindungi mereka dari suara yang menurut Chuuya adalah kutukan itu.

Sementara Dazai? Coba lihat dia, ada cahaya lain di matanya. Lebih dari terpukau. Walau itu bukanlah lagu yang membahagiakan, dan raut sendu Chuuya juga bukan air muka ceria, entahlah apa, ada suatu gejolak yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Apa yang Chuuya-san coba lakukan Fyodor-san?" Atsushi bertanya.

"Entahlah. Sesuatu menakjubkan yang lain. Kita lihat saja."

 _You allow sorrow to corrupt_

 _Do not wake me again_

Berhenti di situ. Akutagawa menarik sihirnya, dan Chuuya menampakkan dengan jelas sepasang sapphire indah itu pada lautan di hadapannya.

Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Lihat itu. Ada sesuatu melompat lom—"

"Lumba lumba?"

Akutagawa menggeram kesal saat kalimatnya disalib oleh Atsushi. Dan objek itu perlahan mendekat. Tiga ekor— kuda?

"Hippocampus!" Fyodor kembali terpukau. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku nymph."

"Hah?!" semuanya, kecuali Dazai ternganga lebar.

"Nymph, maksudmu Nymph yang itu?" Akutagawa mengintrupsi tak percaya.

Chuuya mengangguk. Kembali melihat Hippocampus di depannya. Membelai sisik hijau berkilau itu lembut.

"Nymph air. Dan aku memanggil mereka untuk kita. Jadi kita bisa sampai dalam lima atau enam jam ke Rockdix."

"Hippocampus, di pengetahuanku,, dia adalah makhluk lautan terindah." ruby Fyodor berbinar. Dengan refleks nya ia menggapai seekor yang bersisik biru kemerahan, mengelus dahi makhluk itu layaknya mengelus kuda. Aura terhura terpancar jelas dari sana.

"Chuuya? Kau nymph air tawar kan? Menurut buku yang kubaca, Nymph lautan punya spesies tersendiri, bukan?"

"Yaaa.. Tapi aku blasteran, kau ingat?"

"Ohh Chuuyaaaa!" Dengan gemas dan tiba tiba Dazai memeluk Chuuya. Membuat si surai sinoper tertegun dan dengan sedikit rona merah manis di wajah, ia menghela nafas.

"Dazai,, bukan waktunya untuk itu. Kita sedang kejar target di sini."

"Ah,, yaa.. Kalau begitu ayo cepat cepat.. Atsushi, kau dengan Akutagawa. Dan Fyodor, tolong bawa perlengkapan kita,, aku harap kau masih ingat cara menunggangi kuda. Ayo Chuuya."

"Hehh, aku bersamamu? Aku berharap bisa naik sendiri padahal." Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu aku dengan Fyodor? Tidak akan muat sayang." Dazai tersenyum manis.

"Kau bisa dengan—"

"Sudahlah ayo, kita kejar target!"

"Perban sialan!" perempatan muncul di dahi Chuuya saat Dazai —yang sudah duduk di atas salah satu Hippocampus— memotong komentarnya.

Mereka memulai perjalanan laut ini. Hippocampus yang gagah melaju kencang diselingi lompatan lompatan tinggi yang menyenangkan. Dan meringkik, seperti kuda pacuan.

Ini pengalaman yang terjadi pada empat dari seluruh manusia muka bumi, dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi senyum adrenalin terkembang apik di wajah rupawan masing masing.

Tidak ada tali tunggangan, mereka hanya bisa bergantung pada kontrol keseimbangan. Untung saja Hippocampus itu lebih besar dari kuda daratan.

"Ini menyenangkan!" ucap Dazai pada Chuuya di depannya.

"Yaa!" Chuuya tertawa lepas. "Aku juga baru coba."

Dazai tersenyum lembut seraya mengeratkan lingkar tangannya di pinggul sang Naiad.

Rona merah sedikit mewarnai kulit putihnya, tanpa sadar Chuuya menyunggingkan senyum lembut dan sebelah tangan kurusnya meraih tangan Dazai yang merangkulnya.

"Tuan muda yang manja..." ucapnya pelan tanpa megubah senyumannya.

Seperti nya aura diantara mereka sedikit membaik dibanding pertama kali bertemu, yah hanya 'sedikit' karena setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan tradisi mereka yang sangat mereka jaga dan pelihara.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Risih!"

"Tidaakk mauuu! Nanti aku jatuh bagaimana?" Dazai mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, tapi terlihat imut.

"Lebih baik kau jatuh dan tenggelam terseret arus saja sana! Dan jangan pernah kembali!" sengit Chuuya dingin.

"Chuuuyyaaa... kau tidak bisa membiarkanku mati begitu saja! Kita terikat kontrak ingat...?" Dazai memasang mata memelas dengan masih tetap merangkul Chuuya kesayangannya.

"Masa bodoh!" Chuuya melayangkan sikutan kecil pada Dazai yang berhasil dihindarinya dengan mulus tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan pada tumpangan mereka.

"Ayolah Chuuyaaa..." Dazai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil di depannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung itu.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut seperti biasa dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Sementara itu, keadaan tak jauh beda di hippocampus satunya.

"Hoi jinko! Tikunganmu tadi hampir membuatku jatuh!"

"Heeh... maaf kalau begitu, sepertinya kau kurang dalam keseimbangan ya Akutagawa?" ledek Atsushi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada hamparan biru di hadapannya.

"Apa katamu?! Kuhajar kau nanti!" Akutagawa mengepalkan tangannya seperti hendak memukul.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja tapi sekarang kau fokus saja untuk tidak oleng lagi sampai Rockdix, pegangan padaku!"

"Gehh..." Akutagawa dengan gerakan ragu meraih pundak Atsushi dan mendekatkan badannya pada sosok di depannya yang sibuk mengendalikan hippocampus mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja si ametis itu merasa jantungnya terpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya, seperti habis melakukan marathon, membuatnya memegangi dadanya.

' _Ini karena aku menaiki hippocampus ini kan? Ya, pasti begitu!'_ batinnya.

Entahlah dengan si raven, mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk alasan lain? Kita tidak tau.

"Eheem!" Atsushi berdehem, niat mengurangi laju detak jantungnya. "Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Rakyat jelata sepertimu kan tidak pernah mendapat pelajaran menunggang kuda."

"Asal kau tau saja. Bukannya aku tidak bisa naik kuda, hanya aku tidak mau ambil resiko terjebur ke air—!"

"Siapa yang tahu, kenyataannya dalam keadaan ini aku lebih berguna dari mu."

"Kau sialan..."

Fyodor yang hanya berduaan dengan barang bawaan mereka, memperhatikan dua hippocampus di depan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya nelangsa. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada lautan kosong di samping mereka.

"Haah... sepi sekali ya.." ucapnya ditemani backsong suara angin berhembus.

Belum sempat ia menikmati kemirisannya, tiba-tiba air laut di depan Fyodor naik dan membentuk gelombang yang sangat tinggi, sesaat kemudian muncul leher dinasaurus sepanjang kurang lebih lima belas meter dengan taring-taring tajam di seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Terimakasih pada keterampilan berpacu Fyodor yang hebat, dan kelincahan para hippocampus mereka yang menawan.

"A-A-A-APAA ITUUU?!" teriak Atsushi dengan histeris nya membuat Akutagawa melalukan gerakan perlindungan pada gendang telinganya.

"Kalau tidak salah itu Mauisaurus, iya kan?"

"Benar Dazai, aku tidak mengira kita bisa menemukan makhluk purba disini." jawab Chuuya sedikit ngeri melihat makhluk di hadapan mereka itu.

Makhluk itu melihat Fyodor di dekatnya dan dengan gerakan cepat hendak menerjangnya.

"FYODOOR!/FYODOR-SAAN!" teriak mereka bebarengan.

Fyodor dengan refleks yang memang bagus segera menghindar dan selamat.

"Kalian pergi duluan ke tempat yang aman! Akan kutangani yang ini!"

"Bodoh! Kau baru saja pulih! Jangan lakukan hal gila!"

"Chuuya, percayalah pada Fyodor! Kita pergi, kalian berdua juga!" titah Dazai dan mau tak mau dituruti oleh tiga lainnya walau dengan kekhawatiran masing-masing.

Sekilas Dazai menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Fyodor dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata _'Sebaiknya kau selamat, sialan!'_

Monster itu sepertinya sangat kelaparan hingga menerkam secara brutal pada Fyodor dengan rahang besar yang dimilikinya. Untung saja Fyodor cukup lihai menghindarinya, terima kasih lagi pada pengalaman memburu harta karun yang pastinya mengharuskan dirinya berhadapan dengan bahaya-bahaya semacam ini.

Fyodor yang berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut melompat dari hippocampus dan menarik sebilah pedang yang dimilikinya, kemudian ia tebaskan pada leher panjang mauisaurus. Hujan darah mewarnai birunya lautan di sana, mauisaurus yang lehernya terkoyak lebar tumbang seketika. Fyodor kembali turun dan berdiri di atas hippocampusnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan sebentar seperti orang berselancar, sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali dan segera menyusul empat yang lain.

"Itu tadi hebat sekali, Fyodor-san!" seru Atsushi ketika Fyodor kembali dengan masih utuh dan sehat wal-afiat.

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau kenapa napa haah?!" bentak Chuuya dengan tiga persimpangan imajiner di kepalanya.

"Yaah... itu tadi agar kita sampai tujuan dengan selamat, ahaha... jangan marahi aku, Chuuya. Seraaam..." Fyodor menjawab ragu, sesekali membersihkan darah di jubahnya dengan air laut yang setia biru. Mungkin ini jadi kali pertama Fyodor kena amukan Chuuya yang mungkin bisa lebih menakutkan lagi nantinya.

"Huhh!"

"Ahaha, kau kena amuk! Makanya jangan sok keren..."

"Diam kau Dazai! Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan, aku tidak yakin makhluk itu sudah mati." Fyodor mendahului di depan dengan dua pasangan yang mengikut di belakangnya, kembali melanjutkan ke tujuan mereka, lembah Rockdix.

"Dazai, kau tadi khawatir padanya kan?" Chuuya membuka suara di tengah fokusnya mengendara.

"Hmm, Fyodor? Tidak tidak..." Dazai melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanda penolakan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tanganmu tadi gemetaran, aku merasakannya."

"Oh Chuuya, kau tau hanya kau yang ku pedulikan... Atau jangan-jangan, kau cemburu ya...? Hmm?"

Perempat imajiner kembali menghiasi surai sinoper.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dazai sialan!"

"Mungkin... aku masih menghargai saat-saat bersama dia dulu. Mungkin tapi..."

"Heeh, begitu ya..."

"Lagi pula, dengan adanya dia bisa meningkatkan keberhasilan misi ini. Akan gawat kalau dia mati disini kan? Ah! Lihat itu, Chuuya, ada daratan. Apa itu Rockdix?"

"Kelihatannya yah, kita hampir dekat kalau begitu."

 **IIII-IIII**

Jika ditotal dengan segala kebosanan dan keseruan, enam jam setelah meninggalkan pulau Cyonale, semua turun dari tunggangan masing-masing dan mengucapkan perpisahan pada hippocampus mereka. Kuda kuda itu pergi, melompat dan meringkik. Berkilau sebelum menghilang di ujung lautan yang masih memancar kilau langit.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita akan menemuka kotak pandora ini?" Dazai berkata sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Melihat kayu kayu terbengkalai yang hampir membusuk basah dimakan ombak laut.

"Mungkin puisi itu bisa menjadi petunjuk kita, coba kau teliti lagi, Dazai."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Dazai mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang merupakan bait puisi waktu itu dan berkosentrasi penuh untuk memecahkannya kembali.

 _semenit._

 _dua menit._

 _empat menit._

Dazai lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana, Dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi penuh harap.

"Aha, Atsushi-kun aku bukan Ranpo yang bisa mengetahuinya hanya dalam sekali lihat. Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa memecahkan puisi ini saat pertama mendapatkannya."

"Ah, benar juga yaa... maaf Dazai-san."

"Apa dia memang sehebat itu, adikmu itu?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Ya, akan sangat membantu jika dia bisa ke sini. Tapi terlalu bahaya baginya jika dia ikut dalam perjalanan kita haah..."

"Apa tidak bisa mengirimkan surat pada Ranpo-san dengan merpati atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak bisa, terlalu makan waktu, kita harus cepat sebelum Francis. Lagipula, aku tidak mau Leopoldville mendapatkan puisi ini. Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain memecahkannya sendiri. Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku disini?"

"Aku kurang baik soal sastra, Dazai-san maaf..." sahut Atsushi.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku juga sama hal nya dengan jinko."

"Hmm, begitu ya... Kalau Chuuya sepertinya juga kurang baik menggunakan akalnya jadi tidak terlalu membantu..."

"Dazai kau sialan, itu tadi hinaan kan!" Chuuya menendang penuh perasaan. Walau gagal.

"Ahaha, tapi itu kenyataannya... baiklah Fyodor sepertinya cuma kau yang tersisa. Bantu aku!"

"Heeh, setelah menembakku seperti itu sekarang malah minta bantuan. Luar biasa sekali ya Dazai Osamu-sama..." ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada "-sama".

"Kau ini dendaman ya orangnya, maaf maaf... ayo kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Hemm.."

Mereka menyandarkan diri, beristirahat, dan mengisi energi untuk berjaga jaga pertarungan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Di bawah pohon rindang dengan akar akar besar yang tidak jauh dari pantai. Lalu Dazai beserta Fyodor mulai mengkosentrasikan diri pada puisi kuno di hadapan mereka.

 _Demeter menuang padinya_

 _Cygnus menangis_

 _Tiang tumbang terpecah_

 _Merah merekah mewarna mawar_

 _Dibalik perisai Ares yang gagah_

 _Disembah bentangan sayap_

 _Gadis menangis_

 _Menyerah melawan Merlin_

"Kalau benar Demeter menuang padi itu bermakna musim panen, berarti saat ini kan? Tapi apa hubungan dengan ini?" Dazai menerawang.

"Lalu kata Chuuya cygnus menangis itu mungkin tempat yang penuh angsa begitu kan Dazai? Tapi dimana tempat yang penuh angsa di sini? Dan apa maksudnya 'menangis' itu?"

"Menurutku, mungkin artinya kesedihan atau tragedi, mungkin —kalau itu sebuah tempat— seperti reruntuhan bangunan akibat suatu peperangan atau semacamnya yang terjadi berabad-abad lalu."

"Ooh kalau memang begitu, cygnus atau angsa ini kemungkinan adalah lambang/simbol suatu kaum yang dihancurkan saat tragedi begitu... Yah kan tidak mungkin kehancuran satu koloni angsa itu kan?"

"Kaum yah? Yaahh bisa jadi... dan dilihat dari bait berikutnya 'tiang tumbang terpecah' dan 'merah merekah mewarna mawar' yang menurutku berarti reruntuhan dan pertumpahan darah adalah hal yang sangat mungkin."

"Jadi, apa kita harus mencari reruntuhan yang ada simbol atau mungkin gambar angsa ini?"

"Aku belum tahu... bait berikutnya Fyodor!"

"Dibalik perisai Ares yang gagah ya... Dibalik perisai... Perisai? Perlindungan.. Dilindungi... Penjagaan?! Aku kira kotak Pandora itu dijaga 'Perisai Ares' ini atau semacamnya. Dewa Ares... Dewa perang, mungkin dialah yang mejaga kotak pandora selama ini"

"Hmm, mungkin benar begitu... Tapi bagaimana kalau Perisai Ares adalah yang menghancurkan Cygnus itu? Tapi nanti dulu, lalu selanjutnya! Agak membingungkan..."

"Merlin ini maksudnya penyihir kan Dazai?"

"Hmm, ya... Kalau tidak salah begitu..."

"Disembah bentangan sayap... Apa maksudnya? Apa ada yang melakukan sesembahan pada Ares? Ada tempat seperti itu?"

"Mungkin gereja atau semacamnya, 'bentangan sayap' ini mengingatkanku pada malaikat dan yang berhubungan dengan malaikat dalam pikiranku adalah gereja dan para biarawati." jawab Dazai.

"Lalu 'gadis menangis', gadis... gadis... gadis... Pandora! Perempuan pertama yang diberi kotak Pandora dalam mitos, iya kan Fyodor?" sambungnya.

"Kau benar! Kenapa dia menangis?... 'Menyerah melawan Merlin' apa maksudnya dia menyerah melawan penyihir? Dalam hal apa... Pandora? Tapi kan kotaknya belum diambil ya kan?"

"Sedikit," Chuuya menengahi keseruan deduksi dua pemuda cerdas itu. "Puisi kuno biasa berisi masa lalu dan ramalan."

"Ramalan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau petunjuk kuno bisa mengandung ramalan tentang masa depan. Aku pernah sekali menemukannya saat memburu harta karun."

"Heeh... jadi sudah diramalkan kalau kotak pandora itu akan diambil oleh kita ya. Soalnya kan kita punya ahli sihir di sini."

"Tapi pasukan Francis juga memiliki penyihir bersama mereka, jadi tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud ramalan ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal jadi orang yang diramalkan saja. Kita dapatkan pandora sebelum Francis!"

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh! Kita belum tau pasti lokasinya dan kalau memang kita berhasil menemukannya, kita kemungkinan masih harus berhadapan dengan penjaga yang mungkin Dewa Ares ini!"

"Kita pasti bisa tidak... kita harus bisa apapun yang terjadi Fyodor! Kau juga tidak mau Francis itu mendapatkan pandora kan ?"

"... ya, kau benar juga... Pokoknya pertama kita harus memeriksa reruntuhan yang ada di sini!"

"Yaaa... !"

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Jadi,, kita punya sedikit glosarium di sini.

Hippocampus : kuda laut. Bukan kuda laut yang kecil mini mini kayak Chuuya itu yah.. Mirip kuda yang di darat, cuma ada siripnya. Kalau kalian pernah nonton Percy Jackson yang Ke2, ya.. Pasti tau dong yah...

Mauisaurus : Dinosaurus pasti. Mirip Brontosaurus yang lehernya panjang itu, tapi kakinya di ganti sirip karena di laut, dan karnivora kayaknya.

Lalu untuk puisi, yahh sudah dijelaskan oleh Fyodor dan Dazai. Dan lagu nya,, em.. yah,, hanya puisi puisi karya Nakahara Chuuya... Nadanya? coba kalian pikirkan sendiri.

Kemudian,,... MAAFKAN AKU YANG NGADAT HAMPIR DUA MINGGU!

belakangan ini sibuk, malah disuruh ikut ini itu sama guru. Makanya ff yang still absurd ini jadi terbengkalai. Jadi, maafkan juga kalo apdetnya bakalan lama.. hiksss..

Terimakasih saya haturkan yang sebesar besarnya pada pembaca yang entah kena apa masih mau baca ff ini. Aku mencintai kaliann... *kiss kiss kiss* /hoi!

Karenanya, tolong komentarin biar ff ini bisa lebih waras pfft. Kami masih terima request/saran lohh. :'3

So,,

See You~~ ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya TYPO secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

 **-CHAPTER 12-**

 **IIII-IIII**

* * *

"Baiklah kalian semua, maaf mengatakan saat kita baru saja tiba tapi kita harus segera bergerak!" titah Dazai pada ketiga makhluk yang sibuk dengan istirahat fana mereka setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih 5 jam.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan Dazai-san?" Akutagawa dengan sigap langsung berdiri tegak menghadap Dazai.

"Semangat yang bagus Akutagawa-kun, untuk sekarang aku dan Fyodor menyimpulkan bahwa kita sebaiknya memeriksa reruntuhan di sekitar sini."

"Reruntuhan?" Chuuya ikut menimpali.

"Ya, bekas bangunan bersejarah atau semacamnya... mungkin dengan lambang atau simbol angsa nya.."

"Ah, Cygnus ya..."

"Jadi mau berpencar?"

"Terlalu berbahaya jika tidak dalam kelompok, kita cari sama-sama saja."

"Oh baiklah."

"Nahh, mulai dari mana yaa~?"

"Dazai-san, kita bisa menggunakan penglihatan harimau Atsushi untuk memudahkan pencarian." kata Akutagawa.

"Penglihatan harimau?" mereka serempak bertanya.

"Ya, saat melihat perubahannya beberapa kali aku punya perkiraan mata itu punya jarak pandang yang lebih luas dibanding mata biasa."

"Hei Akutagawa! Apa kau sudah memperhitungkan hilang kendali ku nanti?"

"Tenang saja, kalau itu terjadi aku akan langsung membunuhmu." balasnya setenang air kolam dengan ekspresi innocent yang kontras dengan lawan bicaranya.

"HEEEHH...?!" Atsushi bergidik ngeri dan wajahnya yang sangat panik... Kulitnya berdesir merinding dan ada tegukan ludah berat di kerongkongannya.

"Bercanda..."

"Eh? hhh... kau ini!" Atsushi menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya, dia benar-benar berpikir akan melihat dewa kewatian jika nanti kehilangan kendali.

"Jangan khawatir, terakhir kali kau bisa melakukannya kan... Kali ini fokus pada perubahan mata saja. Aku akan membantu mu dengan rashomon."

"Umm..." dengan anggukan kecil Atsushi , Akutagawa mengangkat tubuh nya bersamaan dengan mengunakan rashomon.

"Ingat hanya mata saja jinko, hanya mata..." bisik Akutagawa yang menahan Atsushi dengan kedua lengannya dibelakangnya.

"Aku tau..." Atsushi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tangannya mengepal kuat, kosentrasi tinggi dapat dirasakan darinya.

' _Fokus! Fokus! Hanya mata saja... Hanya mata!'_

Atsushi membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan perubahan motif serta warna kuning yang dominan pada irisnya hingga menutupi bagian putih pada mata manusia. Seperti yang diduga Akutagawa sebelumnya, dia dapat melihat berbagai area dengan radius puluhan mil jauhnya.

"Aku berhasil..." gumamnya pelan.

Sejenak ia terpaku dengan pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Penuh hutan, padang, dialiri sungai bercabang tiga di sana. Di setiap tempat ada reruntuhan— ohh, lihat ada pohon yang sangat rindang tepat di tepi air terjun itu. Hijau dimana mana membuatnya membatin _'aku kira Rockdix lembah yang gersang.'_

"Hoi! Jinko!"

Suara berat Akutagawa menariknya dari acara terpesona. Atsushi mulai bekerja mencari reruntuhan yang dimaksud, kanan, kiri, dan koordinasi yang baik dengan Akutagawa, hingga akhirnya ia melihat suatu bangunan megah yang telah porak-poranda dan terlihat rapuh dimakan usia.

"Dapat!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fyodor setelah mereka berdua turun.

"Kita harus pergi 2 mil ke barat, ada beberapa persimpangan di sana biar aku yang memimpin jalannya"

"Kerja bagus Atsushi-kun, Akutagawa-kun." Dazai menepuk pelan bahu keduanya.

Mereka menelusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan semak belukar, seperi yang dikatakan Atsushi jalan yang mereka tempuh bukanlah lurus sampai akhir. Ada 2 kali persimpangan yang harus mereka hadapi, dengan arahan Atsushi mereka tentu mudah saja melewatinya. Kini tinggal beberapa langkah saja mereka akan bisa melihat reruntuhannya.

"Disana ya... aku bisa melihatnya!"

"Kau benar, Fyodor-san kita hampir sampai."

"Uwaah... usangnya..." kagum Dazai dengan mulut membulat imut sesampainya mereka di sana.

Mereka berlima melangkahkan kaki masing-masing memasuki bangunan yang hampir tidak terlihat bentuk aslinya di beberapa bagian itu. Mereka melangkah penuh kehati-hatian takut takut kalau nanti lantainya tiba-tiba runtuh. Mereka memasuki bagian yang lebih dalam dan sedikit gelap namun masih bisa melihat tanpa bantuan pencahayaan di dalamnya.

"Kalau tempatnya begini, tidak heran kalau nanti kita bertemu hantu ya..." ucap Atsushi spontanitas terbawa suasana tempat yang mereka lalui.

"Bukankah suasana nya bagus, Atsushi-kun? Aku jadi bersemangat!" balas Dazai santai.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak lakukan hal konyol oi Dazai!"

"Ooh, jangan-jangan... kau takut Chuuya ? Manis sekali..."

"Heehh! Asal kau tau saja, Kouyou nee-san yang mengamuk beratus-ratus kali lebih menakutkan dari para arwah gentayangan tidak jelas itu! Aku sudah kebal." Chuuya menggedikkan bahunya.

 _*di sisi lain*_

"Haattchiii... !"

Kouyou yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai bersama beberapa naiad tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ada apa Kouyou ?" tanya salah seorang yang lain.

"Tidak apa, aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku barusan"

 _*back*_

"Hoo... begitu, tapi tapi kalau kau takut jangan sungkan memelukku ya ya. Aku selalu siap kok."

"Bodoh." balas Chuuya datar. "Aku akan jadikan kau sedekah untuk hantunya."

"Jahaaatt!" Dazai merengek menjijikkan.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Aku tidak melihat angsa apapun dari tadi." ucap Fyodor.

"Ayo coba lebih ke dalam lagi." Dazai berjalan mendahului mereka diikuti Fyodor dibelakangnya.

Dazai dan Fyodor sampai duluan di penghujung jalur yang mereka lalui, jalan itu tidak tersambung ke manapun hanya sampai di sana saja. Dinding bata tebal tanpa cat yang banyak menunjukkan tanda pelapukan berdiri tegap menghadang mereka.

"Jalan buntu ya..."

"Apa kita kembali dan coba jalur lain saja?"

"Oii Dazai! Bagaimanakah?!" teriak Chuuya yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan duo hitam-putih menyertainya.

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan, apa kita kembali sa— Eh?... Fyodor apa yang kau lakukan ?" Dazai memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Heran melihat Fyodor yang tengah meraba-raba atau mencoba mendorong dinding itu.

"Kau tau, mungkin saja ada semacam ruangan rahasia di sekitar sini. Seperti contohnya mungkin di sudut sebelah sana itu!" Fyodor tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat ke arah yang disebutkannya tadi.

"Hei, tunggu Fyodor!" Dazai ikut mengejar Fyodor, sehingga mereka pun saling kejar-kejaran layaknya pasangan dalam drama picisan.

Di saat Fyodor hampir mendekati sudut yang dimaksudnya dan Dazai juga sudah meraihnya, lantai yang mereka pijaki —yang sepertinya terlihat lebih rapuh— membentuk retakan-retakan yang semakin memanjang—

"Sepertinya ini buruk." Dazai tersenyum ragu dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

—dan seketika lantai itu roboh dan menjebloskan mereka ke bawah.

"WAAAA...!" teriakan mereka bersamaan selaras dengan tubuh mereka yang berguling dan terpental pada tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Dazai/Dazai-san! Fyodor/Fyodor-san!" begitulah teriakan yang dilontarkan Chuuya, Akutagawa, dan juga Atsushi pada dua makhluk tampan yang hilang ditelan bumi, dalam arti yang sesungguhnya maksudku.

Dazai dan Fyodor masih sibuk beradu tubuh dengan anak-anak tangga yang lumayan panjang hingga ke dasar. Saat mereka sampai pada anak terakhir tubuh mereka mengalami lenting sebagian yang lumayan, membuat mereka terlempar beberapa meter dan berguling beberapa detik di lantai batu ruangan itu.

Keduanya meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang masih terpejam, saat kedua mata mereka berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna masing-masing dari mereka terkesiap dengan apa yang didapat. Pemandangan dimana Fyodor berada di atas Dazai dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Dazai membuat mereka sedikit tercengang dan membatu karena hal itu. Beberapa detik terlewati hingga keduanya sadar dan memisahkan diri dengan sedikit canggung yang dirasakan.

"E-Eheem... sepertinya kita jatuh di ruang bawah tanah ya Fyodor."

"Y-Ya begitulah... Hei lihat itu! Ada danau di sana!" Dazai melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Fyodor, sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu besar terbentang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau benar! Dan lihat sekeliling ruangan ini..." mereka memutar bola mata masing-masing mengitari ruangan itu, tampak di sekeliling tembok batu terpajang dereten jendela-jendela besar berwarna dengan gambar sesekor angsa putih yang anehnya pada matanya menampakkan tetesan air seperti air mata.

"Cygnus menangis..." gumam Fyodor.

Beberapa derap langkah kaki terdengar di tangga berbatu tempat mereka jatuh, Chuuya, Akutagawa, dan Atsushi menuruni anak tangga itu ke tempat Dazai dan Fyodor.

"Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chuuya dengan pandangan meneliti tubuh Dazai juga Fyodor kalau kalau ada bagian yang terluka pada kedua makhluk rupawan ini.

"Aku terluka parah Chuuya. Kau harus merawatku dengan baik. Harus dengan sangat baik." Dazai berdrama yang setelahnya Chuuya akhiri dengan decihan kesal dan kalimat, "Tentu, kau sehat."

"Ah, kami baik Chuuya... yang lebih penting lihatlah tempat ini, kemungkinan pandora ada di sini"

"Begitu, jadi ini yang dimaksud cygnus menangis ya..."

"Apa mungkin ada di dalam danau itu?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Kalau mau diperiksa biar aku saja." jawab Chuuya.

Saat Chuuya baru saja menyentuhkan sebelah kakinya pada air danau itu, sesuatu terjadi. Ledakan cahaya berasal dari danau itu menguak keluar, membuat kelima pemuda di sana refleks melindungi mata mereka masing-masing. Setelah cahaya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, mereka membuka mata dan dikejutkan dengan apa yang terjadi. Ruangan nya tidak sama dengan yang tadi mereka tempati, lebih tepatnya sekarang mereka berada di luar ruangan.

"Di.. mana ini?" tanya Atsushi yang memerhatikan sekelilingnya, begitu pun dengan Dazai, Chuuya, Fyodor, dan Akutagawa.

Anehnya, mereka di sana bagaikan makhluk tembus pandang yang tidak bisa menyentuh apapun dan keberadaan mereka diabaikan oleh yang ada di sana.

"Dan juga apa-apaan ini? Kita tembus pandang?!" seru Chuuya melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kita sudah berpindah ke dimensi lain yang berada di planet di sisi lain dunia ini?" ucap Fyodor ngelantur membuat munculnya tetesan air imajiner pada kepala masing-masing kawannya itu.

"Fyodor-san... yang benar saja..."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan nya, Akutagawa, cahaya tadi adalah sihir teleport dan kita tidak sengaja menghidupkannya lalu sekarang kita berada di dimensi lain yang berbeda alam dengan dunia kita. Begitu..."

"Fyodor, apa kau terbentur terlalu keras tadi? Kau mulai ngelantur."

"Tidak, bodoh!"

"Oi, kalian lihat itu!" Chuuya mengalihkan perhatian keduanya pada pemandangan yang dia lihat.

Seorang wanita berambut legam panjang bak langit malam duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang rindang, seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dengan surai seputih salju pertama di bulan desember menghampirinya.

"Kau lagi... Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mendekatiku!" ucap si surai legam.

"Ahaha, aku ini keras kepala kau tau." balas surai putih dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Lagipula kau juga selalu sendiri kan, jadi tidak apa-apa..." lanjutnya.

"Ggeehh! Kau tau aku adalah keturunan penyihir terkutuk HECATE! nasibmu akan berakhir sama dengan orang-orang itu jika kau tidak menjauh dariku!" teriak surai hitam dengan penekanan pada kata 'Hecate'.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan..."

"Sekarang belum, tapi nanti itu pasti... tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari kutukanku..."

"Hei, Hecate—"

"Padahal aku tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan ini, tapi—! Entah sudah berapa bencana yang kusebabkan, banyak nyawa menghilang... Karena salah kekuatan terkutuk ini hidupku 'indah' sekali, Pandora!" wanita yang memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Hecate' itu meremas rambut nya frustasi.

"Kau juga sebaiknya ketakutan dan lari saja dari ku seperti yang lain." lanjutnya tanpa menoleh pada surai keperakan yang dipanggilnya 'Pandora'.

Pandora malah beralih merangkul Hecate membuat si empunya membulatkan bola mata yang sewarna lavender itu kaget.

"Kau sebenarnya hanya kesepian, bukan? Orang yang kesepian itu lebih rapuh dari daun layu sekalipun, jika dibiarkan hati dan jiwa mereka lama-kelamaan akan hancur. Hehe, mungkin Hecate adalah orang yang seperti itu... Bagiku kau hanya tampak seperti kelinci tersesat yang kesepian. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu." ucapnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Hecate terdiam sejenak karena perkataan Pandora, hingga kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hemmph, apa maksudmu dengan'kelinci' itu hah menyebalkan!"

"Ehehe..."

Hecate tiba-tiba merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya memegangi keningnya erat.

"Menjauhlah, Pandora..."

"Eh? Ada apa?" tampak raut wajah gadis itu menunjukkan cemas yang sangat jelas melihat perilaku Hecate.

"AAAHHH!" gelombang disertai kabut hitam menguak keluar dari Hecate menyebar ke sekitarnya, perubahan juga terjadi pada matanya yang mulai berwarna merah menyala dengan motif seperti hexagram pada maniknya.

Pandora mundur tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dan mengaktifkan sihir pertahanan yang ia kuasai. Tidak lama sihir hitam itu pun menghilang dan Pandora juga menyelesaikan sihir pertahanannya disertai banyak peluh keringat menetes pada wajahnya. Dapat dilihat daerah sekeliling mereka semuanya hancur lebur, pepohonannya mengering mati, dan burung-burung pun berjatuhan dan tidak akan bergerak lagi. Mirip seperti tanah kematian.

"... sudah terjadi..."

"Ah, tapi aku baik-baik saja"

"Sampai berapa lama?"

"Hmm?"

"Sampai berapa lama kau mau menahannya terus seperti itu? Sihir ini akan terus menjadi tiap harinya bahkan kau pun tidak akan sanggup bertahan, pergilah sebelum terlambat. Jangan datang lagi, jangan cari aku lagi." dengan itu Hecate berlalu meninggalkan Pandora sendiri.

"O-Oi, kalian melihat tadi itu?" tanya Chuuya yang masih sedikit cengo dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Yaa... kira-kira apa tadi itu..."

Belum selesai mereka sadar dari keterkejutan, setting tempat berubah lagi. Kali ini mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka semula berada, namun tempat itu tidak terlihat setua seperti terakhir kali mereka lihat. Di sana mereka melihat gadis yang bernama Pandora tadi diikat dan dari kondisinya, tampak ia mendapat perlakuan yang cukup buruk dari segerombolan orang di sana. Salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok itu lah yang memberikan luka-luka itu padanya.

"Untuk... apa kau... melakukan ini?" ucap Pandora terbata.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk memancing Hecate itu kemari." jawabnya.

"Dia.. dia tidak akan uhukk. tidak akan datang." Pandora terbatuk di tengah sekaratnya.

"Jika kami menangkap wanita itu, kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa akan kami dapatkan dan semuanya akan takluk pada kami haha! Jadi kau harus sabar di sini sampai dia datang..." lanjut pria itu dan dia melancarkan sihir yang semakin menyakiti gadis itu.

"AAAHHHH!" teriaknya tidak kuasa menahan sakit, bergema memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bagus, pastikan teriakanmu itu sampai padanya."

Tiba-tiba salah satu dinding ruangan itu dijebol secara paksa dari luar dan menampakkan sosok wanita dengan surai hitam panjang yang berkibar terkena angin. Hecate menatap tajam pada gerombolan itu.

"Heeh, akhirnya kau datang juga ya.." ucap pria tadi.

"Lepaskan Pandora!" ucap Hekate singkat dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Boleh saja tapi kau harus ikut bersama kami dulu."

"Tidak akan!" perubahan mata kembali terjadi pada dirinya dan sihir hitam mulai mengelilinginya lagi.

"Woow, ini dia kekuatan mu yang hebat. Semuanya cepat aktifkan mantra pelumpuhnya!"

Beberapa yang di sana mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra dan muncullah lingkaran sihir besar di bawah Hecate, lingkaran itu membangun tembok sihir di sekeliling Hecate. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan karena si legam dengan mudah menghancurkan penghalang itu.

"Apa?!" pria itu terkejut bukan main dan meneteskan keringat dingin karena ketakutan, begitu pun para anak buahnya.

"Menghilanglah!" sihir hitam yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali menyebar dan menghabisi siapapun yang dilewatinya, laki laki yang ada di sana sudah mulai tumbang tanpa nyawa.

"Hecate! Sudah cukup! Berhenti! Berhenti!" Pandora yang menyadari Hecate yang mulai tak terkendali berusaha keras mendekatinya dan meraihnya, namun Hecate tidak mendengar, sihir hitam nya mulai meluas keluar ruangan dan membabat habis hutan di sana. Semua tumbuhan di sana mengering mati, juga semua hewan-hewan dan manusia jatuh tanpa nyawa.

"Hecateeee!"

"Pandora, sudah tidak ada harapan bagiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti"

"Tidak! Kau bisa, sadarkan dirimu!"

"Percuma! Aku tidak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan dunia ini, dunia ini menolakku! Jadi aku memutuskan..." tatapannya semakin tajam menatap Pandora.

"Kau..."

"Jika dunia menolakku... maka aku juga akan menolak dunia ini! Benar, akan kumusnahkan saja semuanya!"

"Kau... ini bukan dirimu Hecate! Aku mohon hentikan!"

"Diam! Aku juga akan memusnahkanmu!"

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Pandora bergerak maju mendekati Hecate.

"Hentikan Hecate... atau aku tidak punya cara lain selain melawanmu." nada berat terasa saat ia mengucapkan hal itu, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Heemphh,, Lakukan. Coba saja kalau kau bisa." sihir hitam nya semakin menguak membuat Pandora jatuh terduduk dengan kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

Lingkaran-lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Pandora yang sedang merapalkan mantranya dengan susah payah. Hecate terlonjak melihat lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Pandora itu.

"Lingkaran sihir itu..."

"Benar, aku akan menggunakan segel mutlak. Aku akan menggunakan tubuhku sendiri untuk menyegelmu selamanya!"

"Kau..."

"Ini perpisahan Hecate... Aku selalu menyayangimu, teman baikku..." senyum lembut terukir di wajah gadis itu dan juga air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Pandora..." tanpa Hecate sadari air mata mengalir perlahan di wajahnya.

"Wahai dewa Ares yang agung gunakanlah perisai suci mu untuk mengurung semua keburukan di dunia ini... Dengan tubuh dan jiwa ku di sini, datanglah!" dengan itu muncullah sang dewa perang, Ares yang membuat tubuh Pandora bercahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit terurai menjadi cahaya putih yang melingkupi Hecate hingga kemudian berubah menjadi kotak sihir putih yang di dalamnya terdapat sihir hebat mematikan yang tersegel dengan dewa Ares sebagai penjaganya.

Setelah itu, semua pemandangan itu berubah menjadi tempat mereka semula berada dan mereka, tidak tembus pandang lagi tentunya.

"... apa tadi itu awal mula kotak Pandora..."

"Benar sekali, Fyodor-kun... atau bisa kupanggil Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?" sebuah suara berasal dari arah tangga disertai beberapa derap langkah. Sedetik kemudian muncullah wajah yang tak asing bagi mereka, raja Francis.

Mereka terlonjak yang lalu melakukan gerakan mundur beberapa centi.

"Paman!"

"Ooh... Masih memanggil ku paman ya, benar-benar manis..."

"Tch..." Fyodor membuang wajahnya dingin.

"Tidak kusangka kalian bisa menemukan kotak Pandora mendahului kami, kuucapkan selamat."

"Tapi tentu pada akhirnya kami yang akan mendapatkannya." ucap seorang ajudan kepercayaan raja yang tidak lain adalah John.

"Aha, lama tak berjumpa Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan-sama..." seorang gadis berkepang dua mucul dari balik tubuh John.

"Ahh!" alis di wajah nya naik, "—apa kita pernah bertemu?" Dazai cengo.

"Ah! Kau gadis yang waktu itu!" seru Chuuya, "kau pikun sekali! Dia penjual bunga yang kau rayu di pasar kota itu." Chuuya menyikut lengan Dazai.

"Ahh... Yang itu.. Maaf sekali yah, keberadaan mu tidak terlalu penting untuk aku ingat." Dazai tersenyum manis.

Si gadis auburn itu mendatarkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas, "Namaku Lucy, salam kenal." ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mengenalkan diri pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan berpulang ke rumah Tuhan." ucap salah seorang berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta.

"Tidak masalah kan, Nathaniel-sama?"

"Heeh, kalian mau menantang kami... Biar kuberitahu, kami tidak akan kalah seperti terakhir kali, yang akan ke alam sana adalah kalian!" Chuuya mendongakkan dagunya dengan cengiran syaithon yang mungkin saja dipelajarinya dari duo bangsawan disana, juga tak lupa jari telunjuknya yang di arahkan pada mereka.

Sekilas Atsushi melihat kilatan di kejauhan dari jendela kecil diruangan itu, mereka punya sniper sepertinya. Kemudian sebutir peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke Akutagawa sepertinya.

"Akutagawa!" Atsushi berteriak untuk memperingatkannya.

Akutagawa dengan refleks mengeluarkan rashomon untuk membelah peluru itu, diperlukan ketepatan tinggi untuk melakukannya sepertinya kemampuannya mulai berkembang.

"Heeh, sepertinya jumlah kita pas ya... mau satu lawan satu?" ucap Akutagawa menyeringai menantang.

Dari lensa senapannya sang sniper melihat targetnya yang berhasil meloloskan diri, "Huh? dia membelahnya? Haha, musuh kali ini sangat menarik bagi Mark-sama ini!"

"Kalian sungguh bersemangat ya, Akutagawa dan bahkan Chuuya-san juga..."

"Tidak apa kan Atsushi-kun, mungkin ini sudah takdir kita melawan mereka."

"Oke kalau begitu kau yang menangani sniper disana ya Dazai." Fyodor menepuk bahu Dazai.

"Haah... tapi aku mau disini sama Chuuya..."

"Pergi yang jauh sana, kau sialan!" sengit Chuuya seperti biasa pada tuan biadab nya itu.

"Mulut yang kasar seperti biasa ya, Chuuya... tapi itulah yang membuatku semangat..."

"Baiklah, ayo mulai pestanya anak-anak!" Francis langsung melancarkan tendangannya tanpa aba-aba pada Atsushi, yang terpental hingga menghantam dinding belakang mereka.

"Jinko!"

"Hoi sialan! Lawan mu itu aku!" Chuuya tak kalah cepat mengayunkan Lighting Blaze yang mengeluarkan elemen petir nya pada Francis.

"Lumayan juga seranganmu, anak muda. Akan kubayar berkali kali lipat..." seringai Francis dengan mengelap darah yang menetes pada mulutnya.

"Hei hei, kau Nakajima Atsushi de la Reis bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo ikut aku!" Lucy menarik tangan Atsushi sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan yang lain.

"Disini tidak ada yang bisa menggangu kita..."

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy dan Atsushi berada dalam suatu ruangan yang seperti tempat pesta teh dengan pita warna-warni disana sini dan beberapa meja yang tersisih ke sisi ruangan, menyisakan daerah terbuka di tengah.

"Apa ini? Sama seperti yang tadi?"

"Tadi? Hm? Bukan kok, ini dimensi buatanku... ayo mulai main, Atsushi-sama!" dibelakang Lucy muncul makhluk seperti boneka besar dengan rambut dikepang dua dan sedikit mengerikan.

"Kau juga penyihir?"

"Tentu, namanya Anne, dia lucu kan... aku ingin kau main kejar-kejaran dengannya."

"Kejar-kejaran?"

"Ya benar, tapi kalau tertangkap, kau akan langsung dibawa ke pintu hitam di belakang sana dan terkurung... selamanya!" Lucy tersenyum.

' _Tch, bagaimana ini... aku tidak bisa melakukan perubahan tanpa Akutagawa. Tidak mungkin melawannya tanpa apa-apa seperti ini...'_

"Kau mau melakukannya kan, At-su-shi-sa-ma... ehehe.."

"Tch, sialan..." kemudian pandangannya tidak sengaja menangkap ada pintu lain berwarna putih di belakangnya.

' _Apa itu mengarah keluar? Aku bisa keluar— tidak tidak. Aku akan kalahkan gadis itu di sini, Aku akan mencoba memanggil Akutagawa.'_

Tanpa pikir panjang Atsushi berlari menuju ke pintu dan hampir menggapai gagangnya kalau saja boneka Anne itu tidak dalam sekejap berada di antara pintu itu dan Atsushi.

"Tidak semudah itu kubiarkan kabur... Anne, tangkap dia!" tangan besar Anne sudah hampir sepersekian centi menyentuh Atsushi, untung saja refleks yang bagus dari Atsushi membuatnya berhasil menghindar dengan menjatuhkan diri ke samping.

Atsushi terus-terusan berlari dan menghindar dari cengkraman Anne yang bisa datang kapan saja. Hingga akhirnya tubuh manusia nya itu sudah mencapai batasnya, peluh keringat menetes untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kakinya serasa mati rasa untuk bergerak lagi sekarang.

"Wah, kau cukup lihai juga. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasmu ya... Anne!"

Atsushi menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga nya untuk meraih pintu itu, namun saat pintu itu sudah berhasil terbuka tangan Anne mencengkeram badan Atsushi, memaksanya kembali ke dalam. Atsushi bertahan di ambang pintu dengan menguatkan pegangannya pada kusen pintu itu.

"AKUTAGAWAAAA!"

Akutagawa menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera bergegas melihat Atsushi yang sudah hampir tidak kuat menahan pegangannya terus seperti itu.

"Haah... dasar merepotkan..." meski berkata begitu Akutagawa tetap pergi ke tempat Atsushi, meyentuh pucuk silver pemuda itu dan melepas segel kekuatan Atsushi.

"Berjuanglah..."

"... tentu!"

Atsushi yang siap dengan perubahan langsung melompat ke atas dan menerjang boneka Anne dengan cakar harimaunya.

"T-Tidak mungkin Anne... tidak, tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa kalah disini !" Lucy mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan dengan gerakan cepat menindih tubuh Atsushi , hendak menikamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa gagal disini. Itu berarti kau harus mati disini!"

Atsushi membalikkan posisi dengan berguling, kini Atsushi yang berada di atas gadis itu. Gadis ini tidak punya kekuatan yang tangguh selain sihirnya, dan itu menguntungkan bagi Atsushi jika pertarungan fisik.

"Tidak, aku punya misi yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Aku juga punya kehidupan yang harus kuperjuangkan!"

Atsushi tersentak. Melihat segores luka di pangkal leher gadis itu. Sabitan? Sayatan? Cambukan? Di kepalanya terlintas berbagai jenis penindasan.

"Dia mengancammu?"

Kini Lucy yang tersentak. Sekelebat kilau air di matanya tampak, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum paksa.

"Hh, kau pikir aku mau melakukan hal seperti ini? Pergi ke sana, merayu untuk informasi. Lalu ke sana, membunuh untuk informasi. Kau pikir aku mau?! Aku cuma ingin kebebasan yang dia janjikan. Itu saja, hanya itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan perang, sihir, pangkat, Pandora, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang. Jika gagal, aku mati."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berkhianat saja? Bantu kami dan tinggalkan Francis itu. Aku tau ini jahat, tapi kau juga tau kalau kami bukan orang jahat. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang di rumahku setelah ini selesai. Aku janji."

Senyum yang tulus itu tidak menyimpan maksud. Ia hanya berkata yang sejujurnya, rasa iba dan kasih yang selalu khas sebagai ciri anak itu. Lucy tak kuasa menahan haru, namun ia tahan.

"Tidak tidak. Kau tidak tau bagaimana Francis itu. Dia menawan banyak teman temanku, kau tidak akan bisa menampung mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terbunuh. Aku tidak boleh gagal."

"Ayolah Lucy! Pasti ada cara lain. Kita pasti bisa selamat, teman temanmu juga pasti selamat. Kita punya waktu sebentar, kalau dipikirkan sama sama pasti ada jalan. Bantu aku, aku tidak mau kau atau teman temanmu mati."

"Kau bodoh sekali. Aku ini musuhmu tau?"

"Yaaa, tapi aku tau kau bukan orang jahat. Aku tau. Terlihat di matamu." Atsushi tersenyum kembali membuat Lucy sedikit tersipu. "Kita pikirkan sama sama. Aku akan membantumu, kau juga akan membantuku."

"Tidak tidak, Atsushi kan? Namamu? Kau saja yang keluar. Kau punya keberanian dan kebaikan itu, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka. Berjanji padaku."

"Tunggu, tidak. Kita keluar bersama. Kau akan membantuku begitu keluar. Itu saja."

"Jika kau keluar, mereka akan membantai teman temanku yang ada di penjara istana."

Si manusia harimau melemaskan otot ototnya shock. "Tidak mungkin." Ia lanjut berpikir, sebuah jalan yang tidak berbahaya? Tidak, sebuah jalan yang membuat Lucy dan teman temannya selamat, membuat misi ini berhasil, itu dia!

"Begini," katanya memegang lengan Lucy, membuat gadis itu tertegun kecil.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Apa apaan itu? Gimana bisa Pandora sama Hecate jadi temen baik?! Sungguh ku kaget bacanya, itu ide my partner Seira.. asdffghjkllmnb Mantap sekali kau saudaraku!

Dan, kenapa chapter ini lama update nya? Karena author nistah kalian ini disibukkan oleh jadwal tugas yang selalu dimundurkan. Gurunya ga sadar kalo itu memperpanjang penderitaan saia.. *hiks -sht skleeee...

Mungkin chapter depan juga akan ngaret, kuharap kalian tetap setia menunggu.. *hiks

Btw, kok pairing nya jadi getoh? Tapi tak apa, tetep Skk dan Sskk kok...

Cerita ini akan segera tamat dan apa kesan kalian, our dear readers? Silahkan review revieww... kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan, karena cerita ini ada untuk kalian! YEAYY/hoi

See You~~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 13-**

 **IIII-IIII**

"Lalu? Aku akan melawanmu?" kata si pria bersurai raven dengan suara serak khasnya.

"Yahh, buruk sekali. Seperti bertemu Diablo dalam alkitab." lelaki berpakaian pendeta itu menjawab setelah membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Diablo? Ah, itu orang yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan Tuhan.."

"Tidak." sebesit cahaya menggores lengan Akutagawa, "Itu nama orang yang akan aku kirim ke neraka." puluhan cahaya serupa dari pendeta itu menyerang si raven. Serupa dengan Rashomon, Akutagawa tidak akan kalah hanya karena teknik ini.

"Ngomong ngomong, namaku Nathaniel." sambung si pendeta yang hanya dibalas decihan dingin oleh Akutagawa.

Mereka hanya berdiri dan membiarkan masing masing kemampuannya bertarung dan saling menyayat. Menyerang dan bertahan hingga merah kental perlahan terciprat ke lantai ubin yang sudah tidak lagi kilat.

Akutagawa mengambil sebuah celah singkat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menendang tepat di ulu hati Nathaniel dan membuat anjing kerajaan itu mundur dan menarik kekuatannya untuk bertahan.

Akutagawa tidak melewatkan momen ini, ia langsung menerjang lelaki itu. Menghantamnya dengan tendangan tendangan kuat dibarengi serangan Rashomon.

"Rashomon Tenmo Agito!" sesosok rashomon berbentuk monster menggigit kaki kanan Nathaniel dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

Langsung saja Akutagawa memanfaatkan kelengahan sesaat dari Nathaniel itu untuk menghujamkan duri-duri rashomon pada tubuh Nathaniel.

"Rashomon Sawarabi..." Nathaniel jatuh bersimbah darah, membuat lantai di sekitarnya penuh dengan merah seperti ditumbuhi puluhan mawar merekah.

Sementara pengguna Rashomon itu terengah engah mengambil nafas akibat kelelahan. Terbatuk dengan parah dan memuntahkan darah kental. Ia hampir sampai batas karena lelah menyerang, kualahan bertahan, dan terluka akibat serangan yang mengenainya.

Saat dirasa lawannya itu tak berkutik lagi, dia berbalik badan hendak menengok keadaan teman setengah harimaunya, namun kemudian dia mendengar kekehan bernada berat yang rendah dari belakangnya.

Natahaiel bangkit dengan susah payah, tentu saja serangan bertubi dari Akutagawa berefek besar bagi tubuhnya. Namun seringai yang ditampilkannya itu seakan kemenangannya juga pertanda buruk bagi Akutagawa.

"Dengan luka seperti itu kau masih sanggup berdiri?!" sontak Akutagawa kembali memasang ancang-ancang bersiaga.

"Kerja bagus! Seperti yang diharapkan dari Diablo. Tapi setiap iblis mempunyai seorang yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dan untukmu, orang itu adalah aku!"

Akutagawa membelalakkan matanya melihat darah-darah di sekitar Nathaniel berubah menjadi sulur-sulur cahaya kemerahan bertuliskan alphabetis dan membentuk bulatan besar di atas kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah bola besar menyebar menusuk-nusuk tubuh Akutagawa dari berbagai arah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Gwaahh!" darah segar dimuntahkan Akutagawa, semakin memperburuk keadaan lantai ubin yang mereka pijaki.

"Kekuatanku, Himonji... adalah surat Tuhan yang ditulis dengan tinta merah darah. Dengan kata lain darah adalah kekuatanku itu sendiri"

Nathaniel melangkah mendekati tubuh Akutagawa yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

"Hoo... masih bisa menjaga kesadaran rupanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi"

Darah di tangan Nathaniel kembali membentuk bulatan cahaya yang lebih kecil dengan sulur-sulur alpahbetis di sekitarnya, dia menembakkan cahaya itu dengan jari telunjuknya berkali-kali pada Akutagawa.

Akutagawa terjatuh. Berbantal ubin batu keras dan merasakan semua dinginnya sejarah masuk ke kulitnya. Manik arangnya memandang punggung Nathaniel dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

' _Aah, lagi-lagi terbaring di tanah seperti ini... rasanya aku selalu mengalami hal seperti ini...'_

 *** _flashback_ ***

"Rasakan ini!"

"Enyah kau penyihir!"

"Dasar busuk!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar serta lemparan batu oleh sekelompok orang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk di sisi dinding yang kumuh. Anak bersurai hitam itu tidak melakukan perlawanan atau pembelaan apapun melainkan hanya terbaring di sana dengan tangan kecil sebagai perisai kepalanya, sekujur tubuhnya lecet dimana-mana akibat lemparan batu.

Beberapa meter dari sana, seorang anak perempuan menjatuhkan sepotong roti yang dibawanya, berlari menerobos kerumunan itu dengan sebuah kayu yang kebetulan di temukannya di dekat tempat sampah.

"Nii-san! Menjauh! Menyingkir kalian semua dari nii-san!" anak perempuan itu memukul-mukulkan kayunya pada beberapa orang di sana dan menarik _nii-san_ nya menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke kecil berlari mengikuti tarikan adiknya, Gin, tangan satunya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk mata.

' _sudah sejak saat itu aku selalu dilselamatkan olehmu, Gin... bahkan saat pertarungan itu dimana seharusnya aku yang menyelamatkanmu'_

 *** _flashback end_ ***

Ingatan Akutagawa berlayar ke saat pertarungan dengan vampir pada perjalanan kembali dari kapal Circe. Gin mencoba menolongnya yang sudah kewalahan dan berakhir kehilangan nyawa di tangan penghisap darah biadab itu.

 _".._ _. kenapa aku mengingat hal-hal itu sekarang?_ _Apa_ _ini yang namanya kilas balik kehidupan... hemph, meninggalkan dunia ini dengan menyisakan kekalahan... yah, cukup pantas untuk orang yang selalu kalah seperti ku_ _..."_

Tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa terbayang wajah Atsushi yang memasang ekspersi menyebalkan seraya berkata, "Kau payah Akutagawa!"

Perempat imajiner muncul pada surai ravennya, "Ggehh! Di saat seperti ini pun kau tetap menyebalkan, jinko!"

Akutagawa menghembuskan nafas berat dan menutup matanya, "Haah, setidaknya... untuk terakhir kali saja... aku ingin melihatnya dan mengatakan padanya..." ucapnya dengan senyuman pilu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Helaian hitam seakan menerpa wajahnya bersamaan sebuah tangan terasa menyentuh lembut pucuk rambutnya. "Nii-san bisa melakukannya..."

"Gin...?" Halusinasi nya menjauh, mendengar suara adiknya dengan jelas, lalu ia bergumam dalam hatinya, "haah... Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang?"

"Ini tidak sepetimu, nii-san."

"Mungkin aku sudah mencapai batas, pada akhirnya kekuatanku ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk melindungi apapun. Maafkan aku Gin..."

"Hey, nii-san kau tau kenapa aku merasa aman memilikimu di sisiku?" suara Gin kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyerah ataupun putus asa, tidak peduli bagaimana kau dijatuhkan dihancurkan kau akan tetap berdiri teguh. Jadi, kali ini pun sama"

"..."

"Dan juga kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan Dazai-san dan yang lain, kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berakhir dengan tanggungan seperti ini. Bangunlah nii-san..."

kemudian suara itu lenyap. Sentuhan lembut Gin menghilang, dan Akutagawa kembali dalam kenyataan, dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha mati-matian bangkit, ia mengelap kasar darah di mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hei Irmao! Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Nathaniel membalikkan badannya kaget, "Kau... bagaimana..." ucapnya dengan tercekat.

"Kau bisa sebut ini keberuntungan atau... kesialan bagimu!" rashomon menyelimuti tubuh Akutagawa, membentuk baju baja hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya.

 _"G_ _in kau menyelamatkanku lagi,_ _t_ _api tidak masalah lagi sekarang_ _aku punya hal yang lebih penting dari pada pundung tidak jelas seperti tadi!_ _"_

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" dengan kecepatan cahaya, Akutagawa menerjang Nathaniel dan menghantamkan tinjuan sangat keras hingga lawannya terlempar membentur tembok. Benturan parah di kepala membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Akutagawa jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah, serangan barusan lebih dari cukup menguras energinya.

"Akutagawa!"

"Jinko?" manik monochrome melihat sebuah surai silver berlari kearahnya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak mengalahkannya, kami melakukan perjanjian."

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tau. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat kelelahan sekali, bagaimana kalau tidur siang sebentar?" goda Atsushi dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Diam kau!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, ayo kita bantu yang lain!" Atsushi menepuk bahu Akutagawa pelan. "Uhmm,, aku akan ke tempat Chuuya-san, kau lihat Dazai-san yah? Rashomon mu lebih membantu disana dibanding aku yang petarung jarak dekat."

"Sejak kapan kau pintar dalam memberi perintah huh?" Akutagawa berdecih pelan. Mereka pun segera bergegas ke tempat sang naiad berada.

" _Aku menyukaimu, jinko..."_ gumam Akutagawa hampir tak dapat didengar.

"Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Atsushi yang berlari di depannya memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk menoleh pada pemilik kekuatan rashomon itu.

"Kalau tidak dengar ya sudah, lupakan saja!" Akutagawa berlari mendahului Atsushi.

"Hei, tunggu! Akutagawa!"

 **IIII-IIII**

"Aku berhasil mengurangi jarak menjadI 400 meter sekarang, tapi masih belum memasuki jangkauan Grand Chariot." Dazai bersembunyi di bebatuan dengan matanya yang mengawasi sniper di atas tebing.

Terima kasih pada kemampuan atletis yang membuatnya lihai menghindari tembakan sniper level kakap hingga berhasil memperpendek jarak. Meskipun beberapa luka gores didapatnya selama proses menghindar tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan sembunyi seperti, aku harus segera menemukan cel-" Dazai yang sedang mengintip sniper itu langsung melakukan manuver mengelak mengetahui ada sebuah peluru yang mengarah ke jantungnya.

Dazai mengelus dadanya lega, "Haah... hampir saja"

Kakao nya menangkap sebuah pohon tinggi yang berjarak sekitar 300-an meter dari posisinya, terlihat pohon itu merupakan pohon tertinggi dari sekian banyak di sana.

"Kalau aku menumbangkan pohon itu, panjangnya akan bisa menimpa si sniper sialan di sana. Dazai mengangkat Grand Chariot nya dan mulai membidik. "Semoga saja tembakanku kena." Dazai menarik pelatuk, mengarahkan peluru berkekuatan laser cahaya ke arah pohon tertinggi itu.

Namun sayang,, tepat saat Dazai menembak, sebuah guncangan di tanah yang ia pijak karena ulah si peluru si sniper membuatnya oleng. Alhasil tembakannya bergeser ke sisi pohon dan mengakibatkan pohon berayun-ayun bimbang antara roboh atau tidak. Itu menyebalkan.

' _Ayolah jangan main-main denganku !'_ Dazai harap-harap cemas menyaksikan kebimbangan pohon.

Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang berpihak pada Dazai kali ini, pohon itu sukses menumbangkan dirinya. Sang sniper, Mark, yang hendak menghindari hantaman pohon besar itu malah jatuh menggelinding karena di depannya adalah tebing yang membuat kakinya terkilir.

"Sial! Senapanku hancur tertimpa pohon sialan itu."

Dazai yang merasakan kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisi Mark mengambil langkah mendekat dengan Grand Chariot yang diposisikan bersiaga.

"Yang kupunya sekarang hanya handgun ini... tapi dengan jarak ini tidak mungkin terjangkau" batin Mark.

Peluru Dazai menembak tebing di sana mengakibatkan tanah longsor yang mengubur setengah tubuh Mark. Semakin membuat sulit bergerak bagi Mark yang kakinya sudah terkilir tadi.

Di kejauhan dia mendengar Dazai terkekeh menang. Namun, mata Mark menangkap puing-puing seperti tumpukan bubum mesiu sisa senapannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Itu dia!" Mark mengarahkan pistol tangannya ke bangkai senapannya itu. Dazai yang melihat hal tersebut membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan dia mau membuat ledakan?!" benar, Mark berniat menembakkan peluru pada selongsong itu sehingga pelurunya akan bergesekan dan menghasilkan percikan api yang meledakkan mesiu.

"Cihh!" Dazai menendang keras tanah dengan kakinya sehingga menghalangi pandangan Mark dan segera berlari menuju sniper tersebut dengan pelatuk Grand Chariot yang siap ditarik kapan saja.

Saat mereka sudah berhadapan dan Dazai hendak menarik pelatuknya, luka tembakan yang dibuat Mark di lengannya berdenyut kembali membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tapi dia kuatkan dirinya, dan menembak pistol Mark sampai hancur.

Tak lama Akutagawa datang dan melihat Dazai dengan lawannya yang sudah dilumpuhkan.

"Dazai-san, kau sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja.. Kenapa kau kesini Akutagawa-kun?"

"Tadi Chuuya-san menyuruhku kesini menolongmu."

"Waah, Chuuya perhatian juga denganku! Tapi tidak apa kok Akutagawa-kun, aku sudah selesai.."

"Kau mendapat luka cukup banyak, Dazai-san."

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau terluka lebih parah dari ku. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, ini bukan masalah untukku. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan sihir."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jaga dia? Katanya ada ahli sihir kerajaan juga akan datang, bisa kau tangani? Aku mau melihat keadaan Chuuya dan yang lain."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!"

Mata Dazai mengeksplorasi sekeliling dan menemukan Chuuya bersama Atsushi yang bertarung dengan Francis, tak jauh dari Fyodor dengan tangan kanan Francis.

"Atsushi-kun! Bantu Fyodor!" ia memberi perintah karena melihat ini tidak imbang. Chuuya petarung jarak dekat, dia butuh support yang baik di belakangnya, Chuuya membutuhkannya, lagipula Dazai tuannya.

"Jadi di sinilah kita." Francis berdiri dengan hening. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa mengalahkan anak buahku. Yahhh, mereka tidak terlalu berguna memang."

"Aku benci pak tua ini!" Chuuya mengumpat.

"Abaikan dia Chuuya. Setelah kita mengalahkannya, ini akan berakhir."

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan Ares, Tuan!"

Dazai tersentak, "Aku lupa..." lalu tersenyum riang. "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan sayang." Sebuah tepukan Dazai beri di pucuk lembut senada jingga.

"Bagaimana cara memanggil Ares?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau ada yang menyelam dan mengambil kotaknya, mungkin dia akan muncul."

"Begitukan? Apa kau bisa menyelam ke sana?"

"Apa kau bertanya _'bisa menyelam atau tidak?_ ' pada naiad? Dasar bodoh."

"Baguss—"

Sebuah bola sihir menyalib dua pandangan pemuda itu. "Kalian tau aku tidak suka di abaikan." kata si pelaku, tidak lain adalah Francis.

"Aku lupa kau di sini." Dazai menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya sendiri, bisa kita bekerja sama membuatnya sedikit kualahan agar seimbang denganku?"

Chuuya tersenyum, "Tentu, Tuan."

Lalu ia mulai menyerang. Menandang walau di tangkis, menebas dengan bantuan tembakan Dazai, walau Francis berhasil mengelak. Dan setelah berbagai serangan serangan itu, Chuuya tau kalau orang ini adalah petarung yang hebat.

Chuuya mendapati sebuah tendangan dan membuatnya terhempas menimpa Dazai walau berhasil di tangkap oleh si pria yang lebih tinggi. "Kau baik?" Dazai bertanya.

"Ah, sialan sekali pak tua ini." Chuuya menampilkan sebuah senyum tertantang, dan dari sana dapat ditemukan kalau dia menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Terus bantu aku, aku akan menggunakan sedikit sihir."

"Kau memberiku perintah? Hmhm.." Dazai tergelak lembut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Chuuya disisi ini. Naiad kecilnya tampak bahagia di sebuah pertarungan? Ini baru. Terimakasih pada Francis yang membuat Chuuya seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak melarangmu menggunakan sihir, tapi simpan tenagamu untuk Dewa Ares nanti."

Chuuya bangkit dan berlari ke arah pria pirang di sana. Musuh ini tangguh, dan dia raja! Tidak mungkin mengalahkannya tanpa curang atau sihir. Dia kebal terhadap racun Lighting Blaze, dan pelindung sihir yang melindunginya kuat dan sulit ditembus Grand Chariot.

Chuuya bersiap menyerang dan menusuk dengan pedangnya, tepat di depan Francis. Namun begitu selangkah lagi sampai, ia malah menunduk dan tersenyum.

Di belakangnya tepat melaju peluru Grand Chariot yang mengarah ke kepala Francis. Umpan.

"Tidak berguna." sebuah perisai sihir melindungi Francis dari beberapa tembakan itu, sementara Chuuya menyalib ke belakangnya dan menebas ke arah leher Francis. Umpan lagi?!

Francis mengelak dengan melompat ke belakang, keadaan ini membuatnya terpojok. Namun sayang sekali, masih kurang.

Masih kurang? Sungguh?

Tidak. Ini sempurna karena tempat Francis berdiri sekarang adalah sebuah genangan air dari kolam itu. Umpan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chuuya dengan sihirnya menjadikan genangan itu seperti belukar duri yang akan menahan sekaligus melukai Francis.

Manik biru berbinar dengan senyumnya. "Kena kau."

Teriakan Francis bergema begitu duri duri air itu menembus telapak kaki hingga betisnya.

"Wahhh... Hebat sekali." Dazai memeluk Chuuya yang langsung mendengus dengan garis merah di pipinya yang sudah tercemar darah.

"Heh.. Aku tidak mengira dia penyihir juga. Sialan!" Francis masih memasang senyum dengan bulir keringat di benar benar terpojok sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kami ke sini tanpa menyiapkan ahli sihir seperti ramalan itu?"

"Ramalan? Aku tau tentang ahli sihir. Tapi ramalan apa?" tanya Francis di tengah sakitnya.

"Huh.. Dasar penikmat hasil. Yah, intinya.. Yang bisa mengambil dan menggunakan kotak itu hanya ahli sihir. Tentu setelah mengalahkan Ares yang menjaganya." Dazai menjelaskan dengan ramah yang tidak ikhlas.

"Ares? Bukan Hacate? Atau Dragon?"

"Kau ingin mengambil kekuatan yang kau tidak tau apa itu?" Chuuya berkata dengan dingin. "Hacate adalah apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, dan dragon? Aku tidak tau dari mana kalian mendapatkan itu."

Raut tercengang tampak di wajah pria yang terjebak duri air di sana.

"Dazai, aku akan turun sekarang."

"Sekarang? Kau yakin Chuuya?"

Chuuya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Aku hanya menyelam kau tau? Seumur hidup aku hidup di air, tidak mungkin akan ada apa apa."

"Yahhh, tapi tempat ini berbeda. Airnya, bahkan kita tidak tau sedalam apa dasar kolam ini, dan makhluk apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah di dalam air, bodoh. Kau terlalu khawatir. Sekarang percaya padaku."

Dazai tersenyum menutup kecemasannya, "Cepatlah kembali oke?"

Manik biru indah itu menatap hazel sendu di depannya. "Kenapa kau jadi melankolis? Bikin jijik saja!" Chuuya menepuk surai gelap Dazai yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jaga saja pak tua itu." sesaat sebelum Chuuya masuk ke dalam air, Dazai menahan tangannya. Memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Chuuya yang selalu ranum.

"Tu— Apa?!" seketika si sinoper memerah.

"Hati hati." Dazai tersenyum lagi.

Sejenak ada hening di situ, Chuuya mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Tuannya. Dan akhirnya dia paham, ini adalah apa yang manusia sebut _takut kehilangan_. Chuuya mengingatnya, ia pernah merasakan ini saat ibunya masih hidup dulu.

Bibirnya menampilkan segurat senyum yakin, lalu masuk ke dalam kolam itu.

Benar, airnya berbeda. Jernih, namun pekat. Tidak ada kotoran, sampah, ikan, buih, atau apapun di sini, tapi ia tak bisa melihat ke luar permukaan dan seberapa dalam kolam ini.

Ia menyelam seraya menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendeteksi kalau kalau ada makhluk buas dan berbahaya yang mendekat dan menyerangnya.

Lebih dalam, berapa meter? Mungkin seratus? Dua ratus? Dasarnya tak tampak.

Apa Chuuya hanya akan berenang terus hingga ke perut bumi? Yah, kenyataan nya memang air itu mulai menghangat.

Tapi tidak. Mana mungkin, Chuuya terkekeh memikirkan ia yang berenang di magma panas bumi. Sialan.

Lagi, Chuuya merasa kalau ia sudah menyelam hampir dua mil. tapi dasar masih belum tampak.

Ia menelan ludah dan sedikit waswas. _'Apa benar Kotaknya di dasar danau?'_ pikirnya. Ia mulai ragu hingga tangannya merasakan sebuah dasar batu.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya riang saat menyadari bahwa ia sampai di dasar kolam kecil berukur lima kali enam meter setelah berenang sejauh tiga mil lebih.

Matanya menelaah ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang kira kira berbentuk kotak. Dan dia menemukannya.

Kotak merah kayu seukuran kotak perhiasan para lady. Dibelenggu dengan empat rantai hitam yang dipasak di sudut sudut kolam itu dengan paku berbentuk kepala kuda. Azurenya memperhatikan rantai rantai itu, dan Chuuya mendapati kalau setiap rantai memiliki simbol aneh yang berbeda beda.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi saat aku mengambilnya." decihnya sembari duduk di depan kotak itu. "Kalau itu benar benar Ares, maka keempat rantai ini mengartikan kuda perang Ares. Lalu, apa mereka akan membunuhku saat aku mematahkan rantai itu?"

Hening terjadi, Chuuya tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Dazai bilang, dia akan menghancurkan Pandora. Mungkin menghancurkannya di sini bisa jadi jalan keluar terbaik untuk lari dari Ares dan kuda kudanya." Ia bergumam sendiri, "Tapi setelah melihat masa lalu tadi, menghancurkan Pandora sama saja melepas kekuatan Hacate.. Aaahhhh! Aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini."

Chuuya berbaring. Merasakan hangat dari air kolam ini. "Sihir Hacate tidak selamanya dingin.." ia menatap ke atas. Tidak terlihat apa apa di sana. Hanya ada cahaya yang tertutup pekatnya permukaan air.

"Haaahhh... Nyaman sekali di sini." Chuuya bergumam. Tidak ada apapun, hanya kesendirian dan kehangatan.

 _'Cepatlah kembali, oke?'_

Dan dalam segala pikirannya tentang Pandora, muncul satu sosok Dazai yang tersenyum di sana.

"Entahlah Dazai. Aku suka di sini..."

 _'Aku bisa menjadi tempatmu berada.'_

Lagi, wajah dengan senyum itu muncul di bayang bayang Chuuya. Yah, Dazai menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu baik pada Chuuya. Dia selalu bersikap hangat dan menyayangi Chuuya.

Chuuya masih menutup matanya, merasakan sepi dan membiarkan pikiran membawanya entah kemana.

 _"Yahh,, sihir Hecate tak selama_ _n_ _ya dingin."_

Dan Chuuya tersentak dengan pemikiran itu. Ia membuka mata, dan bangkit berdiri. Setelah semua renungan itu, dia menyadari dua hal.

Pertama, kalau pilihan terbaik adalah melepas rantai itu dan melawan Ares beserta kuda kuda perangnya.

Dan kedua, Chuuya tau kalau dia ingin selalu bersama Dazai yang menyebalkan itu.

Dengan senyum yakinnya yang biasa, Chuuya membuat sihir dan mencabut paku paku itu dengan susah payah.

Satu persatu paku terlepas, dan satu persatu pula kuda kuda perang yang gagah muncul dan langsung berlari ke atas dengan kencang, ke arah permukaan air.

Hingga tinggal kotak itu di sana, Chuuya membawanya dan berenang ke atas.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Fyodor-san!"

"Atsushi?" Fyodor yang melancarkan serangan menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyapanya. "Bagus kau disini. Aku butuh petarung jarak dekat."

"Baik! Jadi apa strategi nya?" Atsushi bertanya.

"Improvisasi saja!"

"Heh?!" belum selang sedetik, kumpulan batang pohon menggeliat menyerang mereka.

"Ayo ayoo Pangeran.." John tertawa melihat Fyodor dan Atsushi yang sibuk membunuh tanamannya yang terus tumbuh.

"Sialan sekali! Dasar penyihir!" Fyodor berdecih kesal. "Atsushi! Kau ingin strategi? Kuberitahu strategi nya."

Atsushi melihat ke arah Fyodor. Masih dengan kesibukan membasmi benalu yang terus tumbuh.

"Berlari ke arahnya dan jangan pikirkan apapun. Aku akan mengosongkan jalanmu, fokus saja pada si petani itu!"

"Baik!"

Atsushi mulai berlari, tidak lurus, tapi berbelok diantara pilar pilar ruang untuk mencari titik buta John. Sementara Fyodor menembak dengan dua pistol nya untuk menyingkirkan tanaman yang mengganggu jalan Atsushi. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri dililit oleh batang batang keras.

Tepat di samping John, Atsushi melompat dari atas pilar ke arah pria pirang itu. Dengan teriakan semangat nya, Atsushi mengarahkan cakarannya. Dahan di depannya ditembak oleh Fyodor yang hampir tenggelam dalam kerumunan kayu.

Hingga setelah tembakan terakhir yang ditujukan pada pelindung John, Atsushi mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala pemuda itu. Membuat ajudan Francis itu tersungkur dengan darah mengucur di jidat dan pelipisnya. Ia pingsan dan seluruh tanaman nya menghilang.

Fyodor jatuh terduduk dengan lunglah, "Kau tidak membunuh nya kan?"

"Tidak."

Lalu mata mereka tertuju pada bagian lain ruangan itu, tampak Dazai tengah berdiri menatap ke dalam kolam, menunggu sesuatu. Fyodor dan Atsushi menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Dazai? Mana Chuuya?" Fyodor bertanya setelah melihat Francis yang terduduk lemah kekurangan darah akibat luka di kakinya.

"Mengambil Pandora, memanggil Ares. Atau menuntun kita ke puncak pertunjukan?" katanya dengan nada bertanya.

"Lalu Akutagawa?" Fyodor bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin melawan ahli sihir di luar. Tidak perlu mencemaskan dia, dia akan baik baik saja. Akutagawa-kun sudah berkembang pesat menjadi lebih kuat."

"Anoo.." tiba tiba Atsushi membuka suara dengan ragu membuat Fyodor dan Dazai serentak meliriknya, "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan."

"Apa?" tanya Fyodor.

"Ini,.. Lucy!" Seketika sebuah portal terbentuk, dan dari sana keluar sosok gadis berambut auburn.

"Kau tidak mengalahkannya?" Atsushi menjawab pertanyaan Fyodor dengan anggukan.

"Dia membuat dimensi yang bisa menjebak seseorang. Dan, kami membuat sedikit perjanjian."

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Fyodor lagi. Karena Dazai hanya fokus pada kolam di depannya, ia tidak punya banyak minat untuk introgasi.

"Aku akan membantu kalian, dengan balasan kalian akan melepaskan teman temanku dari penjara Francis." Lucy menjawab dengan tegas.

"Bagus juga.." akhirnya si pria tinggi berperban menjawab, "Aku setuju dengan itu. Saat kembali, Fyodor akan diangkat menjadi raja dan kau bisa bebas bersama teman temanmu. Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Kenapa kau yang mengatur?" Fyodor mengumpat sabar. "Sebagai ganti nya kalian tidak boleh menganggu dan menggunakan sihir— ah kita bahas itu nanti, setelah aku resmi jadi raja." sambungnya.

"Lucy, kan? Bisa kau bawa dia ke dimensimu itu?" Dazai menunjuk Francis. "Atau Fyodor, kau punya hak untuk membunuhnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Bawa saja dia bersamamu, Lucy. Dan Atsushi akan melihat apa kau sudah melakukannya atau tidak."

Lucy mengangguk, dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang bersama Atsushi dan Francis. Dua menit kemudian mereka kembali, tanpa Francis tentu.

"Sudah selesai, Fyodor-san."

"Aku selesai, Dazai-san."

"Wahhh jodoh.."

Lucy terkekeh mendengar perkataan Dazai setelah Atsushi dan Akutagawa hampir bersamaan melaporkan misinya pada Fyodor dan Dazai.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, mungkin lima atau sepuluh menit, hingga sebuah getaran kuat melanda ruangan itu membuat langit langit runtuh. Untung Akutagawa sudah mengeluarkan para korban kerajaan dari ruang bawah tanah itu dengan Rashomonnya. Dia juga sudah memberi pemulihan yang cukup untuk yang lain.

"Ada apa ini?!" Lucy panik.

"Sesuatu, datang dari bawah. Semuanya menjauh dari kolam!" Fyodor memerintah.

Belum sempat mereka mencapai jarak aman, air kolam menyembur dan empat ekor kuda perkasa yang meringkik nyaring muncul dari sana.

"Sepertinya kita masuk ronde kedua."

"Mana Chuuya?!" Dazai cemas. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah sekhawatir ini pada sesuatu, dan itu membuat Fyodor temannya sedikit kaget.

"Dia akan baik baik saja. Kita urus kuda kuda ini dulu. Percaya padanya Dazai!" Fyodor menepuk bahu temannya itu. Dazai hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Dua bulan yah? Mungkin iya.. Seira cerita ada readers yang curhat karena ff ini tbc, dan maaph saya hanya ngakak. :'v

Maafkan, sudah menghiatuskan ini dengan tidak elitnya. Kami harap kalian masih setia membaca.. Tapi tenang,, pasti ff ini bakalan End kok.. JANJI!

Ngomong ngomong, untuk kuda Ares,, itu lagendanya begini. Ares kan dewa perang, nah dia punya binatang kesukaan yaitu empat ekor kuda perangnya. Namanya,, akan diberi tau di chapter depan yang —doakan saja— update cepat.

Dann kemaren saya baca ulang dari chapter awal, sialan sekali.. Wahh wahhh sendiri, baper sendiri, dan cengengesan karena keabsurdan sendiri bhaks :'v Ku langsung _"ohh, ternyata dulu ceritanya begini."_ lol

Banyak banget basa basi saya. Pokoknya yah, makasih bangeeeettt masih bacaaaa... *kiss kiss kisss* /hoi!

Mau saran, kritik, request? :'3 Silahkan,, kami mengharapkan ituu

See You ~~~


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 1** **4-**

 **IIII-IIII**

Empat ekor kuda menerobos keluar dari kolam secara membabi buta membuat sekelompok disana yang sungguh belum siap terjungkal.

"A-Apa apaan itu?!" pekik Akutagawa melihat pemandangan empat ekor kuda beragam warna mengikik bersamaan.

"Mungkinkah itu kuda Ares?" dijawab pertanyaan balik oleh Atsushi.

"Kuda?"

"Dalam lagenda dikatakan bahwa Dewa Ares memiliki kereta perang yang ditarik oleh empat ekor kuda." jelas Dazai.

"Aithon sang Api merah, Konabos sang Kekacauan, Flogios sang Nyala api, dan Fobos sang Rasa takut,," Fyodor menambahkan, "kalau aku tidak salah."

"Hmm, jadi mereka punya elemen masing masing, begitu? Lumayan merepotkan..." dengus si penyihir hitam tapi matanya menyorotkan semangat yang belum padam.

"Lucy, sembunyilah dalam dimensimu. Kami akan menanganinya disini."

Lucy menurut saja apa kata Earl muda itu, toh dia memang kurang ahli pertarungan, pikirnya. "Pastikan kalian semua selamat." lalu dia melakukan teleport menuju dimensi buatannya.

Salah seekor kuda menyemburkan apinya ke arah Atsushi yang masih memandang gadis scarlet itu perlahan hilang ditelan udara. Sesosok rashomon berwujud tameng transparanmuncul melindunginya. Untung saja, kalau tidak pasti sang jago merah mengubah kulit putih Atsushi sewarna abu gosok.

"Fokuslah, jinko! Sebegitu sukakah kau pada anjing kerajaan itu?"

Rasa terimakasih Atsushi seketika berganti amarah. Lalu ia membalas Akutagawa, "Jangan menyebut Lucy anjing, Akutagawa! Dia punya alasan untuk itu!"

"Persetan dengan wanita itu, seharusnya kau langsung menghajarnya saja tadi dan bukannya terlibat lebih jauh dengan pengkhianat sepertinya! Dia itu musuh!"

"Lucy bukan musuh kita lagi! Dan kenapa juga kau jadi emosi begini? Kau tidak seperti biasanya!"

"Hemph, terserah kau saja! Nanti kalau kau kenapa kenapa aku tidak peduli!"

Dan dengan itu Akutagawa meninggalkan Atsushi yang memasang tampang _'ada apa dengan anak itu?'_

Ooh~ tidak tahu kah kau Atsushi bahwa pangeranmu yang sedang kasmaran itu sedang mengalami fase dimana ia sensitif pada hal sepele yang berkaitan dengan orang disayanginya terutama melihat orang itu bersanding dengan orang lain atau singkatnya dinamakan cemburu—

Sementara itu Dazai —disaat yang lain sibuk bergulat dengan para kuda— masih menatap ke dalam kolam dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. _'Chuuya... Kenapa kau belum kembali juga?'_

Namun tanpa aba aba pria itu terjerembab ke lantai ketika sesosok tubuh menabraknya. Ternyata salah seekor kuda telah membuat Fyodor terlempar. Berakhir dengan mereka berdua terpelanting hingga menabrak sebuah pilar yang seketika retak.

Terluka, Fyodor mengelap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dan meringis pelan. "Dazai, kau baik?" ucapnya menoleh pada sosok pria perban di sebelahnya.

"Emm... Itu cukup menyakitkan, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku tak apa." jawab Dazai seraya berusaha bangkit.

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan nya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Heeh, dulu kau tidak pernah sebegitu pedulinya pada orang lain seperti ini."

"Haha, sok tau kau!"

Kuda yang tadi melempar tubuh Fyodor menringkik keras dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, memaksa Dazai dan Fyodor menoleh padanya.

"Itu—"

"...Fobos." potong Fyodor.

"Sang rasa takut ya..."

"Aku tidak suka yang satu ini..."

Yah, Fyodor benci dengan hal hal mengenai ketakutan. Tapi, Dazai adalah Dazai dan di saat seperti ini pun makhluk itu tidak kehilangan rasa humor yang lebih seringnya menjengkelkan karena ia mengatakan, "Ooh! Yang Mulia Pangeran Fyodor-sama ketakutan ya~ manis sekalii~~"

"Apa-apaan itu."

Menurut lagenda, Fobos merupakan kuda yang bisa menampilkan traumatik masa lalu dan mempermainkan alam bawah sadar lawannya. Wajar saja jika Fyodor sedikit enggan melawan kuda— atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Di dunia ini siapa yang mau dipaksa dihantui oleh trauma sendiri?

Fobos mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang mereka kembali, dan saat ia melakukannya, kali ini keberuntungan berada di tangan Fyodor dan Dazai hingga bisa dengan mulus menghindari serangan yang bisa meruntuhkan pilar batu itu.

Disaat mereka akan bernafas lega, kuda lain menendang ulu hati Dazai dan membuat pria itu menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Hingga, "Bwaah—!" darah segar dimuntahkan akibat serangan barusan.

Dazai menyeka sisa darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir dengan lengan bajunya, "Konabos sang kekacauan... Bencana... Malapetaka... Heeh, jadi malapetaka apa yang akan menimpaku?"

Kuda itu menghentakkan kakinya, membuat retakan panjang mengarah pada Dazai dan menggoyahkan titik berat gravitasinya. Mengambil kesempatan, Konabos kembali menghentak sehingga membuat tanah itu runtuh dan menjerumuskan Dazai di dalamnya.

"Dazai!" Fyodor baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke tempat Dazai hingga dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Denyutan itu semakin kencang membuatnya jatuh berlutut dengan memegangi kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan masa lalu berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Itulah kekuatan Fobos.

Sementara Dazai yang dengan cerdik menancapkan pisau pada tanah di sebelahnya, membuat semacam pijakan untuk tempat kakinya bertumpu dan melompat keluar dari lubang.

Kanabos berlari memutari ruang altar seperti kuda gila. Ini kesempatan dan bidikan diarahkan pada Konabos. Pelatuknya ditarik, namun bukan erangan kesakitan dari seekor kuda yang didapat melainkan peluru yang menembus udara kosong.

Konabos sendiri kembali mengarah pada Dazai disertai angin tajam yang menyayat tubuh Dazai, menambah luka fisik pada diri pemuda itu.

 _'Sial... Mataku tidak bisa membidik dengan baik karena debu tanah tadi, dan aku sudah sangat kelelahan...'_ Dazai membatin lalu menambahkan _, "..jika ini terus berlanjut,, aku bisa mati kehabisan darah..."_

Tentu, setelah semua yang mereka lalui akan tiba saat tubuh mereka mencapai batasnya. Terlebih bagi Dazai yang hanya seorang manusia biasa dan jarang bertarung dengan makhluk magis.. Musuh kuat di saat-saat terakhir bukanlah ide bagus.

" _...Benar benar buruk_!"

Dazai sekarat, begitupun Fyodor, bahkan Akutagawa saja sudah terlihat tidak banyak menggunakan sihir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Walau Atsushi masih lihai menghindari serangan api Aithon Sang Api Merah namun gerakannya tidak terlihat sehalus beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berhenti pada saat yang di rasanya tepat untuk mengembalikan nafas dan melepas lelah sejenak. Di saat lengah itulah Aithon mengambil kesempatan untuk menyemburkan api padanya.

"Waah!" untung saja refleksnya berhasil menyelamatkannya. Hanya saja—

"Kenapa aku mencium aroma terbakar ya?" tanyanya lebih ke dirinya sendiri, lalu dia melihat kesana kemari mencari asal bau yang mengganggunya dan menemukan!

"HWWAAaaaa! Aku ... terbakaaaarr!" jeritnya menggema begitu manik ametis mendapati ekor dan hampir punggungnya terbakar oleh api nistah Aithon.

Refleks, Atsushi berguling-guling dengan tidak elit— dan tidak jelas juga apa gunanya.

"Panas! Panas! Panas! Tolooonggg!"

...Tetesan air imajiner muncul di kepala Akutagawa saat melihat tingkah sang rekan, _lucu juga_ , pikirnya.

"AKUTAGAWAAAA!" Berdasarkan jarak, Atsushi berinisiatif berlari ke Akutagawa yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Namun sayang, Akutagawa berniat menghindar walau _jinkonya_ sudah lebih dulu menghambur memeluk. "H-Hoi! Jangan kesini bodoh!"

"TOLONG AKU KUMOHOON!"

"Sialan kau! Aku ikut terbakar nanti, menyingkir sana!"

"Tiupin apinya, Akutagawaaa!"

"HAAAHHH?! Sampai bibir ini manyun lima inchi pun gak akan padam itu api! Bodoh kau ya!"

"Kalau gak dicoba gak akan tahu! Huwaaaaa! Tambah besaaar!"

"Yaudah, masuk sana ke kolam!"

"Gak mauu! Kolamnya kayak serem gitu.."

"Haih! Kau ini merepotkan sekali jinko!"

"Cepatlaahh! Atau kita berdua jadi abu!"

"Ya sudah, minggir dulu sana!" —dan Akutagawa menarik ucapan _tidak peduli_ yang terlontar beberapa menit lalu.

Atsushi menurut, dia melepaskan diri dari Akutagawa yang membuang nafas sejenak lalu menanggalkan coat hitam yang dipakainya dan mengibaskan keras-keras— sebenarnya lebih tepat memukulkannya keras-keras pada Atsushi. Syukurlah, atas jerih payah dan jasa tak terbayar itu sang api berhasil dipadamkan.

Atsushi yang merasa nyawanya terselamatkan segera membalikkan badan pada Akutagawa untuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih Akutagawa, kau sungguh dewa penyelamat!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi super manis dan mata berbinar-binar.

Akutagawa merasakan tersentak diikuti detak jantung yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasa. Dia pun memalingkan wajah karena merasa semburat merah mulai menghias di kulitnya yang pucat.

 _'Gawat... Kenapa ini? Rasanya jantungku tidak pernah berdetak secepat ini... Dan entah kenapa wajahku rasanya panas... Huft tenang... Aku harus terlihat sebiasa mungkin...'_ namun ia tahan kalimat itu di tenggorokannnya dan mengucapkan dengan sikap dinginnya yang biasa, "K-Kau terlalu berlebihan..."

"Ahaha... Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih lho... Ayo sekali lagi kita hadapi mereka bersama!" Tatapan semangat Atsushi indah, dan memancing sedikit senyum di bibir pucat si raven. "Hah, kau hanya menghambatku saja nantinya. Aku saja sudah cukup!"

"Eh, tapi kan dengan keadaan kita sekarang lebih baik kalau bekerja sama..."

"Heh... Kita lihat saja" tantangnya lalu dia berlari menjauhi Atsushi yang setelahnya mengikuti dengan semnagat berucap, "Hm... Awas saja kau!"

Sementara itu di lain sisi, Dazai kuwalahan menghadapi Konabos. Julukan sang Kekacaun bukan isapan jempol belaka, dia merasa akan roboh saat itu juga. Konabos meruntuhkan atap di atas Dazai sehingga patahan beton itu hampir menimpa tubuhnya jika saja ia tidak pandai lompat lompat menghindar. Namun tak sengaja Grand Chariot yang terlepas dari tangannya dan di sepersekian detik itu fokusnya terganggu, batu besar menimpanya. Naas sekali.

Kaki kanannya terjepit antara bumi dan beton besar. Mungkin tulang betisnya patah, namun rasa gawat akan keadaan sekarang tidak membiarkan otaknya menangkap lebih banyak rasa sakit.

Diungkitnya potongan batu yang besar itu sebaik yang ia bisa lalu menarik keluar kakinya dari sana. Sakit memang, tapi masih bisa ia tahan untuk saat ini.

 _'Haha... Tak kusangka aku akan benar-benar dalam keadaan sekarat begini ... Dan Chuuya tidak berada di sampingku...'_ batinnya menggalau. _'Yang lain bagaimana ya... Apa mereka baik-baik saja?'_

Dazai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

"Fyodor?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Manik topaz nya menangkap Fyodor yang menggigil dengan keringat dingin bercucuran, "Hentikan! Aku tidak mau melihat hal itu lagi! Hentikan kubilang!" Fyodor meracau dengan segala ketakutan tampak di wajah tampannya. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyum mempesona yang menjengkelkan, namun tidak ada apa apa di sana selain takut.

"Hei... Fyodor, kau baik?" Dengan susah payah Dazai mencapai tempat Fyodor, menyeret nyeret kakinya yang cedera hebat akibat kejadian barusan.

Dazai mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Fyodor, "H-Hei sadarlah Fyodor!" namun pangeran itu seakan tidak merasakan apapun dari dunia luar dan terjebak dalam halusinasi yang diciptakan Fobos.

 ** _*dalam ilusi buatan Fobos*_**

Fyodor mendapati dirinya kembali ke wujud saat dirinya berumur 9 tahun. Ia berada dalam sebuah lorong penuh mayat, tergantung dan tergeletak dengan genangan darah dimana-mana.

Mual, Fyodor menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk mencegah isi perut tidak termuntahkan.

"Ini... Tidak mungkin... Tidak dengan wujud ini... " Fyodor tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, sikap tenangnya hilang entah kemana.

Fyodor berlari tanpa tujuan. Lorong lorong berliku seperti labirin dan sejauh matanya melihat, hanya ada tumpukan mayat dengan lautan darah. Mengerikan, ia meremas rambutnya putus asa sementara.

 _"Darah mayat darah darah... Mayat... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan... Tolonglah, aku tidak ingin berada di sini!"_

Kakinya terus berlari berharap menemukan tempat dimana ia bebas dari neraka mayat itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Di depan jendela yang berada di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan berderet rak buku tersusun rapi dengan sofa dan tungku perapian.

"Ini..."

Kemudian, dia melihat sosok ayahnya bersama Francis. "Ayah?!" Sontak Fyodor berteriak memanggil ayahnya, namun keberadaannya seakan tak ada dan diabaikan oleh mereka begitu saja. Seakan Fyodor dipaksa menonton hal yang tidak ingin ia ketahui tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa..

Dia menyaksikan dua orang itu, ayahnya dan Francis berdebat hebat tentang kerajaan, keluarga, dan rasa dengki di sana. Sekejap kemudian seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Mark menembak tepat jantung ayahnya dari belakang.

"Kerja bagus, Mark"

"Bukan masalah, Francis-sama."

Fyodor yang menyaksikan hal yang dilakukan terhadap ayahnya itu merosot ke dinding dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia mendengar dengan baik apa yang terakhir diucapkan Raja ketika di ambang kematiannya, ... "Fyo...dor..."

"Haha... Kau terlihat cocok terbaring seperti itu, kakakku sayang." Francis memenggal kepala ayah Fyodor dan menendangnya selayak batu di pinggir jalan dengan tawa jahat kebahagiaan.

"TIIDAAAKK!" Fyodor berteriak. Putus asa dan kalut dalam takut. "Ayah! Ayah! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku..."

Fyodor terisak.

.

 _'Dor... Fyodor!'_

 _._

Hingga samar-samar suara familiar terdengar memanggilnya.

 _"Sadarlah Fyodor! Kau akan tertelan selamanya dalam ilusi ini!"_

Dia kenal suara itu. Suara menyebalkan yang sering menantangnya. Memanggilnya dari mana, dari apa?

 _"Bangun Fyodor! ..Jangan termakan ilusi bodoh itu!"_

"Dazai... ?"

 _"Jangan takut... Kami ada di sini... Aku ada bersamamu! Jadi kumohon kembalilah, Fyodor "_

Entah kenapa, rasanya ia melihat bayangan Dazai, merasakan Dazai memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang gemetaran. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali dan semua kembali pada bangunan runtuh dan kuda kuda ganas.

Fyodor berhasil keluar dari dimensi ketakutan buatan Fobos. Merasakan lengan lemah melingkar di bahu memeluknya.

"Da..zai..."

"Fyodor! Kau sudah sadar?!" Dazai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Fyodor lekat. Air mata menggenang di manik rubi dan akhirnya mengalir di pipi.

"Oi oi! Ini masih di medan perang lho pangeran, jangan jadi cengeng!"

Bukannya berhenti, Pangeran itu malah semakin sesegukan. Dazai tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap ngusap bahu Fyodor layaknya teman sejati. Fyodor Dosteyevsky, entah kenapa kali ini bisa meluapkan seluruh air matanya di depan teman sekaligus rivalnya ini.

 **IIII-IIII**

Chuuya menatap langit langit air di atasnya. Tak tampak ujung permukaan, dan dia hanya bisa merasakan getaran hebat begitu kuda kuda meringkik dan berlari kencang ke sana.

Hening, ia memikirkan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi, dan dia tau, "Mereka dalam bahaya." ucapnya, lalu ia berenang ke atas, membawa Pandora yang mulai bersinar merah.

Masih jauh dari permukaan, tiba tiba sebuah putaran arus membuyarkan keseimbangan berenangnya. "Sialan?! Apa lagi ini? Aku harus cepat!" Ia berusaha bertahan, giginya gemetar kesal, dan tangannya berpegangan pada sebuah rekahan batu di dinding kolam.

 _"Kau tidak bisa mengambil Pandora. Pandora ada untuk Hecate. Dan tempat Hacate adalah disini."_

Sebuah gema terdengar, Chuuya melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati apa apa disana.

 _"Kau nymph? Tidak bersih."_ kata gema itu kembali. _"Teman temanmu sedang kalang kabut melawan Fobos dan yang lainnya, hanya tinggal menunggu Ares datang, dan kalian akan musnah. Jadi sebaiknya, kau kembalikan kotak itu segera. Hecate tidak boleh keluar."_

"Hah? Sebaiknya kau mengatakan itu di depan mataku sialan! Dan, aku perlu ini. Aku butuh bantuan Hecate."

 _"Bantuan? Dari Hecate? Kau Nymph gila."_

Chuuya merenung sejenak.

Yah. Keinginan nya sangat konyol memang. Tapi itu satu satunya keinginannya, ia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain _itu_ , "Aku tau. Karena itu, aku akan bertarung melawan kau, Ares, dan kuda kuda itu."

 _"Ini demi kebaikan dunia, Nymph. Kau tidak bisa meminta Hecate—"_

"Bisa!" Chuuya berteriak, membentak. "Aku percaya, ...sihir Hecate tidak selalu dingin."

 _"Huh?"_ terdengar lenguhan heran dari suara gema itu. _"Baiklah baiklah.. Apa yang kau inginkan? Negara? Uang yang banyak? Hidup abadi dan lepas dari kehendak Dewa? Sihir yang hebat? Memperbudak manusia? Aku bisa mewujudkannya, jadi jangan lepas Hecate."_

"Bukan. Aku tidak ingin itu.." lirih Chuuya. "Aku tidak butuh dunia."

Hening kembali terdengar cukup lama, siapapun yang ada di balik suara itu, dia tertarik pada Chuuya.

Akhirnya arus kembali tenang diikuti gema yang juga kembali terdengar, _"..Lalu?"_

 **IIII-IIII**

Mereka bangkit dengan suasana awkward, dan Fyodor mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan baju.

"Kau terlihat parah Dazai." kata Fyodor seraya menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Yaaa... Repot sekali. Kurasa tulang betisku patah. Aku butuh senyum Chuuya agar kembali fit."

Seketika Fyodor menghela malas. "Kau harus melewati ini dulu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia juga sedang bertarung di bawah sana."

"Benarkah?" Dazai menatap Fyodor intens.

"Tebakan sih."

Lalu helaan nafas si kakao terdengar setelahnya.

"Dari pada itu," Fyodor melanjutkan, "coba pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka pergi. Mereka hanya berputar putar seperti menunggu sesuatu. Apa yang mereka tunggu?"

"Ares."

"Benarkah?" kini giliran Fyodor yang menatap Dazai dengan mata sembabnya.

"Tebakan sih."

Dan Fyodor menghela nafas sebelum kemudian Dazai menambah kalimatnya.

"Tapi coba lihat. Mereka punyanya Ares kan? Bukan hal aneh jika mereka menunggu Ares." Dazai menjawab mudah.

"Iya juga sih.. Masalahnya, kenapa Ares belum muncul?"

"Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku tau kalau menunggu Ares muncul itu sebuah kesalahan. Kita harus menang sebelum Ares turun."

"Yaa... Kau benar, aku akan melawan Kanabos, karena aku lebih sehat dibanding kau. Lalu kau—"

"Fobos? Baiklah, aku tidak punya trauma seumur hidupku. Belum punya, tidak ingin."

Ruby Fyodor menatap dalam ke topaz milik Dazai. Ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang sangat. Tapi dibanding yang dirinya, Atsushi, dan Akutagawa, masa lalu Dazai lebih bahagia.

"Biarkan anak anak itu melakukan sesuka mereka. Mereka partner yang sangat hebat." Dazai berucap setelah melirik ke Akutagawa dan Atsushi yang melawan Aithon dan Flogios.

Lalu setelah tepukan di pundak, Fyodor berlari ke arah Grand Chariot. Sesaat setelah tangannya sampai, ia melempar pistol itu pada Dazai yang menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Tidak membuang waktu, menarik pelatuk dan menembak kuda hijau, Sang rasa takut, Fobos.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Hoi Jinko!" Akutagawa berteriak di tengah kesibukannya menghindari api biru Flagios. "elemen mereka sama, namun bertolak belakang. Aku punya rencana."

Atsushi yang melakukan hal sama pada Aithon mengangguk paham. Lalu ia berlari ke arah Akutagawa untuk mendengar rencananya.

"Jadi begini," Akutagawa memulai, dengan singkat dan tergesa gesa menjelaskannya pada Atsushi yang selalu bertanya "hah? hah?" memotong kalimat Akutagawa. Sampai si surai raven itu menggeram den menggeplak kepala Atsushi dengan penuh coretcintacoret kesal, "JANGAN DIPOTONG DULU BODOH!"

Dan Atsushi manut.

Setelah semua penjelasan yang terpenggal tadi, kini mereka sudah siap melakukannya.

 **IIII-IIII**

Tembakan Dazai meleset. Fobos dengan lincah mengindari beberapa peluru sihir Grand Chariot.

"Sialan, kenapa kuda itu bisa dengan mudah menghindar?" rutuknya. "Satu satunya cara adalah menungganginya, tapi—"

Dazai merasakan denyut di kakinya dan itu sakit sekali. Ingin protes karena Fyodor meninggalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi kalau dilihat keadaan Fyodor juga tidak kalah babak belur—

"Dilihat darimana pun yang paling parah itu aku kan?!"

—Dazai berteriak kesal.

Yah, melawan Kanabos bukan hanya melawan seekor kuda sakti, melainkan juga seluruh bencana yang bisa dibuat olehnya. Dan Dazai sudah merasakan itu.

Kembali dilihatnya Fobos, dan kuda perkasa itu mengambil sikap bersedia untuk lari ke arahnya. "Sialan."

Tiga tembakan beruntun berhasil dihindari Fobos dengan lihai dan hanya menambah kekesalan di relung hati Dazai yang tersalur dengan senyum iblis dan perempatan kesal di pipi.

Kuda itu tidak berhenti melaju kencang ke arahnya, dan Dazai tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya berusaha bangkit namun akhirnya tau itu sia sia. Usaha terakhir, tepat di saat Fobos melompat ingin menginjaknya, Dazai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di kepala sebagai pelindung.

 _Setidaknya bisa mati dengan wajah tampan_ , pikirnya.

Namun dia tercengang. Pijakan itu tidak sampai, sebuah borg biru melindunginya. Borg sihir biru yang penuh dengan aura Chuuya.

"Heehh..." kakaonya membulat takjub. Beruntung dia punya IQ yang bagus, dan langsung menembak tepat ke tengah perut Fobos. Menembusnya hingga kuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. Meringkik kesakitan.

"Borg Chuuya..." tangannya menyentuh perisai sihir biru itu, hangat— "..kenapa baru muncul sekarang?!" —dan ia kembali jatuh ke kekesalan.

Ia mengendus, melihat kuda yang barusan sekarat perlahan bangkit sehat sentosa.

"Apa apaan? Cepat sekali sembuhnya."

Tangannya menggenggam beberapa kerikil di dekat dia terduduk. Melempar batu batu itu bermaksud mengulur waktu penyembuhan Fobos, walau hanya berakhir dengan batu itu hanya mengenai jirah emas si kuda abu abu.

"Sialan sekali yah para dewa itu." Dazai tersenyum dengan penuh rasa sebal.

Sementara matanya menangkap siluet Fyodor yang berlari tunggang langgang dikejar Kanabos beserta gempa yang mengikutinya. "Pfft.. " refleks Dazai menahan tawa melihat kekacauan temannya itu. Lumayan, penghilang rasa sebal.

"Sementara Fyodor terlihat seperti korban gempa," ia tersenyum seraya mengembalikan pandangannya pada Fobos yang bersiap dengan posisi menyeruduk kembali, "..bagaimana kalau kau buka hatimu dan menjinak?"

Kali ini —atas jaminan borg Chuunya— ia tidak takut jika kuda itu datang lagi, namun keadaan menjawab jawab dengan sebuah ringkikan panjang Fobos. Dan yang kemudian Dazai lihat adalah kegelapan sebelum ia terjatuh dengan lutut menahan tubuhnya.

Ya, sihir Fobos memengaruhinya.

 **IIII-IIII**

"Bertahanlah jinko!"

"Kau juga Akutagawa!"

Akutagawa dan Atsushi memutuskan bekerja sama menghadapi dua kuda lainnya, Aithon dan Flogios agar dapat meminimalisir habisnya stamina mereka hingga munculnya Ares nanti. Atsushi bertugas di baris depan, sedang Akutagawa mendukungnya di belakang dan juga sesekali melindungi Atsushi dengan serangan jarak jauhnya.

"Gerakanmu menjadi lebih lambat, apa kau sudah lelah jinko?"

"Sejujurnya iya... Karena itu akan kuakhiri ini secepatnya!"

"Heeh... Percaya diri sekali..."

Atsushi melayangkan beberapa cakarannya pada Aithon, pertarungan yang cukup sengit antara kuda dengan harimau. Pandangan Akutagawa tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Atsushi, dia memperhatikan dan memberikan bantuannya di saat yang tepat. Atsushi hampir saja terlempar ke tembok jika rashomon Akutagawa tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Akutagawa." teriaknya

"Bukan masalah."

Aithon dan Flogios bersamaan menyemburkan api merah-biru pada Atsushi yang menerjang ke arah mereka, rashomon memberikan perlindungan sekali lagi berwujud tameng yang menjadi sekat antara api dan tubuh Atsushi.

"Jinko!"

"Baiklah!"

Atsushi dengan satu hentakan melompat ke udara dan bersiap menghantam kedua kuda beda warna tersebut, Akutagawa melilitkan sulur-sulur rashomon pada lengan harimau Atsushi, memberikannya kekuatan lebih. Tapi mereka belum bisa bernafas lega, Flogios mengeluarkan bola api biru pada Akutagawa. Sebelum Akutagawa membuat tameng yang sempurna, bola api biru itu sudah menabraknya dan membuatnya terseret hingga beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Akutagawa!"

Atsushi hendak ke tempat Akutagawa jika Aithon tidak membuat pagar api yang menghalangi Atsushi, dia dikepung tembok api sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang, Atsushi hanya bisa melihat api yang mengelilinginya. Atsushi sekejap teringat hari itu, hari dimana dia kehilangan orang tua yang disayanginya.

"Pemandangan yang sama... Haha, jangan bercanda!"

Sekelebat bayangan dirinya yang menangis di tengah lautan api seakan muncul di hadapannya. Atsushi terdiam mematung melihatnya.

"Kau takut bukan... Menyakitkan ya...Tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi... Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi lagi." katanya seolah dia bisa bicara pada sosok dirinya masa kecil itu. "Akutagawa... Tunggulah aku..."

Saat dia sibuk mencari cara keluar dari api yang menghalangi nya untuk menolong Akutagawa, tanpa dia sadari Aithon sudah bersiap akan menyerangnya lagi. Atsushi yang belum siap dengan serangan mendadak itu pun terjungkal ke tanah dengan darah yang dimuntahkannya akibat sepakan Aithon.

"Si... al..."

Aithon tanpa ampun menyerang Atsushi dan tidak membiarkannya melakukan serangan balasan. Rasanya Atsushi sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Aithon melangkah mendekati Atsushi namun-

"Rashomon..."

Aithon terjungkal ke belakang akibat serangan dadakan yang tidak lain pelakunya adalah Akutagawa.

"A... ku... tagawa..."

"Kau bisa berdiri Jinko?" Akutagawa membantu Atsushi berdiri dan memapah pemuda itu agar tidak ambruk lagi.

"Kau... Kesini..."

"Ya, tentu saja... Ayo kita mulai bersama seperti biasa... Rekan!" Akutagawa tersenyum pada Atsushi. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman termanis yang Atsushi miliki.

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Lama sekali saya update ff ini. Apa readers sekalian masih di sana? Saya harap masih karena... ENDING SUDAH DEKAT YEY YEY!

Apa cerita ini membingungkan? Sejujurnya kalau aku baca juga agak gimana, tapi yah bagus juga, tapi yah ngakak juga, tapi yah gitu dehh~~

Untuk kuda kuda, kami ambil dari binatang favorit Ares selain burung hering yaitu keempat kuda perangnya. Jadi, kita ga pakai kuda lumping yah.../apasihh

Nah sedikit info untuk memperjelas cerita absdurd ini:

Aithon : Api merah, untuk cerita ini kami membuat Aithon menggunakan api merah makanya bayangkan warnanya merah aja.

Flogios : Nyala api, untuk cerita ini kami membuat Flogios menggunakan api biru dan anggap aja warnanya biru.

Kanabos : Kekacauan, sesuai nama pasti identik dengan musibah, bencana, hal hal gak enak seperti itulah. Untuk cerita ini kami buat dia warna hijau.

Fobos: Teror, atau rasa takut. Nah, aku rasa ini sudah terlihat jelas oleh julukan yang gak enak banget yah.. Untuk cerita ini kami buat warna abu abu.

Glosariumnya berbeda dari biasa yah? Maafkan.

Saya janji di chapter chapter depan bakal banyak glosarium yang 'jelimet' /halah

So,, silahkan beri tanggapan tentang chapter ini.. ^^

See You~


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 15-**

 **IIII-IIII**

Dazai berdiri dengan tangan memegang sebuah boneka jerami. Keluar dari sebuah gereja kumuh dengan pakaian hitam dan mata kosong. Pikirannya bingung, namun kakinya tetap melangkah keluar ke sebuah lapangan dengan tonggak salib tertancap di tumpukan kayu bakar.

Manik topaz menatap jauh pada sosok di penyaliban. Dazai kenal orang itu. Itu adalah Chuuya, yang terkulai lemah dengan tangan terpasung pada lengan salib kayu yang kokoh.

Tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan hati dan pikiran. Dazai tau apa yang akan terjadi ketika tangannya menerima obor dari sosok tak dia kenal. "Apa apaan ini?!" ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

Kakinya terus melangkah lalu berhenti di depan tubuh Chuuya. Gerakan lembut di dada putihnya menandakan dia masih bernafas. Namun Dazai tidak mengerti, aroma minyak yang tercium begitu nyata saat ia tidak merasakan apa apa dari tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Chuuya! Kenapa kau di sini? Dan apa yang kita lakukan di sini?!"

Sekali lagi, tanpa perintah otaknya, Dazai membakar boneka jerami itu. Matanya takut dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kau bilang.. kau akan ... melindungiku."

Ia berhenti mendengar suara parau Chuuya. Dazai merasa bersyukur karena tidak bisa menangkap refleksi samudra kesukaannya yang pasti dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Aku melindungimu Chuuya!" ia berteriak namun suaranya tidak sampai. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak mau ini!"

Namun yang Chuuya katakan selanjutnya membuat Dazai merasa sangat sedih, "..aku percaya padamu. Aku ... menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Aku melayanimu. Aku mencintaimu, Dazai.. Tapi kau.." air mata Chuuya jatuh dari sudut matanya yang terpejam "... kau mengkhianatiku.."

Dazai menangis. Dia merasakan benda hangat itu mengalir di pipinya. Berteriak, dan tangannya membuang boneka jerami yang terbakar itu ke tumpukan kayu.

Secepat ia ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang, secepat itu pula api menjalar ke tiang salib. Menjilat kulit kaki Chuuya yang langsung memerah terbakar.

Dazai mendengar teriakan Chuuya. Ia melihat dengan jelas tubuh nymph itu dikubur oleh api crimson yang dinyalakan olehnya.

Derak kayu yang retak, isak kesakitan Chuuya, dan sorak sorai mereka yang melihat. Dazai meronta. Ingin pergi dari hal ini, mimpi atau bukan. Dia merasakan api itu membakarnya sebagaimana api itu membakar separuh jiwanya.

Separuh jiwa yang mengubahnya dari manusia rusak menjadi manusia yang bisa menyayangi. Yang sangat ia cintai—

"Dazai!"

... yang suaranya masih bisa samar ia dengar..

"Hanya kau ...tempatku ..pulang.."

Memanggilnya entah dari mana. Mengguncang tangisannya, membuat hati yang pecah terbalut hangat yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dazai.. Ku mohon kembali..."

...

"Chu.. ya..?"

Lalu semuanya kabur.

 **IIII-IIII**

Atap beton yang runtuh terus menghujani Fyodor. Kanabos terus mengejar dan mengejarnya, tampak marah dan putus asa. Sangat geram dan ingin sekali menghancurkan pangeran itu.

"Mungkin sudah hampir puncak?" Fyodor tersenyum pahit ketika kakinya tersandung batu dan tubuhnya tersungkur mencium mesra lantai berdebu.

Dan benar saja. Setelah Fyodor terjatuh, kuda yang ia kira akan menerjang —dan menjadikannya seperti bakwan di negeri tetangga— malah pergi berlalu ke arah ketiga kuda lainnya.

Mereka meringkik dan refleks ketiga pemuda lainnya menutup telinga. Yah tiga, karena Chuuya belum keluar dari danau dan Dazai,, Dazai sedang tenggelam dalam ilusi Fobos.

Fyodor memegang lengan kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Darah mengucur deras dari lukanya dan menetes dari ujung jari jari yang terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya akan jatuh dalam lubang runtuhan jika saja rashomon tidak menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Fyodor-san!" kedua anak hitam putih itu berteriak serentak. Mereka berlari ke arah Fyodor, meninggalkan taktik mereka yang belum terlaksana.

"Terimakasih Akutagawa," Fyodor menyapu wajahnya dengan lengan, "mungkin sudah dimulai." sambungnya pelan yang hanya dibalas tatapan bertanya dari dua petarung lainnya. "Ares, akan muncul."

Tepat setelah kalimat Fyodor berakhir, kubah batu di atas kolam runtuh. Batu batunya jatuh ke kolam dan membuat percikan dan gelombang air yang sangat besar. Chuuya pasti kesusahan untuk keluar dari sana.

Di saat getaran yang merusak keseimbangan tubuh mereka terjadi, cahaya merah memenuhi lubang kubah itu. Perlahan terlihat sosok pria tegap, besar. Asap yang seakan menunjukkan keagungan dirinya menguar dari jirah emasnya. Ia berdiri pada sebuah runtuhan batu yang melayang di atas permukaan kolam. Di kepalanya bertengger mahkota berduri. Tangan kanannya memegang tombak sedang tangan kirinya memegang perisai berlambang kepala elang. Matanya biru muda, hampir tertutup helem emas yang di bagian keningnya terpatri sebuah batu merah delima segi enam.

"Wow!" Fyodor terperangah. Takjub akan utusan yang satu itu. Begitu berkarisma, kuat, dan gagah. Menyebalkan.

"Kalian bidak ramalan." Ares memulai perkataannya. Suaranya bergema ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan mencapai luar karena ruangan itu sudah roboh di sana sini. "Hacate tidak pergi bagaimanapun kalian mencobanya." Perlahan ia turun, bersatu dengan keempat kudanya yang perlahan —entah bagaimana— membentuk kereta perang megah. "Kecuali kalian bisa mengalahkanku!"

Tiba tiba kereta itu melaju dengan cepat. Merusak lantai yang dilaluinya hingga ubin berusia ratusan tahun itu retak, bahkan pecah.

"Menghindar!" Akutagawa berteriak, disusul gerakan nyata dari dua partnernya. Keadaan sulit karena mereka bertiga hampir di ambang batas. Terutama Fyodor, dia seorang manusia tanpa kekuatan sihir. Akan berbahaya baginya jika bertarung lagi, apalagi melawan si Dewa Perang.

 **IIII-IIII**

Chuuya keluar dari kolam, melihat semua temannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Gadis penyihir yang terbaring dengan luka ternganga di perutnya. Akutagawa tertimpa runtuhan runtuhan batu mulai kaki hingga kepalanya. Atsushi telungkup di tanah dengan darah masih mengalir dari kepalanya. Lalu Fyodor terkulai lemas di pinggir tembok dengan merah mewarnai seluruh pakaian dan wajahnya.

Membatu, Chuuya menatap pemandangan tragis di tengah tengah tubuh temannya, Ares berdiri menatapnya dari kereta kuda.

"Kau si penyihir." Katanya, "Kembalikan kotak itu, Hecate tidak boleh keluar."

Ludah diteguk. Melihat semua kehancuran yang membuatnya putus asa ini, rasanya Chuuya ingin menyerah saja. Namun pandangannya menangkap Dazai. Terduduk, menunduk, dengan keringat dan air mata.

Langkah yang hendak mengarah pada Ares terhenti. Chuuya menatap kotak kayu yang sudah terbalut cahaya merah sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." ia berucap. Menyita perhatian Sang Dewa Perang. "Aku bukan penyihir, tapi aku tau bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam ketakutan. Jika mereka tau kau akan dibakar. Jika mereka muak kau akan dibuang. Jika mereka menemukanmu yang kau cintai akan musnah."

"Kau hanya dewa. Kau hidup di tempatmu, duduk, berpesta, dan bekerja. Tanpa memikirkan cemooh dan teror yang bisa datang kapan saja. Kami makhluk lemah. Kami tidak tau apa dosa kami, tapi selalu saja kami tenggelam dalam duka hidup ini."

"Bukannya aku menolak takdir. Aku ingin melihat bahwa hidup ini adil," Chuuya memutar kunci kotak Pandora. "... dengan mataku sendiri.."

Ia membuka kotaknya. Lagi, hal ajaib terjadi. Berpuluh lingkaran sihir muncul dari kotak yang tak sengaja Chuuya lempar ke atas tanah. Lingkaran itu memancarkan sinar merah yang sampai pada langit dan menodai birunya. Begitu cahaya itu lenyap yang Chuuya dapati adalah gadis yang berdiri anggun dengan gaun putih bercorak benang emas. Wajah anggunnya seketika berubah begitu matanya melihat ke arah langit. Dengan mantra panjang yang ia ucapkan, ia mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arah langit.

Chuuya tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa indah embun embun putih dari danau yang menelilingi wanita itu. Menguat, seakan mewakili seluruh samudra. Embun itu membentuk berpuluh pedang memenuhi lingkaran merah di bawah si gadis. Lalu setelah mantra kuno yang diucapkannya selesai, seluruh pedang itu melaju dengan cepat ke atas seperti roket yang siap menebas apapun dalam jarak sasarnya.

Namun tidak sampai satu detik, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari atas langit. Kemudian bunga crisan yang mekar jatuh seperti hujan ke tempat dimana pedang-pedang itu berasal. Dari asal bunga itu jatuh, seorang gadis lain muncul. Memakai gaun merah dengan rambut panjang terurai dan kepangan indah membungkusnya. Cantik sekali.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ares." suara lembut dari gadis itu menggetarkan. Terasa suhu dingin di setiap tonenya, ditambah senyum yang halus menunjukkan kalau wanita berambut hitam itu sangat berbahaya. Namun entah kenapa, Chuuya merasakan kebahagiaan yang larut di dalam suaranya.

"Hacate! Seharusnya kau tidak keluar dari kotak Pandora!" Ares mengecam. Suaranya meninggi, disusul ringkikan keempat kudanya yang setia.

"Aku tidak menyangka Pandora akan mengkhianati dan mengurungku dalam kotak. Berapa tahun yah?" mata nya berkeliling, "tempat ini rusak sekali."

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa bahayanya dia ini!" Pandora adalah nama gadis bergaun putih itu. Matanya penuh dengankecemasan dan keraguan. Sebuah rasa cinta mengendap di dasarnya namun tak tampak tertutup niat kukuh yang rapuh. "Kau lihat, memanggilnya saja harus mengorbankan teman temanmu! Keinginan bodoh apa yang sampai membuatmu gila?!"

Chuuya tidak menjawab kemarahan itu. Dia tidak bisa membela dirinya karena memang benar ini akibat egonya yang sangat ingin membebaskan Hacate. Tapi, ia tidak terima kalau keinginannya diolok.

"Hacate," ia memanggil wanita yang berdiri tak jauh di dekatnya. "kau tidak bisa bebas kalau mereka masih di sini kan?"

Tersenyum. Hacate melihat muslihat dalam rencana Nymph itu. "Yah... Aku bukan orang yang tidak mau berterima kasih sih. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti."

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, sebuah ledakan sihir terjadi antara Pandora dan Hacate. Hacate yang menyerang duluan, dan tangkisan Pandora membuat ledakan itu pecah. Terjadi pertarungan hebat antara Ratu Penyihir yang menginginkan kebebasannya, dengan Dewa Perang dan Pandora yang ingin memenjarakannya.

Mereka saling beradu sihir yang mungkin bisa dikatakan seimbang karena tidak ada salah satu dari kedua belah pihak yang terlihat menerima luka atau sekedar terpojok. Namun, terlihat Pandora hanya menangkis serangan dari Hacate tanpa ada niat untuk melakukan serangan balasan atau semacamnya.

"Ada apa Pandora? Kau hanya bertahan sejak serangan pertamamu tadi. Kau tau tidak akan bisa menang jika tidak menyerangku." ucap Hacate ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Sejak aku memanggil Ares, itu sudah tugasnya untuk membungkammu. Lagi pula akan tidak imbang jika aku ikut menyerang bukan ?" jawabnya tanpa beradu tatap dengan Hacate, dirinya tidak kuasa menatap iris crimson milik orang terdekatnya dulu itu.

"Hmm, naif sekali!" Hacate meluncurkan bola hitam mirip black hole pada si putih salju yang langsung membuat pertahanan, namun sayang dia terpental beberapa meter ke belakang akibat terlalu kuatnya serangan itu.

Langkah Hacate terhenti ketika serangan tombak Ares diarahkan padanya. Keadaan bangunan yang sudah buruk semakin bertambah parah berkat hantaman barusan.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan hanya mengurungmu, Hacate. Sampaikan selamat tinggal pada keabadianmu yang terkutuk!"

"Coba saja!"

Sementara itu, Chuuya berlari. Ke arah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. "Dazai!" ia mengguncang tubuh Dazai, namun tidak ada respon dari pria itu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Oi... Dazai...?" Chuuya harap-harap cemas melihat keadaan tuannya saat ini. Dazai seperti tanpa nyawa, seolah yang di dekap Chuuya itu hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa kehidupan di dalamnya. Tatapan Dazai kosong, namun deru nafas cepat yang dirasakan Chuuya dari Dazai menandakan bahwa tuan muda itu belum pergi ke sisi Tuhannya.

Netra Chuuya menangkap pemandangan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Sekelebat rasa bersalah kembali berkecamuk di ulu hatinya. _'Maaf semuanya...'_ dikepalkannya tangan dan berniat untuk memulihkan mereka yang terkapar tak berdaya di sana.

Menolong semua temannya dengan sihir yang ia rasa bertambah kuat. Dibuatnya gelembung air yang mengangkat tubuh teman temannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, lalu memulai pengobatannya dengan sihir dari gelembung itu. Terimakasih pada Hacate yang meningkatkan mana sihir di tempat ini.

Kembali pada Dazai, Chuuya mendekatkan telinganya ke dada pria itu. Mendengar dengan seksama degup jantung yang sangat cepat. "Dia ketakutan," Chuuya berasumsi, "racun Fobos membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam."

Chuuya mengutuk dirinya. Ia sadar ia sudah gagal sebagai pelayan, ia tidak bisa menjaga tuannya. Ia tidak ada saat tuannya dalam keadaan darurat. Sialan sekali.

"Dazai!" tamparan mendarat di pipi Dazai. Chuuya berteriak memanggil, namun sia sia. Sihirnya sudah terbagi untuk menyembuhkan tiga orang, dan penghalang Fobos terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan.

"Sadar kau bodohh!" Chuuya kembali mengguncang tubuh Dazai. "Hey!" memukulnya sekali lagi, dan tidak ada respon. Mata topaz itu sudah menjadi hitam. Penuh kabut ilusi yang sangat tebal.

Chuuya menarik nafasnya. Mencoba bertahan dari rasa khawatir yang melanda. "Dazai bangun!" ia meremas tangan pria yang satunya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia menciuminya di pipi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon.." air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Bersamaan dengan kecupan mendarat di bibir Dazai, namun tidak ada tanda kalau dia akan sadar.

Chuuya jatuh memeluk pria itu. Tersedu dan terisak di bahunya. Ia benar benar merasa menyesal akan dirinya. Keterlambatan yang membuat Dazai tidak terselamatkan. Tunggu, tidak. Tidak boleh. Dazai harus bangun!

"Dazai. Kumohon Bangun.." pelukannya mengerat. Berharap kalau kehangatan yang ia beri dari tubuh basahnya bisa menyentuh Dazai di dalam ilusi sana.

"Dazai!" kembali, Chuuya mencium pipi yang sudah dialiri darah itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak punya tempat selain dirimu.. Hanya kau tempatku pulang Dazai..."

Dengan air mata itu mengalir dan menempel pada Dazai, Chuuya terus memohon. Entah pada siapa, ia hanya ingin Penciptanya mendengar dan memberikan kebahagiannya kembali.

"Dazai... Dazai... Kumohon kembali.. Dazai..

"Chu.. ya?"

Suara serak itu menarik Chuuya dari putus asanya. Ia menatap mata Dazai, perlahan kabut itu hilang. Semua gengsi ia singkirkan, dipeluknya pria itu erat erat.

"Chuuya!" Namun ternyata pelukan Dazai lebih erat darinya. Sampai membuat Chuuya terjatuh ke balakang, dan Dazai mendekap tubuhnya di atas. "Chuuya! Chuuya! Chuuya!"

Dazai menghirup dalam dalam aroma Nymph itu. Merasakan dengan seluruh indranya bahwa sosok itu nyata berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Chuuya... Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..."

Bingung. Chuuya hanya bisa mengelus kepala belakang Dazai dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aku.. aku membakarmu."

Mereka terdiam bersama.

"Aku menyalibmu, dan aku membakarmu! Aku bodoh! Aku gila! Aku tidak ingin! Chuuya maafkan aku!"

"Kau terbakar. Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini. Kau memelukku. Kau menciumku.. Padahal aku.. Aku..."

Chuuya memahaminya. Ia hanya tersenyum, mengelus lembut surai itu seraya berucap, "itu hanya ilusi."

"Tapi itu terasa—"

"Sangat nyata?" kalimat Dazai dipotong, "Ilusi Fobos adalah yang terkuat di dunia. Dia mempermainkan sisi lemahmu."

Dazai mengangkat kepalanya, menjatuhkan air mata di pipi Chuuya yang setia dengan mata biru berkaca dan pipi merona, "Sudah tak apa.. Aku disini..." katanya ditutup ciuman singkat di bibir Dazai.

Dazai dengan mata sembabnya memberikan tatapan hangat disertai senyuman paling lembut tersungging di wajah tampannya yang sudah ternoda merah pada Chuuya.

"Chuuya..."

Chuuya tertegun melihat bagaimana majikan kurang ajarnya itu kini berekspresi. Ekspresi yang sulit dibayangkan orang pada umumnya pada seorang Dazai Osamu de la Ealvlan. Hingga membuat Nymph manis itu bertanya-tanya apa orang ini benar-benar Dazai Osamu ?

 _'Sejak kapan dia bisa memasang ekspresi seindah itu, haah?'_

Hingga kemudian bunyi kening Chuuya beradu dengan selentik jari tangan Dazai terdengar.

"Kau lama! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?!" ya, protes Dazai barusan telah merusak momen yang baru mau terbentuk.

Perempat imajiner menghiasi kepala oranye Chuuya, tinjunya sudah gatal ingin mendarat di wajah pewaris tahta Ealvlan itu.

"DAAZAAAIIII!" wajah manis itu telah berubah sangar dengan banyak tanda-tanda kesal padanya. Salahkan Dazai untuk itu.

"Ahahaha... Tenang, tenanglah Chuuya." Dazai melempar senyum tanpa dosanya dan menahan tubuh Chuuya agar tidak melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Dasar menyebalkan, kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri, maniak perban borossss!" Chuuya melemparkan beberapa hinaan sebagai tanda sayang.

"Sstt.." belaian yang Dazai beri di pipi menenangkan Naiad itu. Ia memandangnya, melihatnya, menyisir seluruh wajah manis yang selalu masuk dalam pikirannya. Rona itu muncul, bibirnya mengerucut imut, lautan jernih yang bertemu dengan hazelnya.

Dazai mendekat, menutup mata dan merasakan manis itu di bibirnya. Pertemuan singkat yang terpisah bersambung kata, "aku mencintaimu." dari Dazai. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Chuuya, memeluknya erat seraya mencium keningnya, "jangan pergi lama lama lagi dariku."

Nyaman, Chuuya menutup matanya. Meresapi hangat dari Dazai yang mendekapnya erat agar ia tidak menjauh. "Umm.." lenguhnya lembut, "Aku bersamamu hingga akhir." ia tersenyum.

Hacate melihat itu di sudut matanya. Manusia itu, dan campuran itu, lucu.

Bersamaan kombinasi sihir tombak api Pandora dan Ares, Hecate membuat sebuah tembok mozaik segi enam transparan. Semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya melewati tembok itu dan berubah menjadi bunga crisan yang begitu indah. Cocok dengan kulit pucat dan wajah manis yang dimilikinya.

"Pandora, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini." ia bersuara. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai putih itu melempar tatapan bingungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pandora menghentikan sihirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku lagi?"

"Karena kau ancaman bagi dunia!" tombak Ares melesat menambah jawaban itu. Kencang menyayat lengan Hecate yang mengucurkan cairan merah.

Tombak itu kembali melesat karena arahan sihir Ares. Dari sudut buta Hecate, ingin menikam kepalanya. Hampir melubangi tengkorak jika saja air kolam yang membentuk tembok tidak membendung. Itu adalah Chuuya, yang Hacate tau pasti akan berada di pihaknya, dan ia percaya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Chuuya berjalan dengan beberapa borg sihir di sisi kepalanya. "Pandora, kau penyihir kan? Aku ragu kau tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." ucap Pandora dingin.

"Kau punya! Tapi kau menolaknya."

"Kau campuran cerewet!" Ares melempar perisainya ke arah Chuuya. Hampir saja Dazai berteriak jika Hacate tidak melindunginya dengan batu yang membentuk tembok.

"Jika kalian bertarung, dunia bisa hancur. Kau tau itu bukanlah hal bagus kan, Dewa?" Dazai berkata. "Dan kalian tau Hacate tidak akan menyerah tanpa bertarung."

Ares mendecih. Kesal atas provokasi dari seorang manusia bebal yang mencintai naiad kotor.

"Aku tau." suara Pandora memotong lalu matanya melihat Chuuya, "Aku tau yang kau maksudkan."

"Pandora!"

"Dewa Ares, kau tau mengurung Hacate dalam kotak tidak mungkin lagi ketika kekuatannya bertambah berkali lipat saat ini." raut gadis itu putus asa, namun ada tekad kuat di sana. Ia melihat Hacate yang setia dengan senyum lalu mendatanginya.

"Kau tau aku tidak mengkhianatimu." ia berucap.

"Aku tau. Kau mengurungku untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Jika kau tidak mengurungku, mungkin dunia sudah hancur saat itu. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat hal tadi." Hecate melirik pasangan tuan dan pelayan itu. Tentu saja Chuuya merona karena mengerti apa yang dilihat Hecate.

Hacate berjalan. Gaunnya tetap indah, tidak rusak atas pertarungan karena dia sangat kuat. "Kau bukan penyihir." katanya saat berhenti di depan Chuuya yang mengangguk.

Dewi penyihir itu mengangkat tangannya. Memberi tepukan pada Chuuya yang hanya bisa tertegun. "Terimakasih.." ucap wanita itu lembut, "Aku akan membalasmu setelah ini."

Saat Chuuya masih bingung atas perlakuan Hecate padanya, tangannya diraih oleh Dazai. Melihat senyum pria itu, mendapat beribu kata sayang di wajahnya. Chuuya hanya tidak bisa mengungkap apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Ayo mulai." Pandora berkata.

"Kau yakin?" hanya senyum yang didapat Hecate dari pertanyaannya.

"Untuk dunia yang aku cintai, untuk teman yang aku sayangi, untuk diriku. Lagipula, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

"Kenapa begitu?" Dazai bertanya, "kau penyihir, pasti umurmu panjangkan?"

"Aku menahan kekuatan Hecate dan itu mengurangi umurku. Aku akan mati karena tubuhku tidak bisa mengambil mana lagi. Sudah terkontaminasi mana orang lain, itu berbahaya juga." senyum Pandora mengembang.

Wanita itu punya hati kuat. Keinginannya melindungi dunia bukanlah hal yang kecil. Saat manusia berperang dan berebut kekuasaan, ada seorang penyihir menggunakan hidupnya melindungi sebuah kekuatan yang tidak boleh jadi milik siapapun.

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" Chuuya bertanya, "jangan katakan kau akan mengurung Hacate lagi."

"Mengurungnya?" Pandora bertutur lembut, "Andai aku masih punya kekuatan sebanyak itu... Tentu akan kulakukan. Tapi sayangnya sekarang tidak. Aku hanya bisa mengekang sedikit kekuatannya."

Suara pelana yang ditarik terdengar. Adalah Ares yang naik ke atas kereta perangnya. Bersiap memacu kuda kuda itu. Ia berkata, "Aku tidak bilang ini benar. Zeus hanya menyuruhku melindungi kekuatan Hacate dan menurutimu. Jika menurutmu begitu baiknya, yah sudah.."

Ringkik terdengar sebelum langkah kuda yang berlari terdengar. Mengarah ke langit, lalu hilang tertutup sebuah awan.

"Hacate." Pandora kembali bersuara, "jaga dirimu."

"Tunggu Pandora! Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?"

Ada raut tidak rela di wajah gadis penyihir, namun ia mengenggam tangan Sang Dewi dan tersenyum, "Tentu."

Sebuah lembaran sihir bewarna merah mengelilingi Pandora. Lalu menyebar mengurung Hecate juga. Cepat, berputar, namun rasanya begitu lama kedua sahabat itu saling bercerita begitu panjang dari tatapan mata. Tidak lama hingga lembaran lembaran itu menghilang, begitupun Pandora.

Mata sapphire Nymph melihat Hacate yang tersenyum parau. Di matanya ada linang air mata yang ditahan. Dengan ragu ia bertanya, "Kemana dia?"

Hecate berbalik, memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan merah di keningnya. Sebuah simbol pengekang, "Di sini."

Tanda itu sangat indah. Sebuah lingkaran kecil dengan uluran uluran dengan warna sama hampir membentuk bunga berkelopak sembilan. Sebuah hal dari Pandora yang menandakan keamanan dunia dari sihir terkuat.

"Tanda ini tidak lebih kuat dari kotak itu. Tapi kekuatanku berkurang hampir tujuh puluh persen. Yah, ini cukup. Sebagai Dewi, ini sudah cukup."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ah Fyodor.." Dazai bersuara menjawab temannya yang baru terbangun dari sekarat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah membaik." Jalannya masih tertatih, namun luka lukanya tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. "Terimakasih Chuuya.."

Chuuya mengangguk dengan senyum lalu berkata, "Kalian juga sudah baikan?" pada teman temannya yang juga bangkit dari tidur.

"Chuuya-san? Apa sudah selesai? Bagaimana dewa itu? Pandora? Apa kau baik baik saja Chuuya-san?"

"Aku baik." Chuuya tersenyum, "Aku baik Atsushi.."

Atsushi menghela nafas lega sebelum matanya melirik pada Akutagawa yang masih terduduk bersandar pada batu, lalu ia melihat Lucy. Gadis itu masih terbaring, namun kondisinya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" ia bertanya pada Dazai dan Chuuya.

"Keinginan Chuuya." Dazai menatap wajah Nymph itu lembut, "Keinginannya yang membuatku tidak jadi menghancurkan Pandora atau Hecate."

Hening terasa di ruangan yang tidak beratap itu lagi.

"Aku nymph." Chuuya bersuara, "Aku nymph dan kalian manusia. Akan ada saatnya umur kalian habis empat atau lima puluh tahun lagi. Sementara aku? Aku akan terus hidup dan hidup entah sampai kapan. Aku tidak mau itu."

Akutagawa bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan tertatih ke arah percakapan itu, "Chuuya-san, jangan katakan—"

"Ya. Aku ingin jadi manusia." Chuuya melihat raut terkejut dari rekan rekannya. Terkecuali Dazai, tuannya yang memang sudah tau hal itu.

Tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada yang bertanya, hingga akhirnya Fyodor mencela, "Tunggu! Kau bilang apa? Manusia? Kau mengigau Chuuya?"

"Saat di Pulau Alkonost, Chuuya sudah bilang padaku. Aku sudah mencegahnya." Dazai melirik Fyodor, "Aku mengatakan tidak masalah dengan Nymph ataupun manusia, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh ingin menjadi manusia."

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu, Chuuya." Hacate angkat bicara.

Nymph itu menggeleng, tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Dazai. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu asal bisa terus bersama si bodoh ini. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku nanti."

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi tuanmu tanpa kekuatan."

"Aku tau Fyodor. Untuk itulah aku membebaskan Hecate. Aku bisa belajar bela diri. Aku yakin aku mampu."

"Chuuya—"

"Aku tau," ia memotong kalimat pangeran itu. Mengepal tangannya dengan erat lalu berkata, "aku tau aku egois. Aku tau mungkin hal itu tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lagi. Mungkin itu akan berbahaya bagi Dazai, bagi kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kalian mati meninggalkanku. Aku sudah cukup dengan itu."

"Itu egois."

"Maaf Fyodor. Aku hanya—"

"Aku mengerti.." sebuah tepukan di pucuk kepalanya menjeda kalimat Chuuya. Fyodor tersenyum lirih, pasrah, namun ada kebahagiaan di sana. "Aku mengerti. Itu pilihanmu. Aku hanya berpikir, sangat disayangkan membuang kekuatan itu. Tapi kalau kau ingin, aku hanya bisa mendukung dan membantumu."

Rubinya menatap sapphire itu sendu. Hingga pemilik iris sapphire itu menjatuhkan pelukan padanya. Pelukan kasih sayang dan terimakasih. Rasa percaya dan hutang budi. "Terimakasih Fyodor."

Chuuya melepas pelukannya sebelum melihat ke arah Atsushi dan Akutagawa yang tampak sependapat dengan Fyodor.

"Ada sedikit masalah." suara Hacate mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Aku masih Dewi penyihir, tapi kekuatanku disegel oleh tanda Pandora ini." ia menunjuk keningnya, "Mengubah Chuuya menjadi manusia, berarti aku harus mengambil semua mananya dan itu berpengaruh pada memori."

"Katakan saja intinya." Akutagawa mencela.

"Mungkin dia akan kehilangan ingatan."

"Apa?"

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang. Dan efek dari proses nya, dia seperti terlahir kembali. Maksudku, bukan seperti anak bayi. Hanya saja, dengan kondisi berbeda. Mungkin dengan sifat berbeda."

Aura putus asa keluar dari Dazai. Ia mendecih seraya memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa stres dari berita buruk itu. "Kau bercanda?"

"Jika kekuatanku di atas tujuh puluh persen, mungkin aku bisa memisahkan memori dan mananya. Jadi mana keluar, memori tetap di dalam. Sayangnya, kekuatanku tidak sampai sebanyak itu."

Alis coklat berkerut kecewa, "Kita batalkan ini."

"Tung— apa? Batalkan? Tidak!"

"Chuuya. Ini berbahaya. Kau bisa amnesia!"

"Aku bisa mengingatnya perlahan."

"Lalu apa? Kau bisa mengingatnya perlahan, lalu apa?"

"Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu lagi."

Perdebatan itu terhenti. Dazai mencerna kata kata Chuuya. Nada bicara yang sangat yakin, jauh berbeda dari ucapan pesimisnya saat mereka memulai perjalanan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berada di tengah tengah orang jahat? Di tengah tengah peperangan? Bagaimana kalau kau dalam berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan kau tidak bisa bertahan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku dan aku tidak bisa menolongmu? Kau akan terus berada di luar sana, dengan hidupmu yang baru, tanpa mengingat aku mencintaimu."

"Kita akan lakukan ini!" Chuuya menekan kalimatnya. Wajah Dazai ia tahan untuk tidak menatapnya. Terpejam tidak ingin bertemu dengan sepasang samudra indah itu.

Chuuya menahan sosok Dazai yang ingin mundur. Menahan tekadnya yang takut akan sebuah resiko perpisahan.

"Kau akan menjagaku dan kau akan selalu bersamaku. Kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Kau akan baik baik saja, kita akan bersama setelah ini. Aku percaya padamu."

Dazai terpanggil melihat sosok tercintanya. Mengulang ulang kalimat itu di kepalanya, kata kata yang selalu ingin ia dengar,

"Aku percaya padamu, Dazai."

Ia mendengarnya lagi. Ia memberi pelukan, ia meminta pelukan dan Chuuya memberinya. Membalas dekapan pria itu dengan hangat dan cinta. Hingga rasa takutnya hanyut terbawa arus kehangatan seorang Chuuya.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini."

 **IIII-IIII**

"Kau memintanya untuk menunggu malam ini, tapi kau malah di sini. Pergi, habiskan waktu dengannya."

"Hacate." Dazai menyambut wanita itu dengan sapaan nama lalu matanya kembali melihat hutan di bawah tebing. Hanya melihat. Reruntuhan di sana, hutan, sungai yang bercabang, bintang di ujung langit, hanya melihat walau pikirannya bermil mil jauhnya dari tempat ini.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan baik baik saja? Dia sering bertindak tanpa pikir panjang dan dia sulit bergaul."

Hacate tersenyum melihat pemuda itu, "Aku memerhatikan kalian sejak aku keluar dari kotak itu. Saat dia melawan ilusi Fobos dan menarikmu dari sana. Kalian hebat, kau tau? Chuuya bisa bertahan bahkan tanpa mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dimanapun, dia kuat. Dia percaya padamu, lalu kau?"

"Aku hanya khawatir."

"Aku akan menjaganya. " bintang yang ia pandang tertutup awan, "Pandora menginginkan dunia dimana semua makhluk bisa hidup berdampingan. Seperti kalian. Aku akan menjaga Chuuya, karena menurutku Pandora akan melakukan hal sama." tangan pucatnya menyentuh tanda di keningnya.

"Hei." ia kembali melihat Dazai, "Dia menunggumu, kembalilah ke sana."

Menurut, Dazai mengalihkan langkah dan berjalan menuju api unggun.

 **IIII-IIII**

Derak kayu sangat rapuh. Chuuya hanya melihat bara merahnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi api.

Dia tau dirinya sangat egois melawan Dazai, Tuannya. Tapi itu keinginan terbesarnya. Bersama Dazai, terus bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hei," sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Adalah Fyodor yang datang dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan memberi sebuah roti, "kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?"

"Yah.." jawab Chuuya seraya menerima roti itu. "Terimakasih." sambungnya.

"Kau tau? Kau mengubah Dazai."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku kenal dia sejak umur dua tahun. Dia teman pertamaku, rival pertamaku. Dazai tidak terlalu terbuka dengan keluarganya, dia bilang padaku. Hei, ada cream di pipimu." Fyodor menyeka cream itu dengan jarinya, memancing rona merah tipis yang tampak disinari cahaya api.

"Bagaimana ibu Dazai meninggal?" Chuuya bertanya.

"Sakit. Sejak Dazai lahir, ibunya sakit sakitan. Berobat ke sana sini, dan ia hanya diurus Yosano-san. Jadi dia tidak begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak menangis saat ibunya meninggal."

"Hmm..." Chuuya mengunyah lagi rotinya, "aku sudah menebak sih."

Mereka tertawa.

"Tapi dia sangat berbeda sekarang. Kami tidak berpisah lama, dan Atsushi juga merasakan itu. Dazai menjadi lebih,, ...manusia."

Chuuya menyimak dengan baik setiap kata Fyodor. Ia berusaha mengerti.

"Saat kau sekarat karena Datura itu membuktikan dirinya yang sekarang." pria raven itu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit, "Dia bahkan menembakku demi dirimu."

"Aku minta maaf atas itu, Fyodor."

"Tidak tidak. Itu bukan salah siapa siapa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ditimpa kondisi seperti itu."

Ada raut sendu yang Chuuya tangkap di mata Fyodor, "Lalu kau?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ibumu meninggal?" ia mengalihkan topik.

"Oh.. Tidak jauh berbeda. Ibuku juga sakit, hanya beberapa dokter berasumsi ia diracuni. Dan setelah perjalanan ini, aku jadi yakin akan hal itu. Kau tidak bisa makan dengan rapi yah?" Fyodor menyeka cream di wajah cantik itu lagi, kali ini di bawah bibirnya.

"Aku sangat lapar..." ucap Chuuya membela diri.

Senyum Fyodor mengembang lembut. "Aku akan membantu Dazai. Kau tenang saja. Ah, dia datang."

"Hei, kau masih punya roti?" nada bicara yang menuduh itu tertuju pada Fyodor.

"Sudah habis."

Alis Dazai mengerut tidak percaya, lalu ia beralih ke pemuda satunya, "Chuuya...?"

"Habis." jawab Chuuya culas.

"Kalian sekongkol yah?"

"Tidak kok.." Fyodor bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menjauh setelah menepuk bahu teman masa kecilnya.

Dazai berjalan menghampiri Chuuya, berjongkok menghadap naiad itu tepat di sampingnya.

"A-apa?" Chuuya bertanya dengan semburat merah di pipi.

Tanpa aba aba Dazai memeluk Chuuya dan membuat pria itu jatuh ke samping. Pipinya digigit dan dicium beberapa kali.

"Apa apaan kau bodoh?!" ia meronta. Cahaya api unggun berhasil mempermanis wajah merona itu hingga beberapa level.

"Ada cream di pipimu." Dazai tersenyum menggoda, "kau sengaja yah?"

"H-hah? Engga lah!"

"Hehehe..." cengiran Dazai bersamaan dengan dirinya memeluk dan membalik badan Chuuya hingga mereka terbaring menyamping di atas selembar kain sihir buatan Hecate.

Mata Dazai yang memandang tidak mengganggu, hanya Chuuya merasa malu dengan itu.

"Ka-kau membelakangi apinya." Chuuya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tatapannya dari Dazai.

"Ya. Kau merasa kedinginan Chuuya? Baiklah aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini."

Chuuya merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala begitu mendengar kalimat Dazai. Ditambah tangan kokoh pria itu yang membelai tengkuknya.

"Da-dazai..."

"Hm?" Dazai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chuuya, membuat naiad itu semakin merona dan merona. Lalu ia berbisik di telinga Chuuya dengan suara rendah menggodanya, "Aku bilang, jadilah milikku malam ini, Chuuya."

Wajah Dazai semakin mendekat, tak elak Chuuya yang termakan malu menutup mata. Membuat Dazai Osamu semakin berteriak teriak "cuuttteee!" histeris di dalam pikirannya.

Chuuya mencoba bersiap dengan ciuman yang akan diberi Dazai padanya. Namun kecupan yang ditunggu mendarat di kening si surai jingga. Chuuya merasakan itu, perlahan membuka mata dan melihat Dazai yang tersenyum lembut di depannya.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu di bibir?"

"A-aku ti-dak!"

"Kau ingin?"

Chuuya tidak terlalu mengerti. Apa dia menginginkannya, atau tidak. Baginya, apapun yang Dazai lakukan akan menyenangkan walau memalukan.

Perlahan bibir itu mengerucut manis sementara matanya melirik ruang bebas yang tidak ada wajah Dazainya.

Ya Tuhan, Chuuya manis sekali!

"Kemari." Dazai memapah dagu naiad itu. Ia menutup matanya, pun Chuuya.

Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, dengan lembut dan hangat. "Hn.." lenguh Chuuya terdengar di telinganya, dan Dazai menekan ciuman itu. Menjadi lebih hangat, dan dalam.

Memacu jantungnya, menginginkan Chuuya. Ia menjelajah ke pangkal leher Chuuya, "Dazai.. hh.." dan suara Chuuya semakin membuatnya menginginkan nymph itu. Namun ia tau ini bukan yang terbaik.

Ia mencium aroma Chuuya. Wangi yang ingin selalu ia ingat sampai mereka benar benar kembali. Memori yang terhapus, Dazai sudah membayangkan Chuuya akan bertanya "siapa?" saat proses pengubahan itu selesai. Memikirkan sifat Chuuya yang tumbuh sebagai campuran Veela dan Naiad mungkin menghilang, Dazai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menerima apa adanya. Chuuya yang akan menjadi manusia adalah sosok yang akan berbeda. Lalu untuk apa pengubahan itu dilakukan? Kenapa Chuuya begitu yakin dengan dirinya?

Kembali Dazai memagut bibirnya lembut sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di pucuk kepala Chuuya. Menarik pelayannya itu semakin mendekat dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Chuuya masih mencerna sentuhan Dazai yang membuat tubuhnya hangat. Dari lirikan matanya, dilihatnya pemuda itu terpejam memeluknya.

"Kau tau Chuuya?" Dazai bersuara, "Bukannya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini dan itu. Hanya menurutku, kali ini aku lebih senang memelukmu sepanjang malam sampai aku bangun."

Ya, Dazai ingin mengingatnya. Kehangatan Chuuya yang saat ini mencintainya. Chuuya yang berjanji akan selalu mencintainya, apapun keadaannya, berapa kalipun mereka terlahir kembali.

Chuuya tidak merasakan paksaan dalam kalimat itu. Dazai jujur, ia ingin, benar benar pilihannya. Lantas, Chuuya membalas rengkuhan itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Dazai. Mengelus kepala pemuda itu dan memberinya kecupan di pipi.

"Selamat malam, Dazai."

 **IIII-IIII**

Walau ia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk semua hal terburuk dalam perburuan ini sejak mereka berangkat dari sarang alkonost, rasanya sedih dan sulit sekali meninggalkan Dazai. Chuuya hanya fokus pada bayangan dirinya tanpa Dazai, atau Dazai tanpa dirinya. Ikatan yang mereka rajut saat menjadi tuan pelayan atau partner sangat sangat sulit Chuuya lepaskan bahkan sesaat.

"Dengar aku.. " Dazai menarik nafas. Matanya jatuh tepat pada sepasang cermin laut di depannya.

"Setiap waktu aku akan berpikir tentangmu. Dan saat ini aku melihat matamu, aku bisa membaca satu nama di sana. Namaku, namaku.. Namaku, Chuuya."

Chuuya tertegun. Matanya terasa penuh dan ingin menumpahkan sesuatu yang hangat, "Hei—"

Kecupan membungkam bibirnya, dan seketika itu juga air mata mengalir dari sudut biru itu. Ia merasakan hangat di wajahnya.

Bibir lembut Dazai di miliknya, dan tangan kokoh Dazai menangkup pipinya. Menahan air mata dan berakhir jatuh di jari lentik pria itu. Lalu Dazai menarik diri, tersenyum seraya kembali melihat Chuuya tepat di iris azure.

"Ingat aku saat kau melihat matamu.. Ada Dazai Osamu terukir di sana. Aku akan menemukanmu.."

Dekapan hangat menyusul setelahnya..

Keduanya enggan melepas pelukan itu, namun mereka harus.

Chuuya memberi senyum pada Dazai sebelum beralih ke Atsushi dan Akutagawa.

"Chuuya-san, aku akan membantu mengingatkanmu."

"Aku juga. Aku masih berterima kasih, jika bukan karena kau, aku dan Gin pasti sudah mati di tambang itu."

Chuuya mengingat ingat hal yang dikatakan Akutagawa. Ia tidak terlalu menghapalkan dan memikirkannya, "Yang terpenting, kau bagian dari kami sekarang." ucapnya.

Lalu ia mengelus kepala Atsushi dan Akutagawa itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Jaga Dazai yah.."

"Aku belum bicara denganmu, tapi terimakasih sudah mengalahkan Francis."

"Namamu Lucy kan?" Lucy mengangguk. "Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada kedua anak ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya.." gadis itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk Chuuya di lengannya.

Kini Chuuya beralih pada Fyodor, teman terbaiknya. "Aku akan jaga dia." Fyodor menampilkan senyum anggunnya yang biasa.

"Kau juga harus jaga diri Fyodor. Kalian berdua, jangan lakukan hal hal gila hanya untuk selama aku tidak ada ya."

Sebuah gedikan bahu menjawab dengan arti ambigu. Chuuya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Fyodor hangat dan dibalas dengan tak kalah hangat juga. "Terimakasih Fyodor.."

"Ah, maaf apa aku membuat kalian menunggu?" Hecate datang dari balik pohon apel yang sudah tak lagi berbuah. Dengan langkah anggun dan senyum menawannya, tidak ada yang bisa menyadari ada lekukan hitam di bawah matanya.

"Tidak juga." Lucy menjawab mewakili yang lain.

"Jadi begini," sebuah prisma disodorkan di depan para petualang itu. Hecate tersenyum begitu bangga dengan benda kecil yang entah apa istimewanya itu. "Ini prisma khusus yang kubuat semalam suntuk untuk menyimpan memori Chuuya."

Sejenak keheningan mengisi setelah satu kalimat yang diucapkan Hecate dengan bangga.

"APA?!" dan Lucy adalah yang berteriak.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu ini bisa menyimpan memoriku?"

"Iya bisa." Hecate tersenyum menjawab antusias Chuuya. "Jadi setelah proses pengambilan mana, aku bisa memilahnya secara perlahan dan memasukkannya dalam prisma ini. Tapi prosesnya pemilahannya sedikit memakan waktu. Mungkin beberapa musim karena Chuuya sudah hidup begitu lama kan?"

"Kau benar-benar Dewi!" tanpa mementingkan masalah waktu yang diucapkan Hecate, Dazai memujinya penuh rasa hormat.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berterimakasih seperti apa.."

"Chuuya sudah membebaskanku, bukan? Dengan begitu kita impas. Lalu, prisma ini dibuat menggunakan separuh sisa manaku dan mana Pandora yang ada di tempat ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan mana lagi." Hecate tertawa. "Jadi, kalaupun ingatanmu sudah kembali jaga benda ini baik-baik ya."

"Pasti." kini Dazai yang berkata dengan begitu yakin. Khawatirnya yang semalam begitu menggebu di dalam hatinya kini menghilang akibat prisma itu.

"Nah bisa kita mulai?" Hecate kembali berbicara. Mulai membuat jarak dan membacakan mantra. Di tanah di hadapannya tergambar berlapis-lapis lingkaran sihir yang begitu tinggi. "Chuuya, bisa kau masuk ke relung lingkaran sihirku?"

Perlahan naiad itu berjalan. Dengan penuh tekat dan tanpa ketakutan. Kemudian menoleh begitu ucapan "Chuuya," dari Dazai yang memanggil, namun tidak untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya ingin orang itu melihat ke arahnya. Lalu tersenyum.

Tubuh mungil Chuuya yang dibalut lembutnya cahaya biru lingkaran sihir Hecate begitu indah. Lingkaran itu memiliki berbagai simbol bersinar yang berputar mengikuti mantra yang diucapkan Sang Dewi.

Hangat, Chuuya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Semua beban dan kesedihan diangkat dari dirinya.

 _"Keabadian atau kesenangan fana, keinginan yang terkubur dalam tiap-tiap jiwa tersesat akan tiba saat muncul ke permukaan._

 _Satu permata didapat di saat yang lain terlepas..._

 _Apakah itu yang menunggu di ujung adalah sambutan mentari atau hanya tipu muslihat belaka?_

 _Berhati-hatilah terhadap hatimu sendiri dan tetaplah ingat bahwa mawar memang indah namun berduri..."_

Hacate membuka mata dan mengukir senyum anggun di wajah cantiknya begitu prosa itu terucap. Chuuya merasakan dirinya begitu jauh terbuai pada kehangatan yang diberikan sihir Hecate hingga—

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

—sebuah suara menyapa Chuuya,

"Aku ingin terus bersama Dazai! Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya!" Chuuya berteriak dalam batinnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menjadi manusia.."

"Itu aneh.. Kau hanya ingin memperpendek umurmu agar tidak melihat dia tua sementara kau masih seperti ini. Agar tidak melihat dia sakit sakitan sementara kau sehat. Agar tidak melihat dia mati dan berakhir dengan dirimu menanti kematian itu sendiri menghampiri. Begitu?"

"…Ya."

"Kau ragu bukan?"

"Aku hanya.." Chuuya menghentikan kalimatnya, "Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin melindungi mereka. Aku ingin bersama Dazai dan melindungi Dazai."

"Dan itu keinginanmu yang sebenarnya?" ada sedikit desir tawa diujung suara itu. Lalu itu berlanjut, "Aku punya hal bagus untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu. Bagaimanapun kau membebaskan Dewi dan aku berhutang padamu."

"Nah Chuuya. Mulai sekarang kau harus mengikuti hidup yang dunia pilihkan untukmu sebagai manusia."

Sesaat setelah suara itu berhenti, Chuuya kembali membuka mata dan mendapati tubuhnya diselimuti beribu cahaya biru kecil yang beterbangan seperti kunang kunang. Jika diperhatikan lagi, cahaya-cahaya itu keluar dari tubuh Chuuya.

"Ini... manaku..." kata Chuuya sembari memerhatikan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Sudah keluar..." timbal Akutagawa.

"... Indah..." pujian ini berasal dari Atsushi yang kagum akan gemerlap di hadapannya.

"Ah!"

Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut mendengar pekikan dari Hecate. Raut wajah yang bahagia akan suksesnya ritual yang ia lakukan berubah menjadi wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?!" seluruh petualan itu bertanya panik.

"Ada yang mengganggu sihirku." Hecate masih fokus pada ritualnya. Melanjutkan proses yang seharusnya pada tubuh Chuuya dalam balutan cahaya indah yang merupakan wujud mantranya.

Tidak perlu bertanya apa yang mengganggu, sekejap kemudian tempat itu berubah menjadi tanah gersang dan penuh dengan kematian. Mereka seakan berada di dimensi lain dimana hanya ada abu dan api yang menghiasinya. Ledakan terjadi sebelum Dazai dan yang lainnya sadar apa yang melanda mereka. Begitu mereka membuka mata, Hecate sudah tersungkur di atas tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari rongga mulutnya. Dengan sigap Lucy dan Akutagawa menolong wanita itu dengan sihir penyembuh.

Di dalam kepanikan itu, Dazai mencari jejak Chuuya. Ia menoleh dengan panik, namun tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Dazai!" Teriakan Fyodor memanggilnya dari ketakutan. "Bantu aku!"

Dia melihat Atsushi yang juga terluka di perutnya. "Kenapa?" secara cepat dia melepas syal yang ada di lehernya dan mengompres luka itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dalam kondisi bingung yang sama, Fyodor pun takut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mereka hadapi. Keberadaan Chuuya tidak diketahui, bahkan Dewi Penyihir pun terluka. Siapa yang dapat melakukan hal ini?

"Ah, tak apa.. Dibandingkan aku, lebih baik obati dia.." Hecate menunjuk Atsushi dan kedua penyihir itu langsung melakukan inttruksinya. Perlahan dia bangkit, duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang tadi ikut tumbang akibat serangan. Sembari menunggu pengobatan Atsushi selesai, ia memutar otaknya. Berpikir, apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Akutaga bertanya ketika Atsushi mulai membuka mata. Betapa lega hati pria itu melihat siluman harimau kesukaannya sadar daari luka yang tidak bisa ia hindari.

"Ada yang mengirim kekuatan sihir pengganggu. Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sihirnya datang darimana. Sial!"

"Hecate-san," Lucy berucap getir. Baru kali ini dia melihat Ratu kaumnya yang begitu indah dan anggun membuat raut putus asa seperti itu. Namun hal itu mengenyahkan aura kelam yang sedari tadi keluar dari seorang Dazai Osamu. Lucy bukan orang yang pintar, namun dia peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Dazai Osamu begitu putus asa, lebih dari putus asa begitu melihat sosok Chuuya menghilang dari pandangannya. Mungkin semua orang di sini dapat merasakan bagaimana mencekam udara akibat perasaan kacau pria itu.

"Maaf." Hecate meremas lututnya. Menegangkan otot dengan wajah seperti gadis kecil yang melanggar peraturan orang tuanya. "Aku kehilangan Chuuya."

Tidak ada yang bersuara walau banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Hal ini karena semua orang disana tidak bisa menahan intimidasi kekecewaan Dazai Osamu yang begitu menekan. Hanya isak Hecate yang terdengar.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji!" ia berteriak. Kesal.

Ya, Dazai pun berjanji. Bagaimana pun dia akan menemukan Chuuya. Chuuya yang dia cintai.

"Dazai." setelah keputus asaan itu, wajahnya terangkat. Menatap Dazai yang masih membeku, "Maaf, aku hanya berhasil menyelamatkan ini."

Prisma bewarna merah itu meluluhkan Dazai. Diambilnya benda mungil itu. "Apa Chuuya-"

"Ya. Itu seluruh ingatannya. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan itu. Begitu aku mengeluarkan kita dari Dunia Kekacauan, Chuuya sudah tidak ada dan akibat terlalu banyak memakai mana, jadi begini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menerka adanya penjahat. Karena salahku, kita kehilangan jejak Chuuya."

Ah, Chuuya.. Sosok yang begitu Dazai istimewakan. Entah kenapa saat ini ia mendengar suara sombong yang lembut itu. Begitu halus berbisik di kepalanya,

"Aku menunggumu... Dazai..."

"Tidak apa." dengan senyum Marquess itu menjawab. "Tidak ada yang mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tidak apa."

Kebisuan masih mewarnai, namun suasananya begitu berbeda. Dazai benar-benar mengatur atmosfer dalam kondisi ini. "Aku akan mencari Chuuya, aku akan menemukannya, aku akan membuatnya ingat kalau dia mencintaiku. Terimakasih."

"Aku akan membantu." Fyodor menepuk punggung sobatnya itu. Dilanjutkan oleh Atsushi, Akutagawa, dan Lucy.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku terharu.. Aku juga akan menolong. Untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu dimana asal penyerang itu. Tapi mereka berada jauh, jadi mungkin Chuuya tidak bersama mereka. Sihir itu sudah dipasang bertahun-tahun lalu dan aktif saat ada penggunaan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti tadi. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah detektor sihir tinggi yang hanya dimiliki olehku. Ternyata banyak juga yang mengharapkan kebangkitanku ya?" senyuman kembali di wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersembunyi agar tidak tertangkap." Dazai menimpali.

"Tentu. Aku akan bersembunyi dan mencari Chuuya. Aku bisa hidup dimana saja, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku.."

"Hey," suara baritone Fyodor yang lembut memecah bisa itu, "sebaiknya kita pulang dan melakukan penyelidikan. Lagipula penjahat itu tidak tahu kalau kita yang melepas segelnya, dan aku bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau tahu."

"Kau benar." Dazai mengiyakan, "Hecate bagaimana?"

"Segera setelah membersihkan mana kalian dari sini."

"Begitu.. Kalau begitu ini perpisahan." Lucy menunduk anggun, "Terima kasih, saya sangat menghormati Anda."

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

Salam yang Hecate berikan menjadi akhir untuk para pemuda pemudi itu kembali ke camp mereka. Kecuali Akutagawa yang tertinggal sebentar untuk bertanya atas rasa penasarannya. "Ano, kenapa Jinko bisa terkena serangan itu dan kami tidak?"

"Oh, Aku-tagawa? Ya kan?" Akutagawa mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kalian tidak terkena serangan, yang terkena serangan hanyalah aku karena aku yang menjalankan sihirnya. Namun kalian terkena efek dan masuk ke Dunia Kekacauan. Anak itu, setengah siluman bukan?" Akutagawa mengangguk kembali, "Dunia kekacauan bukan tempat hidup untuk makhluk seperti itu. Karena itu Atsuhi terluka."

"Oh begitu." Akutagawa melihat senyum Sang Dewi, menunduk sebagai salam, untuk orang yang begitu dia hormati setelah Chuuya yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan Gin. Kemudian berpaling mengejar rombongannya, meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di sana sebelum hilang dalam hujan kelopak crisan.

"Nah, waktunya pulang. Kita punya Raja baru untuk dinobatkan." sebuah tepukan Dazai beri dibahu Fyodor.

"Ano.."

"Ada apa Atsushi-kun?" Dazai menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kita kesini dengan Hippocampus yang dipanggil Chuuya-san. Kita tidak punya kapal untuk pulang.."

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Demi apa chapter ini menye menye sekali yawlah?!

Sebenarnya ku kurang suka sama end yang terlalu romantic. But, INI BELOM END WOY!

Jadi perjuangan Readers melatih sabar masih panjang untuk melihat end ff ini. Hehehe.. :'v

Maaf karena lama banget up nya. Maklum kelas 3 yang disibukkan _shitty_ tugas. T_T Mari kita doakan semoga guru malas memberi tugas dan rajin memberi freeless /udahmauUNwoy!

Terimakasih masih sedia dan setia membaca karya kami yang LOLA LOLA ini.. Apa readers sekalian punya saran? Kritik? Argument? Atau request? Kami terima dengan SANGAT SENANG HATI LOHHH!

Baca terus yahh…

See You~


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : shonen-ai, AU, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela, karena sudah lama hiatus jadi disarankan baca pendahulunya dulu, terutama chapter 15 karena ada perubahan sedikit XD..

Dengan berbagai situasi karangan author, dan tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, diharapkan, apalagi dicoba di dunia nyata.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 16-**

 **IIII-IIII**

Sejenak Fyodor dan Dazai terdiam. Pikiran keduanya kompak berkata, _'Iya juga...'_ di batin masing masing.

Di saat tengah berlabuh dalam pikiran, suara Lucy membangunkan mereka, "Naik kapal Francis saja. Aku bisa membawa kalian ke sana."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Kalau tempatnya jauh, tidak bisa dibawa satu persatu bahkan dengan sihir Akutagawa." kata Atsushi seraya menunjuk ke kelompok Francis yang masih terkapar karena kalah tarung.

"Tinggalkan saja."

"Kau jahat sekali yah Akutagawa.."

"Tinggalkan beberapa makanan, mereka bisa membuat kapal untuk pulang."

"Lucy kau juga sama yah.." ucap Atsushi dengan tetes keringat imajinernya.

"Bagus juga saranmu itu, Lucy-chan" Dazai membuka suara yang langsung dibalas raut terkejut oleh Atsushi. "Tapi, " ia melanjutkan, "Kita perlu membawa mereka sebagai saksi kejahatan Francis terhadap keluarga Fyodor."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Gadis itu," Fyodor melihat Lucy, "dia bisa meletakkan mereka di dimensinya saat kita berangkat."

"Ah.. Fyodor, kau cerdas juga yah!"

Fyodor hanya tersenyum maklum atas jawaban temannya yang menjengkelkan seperti biasa.

Lucy menurut. Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan sihirnya dan menawan mantan-mantan sekutunya dulu. Setelah itu, dia membimbing para pria ke tempat kapal Francis singgah di pesisir pulau. Lumayan jauh tapi karena telah beristirahat sebelumnya, tenaga mereka masih mumpuni untuk sekadar berjalan santai ke bibir pantai. Lempar ejekan yang dulu sempat terhenti kembali menghiasi setiap langkah mereka. Pertengkaran kecil yang menjadikan kelompok itu semakin akrab hari demi hari kembali mengudara seakan sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, melupakan rasa sakit dari luka yang masih membekas setelah pertempuran kotak Pandora.

Tidak terasa sampailah mereka di tempat kapal besar Francis berada, kapal itu terlihat sangat megah dan mewah dengan semua ornamen yang terpatri pada badannya. Jika lebih seksama akan terlihat beberapa hiasan pada kapal terbuat dari emas putih asli dan pastinya sangat mahal, terutama patung pada kepala kapal yang sebesar minotaur.

"Kita sampai." ucap Lucy mempersilahkan mereka ke dalam kapal layaknya pelayan restoran.

"Hoo... Seperti yang diharapkan dari kerajaan, semua aset mereka kelas satu. Bukan begitu Fyodor-sama?" Dazai menggoda sembari kakinya melenggang masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Diamlah." jawaban singkat dari yang digoda jelas menandakan dirinya tidak berminat melakukan perdebatan dengan makhluk satu itu.

Mereka menyusuri lorong bawah kapal lalu berlanjut menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ruang kemudi. Ruangan itu remang-remang disinari lampu minyak yan bertengger di dinding kayu jati, namun mata mereka masih cukup sehat dan jelas melihat sekeliling mereka. Yah, lagipula itu memang bukan ruang utama, hanya bagian bawah tempat penyimpanan mungkin...

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada diantara kita yang punya keahlian mengendalikan kapal?" tanya Akutagawa pada hal penting yang mungkin mereka abaikan sejenak. "Bukan aku tentunya." lanjutnya.

Ketiga pemuda bangsawan terdiam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dari raut wajah mereka saling melempar pertanyaan yang sama dengan Akutagawa pada yang lainnya, seakan mereka berkomunikasi melalui pikiran. Atsushi menggeleng canggung saat pandangan Dazai terarah padanya.

"Aku selama ini hanya menumpang kapal perompak atau yang lainnya dengan sedikit akal dan negosiasi kalau bepergian jauh." aku Fyodor sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Yah.. akupun sama, selalu ada pelayan yang melakukan hal itu saat keluarga kami bepergian." Dazai menimpali.

 _'Dasar orang kaya'_ batin Akutagawa sarkas namun tak tampak kekesalan padanya.

"Apa tak ada kru kapal disini?" tanya Dazai sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Seingatku Francis membawa beberapa awak ke sini." jawab Lucy.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu, kita bisa minta bantuan mereka?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mengaturnya.."

Mereka sampai di kabin utama, seperti yang telah diduga interior di sini jauh lebih estetik dari ruang bawah yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Seorang pria berseragam pelaut dominan putih dengan dasi biru tua keluar dari salah satu pintu di ruangan itu.

"Hei! Siapa kalian?!" pria itu menarik pedang yang dijadikan hiasan dinding di sana dan mengarahkannya pada kelompok itu.

Lucy berdiri menghadang jarak antara pedang runcing dan Dazai yang nyaris bersentuhan. Melihat itu, sang pria menghentikan lajunya yang untungnya tidak berakhir menikam si gadis auburn.

"Lucy-sama!"

"Turunkan pedangmu, mereka bukan orang untuk dilawan."

"Kenapa anda kembali sendirian? Dimana Yang Mulia dan yang lainnya? Bagaimana hartanya? Mereka ini siapa? Apa anda terluka?" tanyanya beruntun tanpa memberikan istirahat untuk tubuh tuanya bernapas.

"Tenanglah, mereka semua ada bersamaku, hartanya aman, mereka sekutu, dan aku tidak apa-apa. Jelasnya, nanti saja ya.. Yang lebih penting, gerakkan kapal ini kembali ke Mygrena"

"Tapi—"

"Kalian juga tidak bisa diam di sini terus, bukan? Aku dengar ada rumor tentang werewolf pemakan manusia di sini." potong Fyodor.

Pria itu diam sejenak dan memilih masuk kembali ke ruangan yang ditinggalkannya tadi, memerintahkan semua anggotanya mungkin.

"Benar ada werewolf? Atsushi bertanya, dan hanya dijawab senyum seringai oleh Fyodor yang menyiratkan 'entah'. Fyodor tertular Dazai mungkin.

Dazai dan yang lainnya memilih menikmati angin laut di dek kapal sembari menunggu sampai tujuan. Semilir angin yang lembut menerbangkan helai-helai rambut, semuanya diam dan tidak ada yang terlihat akan memulai pembicaraan. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada hamparan permadani biru yang terbentang di hadapan. Entah apalagi yang menanti mereka dibalik samudra ini nanti, dan hal-hal tak terduga dalam pencarian nymph air yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Akutagawa menghampiri Atsushi yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Hei..." bersandar pada pembatas kapal di sebelah manusia harimau itu.

"Ada apa Akutagawa?"

Akutagawa belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan Atsushi juga tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Mereka saling diam, hanya suara derak ombak yang sesekali terdengar, namun sama sekali tidak ada canggung diantara mereka.

"Setelah ini..." setelah sekian detik akhirnya Akutagawa membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Setelah kita menemukan Chuuya-san... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin hanya kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya, sekolah dan yang lain."

Senyum hambar terukir di sana, "Begitu... Kau benar. Aku juga akan kembali ke kehidupanku, walau tidak tahu harus kemana nantinya..."

"Akutagawa..."

Manik amethyst itu menatap sendu surai raven yang tersibak angin, menampakkan mata yang menerawang jauh ke langit cerah sebelum beralih pada lawan bicaranya, "dan mungkin... Kita... Tidak akan bertemu lagi... Ya kan..."

Suara angin berhembus setelah kalimat itu usai terucap, seakan menjadi pengganti jawaban Atsushi yang kian belum bersua.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Akutagawa. Kita belum menyelesaikan ini. Aku tahu kau terganggu denganku begitu pun sebaliknya tapi tahanlah sedikit lagi." ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah pucat Akutagawa.

"Kau benar... Aku benar-benar ingin ini segera berakhir dan tidak melihatmu lagi." membuang mukanya, Akutagawa merasa tidak sanggup memandang wajah Atsushi. Tatapan sendu terpancar di sana.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melihatmu..." lirih Atsushi hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa?" tapi sepertinya pendengaran Akutagawa masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya cepat.

"Ah!" Akutagawa menoleh ke arah laut di hadapannya dengan sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah.. Padahal cuaca baik-baik saja saat ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Mungkin karena kita akan melewati selat Amsines" Dazai dan Fyodor datang dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Amsines?"

"Oh, itu adalah selat yang memisahkan daratan Lytia dan Lilics, aku mempelajarinya di sekolah." jelas Atsushi.

"Ya, dan di masing-masing sisinya dijaga oleh Scylla dan Carybdis." lanjut Dazai. "Monster berkepalan banyak di sisi daratan Lilics yang bernama Scylla dan pusaran air besar di daratan Lytia yang disebut Carybdis."

"Bagaimana cara kita akan melewati mereka?"

"Yah, biasanya kita akan memilih salah satu sisi untuk didekati demi menghindari bahaya sisi lain.." jelas Fyodor.

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja ? Pada akhirnya kita hanya memilih bagaimana cara kita dihancurkan."

"Akutagawa-kun... Kau sudah melalui hal yang lebih dari itu selama perjalanan ini bukan? Hal seperti ini tidak akan cukup menghentikan kita." Dazai menampakkan senyum kharismatiknya seperti biasa.

"Heeh... Sedang semangat ya~" goda Fyodor sembari merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Dazai.

Balik melempar senyum pada teman masa kecilnya itu, ia berkata, "Tentu saja, Chuuya mempercayaiku, jadi aku juga akan berjuang."

Percakapan mereka terhenti oleh lolongan monster di kejauhan lalu disusul teriakan salah satu awak kapal dari atas menara pengawas, "Hei kalian! Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati atau kepala kalian terpenggal!"

Sampainya mereka di selat Amsines, kapal yang mereka tumpangi mulai mendekat ke sisi daratan Lytics, tempat Scylla berada. Mereka memilih mendekati monster berkepala banyak itu dan kehillangan setidaknya beberapa orang ketimbang semua nya disapu habis oleh pusaran air Carybdis. Tentu, itu pilihan yang mungkin.

Keempat pemuda di sana tentu bersiap menghadapi serangan makhluk buas itu. Mereka tidak ingin satu-satunya tumpangan mereka ini lenyap. Monster itu memiliki ukuran lima kaki dengan delapan kepala menempel pada pangkal lehernya. Raungan Scylla semakin keras ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan persinggahan sang monster, seakan dia sudah siap untuk menerjang kapal mereka.

"Atsushi-kun, Dazai, bantu aku menghalangi kepala kepalanya! Akutagawa-kun, kau lindungi kami dari kepala yang lain! Coba saja!" Fyodor tersenyum, "Lalu kau Lucy, bantu awak yang lain menyiapman meriam. Kalian punya kan?"

"Kau berencana membunuh monster itu?"

"Tentu saja.. Karena itu, jangan tembak Scylla, tembak tebing nya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum atas rencana sinting dari calon Raja itu.

Masing masing pergi ke posisi, namun walau sudah bersiaga mereka tetap tidak bisa mengantisipasi salah satu kepala Scylla yang menerjang ruang kemudi.

"Kapten!" Dazai berteriak.

"Dazai, yang disini biar kami tangani. Kau urus kapalnya jangan sampai oleng ke Carybdis—"

"Tapi—" kalimat Dazai terhenti, "Baiklah!" lalu ia pergi.

Delapan kepala tidak bisa ditahan oleh tiga orang, tentu saja Fyodor tau itu. Melihat banyak sekali kerusakan fatal akibat amukan Scylla, mereka tau tidak akan selamat jika di kapal ini.

"Fyodor-san, kapalnya tidak akan bertahan!"

Dengan tembakan dari peluru terakhirnya, Fyodor mengambil keputusan, "Peluruku habis sial! Aku serahkan yang disini pada kalian berdua! Bertahanlah sampai kapal ini melewati Scylla, akan kuurus perahu."

"Fyodor-san!"

"Jinko! Aku akan melindungimu, bunuh satu kepalanya."

Atsushi mengangguk, lalu melompat dengan kaki harimaunya. Sedikit ia berpapasan dengan salah satu kepala naga Scylla yang mungkin akan menelannya jika saja leher kepala itu tidak terkena meriam dari pasukan Lucy di bawah sana. Atsushi masih mengudara dengan cakarnya yang siap menebas wajah dari inti Scylla. Bukan itu rencananya, namun sudah terlambat untuk dibatalkan.

Sesuai perintah Fyodor, para awak menembak tebing tebing itu dengan meriam dan menghujani kapal dengan batu batu besar. Sedikit lagi Atsushi akan menggapai inti monster itu, namun sayang batu mengenainya dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Ia terjatuh di celah sempit antara kepala Scylla dengan tebing curam.

"Jinko!" secepat kilat Rashomon menyambar tubuh Atsushi dan menyelamatkannya. Namun itu melemahkan penjagaan Akutagawa, ia diterjang oleh satu kepala dan berakhir tergantung di tepi kapal yang hampir roboh.

"Akutagawa!" Atsushi dengan cepat berlari ke arah penyihir itu, namun Akutagawa tidak perlu pertolongan. Dengan mudah ia menggunakan Rashomon untuk naik kembali ke atas kapal.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah? Buat apa? Itu biasa dalam pertarungan partner. Lagi pula aku lebih kuat darimu, jadi jangan khawatir."

Sejenak Atsushi terdiam, merutuk, seperti dihina. Siapa yang lemah dan siapa yang khawatir coba?

"Lihat!"

Mata Atsushi mengikuti kalimat Akutagawa dan melihat Scylla dikeroyok hujan batu. "Ayo kita tambah kerusuhannya." Atsushi melihat senyum di bibir pucat Akutagawa, lalu ia mengikuti ucapan itu.

Sementara Dazai bermanuver dengan sahabat barunya si setir kapal, Carybdis meraung raung untuk santap malamnya. Di saat yang sama Fyodor mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka mengapung di air karena sampan dan rakit sudah tinggal kayu usang yang terpecah-pecah mengenaskan.

Suasananya ricuh, semua panik walau masih dalam tugasnya. Kapal itu hampir terbelah, begitupun tebing rumah Scylla.

Celah sempit itu begitu ramai dengan raungan Scylla dan Carybdis. Tepi tepi tebing mulai roboh akibat resonansi suara dahsyat itu. Para manusia dan penyihir hanya bisa menutup telinga, seraya berjuang menunaikan kewajiban tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Gendang telingaku sakit sial!" Dazai menutup matanya menahan sakit itu, masih fokus memutar dan mengendalikan kemudi yang sudah tidak terkendali lagi.

Gelombang akibat batu-batu yang terjatuh membuat mereka semakin terdorong ke arah Carybdis. Walaupun kepala kapal sudah berhasil melewati pusaran air raksasa itu, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kapal ini akan selamat.

Dentuman meriam belum berhenti karena perintah Fyodor untuk meruntuhkan tebing belum berhasil sepenuhnya. Padahal Lucy sangat khawatir ledakan meriam mendorong mereka lebih dan lebih dekat dengan Carybdis.

"Ughh... Tidak bisa diteruskan kalau begini." Lucy berlari ke sisi kapal satunya. Dengan susah payah diangkatnya sebuah peluru meriam dan dimasukkannya ke selongsong meriam disana. Diarahkannya tepat ke arah Carybdis, lalu ia menyalakan meriam itu dan dalam beberapa detik raungan Carybdis kembali menggelar keras.

"Makan malammu." ucap Lucy dengan senyum sukses karena berhasil menyeimbangkan kapal. "Masih kurang. Hei, tembakkan beberapa peluru ke Carybdis!" ia berteriak dan dengan sigap beberapa awak melakukan perintahnya.

Sementara di dek, Akutagawa dan Atsushi masih disibukkan dengan kepala kepala Scylla. Walau sudah dihujani batu batu besar dan meriam, makhluk ini masih bisa menyerang dengan beberapa kepalanya. Tangguh sekali. Seperti biasa, Atsushi adalah tombak dan Akutagawa adalah perisainya. Saat Atsushi melompat di antara batu batu untuk mencari celah menghajar Scylla, Akutagawa dengan cekatan melindungi pemuda itu dari hujan batu yang lain.

"Akutagawa!" suara Atsushi memanggil, "Arahkan batu batunya!"

Ide yang bagus. Daripada menyingkirkan batu batu itu ke sembarang tempat, lebih baik timpakan saja pada Scylla.

Akutagawa mengikuti saran partnernya itu. Satu kepala Scylla sudah terkubur ke laut, lalu satunya lagi, satu lagi. Mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan Scylla jika terus melakukan itu.

Namun gelombang air begitu besar sementara pasukan Lucy di bawah dan Dazai di ruang kemudi tidak bisa lagi menyeimbangkan kapal untuk tetap berjalan lurus. Skenario terburuk, mereka terhisap ke Carybdis.

Tepat, Dazai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh hingga setir kapal berputar tak karuan. Kapal oleng, nyaris tumbang. Sayang sekali, walau sebagian besar kapal berhasil melewati Carybdis, tapi bagian belakang terhisap dan Dazai tidak bisa lagi mengatasinya.

"Jinko!" dengan sigap Akutagawa menangkap Atsushi yang hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam Carybdis. Namun hal itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan sekali lagi terguling ke ujung kapal, hanya kali ini dengan Atsushi yang berada di genggamannya.

"Naik!" Akutagawa memerintah dan Atsushi menurut. Terimakasih pada bakat memanjat Atsushi yang ia dapatkan dari harimau itu, ia bisa dengan mudah naik kembali ke kapal dan menarik Akutagawa.

"Cari Fyodor-san!" begitu Akutagawa mengatakan itu, dengan sigap ia berlari ke ujung kapal dan menggunakan Rashomon mengikat sebuah akar pohon di tebing tak jauh dari Scylla. Akar itu besar, kuat, namun tidak dengan si tebing. Retakan akibat getaran meriam membuat kondisi akar itu nyaris terlepas.

Atsushi berlari ke dalam, dengan sigap mencari keberadaan Fyodor di tengah guncangan kapal. Hingga ia sampai ke tempat Lucy, "Lucy! Sudah cukup meriamnya. Cepat naik ke atas!" teriaknya dan Lucy beserta awak yang lain berhamburan ke atas.

"Kau mau kemana?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Mencari Fyodor-san. Dazai-san ada di ruang kemudi, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi disana."

"Akan kucari."

Lalu mereka berpencar menyusuri kapal megah yang hampir tidak berbentuk itu.

Air mulai masuk melalui celah celah lambung kapal yang pecah akibat hantaman batu. Atsushi menemukan keberadaan Fyodor yang terjepit antara lantai dan sebuah kayu. "Fyodor-san!" segera ia singkirkan kayu itu. "Fyodor-san, kau baik?"

"Iya. Aku hanya butuh bernapas sebentar." Fyodor menarik napas serakah, karena kayu itu tepat menimpanya di dada dan perut. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kita pakai sebagai pengganti rakit." katanya lalu berdiri dibantu Atsushi.

Sementara Lucy yang berlari ke ruang kemudi melihat bagaimana ekor kapal sudah termakan oleh gigi-gigi Carybdis, di balik jendela kaca ada Akutagawa yang dengan susah payahnya mempertahankan pegangan Rashomon ke tebing.

Di ruang kemudi ia mendapati Dazai terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan. "Dazai-san! Dazai-san!" ia mengguncang tubuh pria itu.

Dalam bayangannya Dazai melihat sebuah lukisan berbingkai emas, disinari cahaya tepat pada sepasang azure yang ia rindukan. Ia ingin selalu memandangi warna itu, namun seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya menjauh dan menyebut namanya dengan samar "...zai-san..."

Dazai tidak ingin pergi, namun tarikan itu semakin kuat. Ia menoleh pada tangan yang menariknya, mendengar panggilan itu semakin kuat, "Daz—...! Dazai...! Dazai-san!"

Lalu suara itu berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Kini Dazai sepenuhnya terbangun, di hadapannya ada ruang kemudi yang hampir tidak berbentuk. Lalu seorang gadis yang mereka selamatkan dari Francis. "Lucy yah?"

"Kupikir kau mati!" jawab Lucy lalu melingkarkan tangan Dazai di bahunya. "Ayo.. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau jadi makanan Carybdis setelah bebas dari Francis."

Dazai hanya mendengar dengan samar kalimat itu. Ia memaksa kakinya berdiri, dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pusing. "Aku baik baik saja." ia berucap.

Mendengar itu Lucy tanpa bertanya melepas rangkulan Dazai padanya. "Kalau begitu ayo." ia berlari keluar dan Dazai yang berlari terseok mengikutinya.

Di ujung dek kapal Akutagawa masih setia mempertahankan sanggahan itu. Di sekelilingnya ada dua anak buah Lucy yang tersisa. Bersamaan dengan sampainya Dazai dan Lucy, Atsushi datang membawa sebuah meja billiard.

"Apa itu?" Lucy bertanya.

"Yang akan menyelamatkan kita." Atsushi melirik ke Akutagawa.

"Begitu yah..." Akutagawa membalas senyum yang Atsushi tunjukkan padanya. "Lemparkan." sambungnya diikuti oleh Atsushi yang melempar meja billiard itu sejauh yang ia bisa. Ketika meja itu melayang di udara, Akutagawa menjulurkan Rashomon untuk menjadi penghubung mereka dengan si meja. Kini meja itu mengapung dengan tenang di laut dengan Rashomon yang terikat padanya.

"Kalian duluan, cepatlah. Rashomon tidak akan terputus walau kalian bergantung bersamaan."

Para awak mengonfirmasi perintah Akutagawa dengan anggukan dari Lucy. Lalu satu persatu mereka mulai bergantung dan berayun pada Rashomon menuju meja billiard.

Lucy menyusul kemudian, lalu tiba giliran Dazai, ia bertanya "Mana Fyodor?"

"Aku disini. Kau mencariku? Wah.. terharu.." yang disebut namanya tiba tiba muncul dari sebuah lubang di dekat kaki Atsushi. "Atsushi-kun, tolong bawa ini."

"Apa ini Fyodor-san?" Atsushi bertanya seraya menganalisa sebuah kantung kain yang Fyodor berikan padanya sementara calon Raja itu berusaha naik.

"Barang berharga." ucapnya santai.

"Paling makanan."

Fyodor hanya menaikkan bahunya atas jawaban Dazai.

Melihat temannya masih hidup, kini Dazai sudah lega. Dia tidak mau kehilangan dua orang berharga dalam sehari. "Hei Fyodor.."

"Hm?" Fyodor melihat kakao itu, sebuah rasa cemas. "Setelah ini kita cari pacarmu bersama.. Sudah sana, dramamu membuat kapal ini semakin berbahaya."

Dazai tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk menjawab kalimat itu, ia membuka tali pinggangnya dan menyangkutkannya pada Rashomon. Lalu mulai bergantung dengan itu. Seperti sebuah karya wisata.

"Aku akan turun." Begitu Fyodor sampai pada Rashomon, getaran kembali terjadi. Itu adalah kepala Scylla yang masih bertahan.

"Dasar makhluk hebat." Akutagawa tersenyum kesal. "Fyodor-san, kau duluan saja. Aku tidak mau membuat Raja menunggu." sambungnya.

Fyodor membuka matanya kaget. Dilihatnya senyum percaya diri di wajah penyihir itu. Lalu ia beralih pada Atsushi, pemuda itu yang memasang senyum yang sama. Hei, kemana anak yang tidak mau dekat dengan bahaya yang ia kenal dulu?

Tersenyum, Fyodor menepuk bahu Akutagawa seraya berkata, "Dasar bocah-bocah hebat."

Ia berayun turun meninggalkan dua pemuda hitam putih itu. Begitu Fyodor sampai di ujung dan mendarat di meja, Rashomon menghilang.

"Bagaimana mereka?" Lucy bertanya.

"Mereka akan baik baik saja." Fyodor menjawab, percaya pada dua orang itu. Dilihatnya Dazai yang terbaring di sana, "bagaimana dia?"

"Tidur. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur keras sekali. Ia langsung jatuh saat sampai di sini."

"Yah, dia menjalani hari yang berat untuk fisik dan hatinya. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat."

"Begitu yahh.."

"Lucy-sama!" seorang awak kapal mengambil alih perhatian. "Kapalnya..."

Semua mata tertuju pada kapal yang dibelah oleh kepala Scylla. Bagian ekor tertelan Carybdis, lalu bagian kepala tempat Akutagawa dan Atsushi tadi berada perlahan tenggelam.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kapal Francis.." Lucy membelalak kaget melihat mengenaskannya kondisi kapal karam yang bahkan tidak layak lagi disebut kapal.

"Hei lihat!" Kini seorang awak lain menunjuk ke arah tebing. Di sana ada sebuah siluet, melompat lompat ke arah mereka.

Senyum mengembang di wajah mereka semua melihat ternyata siluet itu adalah Atsushi yang menggendong Akutagawa. "Kau siluman sialan, aku bilang aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau ngomong apa? Tadi saja kau sudah pingsan. Dan, aku ini masih manusia bukan siluman!"

Mereka yang di atas meja billiard memberi ruang untuk kedua pasangan monochrome itu mendarat. Begitu mendarat, Akutagawa langsung turun dari punggung Atsushi disusul Rashomon memberi kantung kain putih pada Fyodor, "ini Fyodor-san."

"Kerja bagus, kalian berdua." kini tepukan itu mendarat di kepala keduanya. Sebuah semburat merah muncul, dan senyum Atsushi mengembang walau Akutagawa hanya menahan miliknya.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Akutagawa bertanya begitu tangan Fyodor pergi dari pucuk surai hitamnya.

"Kita mendayung." Fyodor menuangkan seluruh isi kantung itu. Beberapa dayung yang masih bisa digunakan, papan, makanan, peta, dan teropong. Benar benar persiapan survival seadanya.

"Kira kira 50 mil ke barat ada sebuah pelabuhan, kita akan ke sana. Ikuti saja arah matahari terbenam. Karena tidak punya layar dan hanya bisa mendayung, jadi mungkin kita bisa sampai empat atau lima hari lagi. Selain itu, seseorang tolong urus dia." Fyodor menunjuk Dazai yang hampir terguling ke laut.

Seminggu. Selama itu Fyodor dan pasukan kecilnya harus bertahan di atas papan billiard yang mengapung-apungkan mereka di laut antah berantah. Untung saja ada kemampuan seperti Rashomon yang dapat menyeimbangkan papan itu dengan membentuk mangkuk kristal merah di bawahnya.

"Kau bilang lima hari sampai."

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira karena tidak pernah seumur hidupku mengarungi lautan dengan papan billiard dan tanpa layar." ucap Fyodor membela diri atas perkataan temannya yang terdengar menuduh.

"Jangan jangan kita salah arah?" suara seorang gadis mengikuti percakapan itu.

"Menurut bintang, kita di jalan yang benar kok, Lucy."

"Tapi Fyodor-san, bagaimana kau membaca arah bintang? Semua terlihat sama di mataku." Lucy melihat langit, bintang yang berserakan di sana tidak bisa ia terka polanya. Hanya seperti batu yang dilemparkan secara sembarangan di hamparan pasir.

"Fyodor bisa. Dia kan pemburu harta."

"Oh, kau membelaku juga, Dazai."

"Kau tidak bisa menyebut itu pembelaan, Raja. Itu cuma kenyataan kan." Dazai berkata singkat seraya fokus menatap langit dari terbaringnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke kiri, Akutagawa dan Atsushi sudah tertidur dengan saling menendang tanpa memedulikan siapa yang akan terjebur ke laut duluan.

Marquess itu menghela napasnya. Kembali pada angkasa malam yang gelap. Terombang ambing di laut yang luas, berbekal makanan yang mungkin bertahan satu atau dua hari lagi, tanpa tahu medan dan makhluk apa yang berada di bawah mereka. Beruntung ilmu geografis yang dia dan Fyodor kuasai bisa menghindarkan mereka dari laut dengan ombak tajam.

Lebih dari krisis makanan, Dazai memiliki bayangan yang lebih mengerikan yang membuatnya meneguk ludah tiap hal itu terbesit di kepalanya. Badai. Bahkan dengan Atsushi, Akutagawa, dan Lucy sebagai pengguna sihir, atau dirinya dan Fyodor sebagai si jenius, mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan badai hanya dengan papan billiard.

Bertahan selama tujuh hari dengan papan ini di laut tak diketahui dengan makanan seadanya— sudah mencapai prestasi yang bisa terukir di rekor dunia dan membuat mereka mendapat puluhan medali emas. Tapi itu semua karena mereka tidak bertemu dengan badai. Semua yang mereka pertahankan tidak akan ada artinya jika ada badai menerjang mereka.

"Kau memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

Suara Fyodor mengalihkan pikirannya. Dilihatnya Pangeran, Calon Raja itu fokus pada peta dan teropongnya.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu badai. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindarinya walau harus mengambil jalan memutar yang jauh." Fyodor melanjutkan, "Kau tidur saja. Besok giliranmu mencari rute terbaik."

"Kita dimana sekarang?" Dazai bangkit dari tidurnya, merangkak mendekati Fyodor untuk melihat peta yang diterangi lampu dari seekor makhluk laut yang Akutagawa tangkap beberapa hari lalu.

"Melihat dari bintang, angin, matahari, lalu keadaan laut beserta isinya,, kita ada disini. Fyodor menunjuk sebuah laut antara benua besar dan sebuah pulau kecil.

"Oh, kita dari sini yah.." Dazai menunjuk pulau Rockdix, "Hei, seharusnya kita sudah sampai daratan kalau bergerak lurus ke timur kan Fyodor? Kau membawa kami berbelok jauh ke utara."

"Kalau kita bergerak lurus memang akan sampai kemarin sore atau malam tapi di negara itu kita hanya akan jadi tawanan."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Lucy kembali terdengar.

"Hei kau gadis kecil tidak baik begadang. Tidur sana.." Dazai mengusir dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Ugh! Umur kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, bangsawan sialan!"

"Tetap saja anak kecil.."

"Jangan berisik. Kalian bisa membangunkan mereka."

"Fyodor berisik ah.."

"Dazai, jika bukan karena pesan Chuuya aku sudah menendangmu ke laut dari tujuh hari lalu. Sekarang dengarkan aku." Fyodor mendengus sebal lalu melanjutkan, "Negara itu, Artysan, sedang diduduki oleh sekelompok teroris."

Tatapan Lucy dan Dazai mendadak serius. Mungkin jika negara itu mengalami kudeta atau dijajah, mereka tidak akan begitu terkejut. Namun ini pertama kali mereka mendengar sebuah negara yang dikuasai sekelompok penjahat. Apalagi itu Artysan, salah satu pemenang perang besar 150 tahun lalu di Benua Erim. Bahkan seratus tahun setelahnya, Artysan masih menjadi negara adikuasa sebagai pemasok senjata sihir dan mutiara.

"Kau bercanda? Angkatan Laut Artysan adalah yang terhebat di dunia. Bahkan Mygrena saja kalah. Jangan tersinggung." Lucy mengoreksi.

"Mygrena hanya punya sedikit laut di Barus dan Cairpa, dan itu adalah kota dagang dan pendidikan. Francis tidak tertarik membuat Angkatan Laut di sana karena ambisinya hanyalah Hecate." terang Fyodor.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tertarik dengan militer sih.." Dazai memutar matanya malas. "Tapi, aku juga pernah dengar tentang negara terjajah di Barat Erim. Tidak kusangka kalau itu Artysan..."

"Wafatnya Raja Armul Ra lima tahun lalu, pemegang pemerintah diberikan pada Pangeran— atau sekarang Raja Namali Ra. Tapi walau dibilang pemegang kekuasaan tidak juga. Dia hanya menduduki posisi Raja, tapi segala pemerintahan ada di tangan seorang Pendeta tangan kanannya. Namali baru delapan tahun saat diangkat sebagai Raja, jadi seluruh mandat ia serahkan pada gurunya, Pendeta Agung Shibusawa Tatsuhiko."

"Shibusawa?"

"Atsushi-kun? Apa kami membangunkanmu?" Dazai melihat pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Atsushi menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan seraya mengucek matanya, "Aku terbangun karena dingin."

"Dasar lemah!"

"Akutagawa?! Kau juga bangun?!"

"Kau terus menubruk tubuhku, jadi aku terbangun, lalu karena Dazai-san dan Fyodor-san menceritakan hal menarik akhirnya aku terjaga."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bangun dan bergabung dengan mereka?" Atsushi kembali bertanya pada pria raven itu.

"Kau memelukku, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Lalu Atsushi terdiam, merasakan perlahan-lahan darah naik ke kepalanya dan mengusir dingin yang sedari tadi menyelimuti.

"Hehh... Atsushi-kun, kau agresif juga yahh..." ditambah dengan wajah menggoda Dazai yang menyebalkan. Dia mengejek!

"Atsushi ternyata begitu cara mainnya yah.." diikuti dengan Lucy yang memasang mimik sama.

"Kalian sekongkol yahh?!" ucap manusia harimau itu dongkol di dalam hatinya yang meraung-raung ingin menerkam kedua teman seperjuangannya itu.

Selama beberapa menit suara tawa mereka mengisi keheningan laut di atas irama ombak yang berdesir halus. Lalu Akutagawa menghentikan tawanya— walau seluruh dunia ragu tadi dia tertawa atau tidak— dan bertanya pada Atsushi, "Jadi kenapa dengan Shibusawa ini, Jinko? Kau tau?"

"Ah, aku tau. Dia mantan peneliti di Azhair. Dia meneliti berbagai jenis hewan, tumbuhan, dan makhluk lain." jawab si pemilik surai sewarna bulan itu.

"Makhluk lain?" gadis auburn mengintograsi lebih jauh.

"Yah, kau tau. Seperti duyung, Banshee, bangsa pohon yang bisa berbicara."

"Bangsa Eat."

"Iya, itu." Atsushi membenarkan Akutagawa, "Shibusawa Tatsuhiko peneliti jenius yang meneliti itu semua untuk pengetahuan, pengobatan, sifat alamiah, yah pokoknya penelitian yang berguna bagi manusia dan makhluk lain. Dia dipuji semua murid dan guru lain, sampai lab aslinya ketahuan oleh pemeriksa sekolah."

"Lab asli?"

"Pemeriksa sekolah?"

Akutagawa dan Lucy bertanya serempak.

"Selain pusat pendidikan, Azhair adalah pusat penelitian. Setiap beberapa kurun waktu yang tidak tetap, diadakan pemeriksaan lab terhadap setiap guru dan orang orang yang berpotensi melakukan penelitian, murid kelas 1 sekalipun."

"Yah walau pemeriksaan itu tidak begitu ketat sejak Francis berkuasa." Dazai melengkapi penjelasan Fyodor. "Lalu bagaimana lab aslinya?"

"Monster. Dia menciptakan berbagai macam Chimera mengerikan. Senjata senjata sihir yang hebat. Semuanya tertangkap dan disita oleh kerajaan. Shibusawa diasingkan di sebuah pulau jauh di selatan. Tapi kabarnya dia melarikan diri dari sana. Semua itu terjadi saat Ayah Fyodor-san berkuasa, dan ketika Francis naik tahta, kabar Shibusawa tidak terdengar lagi."

"Heh... Lelaki yang berbahaya yah.." ucap Dazai seraya menggigit apel yang ia curi dari persedian Fyodor. "Lalu apa hubungan jelasnya antara Shibusawa, Artysan, dan teroris?" ia bertanya pada pemilik apel itu.

"Kau ini. Itu persediaan kita sampai waktu tak terbatas loh.." Fyodor menghela napasnya, maklum pada teman yang -menurut Fyodor-kewarasannya tertinggal di perut ibu. "Shibusawa, aku tidak tau bagaimana, perlahan menghancurkan tatanan militer Artysan termasuk Angkatan Laut nya. Lalu ia meremukkan tatanan parlemen, mencekoki bangsawan dengan banyak harta hingga rakyat menderita kelaparan. Lalu ia memasukkan sekelompok penjahat untuk menduduki negara itu."

"Dia menghancurkan satu negara Adikuasa seorang diri. Mengerikan."

"Begitulah Akutagawa-kun. Dan saat ini Artysan dikuasai pemimpin para penjahat itu. Aku tidak begitu ingat namanya, ia di sudah menjabat selama 8 tahun."

Seluruh mata yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Fyodor menelan ludah. Bergidik atas kengerian seorang Shibusawa Tatsuhiko. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Atsushi yang bodoh -menurut Akutagawa- bisa meringkasnya. Namali mulai bertahta sepuluh tahun lalu, lalu penjahat berkuasa delapan tahun lalu. Dua tahun. Hanya dengan dua tahun, orang bernama Shibusawa Tatsuhiko itu berhasil merontokkan semua kehebatan Artysan sang Negara Adikuasa di Erim.

"Lalu," dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar Atsushi bertanya, "Shibusawa? Apa dia masih menjabat?"

"Dia menghilang."

"Eh?" Teman teman Fyodor serempak terheran. Lalu Pangeran itu melanjutkan, "Hanya beberapa hari setelah para teroris itu masuk ke kota, Shibusawa menghilang dan kursi raja diduduki oleh pemimpin mereka. Negara itu hancur. Yang ada di sana hanyalah rakyat yang membabu di negara mereka sendiri. Tanah yang hitam penuh keputus asaan para rakyat, pejabat pejabat gemuk, penindasan, dan ketakutan. Karena itu kita tidak bisa kesana."

Di kepalanya Atsushi bisa membayangkan negara dimana semua hal hanya menjadi gelap bagi rakyatnya. Menakutkan, tidak ada kebebasan, hanya ada perintah mutlak. Ia mencengkram lengan bajunya erat, bergetar dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Dia tidak ingin berada di tempat seperti itu.

"Jinko."

Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat lembut di pucuk surai peraknya. "Akutagawa...?"

"Kau tidak ada di sana. Dasar penakut."

Kalimat Akutagawa singkat, namun dapat menyiram ketakutan yang berkobar di benak Atsushi. Kembali tenang, dengan lembut pemuda itu tertawa.

"Wahh... Akutagawa bertanggung jawab sekali yah..." suara Lucy terdengar, menggoda Akutagawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akutagawa yang lemot.

"Maksudnya, kau berhasil memenangkan dan melindungi Atsushi-kun~" dan Marquess Ealvlan menimpungi godaan itu. Memunculkan raut malu yang luar biasa konyol dan lucu di wajah Atsushi.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan lebih kuat darinya."

"Eh? Gitu yahh..." jawaban Akutagawa benar benar membunuh niat jahil kedua manusia itu. Sulit memang menggoda makhluk dengan desain otak berbeda. Kini Dazai dan Lucy hanya melihat datar dengan senyum paksa yang juga terlihat menyebalkan.

"Lalu, untuk tujuan kita—" Fyodor yang menahan tawanya memancing perhatian teman temannya. Ia menunjuk peta. Sebuah daerah dataran rendah di Utara Artysan yang masih terhubung dengan laut. "Disrain."

"Disrain? Tidak pernah dengar.

"Aku juga." Atsushi menimpali perkataan Lucy.

"Aku pernah kesana. Penuh kabut..."

"Benar sekali Akutagawa-kun. Disrain sebuah negara kecil yang memanjang sepanjang sisa Benua Erim di bagian Utaranya. Kita akan berjalan menembus negara ini, lalu naik kapal dari Pelabuhan Dori ke Barus, dan terakhir menyambung kereta ke Nathea."

"Panjang sekali." Lucy berkomentar.

"Kau bercanda? Berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan melintasi- memotong benua Fyodor? Kita tidak punya uang untuk menaiki kapal atau kendaraan! Aku harus cepat! Kita harus cepat!"

"Tenanglah Dazai. Aku tau ini akan lama. Kalau kapal Francis masih ada, kita hanya harus berlayar di Laut Erim ke Barus. Tapi tidak bisa. Kalau kita lanjutkan dengan benda ini ke Laut itu, kita hanya akan mati di tengah jalan. Aku tau ini sulit, tapi bersabarlah.. Aku juga ingin cepat, kau tau rakyatku tidak punya Raja sekarang."

Dazai melihat kekesalan di pancaran Ruby Fyodor. Tapi pemuda itu pasrah, bersikap sangat tegar. Walau ada penyesalan di matanya karena meninggalkan rakyatnya terlalu lama. Meninggalkan negerinya, orang-orangnya, Dazai tau bagaimana hancurnya perasaan seorang Pangeran saat tidak bisa melindungi negeri yang dia cintai. Tapi Fyodor masih bertahan. Di atas puing puing perjuangannya merebut kembali tahta, dia Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja Terhebat.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Semua mata menoleh mengikuti teriakan seorang kru yang tiba tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaget, Fyodor meletakkan petanya. Waspada menular hingga seluruh yang bernyawa di atas kapal terduduk dengan kuda-kuda siaga. Di ujung sana ada cahaya, bergerak mendekat di atas siluet hitam gelap. Seperti kilauan asing yang mengancam. Apa itu? Monster?

 **IIII-IIII**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Haha! Hampir setahun hiatus. Maafkan saya yang gantungin ini sejak zaman baholak yaaa... Buat adegan action itu sulit, sendirinya ragu yang tadi bagus atau enggak hehe.. Menurut kalian gimana?

Terimakasih masih setia menunggu ff ini ya. Saya tersiksa dan terharu tiap dengar curhatan dan tuntutan para readers sekalian mengenai kelanjutan ff ini. Tapi walau lama, pasti ff ini tamat kok. Tapi ya ga tau kapan. Mungkin waktu saya dapat gelar MT /dilemparteflon..

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

See You~


End file.
